Child of the Forest and the Ocean
by Read my stuff 007
Summary: Years ago he was killed by the dark Lord Voldemort when the protection ritual his mother used failed, transforming her into Poison Ivy. Brought back by his mother with a combination of science and sorcery as the son of Ocean Master and Poison Ivy, will Harry rise above his tragic past, or will he fall to the darkness that lives in every one of us? (I don't own anything!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Child of the Forest in the Ocean**_

 _ **Prologue**_

A child's face swiveled back and forth, his emerald eyes scanning the room. They took in the waist high shelves lining the walls. Each one filled with the boy's favorite books, or toys. His mother sent filled his button nose as he watched her pace back and forth before his crib, her long red hair obscuring part of her face. Her white gown dragged along the floor like the veil of a Queen.

"Mama?" the boy questioned his head cocked to one side.

The woman paused in her pacing, slipping the long polished stick in her hand into the pocket of her robes. She knelt before the crib, her emerald eyes staring into her child's. "It's alright Harry. Mum is just playing a little game. Everything's going to be all right we Potters are strong."

She ran a hand through his hair, "I love you baby."

Suddenly, a small explosion sounded from downstairs, sending a minor tremor through the house.

"Lily, it's him take Harry and go."

For just a moment, Lily froze, James's words reverberating in her head. With wide eyes, she stared at her son. Stealing her features, she scooped Harry up in her arms, balancing him on her hip with the ease of long practice.

Slipping her hand into the pocket of her robes, she wrapped her slender fingers around her wand. Spinning on her heel, she waited for the sensation of being squeezed through a tube, but nothing happened.

Cursing, she set Harry back down in the crib as sounds of fighting echoed up from downstairs. Furniture breaking shook the floor mingling with the sound of breaking China.

"Mama," Harry whimpered.

Lily flashed her son a strained smile, sweeping her crimson hair out of her face. "It's alright baby, daddy is just having a little fun with uncle Sirius."

Harry's eyes lit up, sparkling like emeralds.

"Uncle Pad-foo?"

The young mother grimaced. Guilt crawled inside her from lying to her son, especially knowing this could be her last time seeing him.

Cupping his face in her hands, Lily forced another smile. "You can play with uncle Pad foo tomorrow," she told her son, glancing down at the half finished runes carved into the floor on the left side of the crib.

Harry's bottom lip poked out, quivering in the way only a child's could, "Want Pad-foo now."

Ignoring her son, Lily pulled out her wand, just as the battle downstairs stopped. Choking back a sob, her heart hammered in her ribs as she struggled to finish the runes.

She was halfway done with the circle that would encompass the crib. She could feel the power of the earth, the power of the very lay lines that ran through Godric's hollow coursing through her body.

The door to the nursery exploded inward, sending bits of shrapnel flying. Pausing in her rune work, Lily raised her wand.

A blue translucent dome shimmered into existence around her and her son. The slivers of wood pinged off of it, settling in a messy semicircle around her.

A man strode into the room, wood dust covering his dark suit and wavy brown hair. His red eyes locked onto Lily, a brown eyebrow raised.

"Fast reflexes and powerful magic with good looks to boot. It's no wonder Severus likes you so much."

Lily's eyes widened, the sound of Harry's screaming behind her momentarily drowned out.

"Severus," she whispered.

The man inclined his head, an amused smile twitching the lips of his handsome face.

"That's right, when he found out the prophecy he told me about it. It didn't take me long to figure out it involved you. He begged me to let you live. I really didn't understand why," red eyes flicked around the room, "until now."

He stopped a foot from her. "Stand aside girl. I'm not here for you."

"Go to hell, Voldemort."

"Actually that's what I'm trying to bring here, but for that one more innocent needs to die," his eyes flicked to Harry, causing Lily to move in front of her son.

"I'm not letting you kill my son."

"You don't have a choice."

With a flick of his hand, Lord Voldemort sent Lily slamming into the floor hard enough to knock her unconscious. Lily's head bounced off the floor, causing one of the splinters littering it to cut her temple.

A fat drop of blood dripped onto the runes obscured by the splinters, causing them to glow a bright green. Tendrils of green energy wrapped around Lily, pulling her into the wood, through the house, and deep into the earth.

Voldemort saw none of this. His eyes focused on the small child glaring up at him with tear filled emerald eyes.

"It's nothing personal, kid. You're just a means to an end."

A green bolt shot from Voldemort's finger, it slammed into Harry's forehead dropping him lifeless to the floor of his crib. The moment Harry died, the energy left inside the runes exploded, vaporizing the house and everyone in it.

With an inhuman screech, Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord in a century vanished in a flash of forest green light.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Harry Isley bolted up in his bed, his dark blue sheets falling off his broad shouldered muscular frame. His Emerald eyes scanned the room, his heart hammering in his chest as the phantom pains of that green light faded from his body.

With a groan, he rubbed the palms of his hands over his eyes.

"Again with the dream."

He lay back on his bed, one hand resting on his forehead.

Twisting his head, he stared at the clock on his bedside table. Its bright red numbers told him it was 5:30 AM.

"Looks like I'm not getting any more sleep tonight."

With a flick of his hand, the lamp on his bedside table turned on with a click. He glanced down at his bed sheets, vines clung loosely to the bed, as if the earth itself was trying to comfort him. Reaching out with his mind, he slowly pushed them away.

Reluctantly, they slithered back across the floor, sliding into the three flowerpots sitting beneath the two windows of his room.

Throwing back the covers, Harry swung his feet out of bed, shivering slightly as his bare feet touched the cool wood.

Rising, Harry flicked his hand again.

The pillows hovered above the bed, while the sheets stretch themselves taught. As the last wrinkle disappeared the pillows dropped side-by-side onto the bed.

Florescent lights clicked on as he moved throughout the room, reflecting off the wide screen TV mounted on the wall. Stopping before the TV, he open the dresser sitting beneath it, rummaging through it he pulled out a pair of jeans.

Pulling them on, he stared at his reflection his hair was a mess, but it's not like Selena would care. His mother asked her to train him in self-defense, not give him fashion tips.

Slipping on a dark blue T-shirt, Harry grabbed his black leather wallet from the dresser and made his way over to the window. Removing the hook like latch that held the iron window shut, he pushed it open.

The sounds of Gotham could be heard far below. Car horns honked even at this early hour, the voices of a couple arguing across the street filled his ears. The scent of the garbage piled up along the street filled his nose, mingling with the scent of stale cigarette smoke.

Coughing, Harry stepped out onto the iron fire escape slick from last night's rain. He ran a hand along the metal. Water seeped into his skin, clearing the scent of garbage and smoke from his lungs, replacing it with the smell of cool fresh rain.

Descending the fire escape, Harry stared up at the sky, his feet clanging against the metal with each step. This had been the third night this week he'd had the dream, the twelfth night this month.

It felt so real, more like a memory than a dream.

Stepping onto the sidewalk, he paused. Could it have been a memory, could this be the reason his mother was so protective. For the first seven years of his life, his mother taught him everything she knew. Sure it was interesting. Sure because of her teachings he was able to get his high school diploma along with four other degrees by the time he was thirteen.

"It was like his mother was afraid of losing him, could the dream be part of that fear?"

Shaking his head, he started down the streets to Bruno's gym.

Heck if it wasn't for the fact that his mom disappeared for two weeks and some goons tried to break into the apartment she wouldn't even be letting him take self-defense lessons with Selena.

Selena Kyle known to the world as Catwoman was in Harry's opinion one of the best hand-to-hand combat trainers you could ask for. She was patient, and when she was teaching her student, she wanted to make sure he understood what she was saying.

In Harry's opinion, it was worth those goons breaking into the apartment. Even if he took care of them with some well-placed vines, he couldn't have made the progress he had in the past two years without Selena.

He stopped before a pair of glass doors, the big yellow letters above the doors reading, Bruno's gym were reflected in the puddles of water behind him.

Pushing open the door, he stepped inside, the smell of leather and sweat filling his nose. Grunts and the clink, clink, of weights on metal echoed throughout the room.

His shoulders relaxed. His worries about his dream, and his mother's weird behavior throughout his life faded to the back of his mind in the familiar atmosphere.

Nodding to the receptionist sitting behind a large U-shaped desk, he strode forward his white tennis shoes with their dark blue designs gliding across the thin gray carpet. Familiar faces greeted him with hey, or grunts to which he nodded back.

Stopping beside a wall of metal lockers, Harry kicked off his shoes, rolling his socks up inside them.

Placing his shoes inside the small cube, he shut the door with a click, making sure to pocket the key.

Bruno's was a nice place, with good people, but that did not necessarily mean people wouldn't steal your shoes.

Pushing open a pair of metal doors, he stepped into a large open room. Punching bags lined the walls along with chin up bars. Ropes dangled from the ceiling, and coils of rope sat equally spaced apart from one another throughout the room.

Dumbbells and their rack of weights leaned against the wall, wooden benches in front of them.

Stepping onto the large blue mat in the center of the room, Harry did a split, wincing at the pull at the back of his thighs and his groin area. Ignoring the pain, he leaned to the right touching his foot before leaning to the left and doing the same.

Leaning forward, he placed both hands in front of him shifting his weight until he picked himself up on his hands.

Slowly, he began to do push-ups. Occasionally, his body would wobble as he fought to keep his balance, but he managed to get twelve before falling sideways and hitting the mat with a loud thwack.

"It's good to see you're keeping up with the exercises even when I'm not around."

Harry turned.

Selena Kyle walked towards him her green eyes, a shade darker than his own, scanned him up and down. She stopped before him, water dripping from her short dark hair.

Leaning her arms back, she let her jacket slide off her shoulders. It fell onto the mat with a wet plop. Kicking her dark high hills off, she slid her shoes and jacket backwards with a quick kick of her foot. The items slid across the mat, and clattered to the concrete floor.

Grabbing her right elbow with her left hand she stretched her slender arm across her black tank top. Her shiny pointed fingernails flashing in the florescent lights above them.

After repeating the process with her left arm, she dropped her hands to the hips of her dark jeans and leaned backwards.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Same rules as always?"

"That's right, no magic no plants. Everything else goes."

Harry shot forward, lashing out with a fast punch.

Selena fell backwards, a smile spreading across her ruby red lips. Her toes hit the underside of Harry's wrist throwing him off balance.

She rolled to her feet and charged forward, her arms out to her sides, her fingers bent like claws. She swiped at Harry, her nails cutting thin slashes in his shirt.

Harry thrust a palm at her face, Selena leaned back, dodging the palm, but missed Harry's other hand slamming into the elbow joint of her other arm. Instantly, her arm went numb the blood flow in that limb temporarily disturbed.

Selena backed away, massaging her arm with her working hand.

"Good, it's nice to see you haven't lost your skill since the last time we met."

Stepping forward, Harry ran his finger down the inside of Selena's arm. In his mind he could feel the blood flow returned to normal.

He stepped back as Selena raised her arm flexing her fingers experimentally.

She launched herself forward. Spinning on her left leg, her right went up for a roundhouse kick.

Harry wrapped his arms around her leg, picking her up off the floor. She slammed her free foot into Harry's body over and over again, throwing him off balance.

Feeling himself falling backwards, Harry twisted his body, slinging Selena across the mat. He landed on his side with a loud smack.

Rolling to his feet, he took a boxers stance, sliding one foot forward, he slid the other back, balancing on his toes.

Selena hit the mat rolling, Coming up in a crouch, her arms spread out at her sides, fingers bent into claws. Slowly, a smile spread across her face.

"Well done."

"You could've just been going easy on me."

Selena's lips twisted.

"I don't go easy on anyone, sweetie."

Pulling out his shirt, Harry eyed the three claw marks in it.

"You're right. What was I thinking?"

"So," Harry began as they made their way off the mat, "I heard Catwoman robbed a bank in Italy. Took several million in diamonds."

Selena bent down and picked her cotton black jacket up off the floor. With a gesture, Harry pulled the water from the fabric absorbing it into his own body.

"Thanks," but let's not talk about work," she glanced at him her green eyes twinkling, "but I will say the woman has good taste."

Snorting, Harry pushed the door open that led to the front of the gym.

Selena leaned against the locker as Harry slipped his shoes on, her eyes scanning the exercise machines. She looked back at Harry as he straightened up. "So, how is your mom?"

"Well, you know same old same old, but at least she hasn't gone back to Arkham, or Bell Reeve."

"Hey," Selena grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her, "if that ever happens, you and I will break her out, I promise."

"Thanks Selena," Harry muttered looking away.

"Hey," Selena turned him to look at her, "your mom loves you more than anyone else in the world. She's not going to do anything that would jeopardize her not being there for you."

She leaned forward, placing her ruby red lips on his forehead. She drew back a soft smile on her face, "And I love you too. You're like the nephew I never had."

Harry wrapped her in a hug. He pulled her close, her chin rested on his shoulder. After a moment, they pulled away giving each other a soft smile. "Does this mean I can call you auntie?"

Laughing, Selena punched him in the arm, "Sure, but only when were alone, or with your mother."

Glancing at the clock above the glass double doors, Selena turned back to Harry, "Well, I've got to go, I've got a Middle Eastern buyer the will pay good money for some trinkets in his rivals collection."

They walked out together, the rain had stopped, but water dripped steadily from the sign of the gym. They walked a few blocks, their footsteps reverberating off the sidewalk.

When they came to a crosswalk, Selena glanced at Harry. "Are you going to be okay?"

Harry's lips twitched upwards. "You are my teacher, what do you think?"

Laughing softly, Selena turned and began walking down the sidewalk, waving a slender hand over her shoulder.

When the light turned green, Harry walked across the street. By the time he made it back up the fire escape the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, painting the sky a brilliant pinkish orange.

Stepping into his room, he latched the window behind him with a click.

Gliding across the room, he slipped out of his clothes, dropping them in a basket near his bathroom door. Stepping inside the bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror.

He was five foot eleven with tan skin, wide shoulders, and defined muscle. However, what drew most people's attention were his emerald eyes.

Shaking his head, he stepped into the shower. Turning the water on hot, he let it cascade over his body. His mind drifted back to the dream and the green light that filled his body with phantom pain.

"This is it," he said, lathering his body with soap, "I have to talk to mom about the dream, it's too vivid not to have a basis in reality."

Rinsing the soap off his body, he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a blue towel around his waist. Two quick swipes of a comb flattened his tangled black hair.

Slipping out of the bathroom he dropped the towel and pulled on a purple T-shirt with a big gray G on the left breast pocket.

Buttoning his jeans he glanced around the room. The floor was clean, its dark wooden surface shining with streaks of morning sunlight. A fan overhead created a soft breeze throughout the room, sending the leaves of the flowers dancing.

Two windows made of iron with small glass squares set into them took up the right and left wall.

Three plants sat under each window, growing taller in the morning sunlight. Stepping closer he knelt beside the plants of the window that led out to the fire escape.

He gently cupped one of the flowers bell-shaped white bulbs and took in its sweet scent. This flower was called Lily of the Valley, it usually didn't bloom until March, but thankfully he had inherited his mother's green thumb.

Rising to his feet, he took in the other flowers hydrangeas, 17th-century tulip bulbs, which will only growing now because of his power with the green, and his most prized possession the Juliet rose.

Each one of these flowers helped support him and his mother. They would grow them for a while, then once they felt that they were big enough, vibrant enough, or fragrant enough they would sell them anonymously to interested buyers for enormous amounts of money.

Although honestly, he thought most of their buyers wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a yellow rose and a daisy. Most of them just wanted something to brag about to their rich friends, they had no idea how much work it took to cultivate these rare beauties, but he supposed it was better than what his mother used to do to get money.

Raising flowers was a whole lot better than robbing banks, and it didn't carry mandatory prison time if you were caught.

Shaking his head, Harry pulled the water out of his shoes. He stared at it for a moment, suspended in the air like liquid snakes. "I know where I got my Chlorokinesis from, but I would like to know where I inherited my mastery of water from."

Pulling the water into his body, Harry snatched his shoes up off the floor, grabbed a pair of socks from his dresser, and left his room.

Off to his left was the living room with a large 50 inch TV sitting in front of a white E shaped leather couch. Green pillows accented the couch and the two chairs sitting at either end. Tall lamps made of dark green metal stood at the back of the couch, their white shade aglow.

From a window on the far wall of the living room, you could just make out Gotham Harbor. A sliver of the ocean shimmered a bright orange in the morning light.

On his right, his mother moved across the dark green tile decorating the kitchen like a ballerina dancer, using the stainless steel appliances with practiced grace.

Sliding into a seat at the circular table in the center of the kitchen, he leaned on the table with his hands clasped together, watching his mom cook.

A dark green vine with leaves decorating its length danced through the air to Pamela Isley, known to the world as Poison Ivy. She turned stroking the vine gently as it deposited a tomato in her hand.

"Good morning darling," she said flashing him a smile of white teeth as she began dicing the tomato for his omelet. "how are you? how did your training with Selena go?"

"You should know, you had every tree, bush, and flower watching me all the way to and from Bruno's gym."

Ivy sighed in exasperation, "Harry, you know I just worry about you."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, that's something I want to talk to you about. Here lately I've been having a dream," Ivy froze, "you're in it, of course you don't have as much fascination for green, but your wielding a stick.

Then this man busts into the room, he hits me with a green light that sends pain through my body even after I wake up."

Flipping the omelet onto a plate, Pamela removed a fork from a nearby drawer. She slowly turned around. In two steps she was before the table. She slid the plate across to her son before sitting down, her hands clasped together on the dark wooden surface.

"I hoped this day would never come," she muttered looking down at her hands, "I hoped after everything you wouldn't remember."

Ignoring the omelet in front of him, Harry kept his eyes locked on to his mother. "What are you talking about?"

Pamela looked up at her son with a haunted look in her eyes that sent a chill through his body. "Once upon a time I was known as Lily Potter, and the dream you've been having is of your death."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Child of the Forest in the Ocean**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Harry stared at his mother, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Her words replayed over and over in his mind. "And that dream you've been having, is of your death."

"What do you mean?" He asked blinking, the egg in front of him lying cold and forgotten.

Pamela or Lily stared back at him, tears glistening in her emerald eyes. "It's better," she said a quiver in her voice, "if I showed you."

Rising to her feet, she smoothed out her pale pink bathrobe. Her bare feet glided across the cool white tiles of the kitchen. She stopped beside the bar that separated the kitchen and living room.

Three stools sat on the other side facing the living room. Running a finger along a rune inlaid with gold etched into the counter, the space between the bar and wall that led into the living room shimmered like water.

When the shimmering stopped, the living room was gone. In its place was a large stone room. Bookshelves packed with thick leather bound books, most with their pages weathered lined half the wall. Between the spaces of the bookshelves, golden runes glimmered on the thick gray bricks that made up the walls.

Off to the left more shelves took up wall space. Bottles of creature parts, and other potion ingredients reflected the light.

Tables sat around a golden runic circle etched into the center of the concrete floor. Burners, small black cauldrons, tongs, and other equipment neatly lined their surfaces.

Turning to her son, Lily beckoned him with a curl of her fingers. Her eyes were hard, not betraying any of the nervousness churning in her gut. "Come, Harry. It's time you knew the truth."

Rising from his chair, Harry stepped forward. His legs felt like lead, each step was an effort. Deep in his bones, he knew whatever happened next was going to change his life forever.

Pushing those thoughts away, he locked his eyes onto the room. He allowed nostalgic memories of learning magic with his mother to wash through him.

Sitting cross-legged in the center of the golden runes carved into the floor. He learned at a mere five years old how to bend the laws of reality to his will.

It appears he was about to enter the room once more, and learn about his past.

Walking past the tables, Harry sat in the runes. With the ease of long practice he crossed his legs and formed a circle out of his hands. The golden runes flickered in the candlelight of the chandelier hanging above him.

Flicking his thumbs together, his eyes flitted about the room. His mother danced around the room, pulling ingredients from the shelves.

Vines held all the ingredients as she wandered over to one of the tables. With a flick of her fingers, the burner under a small iron bowl burst into life.

With practiced ease and grace, she poured the ingredients into the bowl. A bright red light shone up from the bowl, painting her face crimson.

Ignoring the heat of the bowl, she balanced it on her palm and approached the circle. She pressed the pointer finger of her free hand against her temple. Withdrawing it, thin threads of silver pulled free of her head. "I'm putting in my memories of the night you died, along with the intervening years, and your resurrection."

Sitting down cross-legged across from her son, Lily squared her shoulders. "Tonight, you will be viewing my memories of the past. I just hope when it's over you don't judge me too harshly."

Leaning forward, she set the bowl on the runes. Keeping both hands on either side of the bowl, she chanted words of power. The ingredients in the bowl shone a brilliant white before exploding out in an orb the size of a basketball.

The orb swirled around Harry, becoming thinner with each revolution. A tornado spun around him as the light drew closer with each circuit of the runes, its wind pulling at his clothes.

Taking a deep breath, the scent of old leather and parchment filled his nose and lungs. He closed his eyes just as the white light engulfed him.

– **XX –**

Blinking, Harry found himself in a shining green void. His mother knelt before him, the pale white nightgown she wore in his dreams shredded, revealing unblemished pale skin. Green veins bulged beneath the skin, pulsing with the rhythm of her heartbeat.

Energy coalesced off to the left, forming into a humanoid shape made of what look like moss. The creatures red eyes regarded his mother. Kneeling down, it gripped her chin with its thumb and pointer finger and lifted her head.

Glazed over pale green glowing eyes stared into deep crimson. The creature's mossy lips twitched, revealing dark brown wooden teeth.

A chuckle rumbled up from its broad chest, snapping Lily out of her days.

She blinked, her eyes coming back into focus. A gasp exploded from her throat. She crawled backwards, the pale green energy around her surprisingly solid.

When she was about a foot away, her eyes hardened. She rose to her feet, her slender pale hands clenching into fists, causing the glowing green veins to stand out against her skin.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where is my son?"

The creature tilted its head down. "My name is Alec Holland, but the world knows me as Swamp thing. You are in the very life energy of the earth, known as the green."

Thanks to the ritual, as Harry watched his mother he could hear her thoughts and feel her emotions.

She had heard of the Swamp thing before, almost everyone in the world had heard of the man, or to be more precise the creature connected to the earth. He was supposedly an eternal guardian, a man chosen and transformed by the earth itself to protect all plant life.

Slowly, Lily's head tilted to the side. "Okay, what am I doing here?"

Alec took a step forward, his ten foot frame dwarfing her five foot seven. "The ritual you used connected you with the very essence of the earth, in other words the green. When you failed to complete it, it pulled you into the earth, transforming you into its newest protector."

"Congratulations Lily Potter, you are the newest emissary of the green. You now have incredible abilities, use them well."

Lily didn't hear any of this. Her eyes were locked forward, oblivious of her surroundings. Alec's words Reverberating in her mind. _'When the ritual failed.'_

Her eyes snapped towards Alec. "My son, what happened to my son?"

– **XX –**

The scene shifted, Harry found himself standing on leaf covered ground. A large crater burrowed into the earth at his back, pale streamers of white smoke drifted out from it and bits of wood and glass rain down.

Jagged bits of concrete jutted up from the ground like teeth. The front door of the house still stood in the dirt, now leading nowhere. The rest of the house rain down from the sky filling in the crater.

A sudden shifting of earth drew his attention. A pale hand burst up from the ground, the veins in the slender appendage shining a bright green that lit up the night.

He watched as his mother clawed her way out of the earth.

In the back of his mind, he could feel the earth on her skin, he could smell its richness with each lungful of air she took.

When she got her arms free the earth seemed to buckle pushing her out as if giving birth to her. Mud clung to her pale skin, clumping together in her crimson hair.

She stumbled forward delirious, her muddy night gown trailing the ground at her feet.

Sweeping her crimson hair out of her face, she stared at the crater. She fell to her knees at its edge, tears streaming down her face.

Gripping the earth, she released a howl like a wounded animal. A sound filled with sorrow, rage, but most of all loss, the loss of her husband and her child.

Harry's knees went weak at the sound, the connection with his mother allowing him to feel her pain. Tears glistened in his eyes. He grabbed his chest. Each beat of his heart increased his pain. For a moment, he lost sense of where he was. He just wanted the pain to stop, he just wanted to die.

However, underneath the loss, he could feel something else, determination. It dulled the pain, slowly allowing him to come back to reality.

He focused on the new emotion, drawing strength from it.

It was this moment, his mother changed forever. He could feel his mother's sanity fraying, but the determination stood strong even amongst the madness. The determination to get back the son she lost by any means necessary.

– **XX –**

The world blurred.

Harry watched as his mother learned she could no longer have a child by natural means. He drowned in the sorrow and loss that consumed her knowing she would never again fill a life growing inside her.

He sensed her determination, and watched throughout the years as she spent the fortune of her deceased husband, gaining degrees in botany, chemistry, and any magic that could help her complete her goals.

Within ten long years, Pamela Isley, the new name his mother had taken after her family's death gained degrees in her fields, becoming one of the world's foremost botanist and magic experts.

Time slowed down, he watched as his mother began her experiments. Experiments that resulted in the creation of a plant that could give birth to human plant hybrids, which eventually led to the birth of triplets, Hazel, Thorn, and Rose.

He soared in his mother's happiness at their birth, her sadness as they aged too quickly, and her frustration when they rebelled whenever she tried to protect them.

Harry's hands clenched into fists as he witnessed the betrayal of a man his mother worked for. He screamed in rage when the man revealed his plans to dissect his sisters and use their DNA to cure his cancer, and he felt a sense of loss when they left after the battle to find their own place in the world.

Time sped up again.

His mother resumed her experiments, this time being even more selective with the DNA. This time, she chose the DNA of those who also had a connection to the earth in hopes that it would stabilize the next child.

– **XX –**

The scene changed, his mother stood atop one of the tallest buildings in Metropolis, watching water sweep through the streets. The screams of the dying pounded in her ears, and the smell of salt water filled her nose, but her eyes stayed locked on the men emerging from the ocean.

She watched hidden in the shadows, her long red hair flowing behind her, as the justice league did battle with the Atlanteans.

When it was over, it was the easiest thing in the world to send a vine snaking down a building to snatch an Atlantean body.

Harry reveled in his mother's thrill at the results of the experiments on the body. It appeared all Atlantean's had a deep connection with the ocean. When combining the blood with her DNA, the resulting mutation stabilized and allowed the organism to grow at a normal rate.

It was just unfortunate that shortly after death Atlantean's blood began to decay, so she would need to find a living Atlantean, but thanks to the news she knew just where one was.

Lily Potter a.k.a. Pamela Isley ran her slender hand down an oval-shaped rose in the center of a circle of golden runes.

Her fingers trailed along the table size leaves sprouting from its bottom. "Soon my son," she whispered to the plant, "we will be together again."

Harry recognized the runes as the same ones he would train with in the future. It appears his mother didn't hide her magic use until after he was reborn.

Looking at the plant, Harry noticed that green vines about the size of his pointer finger emerged from each one of the golden runes, forming together in the center of the circle to create a large trunk the size of a man's leg.

The scene blurred again.

– **XX –**

Harry found himself standing in a hallway made of thick gray walls. Heated air flowed into the space from vents set into the black tiles of the ceiling. Dark red lights were equally spaced along the ceiling in between the vents, casting everything in a hellish glow.

Through his connection with his mother, he could feel the heat on his skin and smell the pungent salty scent of sweat in the air.

Guards in combat fatigues lay in a circle around them. U.S. Army patches stood out proudly on the combat fatigues just above the right breast. On the left breast in the same position was the name of the soldier.

Pamela flicked her wrist, making the last guard struggling in the vines before her flyaway.

Walking over to a nearby computer, she used a soldiers name to deactivate the motion sensors in the prison.

Harry drifted behind her a silent specter as she walked down the hallway. Tendrils of pink mist flowed off her body as she walked. It drifted through the iron gates lining each side of the hallway.

The men inside slumped forward, or fell to the ground in a boneless heap. Their chest slowly rose and fell while their eyes moved back and forth behind closed lids.

Every couple of feet a video camera turned in her direction, only for a vine to emerge from the wall and wrap around it, sending bits of black plastic and glass raining to the floor.

She stopped before a cell and wrapped on one of the thick bars with a slender finger. Her pointed nail sent a ting, ting sound echoing down the hallway.

A pair of brown eyes locked on to Lily from within the darkness. "Who are you surface dweller?"

Lily ran her hands down the smooth silk clinging to her curvaceous hips.

Harry grimaced at the sensual act. It was definitely not something he wanted to see his mother do.

"Who I am is not important." she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. A wall of pink mist flooded into the cell, sending the solitary lightbulb in the cells swinging back and forth.

It slammed into the man, causing his brown eyes to glaze over. It was in that moment that Harry realized the pink mist he was seeing was actually pheromones produced by his mother. It was his mind's way of showing him something that couldn't be seen with the naked eye

Lily leaned against the bars, thick green fungus grew on the shining metal, dampening the electricity flowing through it. "What is important, is that you have something I need, Orm, King of Atlantis."

Walking out of the darkness, Orm snorted. "What could you need from a disgraced King?" He asked stopping before the bars and crossing his arms over the chest of his orange jumpsuit.

More pheromones flooded into the cell, making Orm's eyes glaze over for a moment.

"Your blood of course."

Orm's handsome tan face twisted and his brown eyes narrowed. "What in the seven seas would a surface dweller want with my blood? Even better, why by Poseidon's hairy balls would I give my blood to a surface dweller?"

Lily wrinkled her nose at the vulgarity, while Harry raised an eyebrow.

The man had enough pheromones coursing through his blood to enthrall twenty men, but he still had all his faculties. He definitely had the spirit of a royal, a spirit of someone who would never bow to another.

Air exploded past Lily's lips as she tucked a strand of her crimson hair behind her ear.

Through their connection, Harry could feel his mother contemplating what to do next now that her attempt to enthrall him had failed. He watched her shoulders straighten and her eyes harden. Over the next ten minutes, Lily told Orm about the loss of her son and her desire to resurrect him.

When she finished, Orm looked down for a moment before raising his eyes to meet hers. "I feel for you, woman. I really do, I too know how it feels to lose someone you love, but it is impossible to bring back the dead."

"It's not," Lily snapped with a fevered certainty that made Orm take a step back. She leaned her face through the bars, ignoring the electricity coursing over her skin.

"I have spent the past fourteen years studying magic and science. I have finally developed a way to resurrect my son, but I need your blood to stabilize the process. Will you help me?"

Orm stared into Lily's desperate eyes. Harry could see the battle waging within the man. He could see the bitterness of losing a war he thought was right and being imprisoned by those he saw as his enemy.

He could also see empathy. Orm knew how it felt to lose someone he loved and desperately want them back, but most of all he could see hope. The hope that even if these people killed him, a part of him would live on.

Orm inclined his head. "Alright, I will help you. Even though I think this is a foolish idea and that it will fail, but you have to do something for me first."

The scene wavered.

– **XX –**

Harry found himself standing in the family ritual room. A man in a dark cloak knelt before the giant rose. His hook nose protruded from beneath his hood. Vines wrapped around his arms, pinning them to his side.

Information flooded his mind from the connection with his mother. The man before him was Severus Snape, the man who gave Voldemort the prophecy, which led to her family's death.

His mother stood before one of the tables and circling the rose. Two vials of blood clutched in her slender hands. With reverence, she poured the two vials into a larger one made of clay. Black runes painted on the cylindrical surface glowed.

According to his mother's memories of her experiments with Orm's blood, the blood of the former Atlantean king would stabilize the new child's growth rate better than any other Atlantean.

Holding the clay vial gingerly, Lily stepped over the runic circle and gently pushed the tube into the rose. Small thin red tentacles came out of the rose. They wrapped around the clay cylinder and pulled it inside. Green and white light shone from inside the rose.

Even though it was a memory, Harry felt the connection to the earth and something else sing in his blood. Any doubt he had that he wasn't the child his mother was trying to create died in that moment.

He watched with trepidation as she stepped out of the circle, and threw back the hood of Severus's cloak, revealing a narrow face half hidden by greasy black hair.

His mother ran a finger along the man's forehead, his body glowed a light blue as the sleeping spell he was under shattered. Long black eyelashes fluttered.

"Lily," the man rasped, his beetle black eyes raking over her form. They flicked to the glowing rose. He struggled to move, but wooden tendrils sprouted up from the wooden floor, pinning his ankles.

"What's going on?"

Through their connection, Harry could feel his mother's rage at this moment. Her hands clenched into fists and a shudder ran through her body. She looked down at the man, barely contained hatred shining in her glowing emerald eyes.

She gently cupped his face, her pointed nails poised to dig into his skin. "My dear Severus, fifteen years ago you took something precious from me. Now, you are going to help me get it back."

Severus's eyes widened. "Lily, that was a mistake I never meant for any of it to happen."

Lily clutched his head in both hands, squeezing with surprising strength. His veins began to bulge as Poison seeped out of her skin and into his body.

"You're damn right it was a mistake," she hissed with a crazed look in her eye, "that night cost me everything."

Releasing his head, she took a step back, the poison coursing through his body now making it impossible for him to move.

"And don't tell me it was a mistake, while you were unconscious I read your mind. You didn't care whether Harry or James died that night. You only wanted me to live as some kind of sick prize in a juvenile competition between yourself and James"

Nerves churned in Harry's gut as he watched his mother pick up an ornate knife and run her thumb along the curved blade. "However, we're going to set all that right tonight."

Striding forward, she grabbed Severus's head by his greasy black hair and tilted it back, exposing his pulsating jugular.

Sweat beaded on his skin, and his black eyes darted around the room. "Lily, please," he pleaded.

"The time for pleading is over."

"Blood of the Earth mother form a new body for a murdered child's soul," she intoned, "blood of the Ocean father, connect your son to this world."

Power swept through the room ruffling Severus's cloak and sending Lily's hair dancing. Pale gray clouds formed above the rose red lightning crackling around their edges.

Even in the memory, Harry could feel the power pulsing in the room. It tingled along his arms, making every hair on his body stand on end.

His mother glanced down at the man in her grasp with cold eyes. "Blood of the traitor forcibly taken pull your victim's soul back from the pure world."

With a violent jerk, she slashed Severus's throat. The crimson liquid spewed from the gash and crawled along the floor like a spider. It sunk into the runes, causing them to blaze a brilliant white.

As Severus's body withered to dust in her grasp, Lily watched a hole open up in the clouds above the rose. Tendrils of pale vapor flowed out of it sliding into the bright red flesh of the plant. Just like that. The power pulsing throughout the room snapped off.

Lily walked forward, her eyes locked on the ball of light gently pulsing inside the giant rose. She placed her hand on the large bright red petals, splaying out her fingers. "Hello Harry," she choked tears streaming down her face, "it's so nice to have you back."

She fell to her knees, her arms wrapped around the stem of the rose weeping uncontrollably. The relief she experienced at her task finally being completed flooded hers in Harry's body.

Harry stood there staring at his mother. Not knowing what to feel. On one hand his mother killed someone to bring him back to life. On the other hand she loved him so much to kill someone to bring him back to life.

This also explained why she was so protective of him. Why she made sure he could defend himself with his powers even before he could speak properly.

While he was still trying to deal with his emotions the scene sped forward. Nine months passed in the blink of an eye. The rose grew fat and the pulsing white light inside formed into a child.

Harry watched his mother move throughout the apartment at superspeed as the months passed, but she would always return in the evening. As the sun went down she would sit against the stem of the rose, reading him stories.

A lot of times she would sleep at the base of the rose, curled into a ball with a blanket of moss covering her.

Time slowed down, and anticipation flooded Harry's being.

His mother stood before the rose. A light green gown hugged her body, accentuating her curves. Her crimson hair flowed down her back in the form of a braided ponytail. Her bright green eyes stayed locked on to the rose as the glow inside dimmed and spread open, the tips of its large red petals brushing the floor.

She lunged forward on instinct, catching the dark-haired child as it rolled out. Retrieving a towel from a nearby table she gently wiped a clear viscous fluid from his skin.

With a tender pat on his back, a cry exploded from his small mouth and brilliant emerald eyes snapped open before squeezing shut as fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

With tears streaming from her eyes, his mother rocked him in her arms. "Shh, Harry. It's okay you're back with mama now."

"What have you done, Lily Potter?"

Lily turned, cradling her newly revived son in her arms.

Alec Holland strode forward. His head brushed the chandelier as he stopped before her. His mossy muscular arms crossed over his chest. Long thin shadows danced across his fuzzy green form.

Lily ignored him.

She laid her son down on one of the tables surrounding the runic circle. She wrapped him in a dark green blanket.

He reached up, one of his tiny hands grabbing a fistful of Lily's crimson hair.

Running a slender finger down his face, a soft watery smile tugged her lips upward.

"Answer me," Alec demanded.

Forest green energy exploded around Lily. She spun around cradling Harry to her body. "I have done what was needed to revive my son."

"You've done more than that?"

Pulling Harry closer to her body, Lily stared at Alec with narrowed eyes. The forest green energy flowing around her body like fire winked out. "What do you mean?"

"Not only have you violated the laws of nature by resurrecting the dead, but you've also created a child with a connection to the green and the clear."

"The clear?"

"The clear is the mystical connection that connects all water and the life in it in the universe."

Lily smiled down at her son, "You are going to be a powerful little boy aren't you," she cooed rubbing her nose against his.

Infant giggles reverberated throughout the room.

Alec huffed. Turning away, he made his way back over to a flowerpot in the corner. As he sunk back into the dirt his red eyes locked with Lily's. "Raise him well Lily Potter, I have a feeling your son will change the world."

The world around Harry faded to white. Blinking his eyes open, he found himself staring into the worried eyes of his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Child of the Forest in the Ocean**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Keeping his eyes locked with his mother's, Harry rose to his feet. In the back of his mind he could feel new power flooding his body giving him strength. It was like he had only been using half of his strength his entire life, and now that he knew the truth of his origins he now realized how truly powerful he really was.

Focusing on it, he heard the whispers of the earth echoing in his mind, welcoming him to his true strength.

Stepping out of the circle, he brushed off his jeans. Sweat on his body disappeared, soaking back into his skin.

"Harry," Lily stepped forward her hands clasped down in front of her bathrobe, "are you alright?"

"Which name do you want to go by?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked staring at her son's back.

Slowly, Harry spun on his heel. His emerald eyes locked with his mother. "You have lived two lives, one as Pamela Isley, and one as Lily Potter. Which one do you like better?"

Taking a deep breath, Lily let it out through her nose, "Lily Potter, has too much pain attached to it, I would rather go by Pamela Isley?"

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Harry leaned against one of the tables surrounding the runic circle and nodded. "Okay then, Harry Isley has a nice ring to it."

Pamela's eyes widened, her hands fell limply at her sides. She stared at her son an unbelieving expression etched onto her tan face. She expected him to be angry, she expected him to be furious. Expected him to yell at her, and call her a monster. The last thing she expected him to do was ask about her name.

"You're not mad?"

Harry cocked his head to one side, curiosity shining in his emerald eyes.

"Why would I be mad? You loved me enough to bring me back from the dead, using some of the darkest magic I've ever seen. Granted, I'm going to need a little time to wrap my head around things."

He took a step forward and placed both hands on his mother's shoulders.

Staring into her eyes, he continued. "If it's one thing you taught me to hold above all else, it's family."

"Oh baby," Lily launched herself forward, wrapping her slender arms around her son. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed, relief flooding her body.

Slowly, Harry wrapped his arms around his mother, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Come on mom, you should have known I wouldn't get mad, I mean you had Aunt Harley teach me the practical applications of science. She was having me manipulate the water in rat's bodies when I was six. If that doesn't mess with your head I don't know what does."

Lily snorted into his chest. "So you're saying we're both crazy?"

Pushing her away from his body, he stared at her puffy red face, keeping his gaze locked with her shining emerald eyes. A serious expression stretched across his tan features. "Mom, the whole world's crazy, we're just the ones that accept who we are."

Laughter filled the room, a joyous sound filled with relief and love.

Together, they walked out of the room. It shimmered, transforming back into the living room the moment they crossed into the kitchen.

Scooping his now cold omelet up off the table, Harry finished it within three quick bites.

"Slow down," Lily laughed, "it's not going anywhere."

Walking over to the sink, Harry dropped his dishes into it. "I need to go out for a while. The ritual showed me a lot. I need some time alone to get my head on straight."

Lily smile dropped, "Okay."

Making his way over to the front door, Harry paused by the coat rack. Slipping his Jean jacket on, he glanced over his shoulder, the pleadings smile stretching across his lips. "And mom?"

"Yes?"

"Just for today, don't have the flowers watching me."

With that he slipped out of the apartment, the plain white door closing behind him with a click.

– **XX –**

Harry strode down the street warm sunlight on his face and snatches of conversation echoing in his ears. Each step filled him with power, causing the earth to sing in his bones. His skin soaked up the moisture in the air from last night's rain, but both of these newly awakened sensations were muted because of the thoughts going around in his head.

When the dreams started, he would have never imagined that they were actually events of his past, more specifically of his death. He understood why his mother did it, if he didn't feel her emotions at those times, it may have been a bit more difficult, but the loss she felt nearly drove him insane.

He wasn't angry at her, but now he had a whole other side of himself to explore. He was a child of the clear. He was part of the water that made up the universe. If he closed his eyes and just allowed himself to feel, he could sense every fish moving in a twenty mile radius.

It was like after the ritual, parts of the green and the clear hidden away from him awakened. He realized that he was not a manipulator of nature like his mother, he was an elemental, but that still didn't tell him who he was.

Was he Harry Potter, Harry Isley or neither? What did he do with his life?

Wood creaked under him bringing him out of his thoughts. He found himself standing at the Gotham city docs on old gray weathered wood. The salty smell of the sea filled his nose beckoning to something inside of him.

In the back of his mind he could hear the animals of the ocean. Whale's song stood out most of all. He closed his eyes and extended his arms listening to the creature's majestic music. He let it carry him away.

He let it make him forget about all the questions of who he was. Whether he was Harry Potter, Harry Isley, or some other soul his mother had resurrected.

He let all that be washed away in the music.

When it was over, he opened his eyes.

"It doesn't matter who I am, or who I was. I'm alive now, what matters is what I do with this life. For now, I have a whole new world to explore."

Smiling, he leaned forward, allowing himself to fall into the water.

– **XX –**

Water filled his lungs like air, on instinct he put his feet together and flicked them like a tail. He shot through the water, leaving a trail of white bubbles behind him.

A hundred yards out from Gotham Harbor a black ship teetering on the edge of a giant chasm caught his eye. Swimming down, he caught sight of a brass nameplate half hidden by algae. Moving closer, he gently rubbed the algae away. "Princess Andromeda."

Moving upwards, he stared down at the ship. The tattered sails floated in the ocean current. Broken ropes slammed the iron rings they were tied to against the ships weathered black wood, creating a muted clanging sound through the water.

Drifting closer, he caught sight of a large hole in the hull.

Touching down on the bow of the ship, he slipped on algae covering the rotten wood. He slammed into the deck hard, causing the ship to lurch to one side. He rolled starboard in the opposite direction of the chasm, hoping to use his body weight to settle the ship.

After a few tense moments, the ship settled back into position with a boom that sent a murky cloud of sand into the air.

Rising carefully to his feet, an amused smile spread across his lips. "Well I guess I know why no one came to investigate this ship." Reaching out with his mind, he nudged the plants of the sea to his aid. Long tendrils of seaweed shot from the ocean floor like serpents.

Joining together in thick ropes, it wrapped around what was left of the railing. Six more strands of seaweed twisted into two more ropes.

One wrapped around the mast holding up the crow's nest while the last one slithered into the remains of the anchor chain and pulled it taut.

The ship groaned and parts of the railing splintered, but the twisted sea vines held the old princess firmly in place.

Walking across the black weathered wood, Harry descended into the ship's depths.

Roped netting hung on either side of him. The large barrels hanging inside of them swung left to right in the current of the water.

Walking deeper into the bowels of the ship, he came across floating skeletons. His eyes narrowed on the bones, taking in the long thin smooth marks scraped into the bleached white surface.

Holding one of the bones in his hand, he gently ran his thumb along one of the marks. A slick clear sticky substance came off on his fingers. In a matter of seconds his fingers went numb. He tried to throw the bone away, but the substance glued the bone to his fingers.

Forcing himself to relax, he eyed the teeth marks more closely. They looked similar to marks made by piranha's teeth, but the grooves were too long. "What could have done something like this?"

Suddenly, his body jerked. Images filled his mind. Gray humanoid creatures with needle pointed teeth and large black eyes swarmed onto the ship one night while the crew was sleeping. Before they knew what was happening, the creatures had eaten the biggest part of the crew.

His hand tightened around the bone, snapping it in half as he watched them wrap three of the remaining six sailors in cocoons and dive into the ocean.

A short while later the ship lurched to one side. Water spewed below deck, submerging everything in brackish seawater. The three remaining crew members along with the captain were still paralyzed by the creature's toxin. They never had a chance to escape they drowned where they lay with salty sea water filling their lungs.

Letting go of the bone, he backed away, "What the heck was that?"

Spinning on his heel, he walked back up the stairs.

Searching the rest of the ship, Harry found a few more skeletons in a manifest. Apparently, the ship was carrying quite a bit of food when it left port, but it all seemed to be missing now. The only thing left was the large barrels of alcohol, but he didn't want to try moving them in case they broke. The last thing he wanted to do was pollute the ocean.

He tossed the blue bag he had made from a sailors coat up in the air, watching the ripples it made in the water. Catching it, he listened to the coins jingle inside. He didn't find much in valuables on board, but the few soldiers that were left still had their money.

Being dead, he didn't think they would mind him borrowing their money to help support his mother.

Bending his knees, he launched himself off the boat, creating another stream of bubbles. Landing on the seabed, he telepathically commanded the seaweed to withdraw.

Once it was leisurely swaying in its new home along the seabed, he dug his feet into the sandy earth. Placing both hands on the weathered black wood, he pushed.

Strength surged from the earth through his feet and through the water around him. Muscles bulged out on his arms and legs, pressing against the fabric of his shirt and the denim of his blue jeans. The sound of splintering wood sounded through the water.

The ship tipped, its mast broke off on the other end of the trench as it tumbled down. Watching it disappear into the darkness, Harry bowed his head. "It wasn't the place you originally sank, but I hope you enjoy your new resting place. Consider it payment for the money."

Leaping sideways, Harry shot off.

– **XX –**

For the past hour, he swam through the water grabbing pearls and anything else valuable littering the seabed. He smiled when small fish swam by, tickling his skin with their tails.

He landed on another ship and was just about to see what he could find when a psychic ripple shot through the water. He fell to his knees, Images of a blonde man fighting an eleven foot tall hairy beast flashing through his mind.

The smell of blood filled his nose. The screams of innocents pounded his ears, and the creature's rage consumed his senses. On his knees on the deck of the ship, he screamed, a scream that sent fish scattering in all directions.

He watched the creature the blonde man called The Shaggy Man beat on the blonde. With a flick of his massive arm, the Shaggy Man sent who Harry now realized was Aqua man flying through a store window then the vision faded.

Harry blinked, the sound of shattering glass still echoing in his ears. He slowly rose to his feet with one hand pressed to his head. "What the heck was that?"

A pull deep inside of him told him to go to Aqua man's aid. Something told him the clear and the green both wanted him to help not only Aqua man but the world.

He shook his head, pushing the feeling away.

"I'm not a hero."

The water shifted around him, images of the screaming people of Amnesty Bay filled his mind, the cries of the small children in the crowd echoing in his ears.

An image of his mother kneeling before the crater of her old home screaming at the loss of her child pushed its way to the forefront of his mind.

His hands clenched into fists. He ground his teeth together shaking his head to get rid of the images, but now the green pushed in showing him the destruction The Shaggy Man would cause to nature.

Smoking upturned ground as far as the eye could see. Buildings toppled over by its incredible strength, the ruins blocking out the sun, making it impossible for new life to grow. Antifreeze, oil, and other fluids from cars soaked into the ground, poisoning the earth.

The image shifted. Greenland's once fertile land change to a barren desert. The sweltering heat made sweat pop out on his brow. Dry wind brushed against his skin like sandpaper, sending the bones of birds and other wildlife rolling across the dry light brown earth.

The images snapped off, he gasped, taking in lung falls of water to wash away the images. He felt his skin moisten. His tongue flicked across his dry lips as the moisture return to them. The visions had been so powerful that they had a physical effect on his body.

"Fine," he threw his hands up in the air, "I'll go, but I really don't understand why you are pushing me to save them. I mean your embodiments of nature, you don't even like humans."

The images returned, but this time bodies floated in water, their blood staining it a dark red color.

"Oh, so it's more about keeping yourself clean than helping the humans."

Muscles bulged as he pulled on the power of the clear. The strength of the ocean filled his body. Eyes shining a bright blue, he leapt up with his feet together. Flicking his legs like a tail, he shot through the water like a torpedo.

With bubbles floating around him, a smile turned the corners of his lips upward. "You know, you're not that much different than humans, always looking out for your own self-interest."

Reaching out with his mind, he implanted the image of treasure in some fish's minds. Giving them a command to retrieve anything fitting that image, he shot off to save the hero.

– **XX –**

Arthur Curry a.k.a. Aqua man panted, his bruised chest rising and falling. His lone blue eye locked on to the creature in front of him, the other having been swelled shut in the course of the fight.

Thick black smoke boiled out from the storefronts on either side of the street, mixing with the smell of burning cars and chemical fumes. The combination sent fire through the Atlantean's lungs.

Coughing, he raised his three-pronged golden Trident. He tightened his grip on the golden shaft, the otherworldly fabric of his dark green gloves creaking.

The creature before him was known as the Shaggy Man, a creature built to survive and adapt to anything thrown at it. Its arms were the size of small trees, ending in hands the size of trashcan lids. Each finger was the size of small salamis.

Shaggy Man's red eyes stayed locked on Aqua man. The nostrils of his squashed nose flared with each exhalation of breath.

With a growl that showed off his blocky yellow teeth, the Shaggy Man charged forward, the thick brown fur covering his body jumping with each massive step that shook the ground.

Releasing his own war-cry, Aqua man plowed forward, broken glass crunched under his feet.

Screams and sirens filled his ears, but he pushed them away, turning all of his attention on the charging beast.

Dropping to his knees, he slid between the Shaggy Man's legs. Rising to his feet behind the Shaggy Man, Aquaman spun launching his Trident through the air.

The three prongs of the Trident slammed into the Shaggy Man's back, burying deep into the hairy muscle

Falling to his knees, Aquaman gripped his ribs as the Shaggy Man released a yell that shook the streets.

Ignoring the Trident in his back, The Shaggy Man charged towards people at the opposite end of the street.

"No," Aquaman screamed rising to his feet, but he knew he wouldn't make it. The people of his home town froze, caught like a deer in headlights.

He sprinted forward, images of his time with the people of Amnesty Bay filling his mind. He closed the distance between them, but it wouldn't be enough.

Through the Shaggy Man swinging arms, he caught sight of a familiar red head. Her blue eyes were hard with determination, her three-pronged golden crown glimmering in the sunlight.

Water poured out of storefronts, coalescing into a thick wall of water that created shimmering blue shapes on the concrete.

"Mera," Aquaman called, "get them out of here. He's too strong that won't even slow him down."

Mera shook her head, her long crimson hair swaying behind her.

Her blue eyes shone with pale blue light.

Tentacles of clear blue water shot out of the barrier, lashing out at the furry beast, but it dodged from side to side with surprising agility for something so large, creating cracks in the asphalt with each one of its leaps.

Just as the Shaggy Man was about to reach the barrier, a curled up body slammed into his head, snapping his head sideways with a sickening crack and driving him into the front of a grocery store.

Aquaman skidded to a stop, watching as a tan muscular teen rose to his feet just inside the shop. His dark brown hair was plastered to his head, and his skin glistened like he'd just come out of the water. The muscles in his arms and back bulged as he flexed his hands.

"Kid, you need to get out of here."

The teen glanced over his shoulder, revealing eye sockets that glowed with a sea green light. "No," he replied, "you need to stay out of my way."

Aquaman started forward, only for the moisture in the air to harden into a wall of ice. He glanced at Mera, but the Crimson haired beauty shook her head, staring at the ice wall with wide eyes.

– **XX –**

Flickering florescent lights cast the grocery store in shadow. The buzzing of an air conditioning unit filled Harry's ears as he watched the Shaggy Man rise from underneath a stack of fallen shelves. Cans of green beans pinged off the floor.

Its head hung at an awkward angle. As he watched it snapped back into place with a crunch. Its head twisted around, red eyes locked on to him and large yellow canines the size of kitchen knives bared in fury.

He started forward, a sea green aura billowing around his body. "Come on big and hairy. Show me what you've got."

The Shaggy Man turned, the golden Trident protruding from its back falling to the floor with a clang. Its lips pulled back in a bellow of rage that shook the store. He charged forward his arms outstretched, his large simian like hands flexing.

With a push of its powerful legs, the creature leapt into the air its fist drawn back, it shaggy brown main billowing in the air conditioning wind.

Catching its large trashcan sized fist, Harry grimaced as he felt his energy levels drop. "Well this thing is stronger than I thought it would be." Tightening his grip on its hand, he brought his free hand up, slamming his fist into the creature's elbow.

A sickening crack echoed through the store. A large jagged piece of white bone exploded up from beneath the furry skin of the Shaggy Man's arm.

Thrusting his free hand forward, a circle of glowing blue rectangular runes hovered in the air before him. Slamming his hand into the center of the circle, light blue lines spread out from his fingers connecting to the runes.

The Shaggy Man howled, swinging its remaining arm towards him.

Bright blue light the size of an oil barrel exploded from the circle.

It slammed into the creature's chest, driving it backwards.

It somersaulted through the air, the blue energy crawling over its body covering it in a thin layer of ice. It slammed into the freezer section, sending milk cascading down on its head that froze into a white waterfall on contact.

Harry strode forward. Sweat beaded on his brow and his breath came out in shallow pants. Funneling magic through the clear to create ice took a lot more energy than he expected. Stopping before the creature, he raised his arm. Tree branches sprouted from his skin twisting into a deadly javelin.

Drawing his arm back, he thrust the javelin forward. As it flew forward, leaves move down the shaft, forming a hardened diamond-shaped tip at the end.

Suddenly, The Shaggy Man twisted out of the way, bringing both feet around to slam into the right side of his body.

He felt the bones in his ribs and arm shatter. Blood exploded from his mouth, jagged bits of bone digging into his organs. He fell to his knees, black spots dancing in his vision.

He raised his head, his dark green eyes were glazed over, and thick red blood coated his chin.

The Shaggy Man rose to his feet, his massive barrel like chest heaving. Red eyes filled with rage board into Harry's. With a snarl he drew back his fist and thrust it forward with the force of a cannon ball.

Liquid from destroyed goods rose into the air, forming a thin shield, but it did nothing against the beast incredible strength. Its small boulder sized fist tore through the barrier. Popping it like a bubble and slamming into his face.

He flew backwards, knocking over the few shelves that remain standing. Metal cans pelted his body as he flew through the broken window.

The ice wall exploded outward, sending large chunks of ice littering the asphalt. Screams filled the air, pounding inside Harry's skull. The pungent smell of gas and burning tires filled his lungs, making them burn.

He rolled along the ground, slamming into the tire on a parked car with enough force to rock the vehicle. With black spots in his vision, he pushed himself to his feet with a shaky arm.

To his eyes, wisp of green energy flowed into his body. He could feel his bones straightening back out. He winced at the sudden pop of his ribs returning to their normal places. A cough sent loose bone fragments and blood spraying the ground.

He took a deep breath, taking in what little moisture was in the air and transforming it with magic to replenish the bloody lost.

When he was a kid he always complained to his mother about having to learn what blood was made of, but here he was transforming water into blood.

Shaking his head he watched the Shaggy Man emerge from the grocery store, Aqua man's Trident clutched in his hand.

Nudging the earth with his mind, vines exploded from the street, sending dust and pieces of asphalt flying into the air. They wrapped around the shaggy beasts massive legs.

It howled stabbing down at the vines, but each time it cut through one two more took its place.

More vines shot out of the ground, twisting together to form thick ropes the size and thickness of iron cables. The Shaggy Man bellowed as they wrapped around his arms. With a mental command, the vines forced the Shaggy Man to his knees.

With a flick of his fingers, thorns exploded from the vines. The creature bellowed in pain as they pierced his skin, but Harry could see his pupils dilate.

He smiled. The thorns sprouting from those vines contain the same poisonous hemlock, a deadly plant containing a paralytic agent so deadly that the plant seeds could kill you.

He knew the creature would be able to heal from it, but it should weaken him enough for him to be able to finish the job.

Stopping before the beast, he placed his hand on his head. The creature roared and struggled at his touch, but the poison coursing through his veins left him too weak to do anything.

Reaching out with his mind, he scanned the creature's thoughts.

Visions of rage and blood filled his mind. The creature only had one desire and that was to follow the orders given to it by its master, those orders were to destroy every living thing it found.

Pushing deeper, a memory surfaced.

A bald man stood before the Shaggy Man. He was short, light reflected off his bald head. He stared up at the creature, his gray eyes shining with pride behind his round silver glasses. He stepped forward, his lab coat swishing around him. He folded his arms behind his back, interlacing his fingers.

Harry's eyes widened. He recognized the man from his time studying with his aunt Harley.

The man's name was Professor Andrew Zagarian. He was a specialist in creating synthetic life, but was kicked out of the scientific community after performing experiments on living creatures without proper authority or funding.

"Destroy them my shaggy beast," Zagarian told the creature. "Show them the fruits of my genius. Let nothing stand in your way. Make sure the world knows it should've never crossed Andrew Zagarian."

Snapping sounds drew him back to reality. The thick vines wrapped around the Shaggy Man's limbs were snapping under the beast's incredible strength. More were coming out of the ground to replace their brothers, but it wasn't going to be enough.

The beast was adapting, getting stronger.

Tightening his grip on the beast's head his emerald eyes began to glow, the sea green energy having long since faded. "Hairy beast so full of rage." he intoned. "Become part of the earth until the end of your days."

A bright green portal spread out beneath the beast body. Tendrils of green energy shot out wrapping around his limbs and neck. They began pulling him down. The beast strained and roared, but he couldn't fight the Earth.

The golden Trident fell to the ground with a clang.

Slowly, his body began to sink into the circle of light. The creature's veins shone a light green as the fundamental energy of the earth soaked into his body. The glow brightened, and his body shattered into bright green leaves.

Wind whipped around Harry, scattering the leaves along the destroyed Street.

With his job done, Harry allowed himself to fall backwards, finally giving into the pain racking his body. Just before he hit the ground, moss appeared below him softening his fall.

As Harry lost consciousness, Mera and Aquaman approached. They stared down at him, curiosity shining in their light blue eyes.

"Who do you think he is, Arthur?" Mera asked.

Arthur a.k.a. Aqua man stared down at the boy, wincing at the fading bruises covering his body and the blood staining his lips. "I don't know, but he need some help."

Walking a distance away, Aquaman retrieved his Trident. Pressing the tiny disc set into his ear, he spoke. "This is Aquaman calling Hall of justice."

"This is Hall of justice," John Jones a.k.a. Martian man Hunter, the last surviving Martian, responded.

"I need a teleport for myself, Mera, and an injured party."

"Preparing teleport, please stand by."

Walking back over to Mera and the unconscious boy, Aquaman felt his stomach flip as the trio disappeared in a flash of white light.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Child of the Forest in the Ocean**_

 **Chapter 4**

Harry awoke to sunlight piercing his eye lids and caressing his skin with its warmth. Energy flowed into his body, taking away the last of the aches and pains in his joints. Blinking, he found himself staring at a clear blue sky.

Rolling over, he found that tall grass surrounded him. It gave like cotton to his touch.

Pushing himself up from the ground, he inhaled deeply. The scents of lemon trees, apple trees, pear trees, and peach trees just to name a few filled the air.

Stretching his arms wide, he let the sun bathe his naked torso. Blue Birdsong filled his ears.

One swooped down, its dark blue wings outstretched. The tan on its breast highlighted by the sun, it skimmed the top of the tall grass, only to disappear when a snake struck out, swallowing it whole in two quick movements of its jaws.

Sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he started forward, a pull in his chest driving him onward. He walked for about two minutes when the grass in front of him shrunk down into the earth, forming a well-worn dirt path.

"Well someone definitely knows I'm here, wherever here is."

He knew he should be afraid, the last thing he remembered was fighting the Shaggy Man, but this place was just so full of natural life that it's soothed his soul.

He strode through the forest, his bare feet gliding along the dirt path.

Cherry trees appeared along the path, their bright red fruits reminding Harry of Christmas as they blended with their green leaves.

Walking up to the tree, he reached up, plucking a few red fruits with his fingers. As he popped them into his mouth, the sound of rushing water caught his ear.

Three feet behind a grove of cherry trees a medium-sized river cut a path through the fertile earth. Moving past the trees, he stared down into the bed, eyeing the smooth dark rocks at its bottom.

Ignoring the water soaking into his jeans, he knelt down, placing his right hand in the water. The moment the cool water caressed his skin he gasped, his back arching. Images of a fertile island sitting in the middle of a vast unfamiliar ocean filled his mind.

He fell forward, his arms sinking up to the elbow, allowing him to sense more. Giant whales swam leisurely beside piranha, while prehistoric giant sharks past in front of both without batting an eye.

Wrenching his arm out of the water, Harry rose to his feet. "Where the heck am I?"

Allowing the pull in his chest to guide him back down the path, he kept his eyes locked on the trees. His confusion grew with each step. Kuala clung to the top of eucalyptus trees, eyeing North American squirrels as they jumped from branch to branch.

"This makes no sense. These animals shouldn't be in the same region unless I'm in some kind of zoo."

Running a hand through his hair, he stopped as the forest fell away to reveal a large clearing, filled with every kind of flower imaginable. Large butterflies and bees flew throughout the flowers at random, landing on some of the most colorful for a moment before flying away.

In the center of the clearing was a large lake, fed by a mountain sized waterfall. White water gushed over dark black rock, creating large ripples in the pool.

He followed the waterfall up, but its top disappeared in a thin white mist.

"Harry Isley we are glad you arrive so promptly, we have much to discuss."

Harry's head snapped around. Two thrones sat in the middle of the lake. One was made of intertwining branches. Dark green leaves sprouted from the arms and seat, covering the throne in a natural bright green carpet.

The other was made of coral, its seat resembling a giant clam.

On the first throne sat a woman, the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen. A long light green silk dress flowed over her curves, doing little to hide the slope of her large breasts. Long brown hair flowed down her back, framing her heart-shaped face and held in place by a ring of flowers atop her head.

Her ruby red lips formed into a small smile, the light pink on her cheeks highlighted by the sun. Intense dark brown eyes watched him walk forward mesmerized.

Digging his thumbnail finger into his pointer finger, Harry forced the pheromones flooding his body to flow into the earth. He caught her nod just as he turned to the other throne. The man on it looked old, but radiated power.

He was dressed in a long white robe. His large wrinkled hands ended in long fingers that wrapped around a pale staff topped with a circle on top. In the center of the circle was a blue oval-shaped jewel. A weathered face stared back at him, its wrinkled lips set into a firm line.

The man rose to his feet, flipping his braided silver hair down his back.

He thrust his staff forward, its jewel humming with a bright blue light. The weight of every ocean in existence slammed into Harry's shoulders. The cries of the creatures that inhabited these oceans filled his mind.

He fell to his knees, veins bulging out around his forehead, a trickle of blood sliding from one nostril.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. He allowed the knowledge of all these animals to flow through his body. He drew strength from them and the earth beneath him.

New strength flooded his body, soothing away the pain in his head.

Eyes snapping open, he stared hard at the man before him as he rose to his feet his knees shaking.

After a long moment, a smile twisted the man's wrinkled face.

In the blink of an eye, the pressure left. Harry's shoulder sagged. Large beads of sweat ran down either side of his face.

He watched the man sit down and dig a long finger into one of his large ears before turning to the woman and nodding.

"Who are you people, and what is with the test?"

The woman turned to him, acorn earrings swinging from her ears. "I am the green, but for this conversation you can call me Gaia." She gestured with her slender pale hand, "This is the clear, but he has agreed to go by the name Pontus."

Harry's wide eyes flicked between the two. With his mouth hanging open, he took a step back, stumbling into a chair of intertwining branches. Resting his arms on the chair, he leaned forward and swallowed. "What do you want with me?"

"Due to your unique nature," Pontus spoke, his voice rich and cultured. In the background Harry could hear the ocean crashing upon the shore with each word. "We think you are the perfect person to set right the wrongs done by our previous avatars."

"Some of our previous avatars," Gaia interjected, "Alec Holland, and your mother are doing quite well protecting the green. Even if your mother is a little violent with her methods."

"What makes me so special? I can't be the only elemental."

Pontus dipped his head. "True, you are not the only elemental, but you are the only pure elemental."

"Pure elemental? what does that mean?"

Balancing her elbows on the arms of her chair, Gaia interlaced her fingers. "You were born from a flower and blood, essentially, earth and water. That gives you a stronger connection to the green and the clear, not only allowing you to use plants, but the very earth itself."

"This also allows you," Pontus continued, "to use water in a variety of ways as well as communicate with creatures of the deep. With your inherent magical abilities, you are the perfect person to show the world that the green and the clear aren't as evil as our previous avatars have made them out to be."

Harry leaned back in his chair, his chin resting on his left hand. "I don't have a problem protecting the green or the clear, my mother taught me to respect nature, but I don't think I'm the hero type."

"That's where you're wrong," Gaia said. "You answered are plea to help Aquaman. You could've ignored us and continued hunting for treasure, but you didn't."

"Thanks to your mother's ritual, you know how it feels for someone to lose a loved one," Pontus continued. "You don't want anyone to experience that pain."

"Again, I'm not your typical hero, I was trained by villains."

"We are not asking you to wear spandex, or go on TV. We are asking you to go out into the world and learn your heritage to become the person you truly are."

Rubbing his eyes, airbrushed Harry's lips, the earth in the ocean wanted him to help promote coexistence.

How could he exactly refuse that? It was obvious after years of watching his mother that her eco-terrorism wasn't working, and from what little he knew of Swamp thing. He only showed up when the green was in trouble.

Glancing up at Gaia and Pontus, he cleared his throat. "Let me get this straight, you want me to be a hero, to make up for what your past avatars did to show the world that people with the powers of the green and the clear are not a threat?"

"That is correct," both personifications said at the same time.

"I'll help out where I can, but I still don't think I'm the hero type."

"Thank you," Gaia dipped her head. With a wave of her hand, Harry disappeared in a flash of white light.

"I still think we should have told him the real reason we wanted him to team up with the heroes, he has a right to know what's about to happen."

Pontus shook his head, "If we told him what was about to happen, he wouldn't leave, he needs to get stronger to face what is to come."

"To gain that strength, he has to go to Atlantis. Plus there's still some time before they make their move. Besides, we don't even know what their move is. It may not even involve the boy or his mother."

– **XX –**

Batman stood in the Hall of justice conference room, staring at the wide screen TV in front of them. Slowly, he turned crossing his arms over his gray spandex suit. His blue eyes scanned down the occupants of the long metal table in the center of the room before locking onto a green skinned humanoid with glowing red eyes.

The green skinned humanoid rose to his feet, the edges of his blue cape brushing the floor. A large red X crisscrossed his broad green chest.

"What can you tell us about our guest?" The Dark Knight asked.

John Jones a.k.a. Martian man Hunter's deep voice resonated through the room, echoing off the sleek metal walls with a slight monotone.

"I ran one of his hairs through the database after his fingerprints came back with no match." A picture of the Emerald eyed boy flashed on the screen beside a DNA helix.

Aquaman and Mira's light blue eyes flicked to the screen. The King of Atlantis laid his arms across the table, drumming the fingers of his green gloved left hand on the table. "And what did you find?"

Martian's red eyes flicked to Aquaman before focusing back on the screen. "He shares similarities with Aquaman."

Aquaman's eyes widened while Mera's eyes focused on the Martian intently. "What kind of similarities?"

"It's too distant for him to be the father so probably an uncle."

Aquaman fell back into his chair, the egg shape metal creaking slightly.

"Are you sure?" The Dark Knight asked.

John Jones inclined his head, casting a shadow on the metal table. "Aquaman is definitely a relative of the boy."

"What about his mother?" Mera asked tucking a strand of crimson hair behind her ear, causing her pearl earrings to flash in the florescent lights mounted on the ceiling.

John eased himself back into his chair. "His maternal DNA matches that of Poison Ivy a.k.a. Pamela Isley."

Aquaman looked around the room his fish scale orange shirt stretched taut over his muscled chest. "So, what do we do?"

Batman strode towards the door, his dark cape billowing behind him, his footsteps slightly muffled thanks to the thin carpet. The smooth metal door slid open. He paused in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder. "I think that's obvious," he said in a deep hard voice. It's time we get answers."

"Do you think he realizes the boy is not a threat and actually saved the lives of the people of Amnesty Bay?" Mera asked rising to her feet.

Grabbing his Trident, Arthur Curry a.k.a. Aqua man rose to his feet. "To Batman everyone's a threat." He strode towards the door, the muscles of his legs bulging underneath his skintight dark green pants. "Regardless, this boy is of Atlantean blood. I will not allow him to be treated like a common criminal."

With that, Arthur strode from the room, the bottom of his Trident nicking the frame of the door with a metal clang.

Glancing at the screen, Mera headed towards the door, her Golden arm guards flashing in the light. Pausing in the doorway, she glanced back at John, "You coming?"

Inclining his head, the Martian followed her out, light reflecting off his pale green cranium.

– **XX –**

Harry awoke to the pungent smell of antiseptic. Bright lights filled his eyes, forcing him to squeeze them shut. Opening them slowly, he found himself staring at a white ceiling filled with holes of shining light. Shaking his head, he realized the holes were recessed lighting.

Lying on his bed, he took stock of his surroundings. The sheets beneath him were heavily starched and stiff. The shackle of a handcuff glinted on his left wrist its brother was fastened around one of the bars of the white railing on the left side of his bed.

The right side having been taken up with a pulse monitor and IV stand.

Black thorns sprouted from his wrist, they pushed against the shining metal until it snapped. The two halves to the handcuff fell useless on to the white sheets of his bed.

Pulling the IV out of his arm, he gingerly began pulling the electrodes on his chest off.

Unfastening the pulse monitor on his pointer finger, he threw the sheets back. The handcuffs rattled against the railing as its short chain pulled it closer to its brother. Sliding farther down the bed, he threw his feet over the edge only for them to slam into damp wood.

Cursing, he yanked his feet upward. Leaning forward, he peered over the bed. Three chest set beside the bed, their wood stained a dark brown and covered in algae. Rust covered the riveted dark metal of two of the chests.

As he watched, the lid of the third slowly creaked open. A note sat atop the glittering gold coins and jewels inside.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Please do not give fish a telepathic command and then leave. They are not smart enough not to eat the treasure. Quite a few of them died retrieving this gold._

 _Thank you._

 _Sincerely, Pontus a.k.a. The Clear._

Finishing the note, Harry winced. During his battle with the shaggy man, he totally forgot about the command to collect treasure he gave to the fish. Reminding himself to be more careful in the future, he hopped off the bed wiggling his toes against the cool dark blue tiles covering the floor.

Walking a few feet forward, Harry slowly spun around taking in the room.

He was in a large square room. Drains sat equally spaced in the floor going in a straight line down the center of the room. Hospital beds lined both walls, their white metal gates standing proud. The top half of the beds were angled upward with pillows stacked against them. Starched white blankets stretched taut over the bottom.

Monitors and IV stands sat on either side of the beds, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

Tall metal cabinets set side-by-side at either end of the room.

Walking over to the cabinets, his bare feet slapping the floor, Harry opened the closest one. Finding a variety of medical equipment inside, he opened the next one. Inside he found pillows, sheets, and a stack of bedpans. In the last when he found hospital scrubs neatly folded and covered in plastic.

Tearing a packet open, he pulled the oversized shirt out and slipped it on, tucking the excess into his jeans. Pulling on the slippers, he made his way back over to the treasure chests at the foot of his bed. With a muttered word and a wave of his hand, the chests shrank.

Slipping them into his pocket, he made his way to the door at the far end of the room, thinking that the one at the other end would probably lead deeper into whatever complex he was in. A foot away from it, the door hissed open.

Batman strode inside, the black bat standing proud on the center of his gray spandex. His cape trailed along the floor behind him and the blades on the outer part of his gloves gleamed in the light.

Harry jumped back, gliding backwards through the air. He landed beside the foot of his bed, his arms hanging loose at his side.

Batman swept into the room, moving to the side, his eyes stayed locked on Harry.

Aquaman strode in the light reflecting off his orange fish scale shirt. He leaned against the wall on the left side of the door, crossing his dark green clad legs.

Mera followed her dark green fish scale bodysuit glimmering. Her long red hair swayed behind her, the three-pronged crown on her head flashing redirected light across the room. She moved beside Aquaman crossing her Golden gauntlet covered wrist over her chest.

John stopped in the middle of the room two feet away from Harry, the sound of his pale blue boots mingled with the footsteps of the others. They died away as everyone got into position, forming a small semicircle around Harry, with John standing in the center.

Leaning back on his bed, Harry's eyes flicked from person to person. "Why do I feel like I'm being ambushed?"

Uncrossing his arms, Aquaman stepped forward. "You're not being ambushed. We just have some questions for you."

Harry's head cocked to one side. "Like what?"

Batman took a step forward his eyes narrowed, "Like what you were doing at the scene of the Shaggy Man attack?"

Crossing his ankles, Harry placed both hands on the bed with his fingers facing the door. "I received a telepathic message telling me to go help him," he nodded towards Aquaman.

Batman's lips twisted down. "Where did this message come from?"

"It was a test from the green and the clear."

"I've heard of the green before, but what exactly is the clear?" Aquaman asked.

"The clear is the embodiment of the oceans of the universe."

"And why would the green and the clear contact you?" Batman asked his voice hard.

"Mostly it was to see if I would do the right thing, but it also had to do with who my parents are in the unique circumstances around my birth."

"Who are your parent's?" Aquaman asked staring at Harry intently.

"They are Orm and Pamela Isley, or as you know them Poison Ivy and Ocean Master."

Aquaman's eyes widened and Harry noticed Mera's shoulders relax. Her arms uncrossed falling limply to her side. Both under sea dwellers stared at him, their blue eyes shining with curiosity.

John dipped his head. "That does explain the results of the DNA test."

Batman leaned against the wall. "So, the question is what do we do with him now?"

Suddenly, the roof exploded inward.

Poison ivy swept into the room riding a tidal wave of tree roots and branches. Her long crimson hair flew out behind her like a war banner.

She glared at the four heroes, her eyes glowing with power. "You will not be doing anything with my son!"

Slinging out her arm, tree roots erupted from the floor swinging through the room like a whip.

Aquaman and Mera ducked under them, while John became intangible. The vines slid through the Martians body slamming into the door with enough force to bend the frame.

Batman hopped over them as they smashed into the wall, creating a round dent in the plaster and sending small clouds of white dust floating into the air.

Still up in the air, Batman released Batarang's, bat shaped pieces of metal, with a flick of his wrist.

Some of the tree roots Poison Ivy was riding on flew up forming a wall.

The Batarang stabbed into them. A tiny red light in the Batarang's beeped just before they exploded, sending splinters flying towards Poison Ivy.

Moisture in the air hardened into an ice wall that protected the Queen of the green from the forest shrapnel.

Harry started forward tendrils of mist flowing off his body, his emerald eyes glowing with power. "You just made a big mistake."

Thrusting his hand forward, the plaster wall behind Batman became like putty. White tendrils shot out from the wall, wrapping around his wrist, ankles, and torso.

They pulled him flush against the wall.

Another gesture with his free hand and tiles flew up from the floor spinning like saw blades.

"Wait a minute."

Aquaman started forward, his Trident on his back, his hands raised in the air in surrender.

"I don't want to fight you. I just want to get to know my nephew."

The vines carrying Poison Ivy withdrew, and she dropped lightly to the floor. She walked forward, the blouse tied into a knot around her stomach and skintight jeans accentuating her curves with each step. She stopped before her son, the echoes of her bare feet hitting the tile floor dying away.

Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she placed a hand ending in dark green fingernails on his shoulder. "It's alright Harry, I'm fine." She glanced over at Batman. "As much as I would like to see the end of the bat, I don't want you having blood on your hands."

Harry stared at the Bat themed hero for a long moment then lowered his hands. The tiles flew seamlessly back into the floor, while the plaster wall returned to normal with no damage. He glanced at his mother, "Selena would be upset if I killed him anyway."

A smirk twitched at the corners of her pale pink lips, "That's true."

Turning to Aquaman, her smirk vanished. "You said you wanted to get to know my son, what exactly does that entail?"

"Well I would like to take him to Atlantis…"

"Absolutely not!"

Harry slowly turned to his mother. "Mom, please after what I found out about myself, I would like to learn a bit more about my heritage." He leaned forward, picking a leaf out of her hair and placing his lips right next to her ear. "Plus, Atlantis was once an island of magic, imagine what I could learn from them.

Besides," he said in a louder voice drawing back, "the green and the clear have given me a mission."

Poison Ivy's eyes widened before snapping to meet her sons, "What do you mean?"

Over the next few minutes, Harry explained his meeting with the clear and the green. Telling her exactly what they wanted him to do.

When he finished, Poison Ivy nodded slowly. "You can't exactly refuse requests from the embodiments of the earth and ocean."

She turned to Aquaman, her emerald eyes hard. "Alright, he can go to Atlantis with you, but you better keep him safe." She took a step forward.

The tiles beneath and around her feet cracked, thin black thorns rose from the earth writhing around her like snakes.

"If anything happens to my son, I will destroy everyone you've ever loved."

Clearing his throat, Aquaman stepped forward, his back straight, his eyes steady. "I give you my word. No harm will come to your son."

Ivy turned back to her son. "Alright you can go with him." She placed her hand on his cheek. "I have kept you sheltered from the world for too long. It's time for you to learn about your heritage."

"Thank you mother," he whispered placing a hand on her shoulder. With a nod each to Aquaman, they disappeared in a tornado of water.

The tornado shot upwards, carrying mother and son through the whole Poison Ivy made. When they disappeared the rubble settled back into the hole like the roof had never been damaged.

Batman stared at the spot they disappeared. Water littered the dark blue tiles. Slowly, he turned to face Aquaman. "Keep an eye on him while he's with you, we need to know whether he's a threat or not."

Aquaman turned, "he's a boy Bruce, despite all his powers he deserves to be treated as such."

Mera moved to his side and together they strode out of the room.

Scowling, the Dark Knight turned to John. "Did you pick up anything from his mind?"

"I don't normally invade people's thoughts," John began in a monotone, "but he has a very powerful mind, I could feel it reaching out to my own. He's not a threat. At the moment he's just trying to decide who he is, like all teenagers."

Grunting in acknowledgment, Batman strode from the room, his black cape swishing behind him.

– **XX –**

The next morning, Harry and Pamela Isley stood on the Gotham city docs as the sun peeked over the horizon, painting the channel a bright orange

"Are you sure you don't want to take more with you?" Pamela ask running a hand down her son's forest green wetsuit.

Flexing his bare toes against the weathered gray wood of the dock, Harry slowly spun on his heel to face her. "I'm sure, mom. I don't know how deep I'll have to go to get to Atlantis. Even if it survived the water, it may not survive the pressure."

Wiping an imaginary crimson hair off her green blouse, Pamela chewed on her bottom lip. "I really don't like this, are you sure you wouldn't rather travel the world. I haven't seen all of Egypt. They have some fascinating magic in Egypt."

She looked up at him as he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Mom, I want to do this. Atlantis is part of my heritage. I want to know where I come from. Maybe it can help me with who I am now."

Pamela took a step back, placing her slender hands on her khaki clad hips. "I know who you are, you are my son."

"And I will always be your son, but this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

Air exploded past Poison Ivy's lips. "Fine, but you better come home soon."

"I'm going to work out a schedule with Aquaman. For the next three years I'll spend nine months in Atlantis, and then three months here with you. When the three years is up, I'll return to the surface world hopefully with enough skills to make our life better. Either way, the treasurer I brought back should allow you to live comfortably for a while."

Pamela nodded. "You do know it's not your responsibility to take care of me, right?"

"I know but every little bit helps. Besides, I really don't want you going back to prison because you've had to rob banks to support us."

"Are you ready to go?"

Both turned to see the King of Atlantis standing waist deep in the water, his golden hair shone in the morning sun. His three-pronged Trident strapped to his back.

Nodding, Harry hugged his mother one more time then jumped into the ocean.

"Please," Pamela whispered as the ripples faded away, "if you can hear me green, protect my son."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Child of the Forest in the Ocean**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Harry floated six feet above the seabed, his dark hair floating in the water like the seaweed littering the pale earth of the ocean floor. A miniature silver Trident floated in the water before his broad naked muscular chest. The thin silver chain around his neck the only thing keeping it from floating away.

A variety of colorful fish swam around him, but he ignored them all. His gaze was fixed on the earth, his hand pointed palm down. His fingers bent pointing down and to a spot five feet in front of him.

Veins bulged beneath the strips of brown leather wrapped around his wrist.

In the back of his mind he could feel a pulling sensation. Clenching his jaw, he focused more power into the seabed. Veins began to bulge out on his forehead as the earth below him began to balloon upward.

Fish scattered and seaweed floated in front of him. Loose pieces of sand stung his eyes, but he ignored it all. His gaze fixed on the large chunk of gold sitting in the new crater he had created.

Sand and seaweed clung to it obscuring its shape.

Floating down, he touched the edge of the crater. With the ease of long practice, he slid down it like a skateboarder going downhill.

His bare feet cut a trench through the earth, sending sand billowing out behind him in thin clouds that clung to the slick black material of his pants

Stopping at the gold, he placed his large hands on it and closed his eyes. Information flowed into his mind. This was an egg shaped piece of gold approximately 24 karats, weighing three hundred pounds.

Over the last three years, the Atlantean Academy had taught him how to expand not only his magical abilities, but also his elemental powers. He could now find any metal or jewel just by placing his hands on the earth and feeling for pockets of it nearby.

Willing magic into the gold, he began shaping it. The gold began melting under his touch. Soon a humongous puddle of gold floated before him, only held in place by his will. Picturing a gold bar within his mind, he felt the gold shift.

Bubbles shot upward as the bars drop to the ground, forming a tower five rows high with two bars on the top row.

Opening his eyes, he ran a finger down one of the bars on the top row. It was smooth and cool to the touch.

Stepping back, he grabbed a piece of coral. He began walking around the pile of gold, drawing runes into the sand. He frowned when the water wash them away. Willing the water away, he formed a small bubble seven feet wide and seven feet tall around the gold.

Taking a deep breath, he set about drawing the curved runes they taught in the Atlantean Academy. He could have drawn others, but he didn't spend three years under the ocean learning his Atlantean heritage not to use it.

Once the circle was completed he knelt down and placed a hand an inch above one of the runes. Focusing a bit of power into one of the runes they glowed a pale white lighting up his body, causing it to be reflected in the pile of gold.

His time in Atlantis had caused his chest to broaden in his arms to thicken. His hair grew out, it shaggy tips stopping in the center of his ear. His green eyes glowed with power, determination, and just a hint of confidence.

In a white flash, the gold vanished. Teleported through a special wormhole to a magical bank in England called Gringotts.

Rising to his feet, Harry allowed the water to rush back into the bubble. As it pushed him upwards, he thought back to his first trip to magical Britain, the place where his life changed forever.

– **XX –**

A torrent of water swirled from the Thames River depositing Pamela and Harry on its banks a short distance away from the house of parliament, on the other side of the river stood the London eye, water droplets glistening on its white metal.

Walking around the large rectangular building, Harry could feel the power coming off the building, ancient magic set into the stone. He could almost hear the history.

"This is amazing," he said eyeing the four towers at the building's corners, paying particular attention to the clock tower on the far right corner.

Tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, Pamela glanced at the building with board eyes. "I suppose it is, but were not here to sightsee."

Harry could hear the tension in his mother's voice. He knew that just being back on British soil brought up a lot of bad memories for her. Tucking his hands into his dark green cotton jacket, he followed his mother as she slipped into the tourist crowd.

They walked with in the crowd, their heads angled downward, their bodies moving with grace, dodging anyone that would bump into them.

His mother may have been released from prison, but there would still be people that would be curious to know what she was doing in London.

The roaring of a bus brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see a bright red triple-decker bus zoom by, accidentally cutting off a black old-fashioned taxi.

As the taxi's horn blared, his lips twitched. "I have to say, Europe definitely has style, and respect for their history." Picking up his pace, he spun around in elderly couple, slipping in behind his mother.

Pamela glanced at him over the shoulder of her cream-colored business suit, her diamond earrings catching the light coming through the overcast sky.

"What are you doing?" She asked turning to face him. Her cream-colored jacket fell open, showing off her dark green blouse.

"Just wondering why the United States can't respect their history like London?"

His mother snorted, dropping back a step to place a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be too enamored with this place. No country tells their citizens the entire truth of their history. Whether you live in the poorest country in the world, or the richest, they all have their secrets and their all run by politicians with their own agendas."

Slipping his hands out of his pockets, Harry hooked his thumbs in his jeans and looked around. Once he was sure no one was paying them any attention, he glanced back at his mother. "So, do you think Europe has something like the suicide squad?"

Lily inclined her head, causing a strand of crimson hair to fall over one eye. "Superman had some trouble with some meta-humans recruited by MI six to be Europe's version of the justice league, but they went rogue. I'm not sure if England has its own Amanda Waller, but it wouldn't surprise me if they had meta-humans in the government."

Harry's lips twitched. "Let's hope Europe isn't unfortunate enough to have their own Amanda Waller, one egotistical woman with delusions of grandeur is bad enough."

Laughter bubbled past Pamela's lips.

Harry's shoulders relaxed at the sound. He listened to the sound of his shoes scraping along the pavement. Now that his mother laughed, he could relax a little bit. He had been worried about her wanting to return to England, he knew the pain this place had caused her.

She's been doing so well, she hadn't been back to Arkham since before he was born, he would hate for her to fall back into old habits after visiting the place that caused her so much pain.

Closing his eyes, he briefly wondered if other fourteen-year-olds had to worry about stuff like this.

The clicking of his mother's high heels stopping made him open his eyes.

He found his mother staring into space between a women's clothing store and a cigar shop. As he watched an old-fashioned pub ballooned into existence in the alley, pushing the buildings further down the street.

Glancing around, he noticed the people walking the street didn't pay a bit of attention to the newly appeared building. Shaking his head, he focused his gaze back on the building.

It was a four story manor house. The wood was weathered, but the roof was still in good condition. Only some of its Windows glowed with a yellow light. Old-fashioned oil lamps hung off the side of the porch, swinging in the breeze that swept through the streets.

He inhaled. One of the things Atlantis had taught him in the last year was how to sense magic. The air was heavy with moisture, carrying with it the scent of car exhaust, people, and factory waste.

However under the scent of tobacco and baking cookies, he smelt power, power that carried the scent of charred wood.

His eyes flicked to the oval-shaped sign hanging in the middle of the porch by dark chains with a hint of rust on the left side. Elegant script spelled out, _The Leaky Cauldron._

He turned to his mother, "I suppose the magic here is what keeps everyone besides the people in the know from noticing this," he gestured at the building.

"You are partially right," Pamela said striding forward, "magical Britain doesn't have a very high opinion of normal people, so only those with magic in their blood can see this place."

The first step leading up to the leaky cauldron creaked under their weight. As their footsteps reverberated through the wood, Harry shook his head. "From a business standpoint, do they not realize how much money they're losing?"

They stopped before a homely wooden door. A row of rocking chairs sat on either side, slowly rocking back and forth in the wind.

"I mean Central city, Gotham, and Metropolis all have a magical section. Plenty of non-magical people buy items, granted none of them work, but it's still money."

"Magical Britain prefers to stay separate from the mundane world," Pamela answered reaching for the door knob.

The sound of the door swinging open was lost by the noise exploding out from inside.

Harry fell back behind his mother, allowing her to lead while he took a look around. The light in the room was dim.

People in different colored cloaks pack the room, obscuring his view, but he could make out a narrow staircase on the far right wall leading up to the upper floors.

Candles lined the staircase setting about seven feet up the wall on the right side of the room. More candles sat on either side of the windows. Teardrop lamps hung from the ceiling over each table.

Long shadows danced on the wall, but there was enough light for either of them to navigate. They were inside a large room. Round circular table sat scattered throughout the room.

Leaning out of the way of a rather large man, Harry noticed a well-worn bar on the left side of the room. More people in cloaks stood beside it dropping coins on the bar and grabbing glasses of drink as the barman poured them.

Speaking of barman, he was a short man, his face was heavily wrinkled, but his eyes were light with kindness and a wide smile spread across his face, showing off pale pink gums with only a single tooth in the center of his mouth.

A wool cap sat atop his head. White hair spread out from the bottom of his hat. The rest of his clothes were obscured by a stained white apron.

As his mother led the way through the bar, the old man waved a thin wrinkled arm. "Need any help?" He shouted over his patrons, his voice distorted by the air blowing across his naked gums.

A small smile twitched his mother's lips. She leaned forward making a show of peering at the nametags stitch to his apron. "No thank you, Tom, we're just passing through."

Tom nodded. "Well let me know if I can help you with anything Miss."

Waving goodbye, Pamela led the way out of the shop. They stepped onto the pub's back porch, and made the way down a narrow set of steps.

They stepped down onto the weathered earth.

Harry eyed the barrels sitting against a brick wall made of pale white stone. "If you grew up here, how did Tom not recognize you?" He asked making his way over to a wagon wheel leaning against the wall.

His mother's eyes stayed locked on the wall. He could hear her counting under her breath. After a moment she stopped and turned to face him.

"Magical Britain does not keep tabs on the mundane world, those that do, are the mundane born, or the first generation. None of them would know Lily Potter, and even for the older generation, they wouldn't recognize me thanks to the subtle changes the green did to me.

Besides," she said turning back to face the wall, "magical Britain thinks Lily Potter is dead. No one's going to look for a dead woman."

Poking a particular brick, Pamela stepped back with a smirk on her face.

The wall rumbled, its bricks shifting into an archway with two pale stone pillars on either side.

Harry's mouth dropped open, through the archway was a small city.

Still smirking, his mother glided forward. She stopped beside the archway and gestured grandly with her arms, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Turning on her heel, his mother strode into the alley. Harry followed dumbly behind her, his eyes flicking to the shops on either side of the cobblestone street. Tearing his gaze away from the apothecary window he turned to his mother.

"So, you never did tell me what we're here for?"

His mother glanced at him before locking her eyes forward again. "With my past it would be very hard to have any type of a normal life, let alone store the fortune you've been gathering over the past nine months in a bank, so we are here to get some help from Gringotts…"

"Gringotts?"

"It's a wizarding bank run by goblins."

Eyeing a tall building with glass windows going up its front and round double doors set in its center, he turned away from the golden sign spelling out, _Flourish and Blotts._

"Goblins, really?"

His mother nodded to a large marble building that towered over the other shops in the alley a short distance away, "You'll see once we get there."

As they walked, Harry eyed the iron streetlamps with half melted candles inside them. "I've been meaning to ask, have the sorcerers here not learned how to use electricity? I mean there were candles at the leaky cauldron, but I just thought they were trying to give the place an old world feel. However," he nodded at the streetlamps, "now I see them here too."

"Magical Britain, doesn't like change."

"Too bad, you could sell the runes you developed to pull excess magical energy away from electronics."

"The less time I spend on this continent the better."

Harry winced, making a mental note to be careful of the questions he asked.

They stopped before Gringotts.

Harry could feel the magic wafting off the buildings marble. Two pillars made of white stone held up a half circle marble balcony. Etched into the balcony in blocky letters was the words Gringotts Bank.

Flicking his eyes down, they locked onto a set of large bronze double doors. A message was etched into the metal, but the two guards standing on either side of the door drew his attention before he could read it.

They were three feet tall with predatory yellow eyes, large pointed ears, and lightly tanned skin the texture of leather.

Large hands ending and long pointed fingers were wrapped around golden spears. Their wide wiry chests were covered in golden chest plates. Their feet were hidden by silver pointed boots that came up to their knobby knees.

Harry turned to his mother as the guards turned to watch them, the sun shining on top of their knobby bald heads. "Those," he gestured to the creatures on either side of the doors, "are the goblins I take it?"

"That they are," his mother replied walking up the limestone steps. Stopping before the doors, she nodded to each goblin.

The ridges that served as their eyebrows rose slightly before they nodded back and pushed open the doors.

Entering the bank, Pamela glanced down at her son. "Goblins respect strength. Never show them fear, remember that, Harry."

Nodding, Harry unzipped his cotton jacket, revealing the blue T-shirt beneath.

The sound of their footsteps echoing off the obsidian floor was lost in the chatter of the robed figures standing in the lines before the long black counter that took up the entire right side of the room.

More people in robes sat against the wall in polished high backed chairs, waiting for the line to thin.

Additional goblins set behind the counter, a permanent sneer twisting their lips. Some of them went so far as to bear their pointed teeth at a particularly rowdy customer their long pointed nose is turned up in disgust.

Leaning back, he glanced up at the ceiling. He was surprised to find it was made entirely of glass, allowing natural sunlight to fill the bank. With his Atlantean eyes he could see runes carved into the glass.

Comparing the design with those in his memory, he realized the runes were designed to absorb sunlight and use it to power the banks protective wards.

He allowed his eyes to flick across the ceiling taking in as much of the runes as he could. He mentally thanked his telepathy for bestowing upon him an elect memory.

He was torn away from memorizing the runes when his mother stopped before the counter. Looking around, he caught the faint scent of sweet pheromones in the air.

A bemused smile twitched his lips. It amazed him that his mother could plan the most complex heist, or spend months designing a new plant creature, but she hated to wait in line.

He glanced around. People wandered out of the bank or sat in one of the waiting chairs with a glazed look in their eye and a relaxed expression on their faces.

"Can I help you?" A gravelly voice asked, drawing Harry's attention to the goblin behind the counter. This one had white hair flowing down his back, but the top of his head was as knobby and bald as any other goblins.

It made him wonder if it was impossible for a goblin to grow hair on the top of their heads.

Reaching into her blouse, his mother withdrew a chain with elaborate golden rings on it. Leaning forward, she allowed the goblin to get a good look at the rings. "My name," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "is Lily Potter," she slipped both her hands on the counter between two oil lamps. "I am here to see the Potter account manager."

The goblin's eyes grew wide for just a moment before his features twisted into an angry snarl. "Do you take me for a fool? I Jagged–tooth, am no fool."

"Do I look like I am fooling around?" his mother spat.

The two stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Jagged-tooth's eyes flicked to the side. "Stone-eater," he shouted.

A goblin with smooth skin materialized beside jagged-tooth, "Yes," he asked purposefully avoiding looking at Lily.

Jagged-tooth gestured to Harry and Pamela. "Take these two to the Potter account manager." Stone-Eater glanced at them for the first time. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Jagged-tooth snapped, "just make sure you speak to him before you let them go inside."

Stone-eater bowed and moved a little ways down the counter, part of it swung outward like a door.

Stone-eater was dressed in a light blue button-down shirt and a pair of khakis. The brown belt was cinched tight around his waist, and dark brown pointed leather shoes clicked on the obsidian floor.

He curled his long fingers, "Follow me please."

Stone-eater led them down a hallway with doors on either side. Braziers of fire sat on either side of the doors, creating long shadows that danced across the polished wood and glinted off copper nameplates.

As they pass the doors, Harry glanced at his mother. "Just out of curiosity, do you know why some goblins have hair and others don't?"

"Goblins live a long time," his mother answered keeping her gaze locked forward, "only the older ones have hair." Her" eyes flicked to the one in front of them. "the one you see there is what we would consider a child."

Stone-eater slipped into a door off to the left before they could say anything. As it close behind him with a click, Harry stared at the copper nameplates.

 _Smasher, Potter account manager since 1702._

"So," Harry began leaning back on his heels, "do you really think these creatures can help us?"

His mother stared straight ahead, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her cream-colored blazer. "Don't be like the wizards of this world, Harry, never underestimate the goblins."

"So they can help us?"

"If anyone can completely erase my criminal past, it will be the goblins."

"Even the digital versions?"

"If the goblins can't do it themselves, they'll hire someone to do it."

"And you're sure the goblins can be trusted to keep this confidential and not keep a backup copy of all your past deeds for blackmail material?"

"The goblins only care about one thing, and that is money."

"I don't think money will be an issue."

Pamela glanced at him, one corner of her lips twisting upwards. "Don't let a goblin hear you say that, or they'll take you for everything you're worth."

Harry stood straight. His arms hung limply at his sides, his face a mask of determination. "Let them try, when you told me we were coming to a bank, I began thinking of a plan of action. I know exactly what to do."

Pamela opened her mouth to ask, but a deep voice called from inside the office, "Enter!"

Squaring her shoulders, the Queen of the green stepped forward, placed a hand on the curved door knob, and entered the office she had not seen in over ten years.

– **XX –**

When Harry stepped into the room, he didn't know what he expected to find, but he definitely didn't expect weapons to line the walls. Spears line the walls directly in front of him, their silver tips glinting in the light of the candles setting on either side of the room's racks.

Off to his right, another set of racks held war hammers, like the rest of the weapons, candlelight was reflected in their mahogany handles.

His hand twitched with the desire to run his fingers across the spike protruding from the back of the hammers.

Glancing behind him he saw two more racks, one on either side of the door they had come through. Each held swords in ornate black sheaths. Candlelight sparkled off the gold designs etched into the sheath's dark wood, sending long shadows stretching across the floor.

He spied katanas, Japanese short swords, a few traditional Japanese samurai swords, a few swords with shining golden cross shape guards, and even a large broadsword hanging above the door on a pair of sturdy pegs as thick as a grown man's thigh.

He clenched his fist to stop himself from shivering as images of the sword slicing them in half as they came through the door flashed through his mind.

Well, Lily Potter, I knew you were alive, but after what happened to your family I never expected to see you back in England again."

A large desk with rounded corners sat in the center of the room. Papers were neatly stacked on either side of the desk. Bookshelves set behind the desk. Well-worn books filled the shelves, weathered writing filling out titles on spines in a language that Harry didn't recognize.

A goblin, Harry assumed was Smasher sat behind the desk in between the two stacks of papers with his long fingers interlocked.

This was the largest goblin Harry had seen yet. Just by the way he was sitting in the chair, Harry could tell he was at least a foot taller than most. His arms had a good deal of muscle, and the brown vest he wore strained against his chest.

A waterfall of black hair fell down his back. All in all, he was a very intimidating creature, but that intimidation was somewhat lessened by the half-moon glasses sitting on the bridge of his pointed nose.

"I go by Pamela Isley now."

Smasher inclined his head. His yellow eyes flicked to Harry then back to Pamela. "I see you succeeded in your goal."

Harry watched his mother tense for a moment before she forced herself to relax. She smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles in her pants. "I did," she confirmed staring into the goblins eyes with her jaw set daring him to say anything else.

Leaning back in his chair, Smasher gestured to the two high backed chairs in front of his desk. "Well, sit down and tell me why you're here, but understand Miss Isley. You have used up most of the Potter fortune, a fortune that I spent two hundred years building up. The only reason I see you now is out of respect for the house you once belong to."

Keeping her eyes locked with the goblins, Pamela lowered herself into one of the chairs, with Harry following her example a few minutes later. "I completely understand Smasher. Hopefully by the end of this meeting some of the animosity you feel towards me will be resolved."

Smasher snorted, the large nostrils on his pointed nose flaring. "I highly doubt that. Now what do you want?"

Tucking a strand of crimson hair behind her ear, Pamela stared at the goblin. "First, I want the goblins to erase my criminal record in the mundane world. That includes digital copies."

Smasher opened his mouth, but Pamela held up a hand. Reaching into the inner pocket of her blazer, she pulled out a piece of paper and slid it across the desk. "Second I want Gringotts to buy this address for me."

Smasher pulled the paper towards him, but kept his eyes locked with Pamela's. "You don't have any…"

"Third," Pamela said cutting him off, "I want to rename the house of Potter house of Isley, and I want all of this done without anyone in the magical world knowing that I'm still alive."

Silence reigned in the office.

Slowly, Smasher shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "It may have escaped your memory Mrs. Potter, but what you're asking costs money, and you have used all of the Potter fortune. The only reason the account is still active is because of the family heirlooms you left inside the vault."

Pamela glanced at Harry.

Rising to his feet, Harry allowed his cotton jacket to slide from his shoulders. Taking two steps backwards, he spread it face up on the floor, showing off the hundreds of shrunken chests attached to the inside.

Snapping his fingers, the chests expanded. The sound of tearing fabric echoed through the room.

The entire floor space before Smasher's desk was covered in chests.

Jabbing his hand forward, a clicking echoed through the room along with the sound of creaking hinges as every chest simultaneously slowly opened, revealing the mounds of gold inside.

Smasher pushed back from his desk and dropped to the floor. For a few minutes, all they could see was the top of his head before he appeared around the desk. He strode forward, smoothing out his brown trousers.

He glided between the chests, his buckled shoes skimming the floor. His long wrinkled brown hand hovered over each chest for a moment before moving to the next. Finally, he turned to face the Isley's, his long fingers interlaced. "There is over thirty million in gold here. How did you find this?"

Pamela waved her hand dismissively. "That's not important. Can you do the things I've asked?"

Smasher strode back around his desk and hopped into his chair. Scooting up, he leaned forward. "Pamela Isley or more famously known as Poison Ivy is quite well-known in the mundane world. It would be quite simple to use our magic to make the memories and paper trail disappear, or at least be suppressed as far as the memories go, but the digital records are a little more difficult. We would have to outsource for that one."

He moved his hand under his chin, the points of his long fingers resting at the edge of his bottom lip. "We can do what you ask," a slow smile spread across his face, "for fifteen million."

Pamela opened her mouth to say something, but Harry cut her off. "No, that's outrageous. I could hire people in the mundane world to get rid of her criminal record for five."

"True, but you couldn't guarantee that those people would stay silent, or not keep copies."

"But we don't have any assurances that you won't do the same. I'll give you five million, plus forty percent of anything I find over the next year."

"How do I know you'll find any gold?"

"Mr. Smasher, I am an earth elemental I can sense gold."

Smasher's eyes widened before narrowing. They flicked between the two. "Before we go any further I need to run some test to make sure you are who you say you are."

Both mother and son nodded in unison.

With a wave of his hand, the goblin vanished papers on his desk, replacing them with two ornate silver bowls with runes carved into them.

"Both of you will put blood into one of these bowls."

Mother and son leaned forward, placing a clenched fist over a bowl. Curly black Thorns sprouted from the bottom of their wrist and tightened around their hands, causing thin trails of blood to dribble down their palms.

The moment the blood dribbled into the bowls the runes etched into their sides glowed white. Pale white smoke rose up from the bowls. It reached high for a moment floating towards the ceiling before doing a U-turn and diving back into the blood.

There was a white flash, and Smasher raised his hand.

Mother and son leaned back. The curly black thorns withdrew back into their skin.

Inside the bowls sat a folded up piece of parchment.

Leaning forward, Smasher used his long thumb and pointer finger to grab the parchment in Harry's bowl. His yellow eyes flicked back and forth across the page before he nodded.

Setting the parchment down in front of Harry, he moved to Pamela's.

Harry leaned forward.

 _Name – Harry Harley Isley/Evans._

 _Age – fourteen._

 _Parents – mother – Lily Potter/Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley. Father, Orm, Atlantean royalty, spiritual father, James Potter._

 _Race – Atlantean human hybrid/elemental._

 _Abilities – enhanced body, telepathy, post cognition, magic, earth and water elemental with sub-elements in plant and ice._

"Well," Smasher began bringing Harry out of his thoughts, "it appears everything is in order." He looked at Harry. "Gringotts will make her criminal record disappear, by the property she asked for, and invest in companies that are doing well for six million plus fifty percent of any of the gold you find in the next year."

Harry inclined his head. "Agreed, but you will change the name of the house of Potter and help me sell the valuables I find in the mundane world for free for the next year."

Smasher's lips turned down, but he gave a quick bob of his head.

Rising to his feet, Harry turned to his mother. "I think our business is done here."

Pamela had a look of fire in her eyes, Harry could tell she wanted to stay and renegotiate the deal, but he pleaded with his eyes.

His mother dipped her head and rose to her feet. She turned to Smasher, "I trust," she gestured to the gold, "all of this will be moved to the Isley vault."

The dark-haired goblin inclined his head. "Of course."

– **XX–**

Ten minutes later, mother and son strode down the limestone steps away from the bank. Warm sunlight bathed their faces, filling them with energy.

Once they were a block away from the bank, Pamela rounded on her son. "What were you thinking? You just agreed to give the goblins half of the gold you find for the next year."

A slow smile spread across Harry's face. "Yes I did, but I never said anything any other valuable material I might find buried beneath the earth."

For a moment, his mother stared at him then she threw back her head and rich laughter rang through the alley.

– **XX –**

Harry smiled at the memory. Over the next two years, through a combination of investments, finding more valuable metals, and selling items from sunken ships. The Isley family was able to quadruple their money.

Whatever magic the goblins did improved his mother's life tremendously. The tension she once had in her shoulders when she walked the streets was gone. She was now the owner and respected CEO of Sunset Industries. A company she founded to help with environmental cleanup, and retrieving items from Deep Ocean.

Together, mother and son were able to develop a series of plant like creatures that fed off of toxic waste, or any other type of refuse.

Their creations took the world by storm. Because of their ability to merge with the environment once the toxic waste had been removed, leaving behind healthy grass and trees.

Sending a telepathic pulse into the earth, he forced the sand that was disturbed when he removed the gold to flow back into the crater, turning it into a smooth patch of seabed again. Another thought and seaweed poked up from the sand swaying gently in the current.

"Harry!"

Harry turned.

A woman in a skintight purple bodysuit with the texture of fish scales floated towards him, the blades on the suit's wrist and ankles easily cutting through the water. She stopped before him, a few strands of dark hair sliding out of her crown like helmet.

"Aunt Tula?" he asked, the worry in her purple eyes creating knots in his stomach. "What's wrong?"

His aunt laid a hand on his shoulder, her slender fingers applying a gentle reassuring pressure. "First off," Tula began, "she's alright but she's in the hospital."

Harry's eyes widened just a fraction, and the knots in his stomach disappeared replaced by an empty hollow feeling.

"What's going on?"

"Your mother was attacked. Someone blew up your home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**

 **Chapter 6**

Pale light shone down on a porcelain sink. Slowly, the starfish shaped knobs turned. Cool clear water flowed from a slightly curved spigot, but instead of going into the circular porcelain basin the water bent at an L, spraying out onto the floor.

As it splashed onto the floor it rose up, forming into a humanoid shape in a short jacket and long pants. After a moment, the form solidified into Harry Isley, the water on his leather jacket glistening in the light.

He walked forward water soaking into his body from his slick back dark hair and blue jeans. His gray tennis shoes squeaked on the linoleum floor.

Grabbing the E Shaped door handle, Harry pushed open the bathroom door. Brisk air conditioned air slammed into his face, filling his nose with the scent of antiseptic.

Ignoring the smell, he stepped further into the room. A rectangular AC unit set in the room's only window, humming along in its task.

A chair sat a foot away from the bed in the center of the room. Another chair sat off to the left, right behind the rolling bedside table. A small reclining chair sat off to the right, it's back lying even with his mother's head.

With a slight shake in his hands, he approached his mother. As he closed the distance, the smell of burnt flesh and aloe replaced the cool sterilized air of the AC unit, making bile rise up into his throat.

His mother lay in the bed, illuminated by a single rectangular overhead lamp. Two medal railings covered in beige plastic were raised.

Blistered skin poked out from beneath its hiding place underneath bandages on one side of her face. More bandages covered her left arm. A clear tube trailed from a vein in her right, leading to an IV beside the bed.

A clear packet hung from the stand, morphine was spelled out in blocky letters across the clear plastic. Smaller fine print sprawled out below the large word.

Moving to the end of the bed, Harry grabbed his mother's medical chart out of its rectangular holder. With the ease of long practice, he flipped through the pages. His hard emerald eyes quickly scanned each word before moving onto the next.

Once he finished, he placed the chart back in its holder.

Folding his arms behind his back, he stared at his mother. Focusing his gaze on the right side of her face where her crimson hair still flowed around her like a broken crown.

Bandages covered the left side of her face, including her eye. Blood and moisture soaked them, causing them to stick fast to her skin.

His eyes trailed down her body, focusing on the pale blue sheets covering her legs. Even though he couldn't see it, according to her chart her left leg had been burned so badly it almost had to be amputated.

His hands fell to his side and clenched into fists. Whoever did this to his mother would pay, but first he had to find them.

However before that… He strode forward. Stopping beside his mother's head, he leaned over the railing, placing the fingertips of both hands on her temples. He grimaced at the slick moisture beneath his left hand.

Closing his eyes, he pulled the moisture out of the air. The air-conditioned shuddered and died. Keeping his eyes closed, he gently guided the water over to his mother. Slowly, he molded it to her body like a second skin, making sure to leave her nostrils uncovered.

Focusing magic through the water, Harry set about healing his mother. During his time in Atlantis, he had learned that by combining water with magic, he could heal most living creatures, since most living creatures on earth were made up of more water than anything else.

Bright pale blue light blazed through his eyelids.

In his mind, he could feel the water changing at his direction, flowing into her wounds, regenerating damaged tissue. Thin spider-like webs sprouted from her scalp, pushing his hand slightly outward. As most of the damage disappeared, he felt his mother's magic surge, connecting with his own connection to the green.

The light shining through his eye lids changed to a sea green. His body lurched forward as the green drew on his stronger connection to heal its mistress. Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead, his breath became ragged, coming out in short gasps, but he refused to let go until his mother was healthy again.

Veins bulged out beneath his skin, shining with a tranquil see blue light. Tendrils of sea green energy trailed down his arms, snaking into his mother's body. The veins beneath her exposed skin shone with emerald light.

His body shook as the glow in his veins faded. He fell to his knees. His mother lurched, her back came up off the bed, and a gasp exploded from her throat. His eyes snapped open. His mother's eyes were open, glowing with a greenish blue light.

The energy being pulled from his body snapped off as greenish blue light exploded from her mouth.

He fell backwards as his mother collapsed back onto the bed.

The floor was cool on his exposed skin. His emerald eyes locked on the florescent tubes lining the ceiling. Their gentle hum lulling him to sleep as his rapid breathing slowed.

Just before he lost consciousness, he sensed his mother's mind buried deep within the green. Apparently, she had been so close to death she almost became the first member of the new Parliament of trees.

– **XX –**

Ten minutes later, Harry awoke to the voice of Garth a.k.a. Aqua lad in his ear from a small round ear piece. Raising his right hand, he pressed the tiny red button in its center. "What do you want Garth?"

"The other sidekicks and I are heading to a fire at the Cadmus research facility, we could use some help."

Rising to his feet, he stared at his mother. Her crimson hair fanned out on her pillow like a crown. Throwing back the blankets, he gently removed the bandages on her left limbs. When the last strip fell away, smooth slightly tanned unblemished skin was revealed.

Raising his hand, he pressed the small red button again, "Garth, I'll be there soon. I just have to take care of something first."

Covering his mother back up, he placed two fingers on her forehead and reached out with his mind. He suddenly found himself trailing behind his mother like a ghost as she walked down the sidewalk in a middle-class neighborhood.

Nice three-story houses lined either side of the street in a variety of colors.

Pamela waved at her neighbors, the sounds of dogs barking and children laughing as their bites sped down the street, creating a sense of tranquility throughout the neighborhood.

Harry's eyes drifted across the street where one of their neighbors was spraying his black BMW with a water hose, the sunlight creating a rainbow out of the water.

Even with Sunset Industries taking off and becoming a multimillion dollar company. Neither Harry nor Pamela saw any reason to live above their means. So they bought a house in a middle-class neighborhood, with enough room for guests, but it was mostly Harley, or occasionally Selena that stayed over. Even then it was mostly only for a night.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his mother turned up a driveway.

A three-story white house with dark green shutters sat at its end. The bright morning sun highlighted the forest green roof.

A white picket fence separated their yard from the sidewalk. A variety of flowers filled the front of the yard. Roses, nightshade, Rosemary, and daffodils filled every available space in front of the house.

Their fragrant scents filled his mother's nose, making her pause for a moment and enjoy the small piece of heaven.

Some of the neighbors found it strange that no dog ever messed in his mother's garden, but Harry knew the plants weren't as mundane as they appeared. If a dog tried to pee on these flowers, it may lose the appendage.

Whether it was the pheromones the flowers released, or the animals instinctively knew what would happened if they entered the yard, no animal came near the flowers.

The clicking of his mother's heels reverberated through the porch. Stopping before the door, flowers hanging from the porch stretch forth, they grabbed the bag in her hands long enough for her to open the door.

Caressing the plants tenderly, she grabbed the bag and slipped inside.

A table set just inside the door. A small bowl sat in the center.

Pictures of Harry and Pamela in Egypt, standing before a newly created oasis lined the light blue walls. Small dark vines crawled along the white molding bordering the walls.

Pamela paused, her bright emerald eyes scanning each photo.

Topiary snakes were draped across their shoulders. Their fingers ran across the snake's small green leaves as the plant serpents stared at the camera, their acorn eyes locked onto the camera with an unnatural intelligence.

Shaking her head, she moved on.

She passed a picture of the snakes burrowing into the ground. Another picture showed grass shooting up from the hole the snake left behind. Another showed the grass spreading out of the snake's hole. Lush and green even in the harsh desert heat.

She kicked off her shoes. They clattered along the floor stopping underneath the table. Walking about four feet, she stepped onto the white carpet that filled the living room, stopping to wiggle her toes.

Setting her bag down on the glass coffee table, her eyes widened when she heard a click. They flicked over the tables iron frame, locking onto a cylindrical tube mounted to the front right leg just before it detonated.

Focusing his mind, he halted the memory. He couldn't do this for long, or he risk damaging his mother's mind, but hopefully he would have enough time to find some clues.

Ignoring the bomb frozen in detonation, he walked around the living room, letting his eyes sweep across the couch and the two end tables on either side of it.

Out of habit, he tried to place his hand on the couch's dark leather while kneeling down, only for it to go through it. Pulling his hand out of the couch, he peered under it.

It was blurry since his mother wasn't focused on it, but he could make out another silver tube.

Rising to his feet, his eyes flicked to the two end tables. If he had to guess there was probably at least one attached to one of the tables, but he wouldn't be able to tell for sure in the memory.

So, whoever was doing this didn't want to take any chances. They just wanted his mother dead, but they failed, and now there were going to have to deal with him.

Raising his hand, the memory unfroze.

For a brief moment, Harry felt the searing heat on his arm and leg. Other explosions filled his ears. Then he was back in the hospital.

He withdrew his hands, a deep frown spreading across his features. His mother had no shortage of enemies, but he didn't think any of them would do something as messy as plant a bomb in a suburban neighborhood. Most of them had more style than that.

Leaning forward, his lips brushed the cool skin of his mother's forehead. "Don't worry mom, I'll find out who did this and make them pay. Just rest and recuperate in the energies of the green."

Drawing back he reached into his pocket. Pulling out a small seed, he focused a bit of power into it. Within moments, it grew into a small topiary rat. The small creature's nose and thin whiskers twitched as it sniffed his palm.

This was the pride of Sunset Industries, a plant animal that fed off of toxic waste and merged with the environment when it was done to create fertile soil.

Focusing a small bit of power into the sentient animal plant, the runes grown into its wooden skeleton glowed. Gray fur sprouted across the animal in a tidal wave motion. Black eyes darted around the room, its small pink toes scraped against his skin.

Setting it down on the floor, Harry's eyes glowed. In a blink, the rat's dark eyes matched. "Stay hidden, guard and protect my mother from any threat."

With a squeak, the rats scurried into the shadows of her bed.

Concentrating, Harry dispersed in a cloud of white steam. He flowed through the cracks around the window. It was time to see if Cadmus had anything to do with his mother's accident, after all everyone knows the government doesn't have any style.

– **XX –**

Thin wisps of pale vapor spiraled through the sky. It spun like a tornado, coalescing into Harry Isley. He rose from his kneeling position, the scent of old Chinese food and urine filled the alley.

Graffiti stained the brick on either side of him, but his eyes were focused on a long tall building covered in gray concrete. Its few remaining windows reflected what little sun made it through the black smoke filling the sky.

A wave of heat washed over the street as fire billowed from the upper windows, sending out more acrid black clouds. A firefighter rescued a man from his office just before fire exploded out behind them.

The firefighter brought the now screaming man down, trails of smoke rose from his back, and Harry's enhanced senses picked up the smell of charred flesh.

Yelling filled the air.

Firefighters in yellow gear hauled large long light brown hoses from their truck, its siren mixing with the din of noise.

With the ease of long practice, they position themselves before the fire and pulled back on the handle connected to their hoses.

Their bodies jerked as water exploded outward, dousing some of the flames that consumed some of the rooms on the lower floors. Flames licked window frames, liquid metal and melting glass dribbled down the buildings concrete front.

Harry sprinted forward. The firefighters seemed to have the fire contained in the lower floors, but there was no telling what was there. Two windows on the floor above the fire exploded outward, sending glass raining down to the street.

Cursing, he reached beneath his pale T-shirt. Removing the necklace hidden beneath it, he wrapped his fingers around a Trident charm with a U-shaped head. With a sharp yank, he pulled the charm free of its chain. It grew warm in his hand.

The sound of the sea crashing upon the shore filled his ears.

The Trident elongated. The sound of the sea grew louder.

Before long, his fingers were wrapped around the pine handle in the center of the silver shaft. Its three prongs reflected the sun, sending small moats of light dancing upon the ground. A pearl set in the center of each prong, glowing with blue energy.

Though he didn't need it the Atlantean armorer had constructed of foci for him.

The shaft was made of silver metal with a small recess inside containing a small bit of pine from the oldest tree in the world. One that the armorer theorized had absorbed plenty of the greens energy.

The three pearls set into the prongs had been in Atlantis since it sank. With this weapon, Harry would always have a connection to the green and the clear, even if he went to another dimension that was a desert, or a planet with no plant life.

Raising the Trident three inches above the ground, he slammed it down. Its beveled end struck the ground, busting the pavement.

Square runes made of small circles formed in the air in front of the Trident's forks. The runes began to spin, there was a sharp pull in Harry's gut, and the smell of salt water filled the air.

Seawater exploded from the spinning runes. A foot away from the Trident it broke into tendrils, dousing each fire simultaneously.

Puffy clouds of steam billowed out from the windows.

From moment, there was silence, and then wild cheers and clapping filled the air.

People rushed forward, eagerly patting Harry on the back.

Harry ignored the chatter filling his ears. With his eyes locked onto the building, he strode forward. Stopping at the building, he glanced up at one of the windows.

With a telepathic command, a tendril of thick grass sprouted up from the busted piece of concrete. Slithering under his feet, the fuzzy green tentacle carried him into the air. With a small hop, he was inside.

Landing on the scorched white tiles, the scent of charred wood filled his nose.

Soot stained walls surrounded him adorned with half melted frames, their contents now mingling with the rest of the gray embers on the floor. Melted glass hung from the frames like tears frozen in time.

The charred remains of desk sat space throughout the room, their blackened contents nestled in a pile of ash.

Moving forward, his feet glided across the floor, cutting a wide trail through the ashes. Stopping beside a partially melted filing cabinet, he applied pressure to his Trident.

The pearls shone blue. Minuscule rivulets of water flow down the Trident's forks. They pulled away from the metal forming into a small oval in the air.

In the oval of water, the sidekicks move down a dark shaft, their hands clinging to thick cables.

Striding through the oval, the water soaked back into his body. Moving out into the hallway, his eyes locked onto the smooth white walls around him. Taking a few steps, he looked down at the flat pale blue tiles with only the normal damage of aged yellow grout.

Sniffing the air, he found it brisk, but sterile. That at least wasn't strange, since the building had to have a very expensive and thorough filtering system with all the dangerous chemicals used here.

He glanced up at the humming lights, a frown sliding onto his features. Looking over his shoulder, he peered into the burned wreck of the room then at the pristine hallway. "How is it possible, only certain rooms on multiple floors are damaged by the fire?"

Shaking his head, he moved on. Behind him tiles rose up from the floor, slowly forming a protective ring around him.

A water fountain exploded outward, its contents forming into six orbs of water.

Stopping before an open elevator door, Harry nudge the tiles with his mind. Instantly they slid under his feet, forming a floating square platform. Another mental nudge sent him floating down the shaft.

Wind briefly rushed up around him, picking up on his leather jacket. He landed at the bottom with a soft thud, small clouds of dust puffed up from the ground. The tiles moved out from under his feet, reforming their protective ring.

Moving out of the elevator shaft, he found that he was in a hallway, smooth metal walls stretched out before him reflecting the red lights mounted into the ceiling.

Warm air pelted him from above, looking up he found a metal screen, more metal screens continued on down the corridor stationed in between the bright red lights.

Horned gray skinned creature's with four red eyes one set just above the other scampered along the walls, spider-like mandibles protruding from their mouths. They scuttled towards Harry, their three fingered appendages keeping them perched on the wall.

In between the mandibles, was a normal mouth, or at least it look normal until it opened, showing a set of serrated teeth.

Their red eyes glowed and Harry felt something push on his mind.

"No thanks," he snarled, "I've got enough voices in my head." Taking a deep breath, he exhaled. A thick cloud of white Frost exploded from his mouth and rushed down the hallway.

He felt his magical levels drop, but he tightened his grip on his Trident and drew in more power from the clear.

The moment the fog came in contact with the creatures, a thick layer of frost covered their skin and they fell off the walls shattering like glass statues.

When the last of the invading presences left his mind, he inhaled sucking in the freezing mist.

The walls were covered in a thin layer of frost, but it was quickly leaving thanks to the heating vents mounted in the ceiling, leaving behind rivulets of water slowly dripping down the metal.

Slinking down the hallway, his footsteps reverberated off the metal floor. His chest slowly rose and fell as he recovered his energy.

Reaching out with his mind, he tried to tell exactly how far beneath the earth he was. Through his connection to the earth, he found that he was at least six feet beneath the surface.

Pulling his protective ring closer to his body, he rounded a corner.

The three sidekicks walked in a half crouch a foot in front of him.

There was Garth, the tall tan broad shouldered Atlantean. A light blue shirt covering his torso made of the same fish scale material that all Atlantean armor had. Dark pants with a white border around the bottom clung to his legs.

Beside him, Kid Flash a.k.a. Wally West moved at a brisk pace, his yellow spandex blurring with his rapid movements. "Come on guys," he complained, "my grandmother moves faster than this."

The last member of the team, Robin, protégé of Batman smacked Kid Flash in the head with a hand covered in a black glove. "We are not even supposed to be down here."

Kid Flash stumbled forward, causing his red boots to squeak on the floor. He spun around, his red gloves bawling into fist. "Way to go Boy Wonder."

"Well you guys are awful loud."

The three teens spun around.

A wide smile spread across Garth's face as his purple eyes locked on Harry.

Robin moved in front of his friends, his green spandex clad legs bent in a crouch. One arm bent across the red armor covering the top half of his body. His fingers were clenched around a metal staff positioned in a defensive stance in front of him.

His gray eyes narrowed behind the black Domino mask covering his eyes. "Who are you?"

Garth moved in front of his friends. "Guys, this is Harry Isley, one of my friends from Atlantis."

Kid Flash's blue eyes followed the circuit of the tiles and water spinning around Harry's body, "Isley, like in Pamela Isley a.k.a. Poison Ivy?"

Harry inclined his head, "She is my mother."

Kid Flash paused in scratching the yellow mask covering the top half of his face his eyes wide. "Wow, that's heavy."

"Pamela Isley is an environmentalist, CEO of Sunset industries, and meta-human with the power over plant life. She defends nature and small children. Some see her as a hero. Others see her as an eco-terrorist."

Harry's lips twitched upwards as he turned to face Robin.

Whatever the goblins did, rewrote his mother's history with the world, placing all her murders and major criminal activities on other well-known deviants.

"You know my mother quite well."

"I work with Batman. It's our job to know everybody."

With a small shake of his head, Harry turned to Garth. "You were supposed to wait for me."

Garth raised his shoulders. "In case you haven't noticed, my teammates aren't exactly the most patient people. Besides, there's some strange stuff going on in this building."

Harry jerked his chin upwards. "Like the fact that only certain rooms are burned, the fire never made it into the hallway, and the power in the upper floors is still out."

"Yeah," Garth gestured around him, "then there's the fact of this whole secret subbasement," he nodded to Robin, "according to the boy wonder, it's not on the building schematics."

Air exploded past Harry's lips as he ran a hand through his dark hair, "Let's find out what's so secret and get out of here, I've got other things to take care of"

From what he'd seen so far, Cadmus didn't seem the type to put bombs in his mother's apartment. They seem more the type to capture an experiment on her. With that being the case, he needed to get on the trail of the real culprit, but he said he would be here. He wouldn't leave a job unfinished, or abandon a friend in need.

Robin turned his body down the hallway, glancing at the holographic screen shining from his wrist. "We are on the trail of something called Project KR."

"Well lead the way then."

Robin took the lead, and the trio moved down the hallway, Robin's holographic computer screen leading them like Rudolph's nose.

Warm air caressed their skin, causing beads of sweat to trail down their faces. Air heavy with the scent of metal filled their lungs, and no matter how quiet they tried to be their footsteps echoed off the metal floor.

They came to a crossroads.

Robin stopped frowning as the screen of his wrist computer wavered in and out.

"Well which way do we go?" Kid Flash asked, looking right left and straight ahead in a superfast motion.

Robin opened his mouth to answer when rumbling cut him off.

Giant elephant sized creatures with faces in the shape of black starfish stampeded down the right and left always, the red eyes locked forward, and their tree-trunk size legs caused the floor to vibrate. Roars exploded from their mouths, showing large sharp teeth.

Without thinking, Harry thrust his hand forward.

The sound of tearing metal screeched through the hallways as the metal walls on both sides of either hallway flew outward, driven by the earth behind them. They slammed together with a resounding bang and a shower of sparks.

Superheated air rushed towards the teens from both sides, but with a flick of his free hand, Harry sent the tiles circling protectively around his body to form a wall on either side of them. Heat radiated from the tiles, melting them together.

After a moment, Harry let the tiles fall to the floor and shatter. He was now left with only the six spheres of water circling his body.

Alarms began to blare like some kind of wounded animal.

Slowly, the others turned to look at him.

Crossing his arms, Harry raised an eyebrow. "What? It's not like we were going to be able to hide from those things, plus I just saved you from being roasted."

"Excuse me, you're the one that caused the fire," Kid Flash muttered.

Robin glanced down at his computer screen. "I guess it's a good thing were going straight."

The quartet moved onward, the earth walls on either side of them shuddering as they passed. Large cracks started in the center where the metal was mashed together, spreading outward.

Harry paused before the right rock wall. The metal hit with such force that it had partially melted together.

"We better hurry," Garth said eyeing the rock wall, "those things are really strong."

"Whatever Project KR is it's just up this hallway," Robin assured them, his eyes locked on his computer screen.

– **XX –**

Alexander Desmond, head of project KR stared at the computer screen in front of him, his blue eyes narrowed behind his rectangular glasses. He clenched his fists in the pockets of his lab coat, and his lips twisted into a snarl, distorting his handsome square jawed face into something ugly.

"There heading towards project KR," Felicia Star, a pretty dark skinned woman with brown eyes and short black hair said, her eyes shimmering with nervousness.

"I can see that," Desmond snapped his reddish-brown ponytail flying behind him as he glared at her.

Felicia recoiled, her slender fingers bawling into fist, making her manicured fingernails bite into her skin.

"Call the Guardian," Desmond said striding towards the door.

"What are you going to do?"

"Get something to help us turn this disaster into an opportunity."

Glancing at the wall of computer screens one more time, Felicia strode from the room the specially designed black tiles of the floor absorbing the sound of her departure.

– **XX –**

The quartet stopped before thick metal door with a large circle in the center. A smaller glowing blue electronic eye was positioned in the center of the circle.

Robin moved over to a terminal set into the wall. Plugging his wrist computer into the terminal, he began typing.

A chorus of footsteps echoed up the hallway.

Glancing back, Kid Flash caught sight of a dark skinned woman with short hair holding a rather large rifle charging towards them. Soldiers in green combat fatigues followed behind her, large caliber rifles in their hands. "Uh, Robin I don't mean to rush you or anything, but now would be a good time to hurry."

"I am hurrying as fast as I can!"

Garth, Kid Flash, and Harry turned.

Garth shot a torrent of water from his mouth. It mixed with the small tornado Kid Flash created by spinning his arms, combining to form a typhoon.

The sound of wind howling reverberated off the walls impossibly loud, almost driving those with enhanced hearing to their knees.

Holding back a grimace, Harry slammed his Trident down, causing the ground to ripple like waves on the ocean. The wind from his teammate's typhoon sent his hair dancing.

Harry's attack tossed the soldiers up into the air, while the typhoon blasted them down the hallway. As the typhoon screaming winds died. The sound of breaking bones and mourning filled the corridor.

The Army lay at the far end of the hallway in a massive pile of bodies. The pretty scientists lay on top. Raising her head, she stared at them.

With fear filled eyes, she raised her shaking hands, pointing her curved cylindrical rifle at them.

"Got it!" Robin exclaimed.

Without looking back, Harry, Garth, and Kid Flash dove backwards.

A boom filled the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**

 **Chapter 7**

Harry rose to his feet, his hand resting on the metal floor beneath him for balance. Recessed lighting clicked on, bathing the room in a bright pure light.

He was in a circular room. The walls were made of the same dark metal that covered the floor. Metal cables ran across the ceiling in between the recessed lighting and down the walls. They converged at the base of a square bed with a glass top standing in the center of the room.

Three circular platforms were mounted above the tank, each one holding one of the little creatures that attacked him in the hallway. As his eyes swept over them, their eyes turned to his. The horns atop their head and their four red eyes lit up a pale reddish white.

He staggered backwards, the psychic brunt of the three creatures applying pressure to his mind.

Snarling, he flicked his free hand forward. The water orbs had busted when he fell onto the floor, but with the gesture they reformed. All but three took up positions rotating around him.

The three orbs that didn't flew forward, splashing against the small dome covered platforms and freezing solid, covering the creatures inside in a thin layer of ice.

Swiping his Trident through the domes, glass shattered on the floor and the creatures tumbled through the air, their bodies cut in half, their dark blood splattering onto the floor.

Instantly the psychic pressure on his mind vanished.

Clenching his hand into a fist, water rose up from their blood, transforming it into a dark brown flaky patch on the floor. Moving his attention over to the bodies, the creatures gray skin shriveled.

The three orbs of water returned, leaving behind the mummified corpses of the psychic creatures.

"Garth!"

Harry turned around, Kid Flash and Robin knelt on either side of Garth. The young Atlantean lay sprawled on the floor, a bloody hole in the right side of his abdomen.

Closing the distance in two quick steps, Harry knelt beside Robin. Pushing his hand into one of the orbs circling his body, the water flowed over his skin, clinging to it like a glove.

He stretched forth his hand, only for Robin to grab his wrist, "What are you doing?"

Green eyes locked with gray. "I'm healing him, unless you can do that?"

"How can we trust you after what you did to those creatures?" Robin's eyes flicked to the mummified things on the floor.

"Those creatures were little psychics. They tried to invade my mind. I don't like that so I reacted with extreme prejudice."

Kid Flash's eyes narrowed behind his yellow mask. "The justice league doesn't kill."

"Good thing I'm not a member of the justice league then. Now, are you going to let me heal him or not?"

Garth cracked open a purple eye hazy with pain. "I trust him. Atlanteans are trained to take down any threat quickly and efficiently." His face pinched in pain, he glanced at Harry, a thin smile stretching across his face. "Besides, Harry hasn't had the best role models."

The male Isley sent Garth a warning look, and the wounded Atlantean inclined his head slowly.

Robin removed his hand from Harry's arm, "Do it."

Laying his water covered hand across Garth's wound, Harry closed his eyes. Since he didn't have the green to help guide him this time he reached out with his mind, connecting with Garth's. Using this connection, he felt how Garth's body was supposed to be and then willed the water to correct the damage.

He felt the pull on his magic as the water flowed into the wound, becoming muscle, flesh, and lastly skin. When smooth unblemished tanned skin sealed itself over new muscle, Harry drew back a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Without someone having a connection to one of his elements, it took more energy to heal them. He would have to remember that in the future.

He rose to his feet. The beads of sweat soaked back into his skin. He made sure to keep his breathing level. The last thing he needed was to show weakness and for it to get back to the sidekicks teachers.

Garth rose to his feet, the only sign he had been injured was the hole in his blue fish scale armor.

"You alright?"

Moving beside him, Garth nodded placing a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, thanks Harry."

Harry inclined his head as Robin and Kid Flash moved to join them.

"So," Kid Flash began, his eyes moving over the tubes lining the walls. "Where are we?"

Robin moved over to a small computer terminals setting before the tank. "We are in the room containing Project KR." His eyes swept over the broad shouldered dark haired teen inside the tank, "and I think this is Project KR."

"So," kid flash walked forward, tapping on the glass with a gloved finger. His eyes scanned over the skintight white suit clinging to the teen's frame, before locking onto the familiar red S in the center of his chest. "Get started with your hacking and tell us what's going on in this joint."

With the ease of long practice, Robin's fingers danced across the small keyboard. Within moments, he pulled up what they needed.

"Those," he nodded to the emaciated creatures on the floor, "along with the elephant sized things we saw on the way here, are called Genomes."

His gray eyes danced across the screen. "According to this, they are artificially created beings. The small ones have incredible agility and telepathic power. Going by the specs, the bigger ones have super human strength, along with incredibly thick skin. There's another model we haven't seen yet, there fast and have the abilities of the other two, but they're not as strong as the big ones."

"What about him?" Garth asked nodding to the tank.

Robin's hands fluttered across the keyboard. "This is Project KR. He was created from DNA collected from Superman. He was grown in, sixteen weeks!"

Kid Flash stepped back from the tank, his eyes wide. "Superman has a son, wow that's heavy."

"Can you open it?" Garth asked.

Harry stepped forward, his eyes locked on to the teen's square jawed face. "I wouldn't do that just yet."

"Why not?"

"He's had those telepathic genomes inside his head. We don't know what kind of mental state he'll be in if we wake him up now."

Robin crossed his arms, eyeing Harry out of the corner of his eye. "So, what do you suggest?"

"Let me go in and ease him awake. Explain some things to him. Show him what the real world is like, and how bad Cadmus really is."

A hissing sound erupted behind them.

The quartet turned, part of the door was glowing red, the smell of heated metal wafted into the room.

Robin turned to Harry, "Do it, but hurry."

Staring at who Harry now dubbed as Superboy, he reached out with his mind. The world around him along with the sounds of scorching metal faded away.

– **XX –**

Harry found himself in a stone passage made of dark gray rock cuts so smooth that it pieced together like a jigsaw puzzle. Sconces on the wall cast a dim light around him, their flames casting long shadows on the dirt floor.

"What kind of person has a mind like this?"

Reaching out with his mind, he tried to contact Project KR.

Suddenly, the torches pointed in his direction, and loosed streams of fire.

Bringing his hands in front of him, he sealed himself inside a clear oval-shaped bubble.

The fire slammed into the barrier. Orange light glanced off its surface, and he skidded backwards along the stone. Heat filled its confines and beads of sweat began to pop out on his skin, soaking his clothes.

Gritting his teeth, he withdrew his mental pulse back into his mind. The flame snapped off, the torches sprung back into their upright position.

"All right, looks like I'm just going to have to do this the hard way."

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he began walking down the passage. "It's too bad my other powers don't work in here, or I could just listen for his footsteps through the earth."

As he walked, the walls slid seamlessly from stone to smooth metal that reflected the light shining above him. The scuffing of his feet on rough stone, changed to squeaks as the floor shifted to linoleum.

He stopped before a junction. Shadows consumed the paths in front of him, making it impossible to know which way to go.

"I can't send out a psychic probe to track Project KR, but maybe I can listen for his thoughts." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath then released it out through his nose.

Whisperers filled his ears along with the same pressure that accompanied the genomes psychic attacks. Scrunching his face in determination, he pushed through it all.

For a moment, he heard nothing then a deep young voice resonated in his mind.

' _My purpose is to replace Superman should he ever fall, to be a weapon for Cadmus, and protect the freedoms of the American people.'_

Eyes snapping open, Harry turned down the left hallway.

Five steps in, the paths behind him faded away. Ignoring that, he focused on what he heard from Project KR. He knew Project KR was being manipulated, he doubted Cadmus cared about America. More than likely, he was just another tool for Cadmus to use in furthering their agendas.

Striding along the smooth metal corridor, he frowned. Ever since he entered this hallway, the metal seemed to absorb the sound.

The defenses around KR's mind also threw him for a loop. Why would the genomes make one part of it stone, and the other metal? Sure they look like something out of medieval times, but he didn't think that their looks would affect what they built.

His face relaxed into a thoughtful expression. Then again, the stone hallway looked like something he would find in a storybook. The metal hallway reminded him of the bowels of Cadmus, so maybe they combined what KR was familiar with, and images from books in his head.

The combination would certainly confuse those who weren't well trained with mental powers, another thing he needed to thank Atlantis for.

Even if someone was well-trained in the mental arts. With all these hallways, it would be impossible to brainwash him without getting to the center of his consciousness.

Metal tentacle shot from the walls whipping through the air like snakes.

Harry leaned from side to side, before dropping so low that his back almost touched the floor. Tentacle swept past him just barely out of reach each time. The wind they left behind ruffled his hair and tore holes in his leather jacket.

Cartwheeling sideways, he straightened, coming face-to-face with a large circular room made out of white square metal panels. Glancing up, he found that the panels continued on to create a domed roof.

Stepping into the room, he kept his eyes locked on the broad shouldered dark haired teen in its center. Metal panels fell away on either side of him, leaving behind a dark void, but he ignored it. Stopping a foot away from the teen, they stared at each other.

"Who are you?" KR asked his blue eyes narrowed.

"My name is Harry Isley, I'm here to free you from Cadmus, and show you what the real world is like."

"I know what the world is like. Cadmus taught me everything I needed to know."

"Have they really? Do you know what the sun feels like on your skin, have you ever held a conversation with a friend, or just did something because you enjoyed it? Have you ever seen the moon, or felt the wind on your face."

"I know what the moon looks like."

"Knowing its image and seeing it with your own eyes are two totally different things."

"Let me show you what Cadmus is really like."

Placing two fingers on KR's head, Harry reached out with his mind, using himself as a bridge to connect KR with Felicia Star, assistant to Alexander Desmond, and the woman who shot Garth.

KR tensed as the world around him shimmered like water.

When it stabilized, KR found himself standing in a dark room. A large rectangular computer screen filled one wall in front of him. A bulky six foot long keyboard set beneath the computer screen, its keys bathed in the dim light of the screen.

The screen was segmented, showing him a large rectangular room made of silver metal from a variety of different angles.

Project KR and one of those elephant sized creatures with the starfish shaped face stood in its center.

Alexander Desmond and Felicia Star stood before the giant computer.

Desmond pressed a key on the keyboard, "Begin simulation."

The view on the screen changed one corner showed a close-up of KR's face. His eyes rolled back into his head, leaving his sockets pure white. Another screen showed his pulse, his heart rate increased, filling the room with a rapid beeping sound.

KR's head whipped from side to side. "Where are we?"

Uncrossing his arms, Harry pushed off the wall. "We are in the memory of Felicia Star, one of the scientists that helped create you." He nodded at the computer screen. "Do you recognize what's happening there?"

KR stared at the screen. After a moment, he nodded. "Yes, that is the day I was having a spar with one of the genomes."

"Good, then listen carefully."

Felicia Star stared at the screen in front of her, her brow creased. "Project KR needs positive reinforcement." The KR on the screen roared, slamming his fist into the elephant sized genomes starfish shaped face.

The creature let out a bellow of agony before toppling to the ground unconscious.

One corner of Desmond's lips turned upward, "why? He's perfect."

The KR on the screen leapt forward slamming both feet down on the genomes head, causing it to explode like a watermelon. Grabbing the ragged edges of its neck, he tore it in half. A roar ripped from his throat as bloody bits rain down on him.

Felicia pointed a finger at the screen. "He still has too much anger in him. I think if he was to see the outside world, to know what it means to be human. It would help him control his rage. Of course, it would help if you would quit giving him those stimulants."

With his face twisting into a scowl, Desmond punched a button on the keyboard. Green gas filled the monitor. The outline of project KR swayed side to side before falling unconscious.

Desmond turned, getting right in Felicia's face. "Project KR is a weapon!"

Felicia drew back, but Desmond followed her. Her back slammed against the wall. He got in her face. "He is not a human being. He is something to be controlled. The last thing we want our weapons to develop is the ability to think for themselves."

He turned around, letting his auburn ponytail slap her in the face.

"I think that's enough," Harry said, causing KR's eyes to snap to him. Placing his hand on project KR's shoulder, the male Isley pulled them out of the memories.

The world shimmered and KR found himself back in the domed room, standing on his metal platform.

"So, do you believe me now, will you let me help you?"

"How will I know what you showed me was real?"

"Dude I ventured inside your head. Passed all the traps Cadmus set in here to wake you up, while my team is outside preparing to defend themselves against Cadmus soldiers. Why would I bother to make any of that up?"

KR was silent for a moment. Then he locked eyes with Harry. "Can you help me meet Superman?"

Harry raised his shoulders. "I've never met the man myself, but I think he would be interested in meeting you."

What Harry didn't say, was he doubted Superman would be thrilled that the government made a clone of him.

"Alright, I'll go."

Placing a hand on KR's shoulder, Harry smiled. "Before we leave, I need to take care of any subliminal commands Cadmus left in your head."

"How does that work?"

"I just need you to relax and try not to fight me."

KR's shoulders relaxed under his hand, and Harry sent out a psychic pulse. The world around them shattered like glass.

– **XX –**

Harry's eyes snapped open. He spun around. "How long have I been out?"

Garth cocked his head. "Not long, about two minutes."

Inclining his head, Harry turned back around. "KR are you up?"

The dark haired teen's blue eyes snapped open. With a small push of his hands, the glass covering his tank flew outwards, smashing against the wall. He hopped lightly to the floor, landing in a crouch.

Kid flash and Robin backed away.

KR's eyes flicked to the door which now had a glowing orange jagged cut traveling up from the floor on its left side. "Looks like we have a problem," With his fist clenched, he strode forward. "Don't worry. I'll get us out of here."

"Stop, we're not going to win a straight up fight, especially with more of those genomes out there."

Robin turned to him. "What do you suggest?"

Raising the butt of his Trident, Harry slammed it on the floor. A metal clang echoed through the room.

"I have an idea, but you're going to have to give me a minute."

Kid flash glanced back at the door. "I'd say a minutes all we have."

Kneeling down, Harry placed his free hand on the metal floor. Closing his eyes, he felt the metal with his connection to the earth. Images of different places where the minerals were harvested filled his mind.

Metal was just a different form of earth, so he should be able to manipulate it like he does the ground.

Going easy at first, he pictured the metal floor in his mind. Slowly, he pictured its edges bending upward. Once he had the image firmly in his mind, he let out a breath and began trying to make it a reality.

"Bring it in. Stay as close to me as possible."

"What are you doing?"

Harry ignored the question, pushing his power over the earth into the floor. The metal fought him, refusing to give in its forged shape.

Gritting his teeth, Harry laid his hand flat on the floor. He would not be captured here. He would not become a lab experiment for Cadmus. He pictured the edges of the floor bending into a teardrop shape around him and his companions.

His body lurched downwards. Energy was sucked from his body as a terrible screeching filled the air. He felt the floor under him shift. In his mind's eye black and white representations of the team swayed on their feet.

Ignoring them, he could see the floor in a black and white representation bending upward, scraping along the walls and shattering the pipes mounted into them.

His face twisted as KR's tank swayed back and forth.

"Garth, bury that tank in the wall," Harry rasped his body shaking with the effort of molding the floor. "We need more room."

A black and white representation of Garth shot forward. The tank came into view as Garth touched it, ripples of sound outlining its shape.

Harry watched as Garth ripped it out of the floor and slung it across the room. A boom echoed through the room, the sound waves outlined the tank now buried in the wall.

With that out of the way, Harry forced magic into the floor. The metal became malleable to his touch before spreading outward. Before long, the five teens were encased in a teardrop of shining metal.

"Alright, now what are you going to do?"

Opening his eyes, the male Isley found himself in total darkness. With a thought, glowing green soft moss flooded out from his hand, covering the walls and bathing everyone's features in a soft light.

"Now…" Harry panted, "We're going to take the express route up."

With a thought, the metal tear shot upwards. Everyone but Harry bounced around as the tear shot through floor after floor, but thankfully the moss on the walls cushion the impacts.

Finally, the tear stopped and splayed open like a flower.

With sweat dripping from his brow, Harry fell onto his butt, his chest heaving.

Garth knelt beside him. "You okay man?"

Harry nodded, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. It came away bloody. "Yeah, I'm fine that's just something I'm going to need to practice."

With a grunt, he rose to his feet. His legs shook with exhaustion and his vision blurred, but he gritted his teeth forcing it to come back into focus.

Selena had once told him that the mind could overcome the body's natural defenses, it was time to see if that was true.

Spinning on his heel, he turned to face the rest of the team. "We need to get out of here before reinforcement show up. There are too many of them for us to fight our way out, plus Cadmus is a well-respected research facility, it wouldn't look good if we were fighting their employees."

"I think it's a little late for that," kid flash nodded to the far end of the room.

Alexander Desmond strode towards them, a crazed look in his gray eyes. His white lab coat billowed out behind him. "Project KR, get back inside!"

"Project KR stepped forward. "I'm not going anywhere."

A wide unhinged smile spread across Desmond's face. "I was hoping you would say that."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a vial of glowing blue liquid. Popping the top off with his thumb, he downed the contents.

His body hunched forward, and began to expand. Large chunks of skin felt the ground as the jagged rock beneath tore it away.

The creature that was once Desmond threw back his head, its human face still dangling from one side and roared. Flexing its large long clawed fingers, the creature charged forward, its three toed web feet creating dents in the tile floor.

"Take him down," Robin screamed charging forward.

– **XX –**

Garth shot forward. Ducking under a swing from Desmond's large clawed arm, he fired two pale blue force beams from his eyes, making Desmond stagger back a step.

Kid flash zoomed by Garth, ruffling the Atlantean's dark hair in his wake.

The young speedster ran circles around Desmond, his fist slamming into the man's thick gray skin, filling the room with what sounded like machine-gun fire.

With a roar, Desmond grabbed the speedster by his red hair, lifting him off the ground.

He drew back his free hand, the spikes protruding from his knuckles shadowed in the dim light.

Before he could throw his fist forward, a black cord wrapped around his free arm, pulling him sideways and making him drop kid flash.

"Now," Robin screamed, using a nearby pillar as leverage to pull Desmond off balance.

– **XX –**

Harry watched KR slam his fist into Desmond's wide rock covered skull, driving the former scientist to the floor.

Hating that he had used up most of his energy getting the team out of the subbasement, Harry allowed his eyes to wander around the room, searching for anything that could help the team.

He was in a large square room. Stone columns lined either side of him. Rectangular Windows high up on the walls illuminated everything and pale moonlight.

Glancing behind him, he saw the remains of his tear covering a six foot wide hole in the ground. Cracks spread out from the hole. Following them, he found that some of the pillars had large cracks traveling up them.

Stretching out with his mind, he probed the pillars. A wide smile spread across his face at the information he got back. One good hit and those pillars would go down, bringing at least half the roof with it.

Harry opened his mouth to tell the team, when a yell from Robin cut him off. The boy wonder pointed to the pillars.

Garth and KR moved forward, slamming their fist into the damaged pillars. They shattered, sending a shudder through the floor and causing white dust to rain down from the ceiling.

Tightening his left hand around his Trident, Harry drew in a little bit of the Earth's energy. Watching Robin lead Desmond into the center of the room, he made a fist with his right hand. The remaining pillars exploded, sending small pieces of shrapnel flying in all directions.

Desmond's red eyes widened as tons of rock rain down upon him.

Tilting his staff forward, a tentacle of water wrapped around the boy wonder, pulling him to Harry's side.

The boy wonder skidded to a stop at Harry's feet, his gray eyes wide. He stared at Desmond, half buried under tons of rock, the fingers of one hand twitching.

Slowly, Robin turned to look at Harry, "Thanks."

Harry nodded, "No problem."

Together the five teens exited the building. Dust drifted out of the building behind them, along with the click, click, of settling rocks.

KR's eyes drifted up to the bright full moon hanging in the clear dark blue sky.

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, "Much better than mental imaging isn't it?"

KR bobbed his head.

Slowly, shadows obscured the moon. As they drew closer, the teens recognize them as the justice league. Superman and Wonder Woman touched down first.

KR's eyes locked onto his progenitor.

Eyes drooping with fatigue, Harry raised his Trident. He willed it to shrink back into a charm. Clipping it onto his necklace, he turned and began walking away. A gentle breeze swept through his hair, cooling his exposed skin. He leaned into the wind, allowing it to wake him.

Hurried footsteps made him pause.

Slowly swiveling on his heel, he found Garth staring at him.

"Where are you going man?"

"Someone attacked my mother, I aim to find out who, but if you need me you know how to get in touch."

Garth nodded, and he continued walking away.

Five feet away from Garth, a hole opened up in the earth, swallowing him into its depths.

– **XX –**

Deep beneath the earth, Harry Isley lay curled in a fetal position. Dark brown vines pierced his naked body, filling him with nutrients and healing energies. The veins in his body shone a dark green as the earth healed its child.

Glowing emerald eyes stared into the darkness around him not seeing it, but the world from an aerial view. Leaves blew across the sidewalk of a suburban neighborhood. They drifted under yellow crime scene tape, settling in the center of a large square of upturned earth.

Someone attacked his mother with a bomb, tomorrow it would be time to find out who, it would be time to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**

 **Chapter 8**

The sun peeked over the horizon, sending orange rays of light dancing across the bright swaying grass of Metropolis East Park. Leaves with just a hint of orange swirled through the air, carrying the scent of fresh rain.

Swings swayed back and forth with a rhythmic creak of metal, their chains and seats casting a long shadow on the sandbox a short distance away.

A hand burst up from the sandbox, clenching as a ray of sunlight hit it. The sand around the appendage began to bulge like a pulsating boil.

Harry Isley rose out of the earth.

Dirt crawled across his body forming into a Roman style armored chest plate. Pieces of grass clinging to his legs expanded, transforming into dark green pants. He rose to his feet, the green leather like material shining in the sun as he clenched his toes in the grass.

He took a deep breath, causing his chest to expand and the Trident shaped pendant lying against his clay armor to flash in the light.

Stretching a hand towards the hole his body had made, he waved it over the ground. As his hand passed over the hole, it vanished. Dirt flowed back into the hole, becoming smooth fertile soil again, with the second pass, healthy bright green grass rose from the soil.

Turning, Harry strode towards the road at the far end of the park. As he walked, leaves fluttered down from the air falling onto his wrist and feet. The leaves attached to his feet transformed into a pair of light brown boots, while the ones on his wrist transformed into wristbands of orange and green camo.

Pausing beside a bench, he ran his hand along the curved dark metal. The dew glistening in the morning light disappeared into his skin. After running his hand over the rest of the metal, he continued out of the Park.

Stepping onto the sidewalk, he shoved his hands into the soft inner pockets of his pants. He may not be used to sleeping beneath the earth, but it did restore his powers quickly and repair the damage from his visit to Cadmus.

Three-story houses loomed in the distance. The rising sun behind them bathed them in a golden glow, making the scene look like something out of a postcard. He unconsciously increased his pace, the sound of his boot scraping along the sidewalk reverberating in his ears.

' _His mother was attacked in their home, so there had to be something there, right?'_

– _ **XX –**_

Walking into the cul-de-sac, Harry's eyes swept over the three story houses lining either side of the street. The sun was now high in the sky, extending the shadows of the streetlights lining the sidewalk. Hand still in his pockets, he walked down the street.

Birdsong filled his ears, for some strange reason it heightened the dread writhing around in his gut. Stopping at the foot of his driveway, he kept his eyes locked on his feet as they traveled up the black asphalt. With his enhanced senses, he could smell the remnants of the explosion still lingering in the air.

How could birds be so happy when his mother was lying in a hospital bed in a coma?

Shaking his head, he clamped down on those emotions. Feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to help him. This was the hand fate had dealt him, now all he could do was make the best of it.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his head. His eyes widened in the bottom dropped out of his stomach. He saw the explosion in his mother's mind, but seeing the damage in person was so much worse.

Before him was a massive crater of blackened upturned earth. Toothpicks sized bits of wood littered the square shaped hole. Broken pieces of glass sparkled in the sunlight. Leaning forward, his torso brushed against the yellow crime scene tape cordoning off the area, but he didn't notice.

He fixed his gaze on the blackened plumbing sticking out of the ground, the only thing left of his family home. Taking a step, the yellow crime scene tape snapped under his weight, fluttering to the ground on either side of him.

Kneeling down at the edge of the hole, he placed a shaky hand on the ground, with his palm on soft grass, and his fingers buried in burned earth. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his mind and probed the remnants of the house that were still standing.

During his time in Atlantis, he found that his mental powers had evolved different from others. Not only did he have powerful telepathy that came with his bloodline, but he also had post cognition. Post cognition is the ability to see past events in a certain area.

Unfortunately, you have to get to the area quick, before the psychic energy disperses, or there has to be a major tragedy that seeps into the land.

Since there were no deaths here, Harry knew that the psychic energy would disperse quickly.

His body jerked slightly as the psychic probe bounced back into him. His eyes snapped open, shining a pale white. Before him was a translucent version of his house.

Standing to his feet, he reached for the doorknob, only for his hand to pass right through it. Shaking his head, he stepped through the door. He walked down the hallway, ignoring bits of wood and glass crunching under his feet.

The smell of damp earth filled his nose with each step. A water main must have busted when the bombs went off. Stopping at the edge of the living room, he glanced around.

Off to his left, was a large kitchen with a rectangular table in its center. A spearmint green tablecloth highlighted its beveled edges.

Moving into the kitchen, he peered behind the translucent stainless steel fridge as a headache started to build behind his eyes. He grimaced.

Controlling the past events in slow motion took a lot more energy than letting them happen before his eyes, but he had to control it, he had to find something that could lead him to the person that planted the bombs.

Unfortunately, planting the bombs didn't leave enough of a psychic impression for him to be able to see who did it.

Moving away from the fridge, he stuck his head through the oven, finding another cylinder attached to a broken gas line. After peering under the table and finding nothing, he moved back to the living room.

He stood before the glass table, his emerald eyes flicking to the cylinder mounted underneath the couch, and then one mounted to the curved black metal of the glass coffee table.

So, whoever attacked his mother planted three bombs, they certainly wanted to make sure that she was dead, a smirk twisted his tan face, but they underestimated her.

Raising his hand, the memory unfroze fire and bits of his home flew around him, but he ignored it. Unlike the last time, he wasn't tapped into his mother's memories, so he wasn't going to feel the pain as fire seared across her skin.

Ignoring the ghostly image of his mother behind him moving her hands in an effort to protect her body, he followed the pieces of the bomb with his eyes.

As the pieces of the translucent house settled in their current positions, he let go of the memory.

Striding towards the back of the house, a squelching sound filled his ears as he walked through the large mud puddles made by busted water pipes. Stopping before the large pine tree in his backyard, he inhaled its scent, allowing it to wash away the horrors of his visions.

Placing his hands on the dark almost black bark, he concentrated, wrapping his power around the piece of metal buried in its trunk. He gently began to pull, while using his power over the green to close the wounds.

When the wounds on the tree closed, he stared down at the slivers of blackened silver medal in his hand. With these he should be able to use his magic to scry for the person that planted the bombs, but first.

Stepping to the edge of the house, he spread his arms wide and concentrated. The sound of screeching metal filled the air as the pipes, septic tank, and other household plumbing was pulled from the earth.

Pieces of wood sunk into the earth. Within moments, they gave birth to saplings of whatever tree they came from. Reaching out with his connection to the green, he probed the flower bed enough to expand, causing more flowers to spread out, and grow in between the new saplings.

Smiling at his work, he turned his attention to the tangle of metal and glass floating before him. Stretching forth his hand, beads of sweat popped out on his forehead as his body shuddered from a large pull on his magic.

Slowly, the minerals in the metal and glass began to break down, becoming a malleable substance for him to manipulate. A cube of liquid silver metal floated in the air before him. Under it was a large stream of clear putty that glistened in the sunlight.

Blood dripped from his nose from the tax he was putting on his mind, but he ignored it. He began molding the metal and glass into an egg shape.

Before long a metal egg sat on the ground before him, its curved glass roof reflecting the sunlight.

Stepping forward, the glass dome on the egg opened. Climbing inside, he reclined against the dark green moss lining its interior.

Probing the green with his mind, the egg shook as vines wrapped around the egg, yanking it beneath the earth. As dark fertile soil flashed by outside the glass, he leaned back and allowed the moss to soothe away his headache.

He tried not to think about the fact that his home was destroyed, or that he would never go there again, but he still felt the loss within his heart.

– **XX –**

Dark red earth rumbled, echoing off the tin walls of the warehouse. The cone-shaped lights swung back and forth, flashing off the glass dome protruding up from the ground.

The top of the egg slid back.

Harry stepped onto the earth. Its musty smell caressed his nose.

Pale Golden yellow wooden tables filled the space around him. Bunsen burners, chemicals, machine parts, and curved glass littered the tables.

Reaching down, he grabbed the edge of the egg, pulling it out of the earth. The muscles in his arms bulged as he carried it across the room.

Leaning it against the wall, he moved towards a set of metal stairs, more lights clicked on, revealing the platform above him. Underneath the platform sat more equipment a blowtorch, a circular saw, two cases of light bulbs, and boxes of equipment with the Lex Corp. logo on it.

Making it to the top of the platform, he eyed the shelves leaning against the railings of the platform. To his enhanced senses, the smell of leather and old parchment calmed his heart. Their house may have blown up, but at least his mother had moved the entirety of her magical collection beforehand.

He moved along the shelves, running his fingers along the leather spines. After making sure they were all there he turned to face the large circular tanks sitting in a neat row in the middle of the platform.

He moved passed the tanks, eyeing the various topiary animals floating inside. As he passed the tank holding a topiary panther, he paused, watching it grow sleek midnight black fur. It blinked a feline yellow eye at him before closing its eyes and drifting back to sleep.

This was the headquarters of Sunset industries, a former hideout of the villain Winslow Scott a.k.a. Toy Man.

Moving past more tanks, the partially formed creatures inside twitched, sensing his connection to the green. Multiple pairs of eyes fluttered open, revealing a yellow eye with an elongated red pupil. Stopping at the last tank, Harry reached out with his mind. _'Go to sleep guys, it's not time for you to be born yet.'_

Passed the tanks, sat a large U-shaped terminal of equipment. Multiple black modems wired together. All of them connected to six monitors. Pale light shone from the monitors, blanketing the black material of the chair setting in the middle of the equipment.

Moving to one of the tables that made up two long rows sitting on either side of the computer equipment, he removed the bits of metal from his pocket. Setting them beneath the microscope, he adjusted the lens before gazing at the laptop connected to the microscope.

Frowning, he pressed two buttons, causing the picture to zoom in. Leaning forward, he stared at the screen.

He was hoping to find DNA from the person that he could run through a database, but instead he found microscopic bits of plant matter, impossible to see with the human eye.

Probing the particles of dark green fungus with his mind, he summoned it towards him. Empowering it with his connection to the green, he removed a seed from a nearby bowl.

The plant creatures were usually used to eat toxins in environments that were uninhabitable to humans. Once they were done, they would merge with the newly cleaned soil, creating fresh grass and trees.

After about six months, the hyper growth would cause the new environment to spread over the land. Turning deserts into lush forest. After that, as long as the people aloud what they took to grow back, they would be able to live there like the land had always been that way.

However, the plant creatures did have another use. They could be used to track and fight for someone who had a connection with the green.

Pulling the spores into the seed, the seed turned a dark green, little vines sprouted from it, weaving together into a topiary bird.

Setting the bird down on the table, Harry moved to a set of stairs. On this side of the platform, was the living quarters and storage for finished product.

White buckets line the walls.

His footsteps echoed off the hardwood floor.

In the center of the floor was a large rectangular room with two doors side-by-side. This was the living quarters for him and his mother when they worked late.

Stopping before the door with his name spelled out in brass letters, Harry opened it. Stepping inside, he let go of his conjured clothes. They crumbled back into dust and bits of grass. The leaves that once made up his boots crunched under his feet.

Moving to a nearby closet, he was dressed within fifteen minutes.

Smoothing out his light blue T-shirt, the door to his room clicked behind him. His gray tennis shoes squeaked on the hardwood floors.

The bang, bang, of his feet on the metal stairs echoed through the warehouse.

Stretching forth his hand, the topiary bird flew into it. Its head cocked to one side, its acorn eyes staring up at him curiously.

"Lead me to the other part of you."

Tossing it into the air, he watched it fly out one of the windows.

Sprinting back to the metal egg, he placed it back in the whole, climbed inside, and willed it to sink back beneath the earth.

In his mind's eye he could see the bird flying high in a darkening sky, willing the metal egg to follow the bird. He leaned back into the moss. He listened to the sound of churning earth as the egg dug a tunnel ten feet beneath the ground.

– **XX –**

Harry emerged out of the large grassy space in front of St. Patrick's Catholic Church. Stepping out of his metal egg, he gazed at the building before him, admiring the way the moonlight bathed its brick formed Gothic architecture and set it stained glass windows aglow.

He was in a large square space. The sound of speeding cars brushed his ears from the road behind him. Off to the left and right, pale white sidewalks led around the building.

Following the pull on his mind, he walked up a set of concrete steps. He found the bird now covered in gray feathers sitting on one of the curved handles of the double doors.

It stared at him with small black eyes, its head cocked to one side. "I don't like the fact that you lead me here, it makes me think something big is going on. Go keep an eye on my mother."

With a flap of its gray wings it shot into the sky, becoming a dark shadow against the moon in a matter of seconds.

Grabbing the handle it was sitting on, he opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. It glided smoothly across red carpet, the creaking of its hinges echoing off the vaulted ceilings.

Stepping inside, he found himself in an entrance Hall. A dark wooden tables set in front of him, holding the latest schedules for the church. Two doors set three feet apart on either side of the table.

Moving to the door on the left side, colored light from a stained glass window shone across his pale blue shirt and blue jeans. Pushing open the door, he winced as the heavy wood slammed into a stopper, sending a loud bang echoing through the sanctuary.

A heavy scent of rotten eggs filled his nose as he strode in between the pews. His eyes locked on to its source.

A body lay on the altar, red flames danced along the wooden arms and legs, the chest having already been reduced to ash. With a fast exhale, icy wind washed over the body, but all it did was make the red flames flicker back and forth.

Stopping a foot away from the body, Harry knelt on the soft red carpet. "What kind of flames could do this?" He asked staring at the square wooden head just above the ashes of the chest, its features frozen in an expression of absolute horror.

"That would be hellfire."

Harry spun around, only to catch a blast of wind in the chest that sent him flying into the podium sitting just above the altar. A loud crack echoed through the room as the wood splintered under his impact.

Throwing off the remains of the podium, he rolled to the side. A blast of fire brushed along the hairs of his arm, filling the air with the scent of burnt hair.

Rising to his feet, Harry got his first good look at his attackers.

One was a man in his late forties with pale skin and midnight dark hair. A skinny mustache decorated his upper lip. He blurred forward with surprising speed, the stripes on his purple pants resembling writhing serpents.

Reaching into his waistcoat, he pulled out two decks of cards. With the ease of long practice, he flicked them towards Harry.

The male Isley cartwheeled to the right.

The cards continued on, burying themselves into the large cross hanging on the wall behind him.

Realizing that the playing cards were just another form of paper, and paper was another form of wood, he reached out with his mind. The cards flew back towards the man, thin brown thorns sprouting from their edges.

Whipping off his top hat, the man held it in front of him like a shield.

Harry's eyes widened as the cards disappeared inside.

Feeling something wraparound his arm, he turned his attention to his second opponent.

She was a good foot shorter than the man, but shared his purple eyes and midnight black hair. Gray stockings clung to her curvy legs, a white blouse accentuated her assets, and a black waistcoat showed off the curves of her upper body.

She had her hand stretched towards him, a yellow ribbon extended from it and wrapped around his arm.

With a sharp yank, she tried to pull him off balance. Harry tensed, using his greater strength and leverage to pull her off her feet.

She slammed into the ground hard, but kept a tight grip on the ribbon that was still wrapped around Harry's arm. A long strand of dark hair fell over her face.

Despite being on her knees determination shown in her eyes.

Blowing on the ribbon wrapped around his arm, a thin white mist traveled down the ribbon covering it in a white frost. With a gentle tug, it shattered like glass.

The girl let go of the ribbon. Rising to her feet, she held her hands palms up. Fireballs of intertwining circles appeared, hovering above her palms.

Raising his hands into the air, Harry took a step back, keeping both his assailants in his line of sight. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I am Harry Isley. I tracked a bird here and found this man. I'm assuming since the spell I used had something of the person who blew up my home that he," he nodded to the wooden head with the horrified expression on its face, "is the one that did it."

For a moment there was silence. Then the man stepped forward.

"I am John Zatara," he nodded to the girl climbing to her feet. "this is my daughter Zatanna."

"That man," he nodded to the pile of ash and wooden limbs, "is Jason Woodruw. He was a former member of the cult of cold flame, a cult who often made deals with demons for power."

John took a step forward and knelt beside the body. "My daughter and I sensed demonic activity tonight, so we followed it and found you."

Lowering his hands, Harry stepped down from the altar, and offered John his hand. "Well, I can promise you I'm not a demon."

Quick as a flash John's hand disappeared inside his waistcoat. In the blink of an eye he threw a bottle of water in Harry's face.

Wiping a hand down his face, Harry raised an eyebrow at John, "Okay what was that?"

A thin smile turned one corner of John's lips upward. "Sorry about that, my daughter and I sensed a demon's presence here, I had to make sure you weren't it."

"By throwing water in my face?"

Zatanna snorted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "That water was holy water, don't you know anything?

"Holy water is water blessed by a priest that can burn a demon.

Harry blinked at her. "How is water blessed by a man supposed to hurt a demon?"

Zatanna shrugged.

"I've seen a lot of things in my life, but I've never seen a demon. Now if you'll excuse me," he turned and made his way over to Woodruw's body.

"What are you doing?" John asked as Harry knelt by Woodruw's head.

"Woodruw tried to kill my mother I'm going to see if there's a connection between that and whoever killed him."

Placing his hand above Woodrow's head, Harry reached out and touched it with his mind. Images flashed through his mind at superspeed, before finally settling on Woodruw standing in an underground cavern before a fiery portal.

"I know Poison Ivy is a bitch," Woodruw began, folding his long wooden arms behind his back, "but why do you want me to put bombs in her house."

For a moment the only sound in the cavern was water dripping off stalactites into small pools of water.

"That's none of your concern," said the feminine shadow inside the portal, "just make sure you use the bombs I gave you. I don't want her dead just weak."

Suddenly, time sped forward.

Woodruw burst through the doors of the church, his tree-trunk legs leaving indentions in the carpet. He peered behind him, his yellow eyes wide with fear at something Harry couldn't see.

He stumbled forward, finally falling down on the altar.

A feminine shadow glided in behind him, its very presence snuffing out the table of candles to the left of the altar.

"We had a deal," Woodruw cried raising his arms to form an X in front of his face.

Melodious laughter that sent a chill down Harry's spine filled the sanctuary, "Don't you know never to make deals with demons."

The shadow woman flicked her hand and crimson fire filled the vision.

The last thing Harry heard before the vision snapped off was Woodruw's screams reverberating off the marble walls.

Harry found himself back in the church, his breath came out in short shallow gasps and sweat trailed down both sides of his face. For a moment, he closed his eyes hoping it would sooth away the headache pounding its way through his skull.

When it didn't, Harry opened his eyes and faced the Zatara's. "Well Mr. Zatara, it appears I may need your help."

"Oh."

"Yes, it appears a demon hired Mr. Woodruw to weaken my mother."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Harry stood in the Zatara's backyard. Wind tugged at his black T-shirt and danced around his gray sweatpants.

A dreary overcast day cast gray light on Giovanni as he paced back-and-forth before him, the sleeves of his button-down shirt rolled up to his elbows.

Harry brushed his shaggy black hair behind his ear.

Over the past three weeks, Giovanni Zatara had given Harry a crash course in demons.

Giovanni stopped before him his slick back dark hair shining in the overcast light. "Demons are fast, strong, and resilient when they enter a vessel. They also display a variety of powers such as telekinesis, telepathy, or Pyrokinesis."

"If there so dangerous, why bring your daughter to where you thought one was?"

"That day I was teaching Zatanna how to sense the supernatural when she picked up the demon. She teleported away, and by the time I caught up with her, we were too close to the church to turn back."

"Now," Giovanni slid his polished dress shoe forward on the grass. "today we are going to fight as if I was a demon, so be ready."

With a muttered word, Giovanni launched his hand forward, fire spewing out from his palm.

Reaching out through his connection to the clear, Harry thrust his own hand forward water coalescing in his palm.

The two attacks came together in a shower of steam.

Closing his eyes, Harry reached out through the missed with his senses. Air shifted around him as he increased the water droplets in the mist. However, despite his efforts, his mind's eye stayed blank.

His eyes fluttered open, wisps of pale steam floated above the grass and deep cracks littered the brick wall ringing in the Zatanna's backyard.

He moved forward, his arms out in front of him his eyes scanning around him. He peered around the mangled old acorn tree, only to find no one hiding there.

Acorns made a click, click, sound as a breeze sent them skidding across the concrete walkway leading to an iron gate.

Inhaling deep, his lips twitched upwards as he caught the scent of Giovanni's aftershave. Thrusting his hand downwards, blades of grass shot up like missiles.

A cry rent the air, Harry spun to see Giovanni lying on the ground, blades of grass sticking in his forearms.

Walking forward Harry stretched forth his hand. The grass sticking out of Giovanni's forearms began to grow, weaving together into a dark green straitjacket.

A foot away from Giovanni, the elder magic user faded away and the grass straitjacket flooded to the ground.

A force slammed into Harry's back driving him headfirst into the concrete wall.

Just before he hit the wall, Harry lashed out with his mind. The bricks that made up the wall just in front of him crumbled into red powder, and he slammed into sand.

Twisting his bottom half, Harry launched himself to his feet.

Giovanni clapped softly, the watch on his wrist flashing in a beam of sunlight as the clouds shifted. "Good, good, you were able to tell where I was. Maybe not as quick as I would've liked, but you still figured out where I was, just remember demons love to play mind games with you as you fight them."

Inclining his head, Harry leaned back into the wind, letting a cool breeze cooled the sweat from his body. "Thanks Mr. Zatara, I don't know if I'll ever be able to fight a demon head on, but I should be able to protect my mother if one comes after her."

Together they began making their way back into the house.

"It would help if we knew why the demon was after your mother, but from what you told us about how you were born, she was studying some obscure pieces of magic there for a while." He shook his head, "either way if it had something to do with your birth it should have already come to pass before now. Most deals like that have a ten year timetable."

"Either way will figure it out my boy," he slapped Harry on the shoulder, "now I believe it's your turn to make breakfast."

– **XX –**

Thirty minutes later, Harry flipped bacon onto a napkin covered plate before moving over to flip another pancake onto a stack. Grabbing both plates, he moved over to a plain white round wooden table behind him.

Sitting the plates down in the center of the table, he pulled the moisture out of Apple and orange juice with Hydrokinesis splitting the two juices between a set of plastic jugs.

Wrapping his hands around the handles, he breathed out lowering the temperature in the jugs until permafrost coated the outside.

He just finished setting the silverware around the table when Zatanna stumbled in, her dark blue jeans clung to her legs and her black tank top showed just a hint of stomach.

She sat down at the table, her half-moon earrings flashing.

After a short silence for grace, the three of them began eating in silence.

Dabbing at her mouth with a napkin, Zatanna hummed in appreciation, "you know if you ever need some money, you wouldn't do too bad as a breakfast cook."

"Thanks, but I think I would miss nature too much if I was stuck in front of a stove all day."

"So, you care about nature?" Giovanni asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Not on the eco-terrorist level of my mother, but with the way I am connected to it, it would be hard not to. As a matter of fact that's how my mother's company makes her money, by developing plants that eat waste."

Giovanni inclined his head and Harry turned his attention to Zatanna. "I'm getting a little stir crazy after being cooped up inside for two weeks, I thought I would go explore San Francisco. Would you like to come along?"

Zatanna's eyes widened, and Giovanni paused, a fork full of pancake halfway to his mouth.

After a moment, she nodded, "Sure."

With those words, Zatanna rose to her feet and disappeared from the kitchen.

"Harry?"

"Yes Sir?"

"I did have this colorful analogy of turning you into a frog and eating your legs as a threat for if you did anything with my daughter, but try anything inappropriate, and I'll just kill you."

Rising to his feet, Harry grabbed the dirty dishes and began putting them in the sink. Nerves churned around in his gut, he couldn't believe he had just asked Zatanna out, but he fought the shaggy man a few weeks ago, going on a date couldn't be that much harder could it?

He turned to find Giovanni behind him with the two jugs of juice.

The older man raised an eyebrow, "You better get ready."

Looking down at himself, Harry cursed and sprinted from the room.

Chuckling Giovanni opened the fridge, its white door reflecting the lights of the chandelier over the table. Setting the jugs inside, a small smile stretched across his face. He liked Harry. Of course just because he liked him didn't mean he was good enough for his little girl, after all no one was good enough for his princess.

– **XX –**

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Zatanna strode down the concrete porch outside of the Zatara's three-story brownstone.

Harry's hand glided across the railing, the water from last night's rain soaking into his skin.

Reaching the street, they headed north dodging around puddles.

The overcast sky packed the moisture in the air and amplified the sounds of what few cars were out.

"So, there's a carnival up this way," Harry said nodding forward, "you want to go to that, or something else?"

"The carnival is fine. I haven't been in a while."

They walked in silence, a cool Chicago breeze ruffled their clothes.

"So, did you always want to study magic?"

Zatanna glanced at him for a moment then nodded slowly.

"Yeah I was always amazed at what my dad could do on stage. It was incredible how he could blend sleight-of-hand with actual magic, and then when I found out how he was battling the forces of darkness I was hooked."

"So it's all about the excitement?"

Dark hair fluttered from side to side in her crescent moon earrings flashed. "No, I want to help people, but seeing what my dad did got me started in magic. It didn't hurt that my mom was a powerful Magi in her own right."

A purple eye glanced at him out of a curtain of black hair. "What about you?"

"I was born from a flower, so my powers are tied to water, earth, plants, and for some strange reason ice. I never really did anything with my powers until after I found out how I was resurrected."

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets. "on that day I dived into the ocean and swam amongst the ships," he flashed Zatanna a smile. "I even managed to come back up with some buried treasure."

"You were the guy that helped Aquaman with that creature in amnesty Bay, weren't you?"

"Yeah that was a really bad idea. Of course I probably wouldn't have gone if the clear hadn't asked me to."

"The clear?"

"The planet is broken up into three mystical forces that I know of, the green which represents all plant life, the clear which represents the ocean, and the red which represents every other animal. Because of the unique way I was born, I have a connection to the first two."

"But I have to say, I'm glad I went. I would've felt bad if those people would've gotten hurt. Besides I got to meet the other half of my family."

Stopping at the entrance to the carnival, Harry fished out a wallet made of dark green leather. "Two please," he asked handing the man inside the weathered red booth some money.

Taking the money, the guy shoved it in the pocket of his light blue shirt underneath the name tag that read Jim. Pulling two tickets from an old-fashioned role, he handed them over, "Have a nice time."

The sounds of rides and screaming people filled their ears along with the sweet scents of funnel cake and cotton candy.

Zatanna bumped his shoulder. "Well, you're the guy aren't you supposed to show your strength and win me a prize?" She asked with a coy smile.

Harry's lips twitched. "Well let's go then."

Harry approached the strength testing machine.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow, "Really, you're going with this."

"Hey you're the one that wanted me to show you my strength, and what better way than this old classic?"

Handing the operator the cash, Harry gripped the handle of the comically large hammer.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, drawing in the strength of the earth.

Hoisting the hammer up onto his shoulder with one hand, he gripped it with the other and slammed it down onto the weight.

The sound of screeching metal squealed out from the bottom of the machine as the weighted plate was mashed flat.

Harry watched the cylindrical weight travel up and slam into the bell at the top of the machine with enough force to split it in half. He winced as the two halves of the bell landed on either side of the machine.

Harry handed the stunned operator his hammer back while Zatanna pulled a large stuffed black bear from the shelf of prizes.

As they walked away Zatanna glanced at him. "You cheated!"

"Of course I cheated, everything in here is rigged."

Bell like laughter tickled Harry's ears, causing his shoulders to relax.

"Alright Mr. Macho man," Zatanna snorted once she got herself under control, "let me show you what I can do."

Over the next couple of hours, Zatanna and Harry took turns trying to outdo each other with their skills. By the time the sun started going down, both had various prizes shrunken down and stored in Zatanna's leather handbag.

"Well," Harry said with one arm wrapped around Zatanna's waist, "as much as I don't want to I think we need to leave soon, or the operators of this place will start getting suspicious, but before we do there's one thing we haven't done yet."

Zatanna pulled her head off his shoulder, "and what's that," her purple eyes glowed in the light of the setting sun, making Harry's stomach clench.

Clearing his throat, he nodded at the white Ferris wheel overlooking a nearby lake, "That."

– **XX –**

Their footsteps echoed inside the metal bucket as they moved to the wooden seat. Wrapping his fingers around the thin metal door, Harry pulled it shut with a click. Leaning back, he wrapped one arm around Zatanna's shoulder, while she snuggled into his chest.

Slowly they rose into the air, the lights of the peer sparkled in the midnight black water of the bay.

Harry stared at the San Francisco skyline.

The buildings lights danced along the water, painting it a multitude of colors.

The way the buildings were lit up reminded Harry of a tourist postcard.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight," Zatanna's soft voice drifted up from his chest.

"Thank you for coming out with me, you've made tonight fun." he looked down at her, her purple eyes shone with their own kind of magic. Slowly, they found themselves leaning in. Just as their lips were about to touch, the Ferris wheel jerked, snapping them apart.

"Well that was a mood killer."

"Yeah it was," Zatanna said sweeping her hair out of her face.

Harry scanned the sky. "What do you think caused it?"

Zatanna pointed to a guy hovering in the air wearing light blue armor. A square helmet set on top of his head. A rectangular looking horn jutted from either side of it, "Probably that guy."

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked as waves of gravitational energy began flattening tents.

Zatanna rose to her feet. "I don't know who this guy is, but we can't very well sit here and do nothing."

"Well we could, but that wouldn't be the heroic thing to do."

Concentrating in a certain Way, Harry pulled the earth upwards, forming a smooth six foot long disc in the air.

A smile twitched his lips when he didn't feel the stabbing headache that usually came from manipulating earth. Maybe, just maybe he was getting used to manipulating soil.

Kicking the door open, Harry held out his hand to Zatanna. "Come on, that guy seems to be able to control metal, and I don't fancy staying up here."

Wrapping her slender fingers in his larger hand, Zatanna's red lips twitched and a flash of white lit up the night. "So, can I expect our next date to be so much fun?"

With a force of will, Harry sent the disk of earth descending downwards.

"I don't know hopefully next time a super villain won't interrupt the kiss."

– **XX –**

Harry and Zatanna sprinted towards the armored man hovering in the air. Screaming people rushed past them, tears streaming down their faces. Their shoulder slammed into them, knocking them off balance.

The sound of screeching metal caused people to cry out.

Harry and Zatanna glanced upward, their eyes widening as every food cart in the carnival rose into the air and twisted into giant gleaming needles.

"What's he doing? I don't get is game plan."

"Yeah, he's not even attacking people. He's just causing mindless destruction."

With a flick of an armored hand, the javelins flew downward.

Harry skidded to a stop thrusting his hands forward. The earth in front of him rippled upward, the asphalt bending into a U-shape.

Dropping to his knees, Harry wrapped his other hand around Zatanna's wrist pulling her into his body.

Closing his eyes he felt the earth beneath his free hand, memorizing its texture. He then applied the texture onto his own body.

His shirt ripped as his shoulders broadened, he loosened his grip as soft skin became hard asphalt. Black Rocky ground covered his broad chest and his forehead became three rocky ridges. Emerald light shone out of the holes were his eyes used to be. He flexed fingers that had transformed into long thick claws.

"What did you…?"

Zatanna was cut off as the javelins impacts filled the air with a, tat, tat, tat.

Harry winced each impact was shown in his mind as an echo of sound.

He lurched forward suddenly as a javelin pierced his wall and slammed into his rocky back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine your dad teaching me earth empathy save my ass."

"Earth empathy?"

"Earth empathy is the ability to take on the characteristics of any nearby ground. Now do you have any idea on how we're supposed to stop this guy?"

"I recognize the guy from my dad's files. His name is Neil Emerson. He goes by the name Doctor Polaris. His ability is to manipulate magnetic fields."

The wall around them began to crack.

Scooping Zatanna up in his arms, Harry skated along the ground by shifting the earth underneath his feet. "Alright, heat disrupts magnetic fields, so we need fire."

Zatanna grinned tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Fire is something I can do."

Harry skated around the food stands, moving the earth underneath the grease traps to follow behind him.

The scent of fried foods wafted from behind them, making their stomachs growl.

"Is it wrong if I'm hungry?" Zatanna yelled as they sped for Neil.

"Only if you think it's wrong for me to be hungry."

He lurched sideways, dragging the grease vats with them as Doctor Polaris sent out a wave of magnetic energy that crushed tents and gaming stalls.

Pushing down with his free arm, he smoothed out the earth in front of him as he skated along it, creating a smooth straight road.

Skidding to a stop, Harry sat Zatanna beside him. Dropping to one knee, he thrust both hands upward. The ground behind him lurched, the ground the grease was sitting on rose into the air.

Reaching out with his mind, Harry grabbed the metal javelins Doctor Polaris had created out of the food carts. Picturing the javelin slowly bending into ramps, the metal screeched as it was forced to take on the shape of his will.

Placing one end near the vats, he formed the other end above Doctor Polaris his head, reworking the metal, so that it had no magnetic pull.

The ground shook as the ramps metal legs stabbed into the ground, sending bits of gravel flying.

Harry glanced upwards, smiling at his distorted reflection in the round underbelly of the ramp above him.

Sliding his feet backwards, the ground the grease was sitting on tilted upwards until the entirety of the grease in the carnival flowed down the new ramp.

The metal instantly heated up, Harry could feel the heat radiating through the rocks coating his skin. The scent of corndogs, funnel cake, deep-fried Oreos, and other fried foods filled the air.

Hot grease flowed down the ramp, exploding out all over Doctor Polaris.

"Now!"

With a muttered word, Zatanna lit the grease. Orange fire engulfed Doctor Polaris, the heat made him lose control of his magnetic powers. He fell to the ground, instantly catching the grease that had pooled below him ablaze.

Hazy slick smoke filled the air. Along with the smell of heated metal and cooked meat.

Zatanna vomited at the smell, but Harry frowned. Throughout this entire fight Doctor Polaris never said a word. Even now as he burned he didn't speak.

Reaching out with his mind, he touched Doctor Polaris. Images of a ring of fire with a curvaceous feminine shadow in the center flashed through his mind.

Pulling back, Harry bent the earth in a cocoon like shape around Doctor Polaris, leaving enough space for the flames to continue to burn.

Finishing his work, he allowed the rock he had absorbed into his body to fall off. The armor fell into gravel that pooled in a ring around his feet.

Turning on his heel, he faced Zatanna. "Are you all right?"

The Raven haired sorceress nodded wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yeah I'm just not used to stuff this violent. How did you not get sick?"

"I use my telepathy to turn off my emotions. One of my teachers taught me that it was better not to have your emotions cloud your judgment in a fight, but I'll have to deal with it later."

He took a step forward blocking Zatanna's view of the cocooned body. "More importantly, there was another presence in Doctor Polaris's mind."

"Meaning?"

"I think he was being controlled."

"By who?"

Before Harry could answer, the sound of approaching sirens caused their heads to snap around. They could just make out flashing blue and red lights in the distance.

"We need to go."

Zatanna nodded slowly, her purple eyes raking over Harry's broad naked chest.

Taking Zatanna's hand in his, Harry sprinted towards the exit, his bare feet slapping the gravel.

With a muttered word from Zatanna, the duo shimmered and vanished into the night.

The sounds of approaching sirens, settling gravel and crackling fires punctuated their exit.

A/N Here's the next chapter. By the way, was this showing or telling?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Two blocks away from the carnival, Zatanna allowed the invisibility spell to drop. Sweat glistened on her forehead in the streetlights that blocked out the stars above them, leaving a blank expanse of midnight blue.

Her breath came out in short shallow gasps. She raised her shaky hand, tucking a strand of her sweat drenched black hair behind her ear, causing her crescent moon earrings to flash in the light.

The moment the invisibility spell dropped, Harry sidestepped to a nearby bush and vomited, the smell of burning flesh and hair still lingering in his nostrils. The image of the skin on Doctor Polaris his hands melting and dripping to the ground like wax played through his mind.

His body shuddered as his stomach clenched painfully rebelling against anything he had eaten that day. When he finally finished emptying the contents of his stomach, Harry leaned against the streetlamp, letting the cool dark metal soothe his aching muscles.

Zatanna placed a hand on his sweat drenched hand. "Are you alright?"

Harry inclined his head. "Yeah, I've just never been in a fight that violent before. I mean injured someone as badly as I did tonight. I mean I've killed before, but the things I've killed have never looked even remotely human. This incident just seems more real since I could sympathize with the face."

He turned to Zatanna, his Emerald eyes not seeing her, but reliving the events of the past hour. "He was burning, but he didn't scream at all. How could someone not scream as they burned? The pain had to have been unbearable." A shudder ran through his body.

Zatanna pushed his broad shoulder.

At her urging, Harry pushed off the streetlamp. He stumbled before regaining his balance.

Together they continued the walk back to Zatanna's house, the click of Zatanna's heels on the concrete mixed with the slapping of Harry's bare feet.

Wind blew around them, tugging at their clothes.

Zatanna shivered rubbing her slender arms for warmth.

Grabbing a flower from a pale concrete flower bed Harry focused on it. At his urging thin green threads sprouted from the bottom of the flour, intertwining and weaving in a complex fashion. In a matter of seconds he was holding a small jacket with the butt of the flower sticking out of the back of the collar.

Focusing a bit of magic into his creation, black began to bleed into the dark green. When the last of the green faded from the jacket he handed it to Zatanna.

Wrapping her slender fingers around the leather like material of the jacket, Zatanna raised an eyebrow as she pulled it on, feeling her skin brush up against the soft lining. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Through your father's teachings," Harry said as they began walking again, "I have learned that I don't need spells or any type of words to channel my magic. I just need one of my elements, earth, plants, or ice. With one of those three, I can do almost anything with magic."

Zatanna stepped closer, leaning on Harry's arm.

Harry moved it, wrapping his arm around her slender waist and pulling her closer to his body.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Zatanna glanced up at him, his face was half hidden in the light of the streetlamps, giving him a dark and mysterious look. "That's impressive."

"What you do with raw magical energy impresses me more. Your magic is more versatile, besides if I am separated from my elements, I am virtually powerless."

They walked up the concrete steps to the Zatara brownstone, Harry's hand trailing along the cool metal of the iron railing.

Stopping at the door, Harry glanced down at himself, realizing his state for the first time. His cheeks burned a bright pink and his body tingled with nerves. This is not how he wanted to return to Giovanni after taking his daughter out on a date. He glanced around, looking for anything he could transform into a shirt, but before he could grab something the front door flew open.

Giovanni or John Zatara stood there, the lights of the kitchen shining against his back, giving his dark outline a white glow.

His purple eyes flicked between them, glowing in the darkness.

Unconsciously, Harry slid 1 foot backwards, preparing to launch himself off the porch.

Before Harry could make his move, Zatara spoke, his voice calm but hard and leaving no room for argument. "Get inside," his gaze flicked to Harry, "both of you."

With that he turned away from the door, they could hear the sounds of his polished leather shoes clicking on the tiles of the kitchen.

Glancing at each other, the two teenagers took a deep breath and stepped into the house.

John led them through the kitchen and into the living room.

Harry flexed his toes against the dark blue carpet, wincing slightly as the warmth flowed back into his skin. He didn't realize how cold it had been out there. Maybe he had been in shock from the fight.

John sat down in a plush red chair, drumming his fingers against the dark wood of its arms.

Not wanting to meet the man's accusatory gaze, Harry allowed his eyes to scan the room.

The Zatara's living room was filled with antique furniture that was all packed with plush red cushions against the dark almost black curved would.

A coffee table sat at his knee, it sharp corners shining in the lamplight coming from two matching end tables on either side of the couch.

The light shining through the glass shades projected the Chinese characters painted on them on the far wall in a deep red color almost like blood.

Despite the tenseness of the situation, Harry wondered if the symbol had any power.

John gestured to the couch, "Sit down."

Both teenagers moved over to the couch, forgoing the matching chair directly across from the older Zatara. Once seated, silence fell in the room again, each ticking of the cuckoo clock mounted on the wall racked up the nerves.

Harry glanced at the muted TV directly across from him, smoking images of the carnival ground flashed across the screen, filling his stomach with dread.

John glanced at Harry. "If I hadn't seen the news, I would be suspicious of your state of dress." He gestured at the TV, "but I did and to be honest I don't know whether to scold you for being reckless, or congratulate you for taking down someone so powerful."

Neither teen said anything, Too nervous that one word would change the tone of the conversation. "What were you to thinking? You could have been killed."

Harry and Zatanna stared straight ahead, their faces blank, but their ears red.

"Well?"

The two teens shared a look.

Finally, Zatanna spoke. "It's not like we planned to fight Doctor Polaris, or went hunting for trouble. He just appeared at the carnival and started smashing things with his gravitational powers." she looked at her father's challengingly. "What were we supposed to do Let him kill innocents?"

Giovanni opened his mouth, but Harry cut him off. "She was amazing sir, just watch."

Raising his hand, dust and grime flew off his body, forming a ring of thin rock in the air. Images flashed through it before settling on Zatanna and Harry running side-by-side through the carnival, waves of white energy smashing the ground around them, filling the room with the sound of explosions and crumbling earth.

The older Zatara watched as Zatanna and Harry worked as a team to take down Doctor Polaris. The vision ended with the two running out of the carnival hand in hand.

As the vision ended, the ring of earth fell to the floor, shattering into six pieces.

Giovanni leaned back in his chair, staring off into space.

After a full minute, he turned to look at the two. "Well Zatanna, it looks like you were right, you are ready to join Young Justice. That is," he looked at Harry, "if Harry here will join with you to watch your back."

Both father and daughter turned to stare at Harry.

Rising to his feet, Harry paced around the room. His eyes swept over the family photos lining the walls, before settling on a picture of a young Zatanna out with Zatara and a blonde woman with purple eyes. Leaning forward, Harry could see that she had the same heart-shaped face as her daughter. Her slender hands rested on a three-year-old Zatanna's shoulders

The long white gown hiding her curvaceous frame pooled around her feet.

Shaking his head, Harry focused on the task at hand. He really didn't want to join Young Justice again, but if it meant he could work with Zatanna he would. However, right now he had more important things to worry about.

Slowly, Harry turned to the father daughter duo and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but until I find out who hurt my mother and why they're after her, I can't join Young Justice."

Gracefully Zatanna climbed to her feet. She strode around the couch and placed her hand on Harry's arm. "That's fine," she said staring into his eyes. "I'll work with you until we find out who attacked your mother."

A smile twitched at the corners of Harry's mouth. He leaned forward resting his forehead against hers. "Thank you," he whispered.

Giovanni cleared his throat, causing both to jump away from each other.

They turned to him. A smile lifted the corners of the older man's lips. "Is there anything else I need to know about?"

Zatanna and Harry resisted the urge to glance at each other, the fact that Doctor Polaris was being controlled by the same demonic entity that killed Jason Woodruw flash through their minds.

"Not that I can think of," Zatanna said staring at her father.

Giovanni inclined his head, "Fine," he turned to Harry, "since I can't stop her from going out and finding trouble. I'm holding you personally responsible for her protection." A pressure settled on Harry shoulders, strong enough to make him feel weak in the knees. 0"If anything happens to my daughter I will be most displeased."

Clenching his jaw, Harry flexed his fingers before nodding stiffly, "Understood sir."

– **XX –**

The next morning, Harry swung his feet out of bed. They impacted the wooden floor of his room with a loud smack. Wiggling his toes against the cool wood, he rose to his feet. Warm sunlight from his room single window bathed his naked back.

Reaching sideways, he turned the lamp on his bedside table on with two quick clicks. Light shone through its dark blue shade, beating back the shadows.

Flexing his back, he breathed out at the satisfying cracks of his spine while glancing around the room. A dresser set against the wall beside the door, the mirror on top of it reflected the pale curtains of the window and the single ray of sunlight shining through their gap.

Stepping forward, he pulled his closet doors open, wincing at the squeak of their hinges.

Glancing at the floor, his lips twitched as he saw a straight line of scratches worn into the floor in front of the closet. He had to wonder why a man as powerful as Giovanni Zatara didn't fix the cosmetic damage. Maybe he didn't care, maybe he wanted to fix it by hand, or maybe he wasn't good with household magic.

Shaking his head, he ran his barefoot over the rough scratches. As his foot passed over them, smooth unpolished would replace the small white grooves.

Reaching into the closet, he pulled out a sea green T-shirt, jeans, and a matching jacket. Moving over to the dresser, he grabbed a pair of socks folded side-by-side. He never could figure out how his mother rolled them together so neatly.

Within ten minutes, he was dressed. Slipping on a pair of light brown boots, he hopped on 1 foot while opening the door.

Straightening the collar of his jacket, he knelt down and began tying his shoes as the door directly across from his opened.

Straightening up he caught sight of Zatanna standing in the doorway to her room, dark leather pants accentuating the curves of her legs. A pale white T-shirt clung to her upper body, its tight fabric showing off the curves of her breasts.

Slender arms punched through the sleeves of the plant jacket Harry made her the night before, throwing her long dark hair out behind her, her silver half-moon earrings shone in the light.

Purple eyes locked on to Harry, her lips twitched as she caught sight of his shocked face. Stepping forward, her dark boots clicking on the floor she raised her hand and gently closed his mouth. "Be careful, or you'll catch flies."

"What is it with you and black leather?" Harry asked shaking his head.

Zatanna's hands dropped to her waist, her slender fingernails made small indentions in the smooth black fabric. "I'm a magic user. We all have a thing for black." she cocked her head to one side and her red lips twisted. "plus, I make this look good."

Leaning forward the corners of Harry's lips curved upwards. "You certainly do," Harry said close enough that their noses were almost touching. His breath brushed across Zatanna's lips, sending a shiver down her spine.

Zatanna drew back and cleared her throat. "So," she asked while fiddling with one of her half-moon earrings, "where are we going?"

Harry smiled. Zatanna may like to flirt, but she couldn't release pheromones. "Well, with what we learned about Doctor Polaris being controlled, I thought we could go visit him and see if we can find anything else out now that were not being attacked."

"Two problems with that, Zatanna said moving into the kitchen. "Number one, we don't know where he is being held. Besides, it would be heavily guarded."

Leaning against the sink, Harry turned the Spiggetts on. He let the cool water run across his skin for a moment before grabbing it with his mind. Pulling it into his palm, he formed it into a small egg shape. Holding it there, he showed it to Zatanna.

The dark-haired female Homo Magi stared at his palm, her purple eyes wide. Reflected in Harry's palm was not his skin, but the round concrete structure of Stryker's Island prison. She glanced at Harry, "How?"

Absorbing the water into his skin, leaving behind cool dry skin, Harry lowered his hand. "I've been practicing with my magic to see what my limits are. Apparently I can use any water as a looking glass."

Zatanna crossed her arms over her chest, her purple eyes narrowed. "You haven't looked at me in the shower have you?"

Harry's mouth dropped open and his eyebrows shot to his hairline. "What! No of course not," his eyes flicked upwards, "though I can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind."

Zatanna smacked his shoulder. "You pervert!"

"Hey, I am not a pervert, I'm a guy. We all have those kinds of thoughts. Besides, I didn't act on them, Shouldn't I get a little credit for that?"

Zatanna crossed her arms, turning her nose up in the air. "No, no you don't."

Shaking his head, Harry grabbed an apple from the center of the table. Biting into the fruit, he spoke. "Grab some breakfast and meet me outside I'll show you how were getting to Stryker's Island."

– **XX –**

Harry and Zatanna stomp down the concrete steps leading to the Zatara's backyard, their hands gliding along the curved metal railing.

A cool breeze swept through the yard, making the leaves of the acorn tree in its center sway back and forth. The clack, clack, of acorns skidding across the concrete path leading to the street caressed their ears.

Walking down the path, Harry scooped an acorn up off the ground. Stepping off the path he walked a few feet away then gestured to Zatanna, "Come on."

Sticking her hands inside the soft material of her pockets, Zatanna moved towards him, Her long dark hair swayed out behind her in the morning breeze. "So, how are we going to get to Stryker's Island prison from here," she gestured around her.

"With this," Harry held up the acorn pinched between his middle and pointer fingers.

A dark eyebrow arched. "An acorn really?" The Raven haired beauty asked in a deadpanned voice.

"Trust me, this is all we'll need."

"I don't know after finding out what you can do with water."

"I never looked at you in the shower!"

Harry blew out a breath as he ran a hand through his dark hair. He beckoned to her with his left hand, curling his fingers. "Come on, we don't have all day."

Boots gliding across the grass Zatanna moved to him.

Wrapping an arm around the Raven haired beauty, Harry held the acorn above their heads. Forcing a bit of his will into the small not, thick brown vines the size of two by fours exploded from the ground, wrapping around them, forming a larger version of the seed clutched in his hand.

Zatanna's purple eyes shone in the sunlight. "What are you doing?"

"People with a connection to the green can travel through it. However, unlike Swamp thing, or Jason Woodruw, I'm not made of plants, so I must encase myself in a cocoon of some type for instantaneous travel."

The giant acorn booked upward as the ground seemed to swell. A hole opened beneath the giant nut, causing it to fall into the darkness within.

Zatanna's stomach dropped as they fell in the hole. She shot forward, wrapping her arms around Harry. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her willing glowing green moss to grow on the inside of the acorn, casting their features in shadows.

Glancing up at him, the left side of her face half hidden in shadows Zatanna asked, "How do you know where we're going?"

"I have Stryker's Island prison firmly fixed in my mind, the green will do the rest," Harry answered resting his chin atop her head.

– **XX –**

Harry's stomach lurched as a rising sensation filled his body.

Zatanna tightened her grip around him.

"It's alright, We've just arrived at the prison."

Zatanna drew back, her face a light pink in the pale green light of the fungus surrounding them. "Sorry, I'm not used to traveling this way."

"It's alright," he placed a hand on her arm, "I like having you in my arms."

Zatanna leaned forward, her lips twisting into a smirk, "Do you now."

Clearing his throat, Harry looked off to the side. "Listen when we break ground, can you put an invisibility spell around us?"

Zatanna's smirk fell away replaced by a serious expression. Her purple eyes hardened. "I can do that, but I can only hold it for so long. Definitely not the entire time we're in the prison."

"Don't worry. You won't have to hold it for that long."

– **XX –**

Stryker's Island prison reminded Harry of a medieval castle. It sat directly in the middle of the island, for large 30 foot stone walls with a tower set into each wall proudly decorated the island. A strange half circle covered the left half of the prison, making sure no one could attack the prison from above.

Catwalks stretched from wall-to-wall, crisscrossing in the center, their silver colored metal flashing in the sunlight. Guards in dark combat fatigues strode along the balconies. Their heads angled downward, their dark vizers reflecting the sunlight.

Hands covered in dark gloves caressed automatic rifles, the footsteps of thick boots reverberated around the wide open space below the catwalk.

Hundreds of prisoners in orange jumpsuits gazed up the walls, eyeing the guards with evil intent, waiting for them to show any kind of weakness.

Harry pointed to the base of the front right tower, causing the water in his palm to ripple. "There's a vent in the center of this tower that leads to the ventilation system. Once we get in there, I'll put everyone inside the prison to sleep."

"Okay, but the cameras will still see us moving around. Everyone will know we were inside."

Harry didn't answer, his emerald eyes were focused on the guards patrolling the perimeter of the prison.

The egg lurched to a stop, sending both occupants falling sideways.

"We're now a foot beneath the surface, It's show time."

– **XX –**

The dirt of Stryker's Island cracked open, minuscule bits of sand falling away as the determined piece of foliage punch through the earth. Two leaves sprouted from the middle of the dark green stem. The tear -shaped blue bulb swiveled around like an eye.

In his hiding spot beneath the earth, Harry stood with his eyes closed. In his mind's eye he could see through the flower as it swiveled around.

With a touch of will, he made the flower pauses a guard past, his boots crunching the earth. With a flick of his finger, a thin thorn shot from the center of the bulb stabbing into skintight dark fabric covering the guard's neck.

Grunting, the guards seized up toppling backwards. He hit the ground with a thump, the earth beneath him transforming into sand and swallowing him up.

Harry glanced up, a hole opened up in his hiding place. Dirk reigned in followed shortly after by a heavy shadow that hit the bottom of the giant acorn with a thud.

Orange light flared to life inside the confined space. Zatanna knelt down, a fireball hovering an inch above her palm. "Is he dead?"

"No, he's just sleeping and dost with a mild paralytic agent."

"We've got an unconscious guard, now what are we going to do?"

Watch," reaching out with his mind, Harry grabbed the dirt falling through the softball sized hole in the roof. Staring at the guard, taking in every detail of his features, he pulled the dirt towards him, molding it to his body like a second skin.

Zatanna watched as a copy of the guard formed in front of her, made of dark brown earth.

"Impressive, but I don't think it's going to fool anyone."

No sooner had she finished speaking than the skin of the earth copy gained color. The dark brown combat fatigues turned black, and the face shield of the once earth helmet now reflected the light of a fireball.

"You were saying."

Zatanna jumped, Harry's voice was now deeper with a slight accent.

"I stand corrected."

Closing her eyes, Zatanna's form shifted. Her long dark hair shimmered into bright blonde. Her tight leathers thickened into black combat fatigues. Her eyes snapped open, now shining a light blue. Tapping her boot on the floor she stretched out her hand, red energy in the shape of a helmet crawled around her fingers before becoming a solid copy.

With practiced ease, she formed her hair into a knot at the back of her head and slipped on her helmet.

"Okay, now I'm impressed."

"As you should be."

– **XX –**

Salty sea air filled their lungs as they pulled themselves free of the earth, the whole around them closing as they pulled their feet free. For a moment, both reflexively closed their eyes, enjoying the sound of the sea crashing upon the shore after so long underground.

Zatanna glanced at the slight mound of upturned earth where the guard was hidden. "Are you sure he's going to be okay in their?"

"He'll be fine, the moss covering the walls releases oxygen."

Walking over to the front right wall, Harry looked up. Sunlight reflected in his dark viser. Jabbing at the wall, his fingers sank in like putty. With a grunt, he began climbing. Each time he would pull his hand free the holes his fingers or feet made would close shut, leaving behind smooth concrete.

Stopping at the vent, Harry glanced at the floating Zatanna behind him. "I should've probably asked this before, but is the invisibility spell holding?"

"Yeah we're fine," Zatanna said, a slight pant at the end of her words.

Turning back to the vent, Harry concentrated on the screws holding it in place. No matter what Zatanna said, holding flight and an invisibility spell seem to be taking a lot out of her.

Slowly, the screws holding the vent in-place began to turn. Digging his knees and feet into the concrete, Harry allowed the last screws to fall into his waiting palm. Clutching the screws in his hand, he removed the vent with his free hand. Leaning back, he handed both the screws and the vent to Zatanna.

"Can you spell these too returned to their proper positions once we're in the duct?"

Zatanna nodded, her breath coming out in heavy pants, beads of sweat ran down both sides of her face to drip off her chin.

With an effort of will, the now blonde haired beauty made the screws and vent hover in the air beside her, ignoring the headache building in her forehead.

Slipping inside, Harry offered his hand to Zatanna. Wrapping her slender fingers in his larger hand, he pulled her inside the vent, curling a little to give her enough space to fit inside.

The metal grate fitted into place behind her with a metallic bump. If they listen closely they could hear the screws moving back into place.

Zatanna leaned against the wall of the vent, her chest heaving, and her breath coming out in shallow pants.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, his eyes flicking down to her rapidly rising and falling chest.

"I'm fine I just need a minute," Zatanna panted, "out of curiosity, have you planned on a way for us to get out of here?"

"Shit!"

"Quiet laughter echoed around the vent, "Don't worry, as long as I don't have to do any heavy lifting I should be able to teleport us out of here."

Harry's shoulders relaxed and he sighed in relief, "Good."

A moment of silence fell between them, where they both just leaned against the walls of the duct.

Zatanna glanced out of the vent. "Once we leave, how is that guy going to get out?"

"The stuff he's been injected with will keep him out for about three hours, once that timeframe is over, the acorn will push him to the surface and decay. Are you ready to go?"

Zatanna nodded and Harry leaned forward.

Quick as a flash, Zatanna smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for staring at my chest, now get moving."

Grumbling Harry began crawling through the duct, the scent of mold filling his lungs with each breath. At first it was very hard to be quiet, if they set there need down with too much force it would cause a loud bang to the duct, causing them to pause and listen.

However, after about fifteen minutes they had learned to control how much force they put into their limbs.

"Which way?" Zatanna asked as they stopped at an intersection leading off to the right and left.

"Hang on a minute," closing his eyes, Harry reached out with his senses. Wherever they would be keeping Doctor Polaris, it would have to be somewhere hot, meaning he should be able to feel the increasing heat through the earth.

In his mind's eye a three-dimensional representation of the vent appeared showing the way. His mind spread in the two directions at once, causing a searing pain in the center of his forehead. Ignoring it, he followed both directions noticing how the vent on the left was growing steadily warmer.

As the pain in his head increased, he cut the connection before he reached the heat source and nodded to the left, "This way."

However, Harry didn't move.

"Okay, get a move on. We're on a time limit remember?"

"Now that we know Polaris's location, I think it's time for me to put the guards to sleep. I need you to hold your breath until I tell you otherwise."

Seeing Zatanna nod out of the corner of his eye, Harry placed both hands in either vent and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled. Pink fog exploded from his mouth flooding both vents with a push of his will.

Reaching out with his mind, he took notice of each guard's movement through the earth. His headache returned full force, pulsing in his forehead like a heartbeat. Gritting his teeth he guided his toxic gas in the direction of the guards, even as it felt like needles stabbed into his eyes.

One by one, the guards began to fall, but even as the last one fell, he kept exhaling, taking in more air through his skin into he was absolutely sure they would stay asleep.

After six minutes of secreting sleeping gas, Harry stopped. His chest heaved and sweat dripped off the bottom of his chin. Leaning sideways, he rested his head against the cool metal of the duct, hoping it would sooth the throbbing pain in his skull.

Waiting another five minutes, he nodded to Zatanna. "it's okay to breathe now."

Zatanna exhaled.

"I am impressed. I don't know many people who can hold their breath for eleven minutes."

Zatanna pinked. "I was actually using a filtering spell."

Harry arched an eyebrow, a smirk splitting his face. "Oh, so you were trying to impress me."

Zatanna glared at him. "Now is not the time to stroke your ego. Now get moving."

Smirk still on his face, Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Following the heat signal still radiating within his mind, Harry led the way through the vent. Even with their quietest movements, the shuffling still echoed around them like they were moving inside a bell.

Reaching a dead end, Harry could see guards in black combat fatigues sprawled out on the floor through the vent to his left. "It's time to put the invisibility spell backup."

With a few quick whispered words, the air around him shimmered and Zatanna nodded. "Alright I've covered us and an invisibility spell and shielded the vent in a minor allusion. For the next few minutes nothing will look out of place here."

Placing his hand on the vent, Harry willed the screws to twist themselves out. A metallic tinkling on the concrete floor below them signified the screws hitting the ground. Pushing the vent, he winced as it banged into the floor.

Dropping to the floor, his boots lightly scuffed on the concrete.

"Well I certainly hope my illusion hid that sound."

Harry glanced around him. Metal cells sealed shut with gleaming metal bars lined the walls on either side of him, the occupants slumped to the floor, their chest slowly rising and falling beneath their orange jumpsuits. He glanced at the heavy metal door with a large keypad set into its left side.

"It couldn't be helped. I haven't got enough finesse to catch the metal when I'm not standing directly in front of it."

Moving to the door, Harry stared at the keypad set into it. He could use his power over metal to bend the mechanisms and break the inside, but he was trying to leave is little evidence that he was here as possible.

Closing his eyes, he reached out to the nearest guard with his mind. For a moment, he was no longer Harry Isley. He was security guard Joe Cruz. His hand glided across the keyboard with the ease of long practice, typing in deeply memorized numbers.

When the beep of the last number faded away, Harry opened his eyes. He glanced at the security guard laying 2 feet away from him, "Thanks Joe." He pressed enter, loud clicks echoed down the hallway. Steam billowed out from around the edges of the doors as pressure locks disengaged. The door slowly swung open.

Heat was the first thing to hit Harry, a heat so strong that it dried his bones in a moment and made his mouth feel like sandpaper. Sweat ran down either side of his forehead and it took concentration for his helmet not to become muddy.

Stepping forward, he peered into the room. Large vents made up the walls. Heat flooded into the room through the vents. A drop of sweat fell from his chin, turning to steam before it hit the floor. Solar lamps added to the heat and filled the room with an almost unbearable bright light.

In the center of the room, lying on a metal table covered with a thin mattress lay the room's only occupant. Doctor Polaris lay in the center of the room, his Harry muscular chest slowly rising and falling. Sweat glistened on his body and drenched his sheets.

Tubes came up from the floor, connecting to both arms. Another tube descended from the ceiling, flowing into a mask that covered the villain's nose and mouth.

Moving to the end of the bed, Harry grabbed a clipboard and began rifling through the dry crackly pages.

"How could any human do this to another?" Zatanna asked entering the room, her footsteps echoing off the smooth metal floor. She glanced up at the cylindrical solar lights mounted into the ceiling. "This can't be humane."

"Fear is a strong motivator, it says here they're keeping him sedated and the room at a constant 200°." Harry's eyes flicked to the tubes going into his arms. "To keep him hydrated their constantly pumping fluids and food into his body, along with whatever they're using to keep him knocked out. I don't recognize the name of that."

Zatanna leaned forward, her eyes sweeping over his left hand where two of his fingers were melted together. Flicking to his face, she grimaced at the left side of it. He was bald on that side, with still healing burns glistening at his scalp.

His eyelids had melted together over an empty socket. Skin dribbled down his face like wax, fusing one side of his mouth together.

Zatanna turned away, feeling bile rise in her throat. She couldn't believe she had caused such damage to another human being. Even if he was a villain, he didn't deserve this.

Setting the clipboard back into its metal holder, Harry strode around the bed. With a shaky hand, he placed two fingers on Doctor Polaris his forehead, vowing to himself to fix the damage he had done to the man if he had time.

Closing his eyes, he gently began sorting through Doctor Polaris his memories until he found what he was looking for.

– **XX –**

Harry found himself floating in a cylindrical tube. Bright white lights shone from somewhere above him, reflecting off the metal walls, making it so bright that he was almost blind.

After a few minutes, he managed to see a square box floating before him, suspended in the air by a cable attached to the center of its top and bottom.

Immediately after catching side of the box, a shiver ran down his spine. His breath came out in short shallow gasps and beads of sweat began to pool on his skin. Darkness began to creep in at the edges of his vision.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated, reminding himself that he was not trapped. He was just in Doctor Polaris's mind. He could leave anytime he wanted.

When his heart rate slowed to normal, he opened his eyes.

The moment he did, a woman with rich almost red brown hair appeared floating before the box. Her red eyes narrowed to slits against the bright light surrounding her.

With a wave of her hand, the door exploded from the small box, causing Doctor Polaris to fall forward.

The door slamming into the ground somewhere below reverberated around them, echoing off the metal walls.

Cradling Doctor Polaris against the soft fabric of her red gown, the woman stroked his hair tenderly with a delicate hand, running her manicured fingernails through his hair. "Neil, wake up I have a job for you."

The doctor's blue eyes fluttered open. "Who are you?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"I am Tala, and you and I have work to do…"

"Harry!"

Harry's head snapped around, Zatanna's voice coming from somewhere far away.

"Harry! You need to come back."

Glancing at Tala and Doctor Polaris, Harry's hands clenched into fists, he really wanted to stay, but there was desperation in Zatanna's voice.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to sink back into reality.

– **XX –**

Opening his eyes, Harry turned to Zatanna, ignoring the sweat drenching his body. "What's wrong?"

Tucking her helmet under her arm, Zatanna wiped the sweat from her brow. "Somehow Young Justice knows where here, Garth contacted me telepathically. Creatures have attacked Metropolis, they need our help."

"Alright, we'll go in a minute." Turning back to Doctor Polaris, Harry willed the sweat to flow off his body and cover the unconscious Doctor like a second skin. Closing his eyes, he imagined how the doctor's body looked before their battle.

He felt the water shift under his touch. In his mind's eye he could see the water healing the Doctor, regenerating the skin on his scalp, healing the melted part of his eye and hand, before finally restoring the hair in his former bald spot.

Feeling the water evaporate away, he opened his eyes. The doctor was back in pristine condition. Both eyes were now closed as he rested peacefully. His muscular chest rose and fell, his fingers flexed, even unconscious testing his new fingers.

A full head of dark hair splayed out on the pillow beneath his head.

Nodding to himself, Harry turned to Zatanna. "We can go now."

"You do good work."

"Just writing a wrong that should've never been done."

With a muttered word, Harry couldn't quite make out, the Raven haired beauty teleported them away in a flash of purple light.


	11. Chapter 11

**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**

 **Chapter 11**

Gray humanoid creatures ran through the streets of Metropolis on all fours, their pointed nails sparking against the concrete and roofs of cars as they charged towards their enemy. Some leapt at bystanders, their shark-like teeth sinking into soft flesh.

More creatures dragged fallen bodies towards the docks, at least three of its fellows guarding them at all times.

Blood sprayed in the air, filling the air with its coppery scent. Shouts and screams along with pleas for mercy and divine intervention echoed off the buildings, but whatever deity they were praying to wasn't listening today.

Body parts flew around, like the Metropolis streets had become a slaughterhouse and the people were the cattle.

Snarling, Aqua lad shot blue beams from his eyes. They slammed into the closest creature, only to ricochet off as an aura of red shimmered into existence around it. He grimaced as he watched the slightly overweight man in the creature's grasp die. Black claws ripping open his protruding stomach to let his entrails splatter on the ground.

The smell of punctured bowels wafted into the air, driving Garth backwards and filling him with shame. His king had charged him with protecting the surface world from threats, and he had failed. Even worse, creatures of the sea were the thing causing the destruction. _'I'm sorry my king.'_

Swinging his U-shaped trident off his back, Garth charged, his Atlantean strength carrying him to a new creature in a blur of motion.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of light. A smile twisted his face, reinforcements had arrived.

– **XX –**

Harry gazed around him while letting his clay disguise fall away into light brown powder at his feet. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the creatures, his mind flashing back to his time under the sea and the creatures that attacked the ship when he found his first bit of gold.

His eyes zeroed in on the jagged teeth filling the creature's wide mouths.

One charged towards him, its gray skin glistening, its long web fingers clenching in anticipation of rending flesh. Reaching out with his mind, Harry grimaced.

A familiar auburn haired woman stood in the center of a large cavern, surrounded by the gray creatures.

"Serve me," her voice echoed throughout the cavern, her eyes locking onto each one of the creatures, "and you will never go hungry again. Become my army, and you will become the premier race of the ocean."

A red aura flared around the creature, forcing Harry back a step and snapping him back to reality.

He glanced over his shoulder, his face twisting at Zatanna's wide purple eyes as she watched the carnage. "Zatanna," Harry said firmly, snapping her out of her trance.

Her slender hands clenched into fists, but still shook.

"These creatures are not human. They're just driven by an everlasting hunger. Don't hesitate to kill them."

He took a step forward. Dark asphalt climbed his body, covering it like a second skin. Grabbing the creature's fist as it threw a punch, Harry through his own at its head, earth blades extending from his knuckles.

The red aura flared around the creature, but Harry's blades punch through it, his own magic counteracting it.

The creature shrieked just before Harry's blades punched into its brain silencing it forever. With a sharp twist, he sliced off the top of its head, blood geyser doubt like some kind of sick fountain. The top of its head landing on the ground upside down, giving the world a view of the gray matter attached inside.

Two more jumped forward, the webbed gray fingers bent.

Still holding the body of his first victim, Harry moved 1 foot forward. Earth spikes shot from the ground piercing the creature's hearts. Their black eyes widened.

Concentrating, Harry visualized smaller spikes emerging from the shafts.

Thin dark brown spikes exploded out from all over the creature's body, sending sprays of blood decorating the street.

With his three targets dead, he glanced around. Even with the three he had just killed, there was still way too many of them.

The only reason the team hadn't been overrun was because of the cars people had abandoned in their pursuit to get away. From the blood near the cars, he didn't think they got very far.

The smell of blood and punctured bowels hung in the air like the street had become a slaughterhouse, growing stronger with each second.

Throwing the body aside, Harry turned to Zatanna. Her eyes were locked on the blood dripping from his claws, creating small red circles on the ground. "If my previous reasons aren't enough reason to kill them, they're working with Tala."

Breathing out, Zatanna nodded, her purple eyes scanning the streets. Bile rose in her throat as she watched the creatures tear into the civilians. They rip them in half with casual ease, scooping up the hearts as they plopped to the ground.

Some would stare at a particular body part, their black eyes locked onto the point of interest, their heads cocked to one side. Reaching down, one snapped off an arm before sinking his jagged teeth into it like some kind of sick chicken leg.

Closing her eyes, she began muttering words, reaching out with her magic.

Dark clouds world across the sky and thunder echoed off the buildings. Bright blue tendrils of electricity jumped from cloud to cloud.

People peaked out of their hiding places, their eyes locked upwards as the dark clouds moved in to settle over the city.

Keeping her eyes closed, she reached out with her mind, not pausing in her spell.

' _Harry, I know how to take these things down, but I need to concentrate and I can't see them with my eyes closed.'_

' _I'm on it.'_

Reaching out with his telepathy, Harry connected his mind to Zatanna's, projecting what he was seeing into her head.

Memorizing each one of the creatures locations in her mind, Zatanna let go of her spell.

Lightning stabbed down from the sky with a deafening boom shaking the ground and filling any nearby window with a blinding blue light.

Screeches of pain and the smell of burnt fish filled the air.

Zatanna opened her eyes, watching as the blue lightning danced across gray skin, turning it crispy black. She swayed on her feet as her magical levels dropped. Her vision began darkening, she felt herself falling sideways.

Before she could hit the ground, she landed on something warm and sturdy. A familiar voice filled her ears, "Remind me never to piss you off."

Heavy lidded eyes fluttered open. She found herself staring into the impressed face of Harry Isley, one corner of his mouth slanted upward.

Despite what she had done, and the smell of dead fish still lingering in the air she couldn't help but feel smug. "Damn right," she slurred, before finally giving into the exhaustion that wracked her body.

Scooping her up in his arms, Harry glanced around him. Dead bodies of the creature's littered the street, blackened almost down to the bone. Pale smoke rose into the air like an obscuring mist.

Glancing down at the woman in his arms, his lips twitched. The old adage was true, big things really do come in small packages.

"Who is that?" Kid Flash asked nodding to Zatanna.

"My new partner," Harry replied, a hint of pride in his voice.

Kid flash is blue eyes twinkled behind his yellow mask, "So she's single then?"

Pulling Zatanna tighter against his chest, Harry's eyes narrowed. A dim green glow filling them. "Don't even think about it."

Garth strode over, the tips of his Trident gleaming with blood on his back. He placed a hand clad in a black glove on Harry shoulder. "Thank you for your assistance my friend." A smile twisted his tan face as he glanced down at Zatanna, "both of your assistance."

Harry shrugged the best he could with Zatanna and his arms. "I didn't do much." He tilted his head downward, "Zatanna did most of the heavy lifting, heck I didn't even know she could do that."

Robin strode forward, his steel toed boots clicking on the asphalt. "What she did was impressive, but it seems to have tired her out."

A green skinned woman in a dark skintight bodysuit strode forward, a red X crisscrossing her chest, her blue cape swishing behind her. Tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, her brown eyes twinkled. "It may have tired her out, but I don't think she minds her position."

"I take it you wish you could be in this position with a certain super teen," Harry nodded to the brooding Superboy standing a short distance away, his arms crossed over his broad chest, his light blue eyes staring at the charred bodies of the creatures impassively.

Pink filled the woman's green cheeks, "How did you…?"

"I'm a telepath, and you are streaming your surface thoughts, Miss…"

"Megan Jones, but my call sign is Miss Martian."

"Nice to meet you Megan."

The female Martian glanced at her teammates. "The team told me it was rude to read somebody's mind without asking."

Harry smirked. "Well I'm not part of the team, besides when I see a new face, I instinctively scanned their surface thoughts," he raised one shoulder. "I'm a bit paranoid."

As they joked, each one of the teens steadily avoided looking at the bodies around them, they were already going to have nightmares from the failure. They didn't need to make it worse by seeing the faces of the victims they couldn't save.

Superboy moved over to join them, his dark hair ruffled by a gentle breeze as Megan opened her mouth to say more, but before she could, Harry stumbled. Images of a booted foot filling his mind.

Turning to Garth, Harry held out Zatanna. "Take her, I have to go."

Garth moved forward, allowing Harry to slide Zatanna into his arms. "What's wrong?"

Turning on his heel, Harry gestured with his free hand. A fire hydrant exploded into the air as water shot up from the ground like Old Faithful. "I have to go, my mother's in trouble."

Striding forward, Harry stepped into the water and disappeared.

"That was kind of cool"," Kid Flash said. He turned to Garth. "Can you do that?"

Staring at the geyser of water, Garth slowly shook his head. "No, no I can't."

– **XX –**

The air conditioning unit in the window of Pamela Isley's hospital room hummed a long, blowing the streamers attached to its vents straight. Leafy remains of the rat Harry left behind to watch his mother skidded across the floor in the gentle breeze.

Water exploded out of the fan shaped sprinkler heads mounted in between the white tiles covering the ceiling, scattering everywhere, but before it could hit the ground it spun like a mini tornado and took a humanoid shape.

The clear head swiveled back and forth, while outlines of a jacket, jeans, and boots formed out of the water. The water shut off, the last droplets of water dripping from the sprinkler head flowing into the figures body.

The figure took a step forward, leaving a wet footprint on the floor. The watery footprint crawled across the floor, sinking back into the figures body.

Kneeling down it shimmered, becoming the solid form of Harry Isley. His eyes locked on to the remains of the rat.

The plant animals were designed with an animal-like brain, but made of plant, so those with a connection to the green could view the memories of the animals.

Stretching forth his hand, he willed it to come towards him with Chlorokinesis. The leafy remains skidded across the floor as if they were pulled by a magnet. The green foliage melted into his skin, he closed his eyes, sinking into the topiary's memories.

– **XX –**

Harry in the body of the rat scurried along the floor, his tiny pink nose twitching at these smells around him. Suddenly, his ears twitched. He sprinted under the bed, his claws making tiny scratching sounds on the floor.

Crouching in the shadows, his small eyes locked on the window just as an arm emerged. He watched as a man in orange spandex with what look like green underwear on the outside emerged from the window, a strange looking gun clutched in his hand.

Most of his face was hidden by a dark green mask that covered his entire head, but Harry caught a glimpse of brown eyes as he surveyed the room.

Clipping the gun to his side, the man made his way forward, his dark green boots making no sound. He stopped at the side of the bed, the tips of his shoes just inches away from Harry.

He couldn't see him from where he was under the bed, but words filtered down from above.

"I don't know why that Tala woman once you, but if she can help me get my life back on track I don't really care."

The feet in Harry's view shifted, and the springs above him creaked.

The man stepped back, Pamela cradled in his arms.

The rat shot forward, its orders to watch over and protect Pamela driving it onwards. Vines rose out of its gray body flying forward, the tips like needles.

The orange man jumped backwards, "Holy…" Shifting Pamela to one arm, his hand flew to his gun. The rats scurried sideways just as the tile it was standing on disappeared, leaving behind a square of gray concrete.

It arched its back like a cat, the gray hairs covering its body flying through the air like needles.

The man who Harry now recognized as Mirror Master sidestepped the attack but not before his bicep was punctured by hundreds of gray needles.

Mirror Master cursed as his gun slid from his fingers to clatter on the floor. "Oh, I've had enough of this."

Striding forward, he dived to the left, dodging the tiny leaves flying through the air towards him and stopped before the rat.

It crouched down, the twigs that made up the skeleton of its body revealed after that last attack.

The last thing Harry saw was the sole of a green boot descending towards him. "Sorry little fella, you just weren't strong enough."

– **XX –**

Eyes snapping open, Harry's back arched. He fell to the side and curled into a ball feeling like every bone in his body had been broken. Lying on the cold floor, he screamed through clenched teeth not wanting to draw attention to himself.

Once the pain filled twitches faded, he rose to his feet making a mental note to remove the pain receptors in future animals. It's not like they needed to be that realistic.

Walking around the room, he stopped beside the space that was missing a tile. Stretching his hand downwards, he concentrated. Particles swirled in the air, forming a new pristine white tile that fit into place like a puzzle piece.

Giving it a few quick stomps with his foot he moved over to the bed. Its pale sheets were thrown back like his mother had just decided to get up and walk out. The tubes attached to her body, lay against their fork shaped metal stands, like forgotten streamers at a party.

Dropping to his knees, he scanned the grout looking for any traces that Mirror Master may have left behind. Removing his Trident shaped pendant from his neck, he used the middle prong to scrape a black substance from the grout. He didn't know if it was left by Mirror Master, but right now it was the only clue he had.

Rising to his feet, he stared at the bed. "I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry I let you down, I'm sorry I let you get captured." His hands clenched into fist, "but I promise I will find you, and I will make Mirror Master pay for taking you."

Turning, he froze.

Zatanna leaned against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, her purple eyes filled with worry.

"What are you doing here? You should be resting after the amount of energy you used."

Uncrossing her arms, Zatanna pushed herself off the doorframe. Her high-heeled boots clicked against the tiles. "Yeah like I was going to lie in bed and recuperate after finding out your mother was kidnapped."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Zatanna cut him off.

"If the situations were reversed, would you lay in bed after my father was kidnapped?"

Harry shut his mouth, knowing she was right.

Zatanna nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "That's what I thought, now what have you found out?"

Shaking his head, Harry glanced up at the ceiling. Why did he have to like such a stubborn girl? Tearing his eyes away from the florescent lights, he turned to the window. "My mother was taken by Mirror Master; he entered through there," he nodded at the window. "After a brief scuffle with my topiary rat, he left through it."

Zatanna began pacing around the room, her slender arms folded behind her back, her half-moon earrings swinging from her ear. "My father has never fought Mirror Master, but we have heard of him. Mirror Master is a common thief, there's no monetary gain in taking your mother, so why would he do it?"

Debating with himself for a moment, Harry opened his mouth. He couldn't bring himself to lie to Zatanna, even if it was a lie of omission. She was one of his only friends, and maybe something more.

Of course, according to Selena he wasn't a very good liar to begin with. "Tala promised to help Mirror Master with a problem."

"How do you…" She shook her head. "Never mind, why didn't you mention this before?"

Harry's eyes hardened. "Because this is my problem, and I didn't want you fighting a demon."

Zatanna stalked forward. "I'm a big girl. I don't need you to protect me!"

"Against a demon you might!"

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Zatanna turned away. "We started this together, were going to finish this together, end of story."

Shoulders slumping, the fire left Harry's eyes as he walked forward and placed his hands on Zatanna shoulders. "I don't want you getting hurt trying to help me solve my problems."

Unconsciously Zatanna leaned back against him his soft words filling her with a warmth she'd never known before, "And I don't want you getting hurt trying to do this alone."

They stood in silence just listening to the hum of the air conditioner.

"You know your father's going to kill me if you get hurt, right?"

Zatanna turned, staring up at him with a sweet smile on her face. "Daddy may act tough, but really he's just a big softy."

Harry snorted. "To you maybe."

"So what do we do first?" Zatanna asked tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

Harry's face hardened, his eyes becoming like glaciers, and his lips forming into a thin line. "That's easy, I use water to find Mirror Master and beat the crap out of him until he tells me where he took my mother."

Zatanna nodded. "I'm sure that would be satisfying, but you're letting your emotions cloud your judgment. Tala was behind this, we need more information on her."

"Okay, how do we do that?" Harry asked, forcing his anger at himself for letting his mother get captured and his fear of what might happen to her behind his mental shields.

"We go see a demon expert?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know one of those?"

"Of course, Jason Blood, the man with a demon bound to his soul."

Ignoring that last statement, Harry stared into her eyes. "Okay, where can we find him."

"Jason travels a lot, but his home base is in Gotham."

Raising his arm, Harry prepared to summon more water from the sprinklers, but paused. "You wouldn't happen to be able to give me an image of Jason's home would you?"

"Of course," Zatanna leaned forward kissing him on the lips.

Harry froze for a moment. Then deepened the kiss. An image of a Gothic style brownstone surrounded by a wrought iron gate topped with gargoyles at its corners flowed into his mind.

Harry moved his arm, ready to snake it around Zatanna's waist, but she pulled away, her lips puffy and glistening, her breath coming out in shallow pants.

"Was the kiss really necessary?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No just curious."

She moved forward, a little sway in her hips. "No," she said leaning forward until their noses were almost touching. Her breath tickled his lips. "I was just really eager to do that after our little fight."

' _If she likes to do that after a little spat I can't wait to see what she likes to do after a bigger fight.'_

Zatanna slapped his arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Harry opened his mouth, but Zatanna cut him off a smirk playing on her lips.

"Don't bother to deny it."

Stepping back, Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "The only way you could know what I was thinking is if you were having similar thoughts."

"Could be, or maybe I read your mind. Now let's see this new water trick of yours."

Rolling his eyes, Harry stepped forward, wrapping one arm around Zatanna while raising the other towards the ceiling. Reaching out through his connection with the clear, he pulled the water out of the sprinklers.

A wave of raindrops slammed down onto them. Harry twisted sideways, pulling Zatanna into the droplets. They vanished, leaving behind the soaking wet room with water droplets still bouncing off the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**

 **Chapter 12**

Zatanna Zatara found herself floating in a dark void, surrounded by bubbles illuminated with a soft blue light that didn't penetrate the darkness. Peering inside the bubbles, she found that there were different locations inside each one.

Some showed cooks at restaurants washing dishes in the sink, with her staring up at the cook as he dipped his hands in water. Others showed pools of water in famous locations.

She grimaced as she caught sight of a large man in the shower, soapsuds trailing down his protruding belly. She glanced up at Harry, her purple eyes shining with wonder. "Is it like this every time you travel through water?"

Keeping his eyes locked forward, Harry nodded. "Yes, I'm moving slower this time, so you can see what it looks like inside the water when I do this."

Wrapping one arm around Harry, she pulled herself closer to him, while using her free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, where are we going?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't remember?" He asked a slight smirk on his lips.

Zatanna dug her manicured nails into his arm. "I meant where are we going in this void?"

Harry nodded forward.

Looking up, Zatanna saw a large bubble, giving her a clear view of the night sky full of stars. She could hear the sounds of cars rushing by filtering down through the bubble.

"Where does that come out?"

"A block away from Jason Blood's home."

Zatanna shivered at the tingle that passed through her body when they went through the bubble.

Smog filled air caught in their lungs and the sounds of the city came crashing down upon them. Cars honked, people yelled, and the pop, pop, of gunfire echoed in the distance.

Suddenly, Harry stumbled, his hand flying to his head. The world spun around him in a vision of a blurred mess. He leaned against the wall, the pungent smell of garbage wafting from a dumpster a foot away.

Zatanna's high-heeled boots clicked on the asphalt. "Are you alright?" She asked placing a slender hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine."

Closing her eyes, Zatanna muttered words Harry couldn't quite make out.

A coolness rush through his body, soothing away the pain in his head.

Zatanna's eyes slowly opened, shining a dim purple in the shadows of the alley.

"No you're not," she said dropping her hand from his forehead, "the earth may rejuvenate your body, but your mind needs rest."

Grimacing as the pain in his head returned, thundering like a runaway freight train. Harry pushed off the wall. "I can rest after I get my mother back from the demon that kidnapped her."

Turning, he strode out of the alley, his boots splashing in the puddles they came through.

Zatanna turned, catching up with him in three quick strides with her long slender legs. "You're not going to be any good to your mother if you're too tired to do anything when we find her."

"If it was your father would you stop until he was back safe?" Harry asked keeping his eyes locked forward.

Zatanna cursed at having her own argument turned against her, but nodded in defeat. "Fine, but after we see Jason, were going to find somewhere to rest for the night."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Zatanna cut him off. "It's either we find somewhere to rest, or I put you under a sleeping spell until morning."

"It was daytime when we left Metropolis, it's well past dark here, it shouldn't have taken us that long to get from Metropolis to Gotham. You are mentally exhausted, you know you need rest, and you're going to get it one way or another."

Harry knew she was right. His head pounded like someone took a sledgehammer to it. His eyes hurt, and darkness crept in at the edges of his vision. He needed rest, but how could he do that when his mother was in the hands of a demon?

Stopping at the end of the street, Harry turned. Before him was a tall four-story brownstone, the light from its square windows painting the dark brown bricks yellow.

An iron gate formed a square around the property, fat grotesque gargoyle looking demons sat perched on the iron railing, casting deformed shadows on the short manicured lawn behind them.

Harry dropped to one knee placing his hand on the ground, while Zatanna moved forward, one hand outstretched.

The moment Zatanna took a step the gargoyle closest to her turned. Its long tongue pulled back into its mouth, and its eyes burned a deep crimson. "It appears Mr. Blood has some very unique and powerful protections." she eyed the small horns protruding from the gargoyle's head. I've never seen golems made of iron before."

"I'm not sure if there golems, but the feeling I'm getting from them is certainly unnatural."

Harry rose to his feet. "The earth here is outside the control of the green, which shouldn't be possible." His eyes flicked to the short grass on the other side of the iron fence, "every time I try to grab a hold of it the earth slips through my grasp."

"So, how do you want to get in?" Zatanna asked chewing on her thumbnail in thought.

"We can't set foot on the property without setting off the defenses. I have an idea, but it's going to be loud."

Zatanna's eyes trailed along the iron fence. Each of the gargoyles sitting on the fences four corners turned their heads, watching her with cautious eyes, their dark metal lips twisted into snarls.

"I'm okay with loud. By the looks of it I wouldn't want to trip Mr. Blood's defenses."

Backing up into the light of the streetlamp, Harry closed his eyes letting a cool breeze wrap around his body. The faint scent of rain filled his nose as he inhaled. It looked like there was another storm on the way.

Spreading his arms wide, he reached out with his magic, grabbing ahold of the light. The bulb began to flicker, but he ignored it. Forcing his magic through the wires that connected the streetlamps, he grabbed a hold of more light from other streetlamps.

All along the street lamps began to explode, filling the air with a popping sound that mixed with the sound of glass tinkling to the ground.

The street was plunged into darkness, the only light coming from the windows of Jason Blood's brownstone.

Slowly, warmth filled his body, soothing away his aches and pains. Bending his arms, he formed a triangle with his hands. Beams of light shot from his palms and fingers, forming a small ball in the center of the triangle.

During a lesson with his mother, he had learned because of her connection to plant life, his mother absorbed sunlight.

She'd never tried to use it as a weapon, too afraid that she would burn herself to a husk from the inside out. However, with his mother missing, he didn't care about the risk. She was in the hands of a demon. He would do anything to get her back.

He winced, the heat in his body increased, steam began to rise off his flesh. He could feel the green and the clear within his body struggling to heal the damage the heat was doing. His eyes shined a bright green with power as he released the energy in a concentrated beam of bright white light.

The beam shot forward, softening the asphalt underneath it as it moved. A heat wave rose off the ground in its wake.

A cube shaped red barrier flared into existence before the gate encompassing the property.

The beam punched right through the barrier, the barrier having not been designed for non-magical attacks. It continued on sizzling through the iron fence filling the air with the scent of heated asphalt and burned metal. The gargoyles at the gates four corners screeched loud enough to set off car alarms.

Harry fell to his knees. Holes burned into his jacket smoldering with a dull orange glow. The screeching of the gargoyles and the wail of car alarms pounded in his ears, driving him to squeeze his eyes shut.

Zatanna started forward, but stopped when tendrils of water formed in midair flowing into Harry's body. She watched as more tendrils flowed up from puddles on the ground covering his body like a second skin.

As the water disappeared, she moved, watching steam rise off him. Heat radiated off his body even after the water disappeared. Tentatively, she placed a hand on his jacket, causing it to fall into ash at her touch. "Are you alright?"

Exhaling more steam that rapidly cooled his body back down to normal levels, Harry inclined his head a strained smile on his lips, and a sheen of sweat covering his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but remind me not to do that again. Apparently plants can only take so much heat before they burn up, my unique physiology makes me partially resistant, but that resistance also allows the heat to stay in my body longer, doing more damage."

"Should we leave?"

"No, I'm already healing. Besides, that would be rude." Rising to his feet, he brushed soot off his light blue T-shirt. Clenching his hand into a fist, he crumpled the gargoyles at the fences four corners into black metal balls the size of pool balls.

Zatanna was going to tell him that they were already being rude by damaging the guy's fence, but then she caught sight of the blackened holes in his T-shirt, giving her a good view of defined tan muscle. Pulling her gaze away, she focused it on the iron fence. A good section of its metal bars were melted, dripping glowing orange molten metal onto the grass. With each drip of hot metal, pale white smoke wafted up from the grass.

With a muttered word, the orange metal cooled into melted iron with a layer of frost blanketing it. Small circles of iron decorated parts of the grass like pimples.

"Good idea," Harry commented starting forward, "we are already dropping by uninvited. the last thing we want to do is burn the guys house down."

Moving beside him, Zatanna noticed the burn holes in his jeans for the first time in the way his hands shook even as he clenched them into fist. "You sure you're alright?"

Harry nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm fine."

Their feet scuffed along the stone walkway before clicking off the brick steps leading to the dark wooden front door.

Leaning passed Harry, Zatanna reached for the bronze knocker in the center of the door, but before she could touch it the door swung open.

Standing in the doorway was a tall man in his late twenties. A strip of white went through his dark red hair, but his green eyes focused on them intently.

Thanks to his Atlantean training, Harry watched the muscles beneath the man's dark green blazer twitch.

"You know," he started in a voice with a British accent slipping one hand into the pocket of his khaki pants. "if you wanted to visit you could've just knocked."

Harry nodded back at the gate, "We would have, but we weren't really sure how to get past your defenses, and to be honest, the gargoyles kind of creeped her out."

The man, who they assumed was Jason nodded, pushing himself off the doorframe, "Fair enough."

With a wave of his hand, reality shimmered. When it stopped, the gate and the small burn holes in the yard were repaired.

Nodding to himself, Jason turned his attention back to the teens. "Now, why don't you tell me why you were trying to break into my home?"

Harry's face hardened, his eyes becoming like chips of rock. "My mother was kidnapped by Tala. We need to know what you can tell us about her."

Jason flinched, and his handsome square jawed face fell, his green eyes shining with regret. "I knew darkness was eventually going to find her, but I never thought it would be Tala." He raised his head to look at the teens. "You see Tala has always been the type to seduce with the promise of power."

Turning, he gestured for them to come inside, the sleeves of his dark turtleneck poking out of his blazer. "However, that wasn't what your mother was after, if we're going to discuss the past you might as well come in."

Harry led the way forward. His footsteps were muffled on the long red carpet covering the dark wooden floor. A chandelier bathed the dark paneled walls with its brilliant light.

Small lights fashion to look like oil lamps were mounted in between the three windows on either side of the front door.

A staircase straight ahead of him led upstairs, its curved steps covered in the same red carpet as the one underneath their feet.

Passed the staircase, Harry could see light reflecting off pots and pans in the kitchen.

To the left of the staircase, doors led off into other rooms. Well-worn brass handles accentuating their dark wood.

Stepping into the living room, Harry eyed the curved antique furniture with its expertly stuffed red cushions. Tapestries from history hid the paneling in this room with the help of bookcases packed with books in Gaelic, Latin, and a few other languages Harry didn't recognize.

Jason moved over to a throne like chair sitting at the head of a coffee table in the center of the room and sat down. Crossing one leg over the other, he gestured to the couch with one hand, while gesturing to a set of high backed chairs with the other. "You better sit down."

"You seem to have a thing for history, Mr. Blood." Zatanna said, easing herself onto the couch, but letting her eyes flicked to the suits of armor standing like honor guards in the four corners of the room. There metal polished to a bright sheen.

Jason's eyes flicked around the room. "These things remind me of my home, but I do prefer a brownstone as opposed to a castle," he said his lips forming into a smile, "it's so much easier to heat."

"So it's true then," Harry said from his spot beside Zatanna, keeping his eyes locked with Jason's. "You are immortal and you have a demon in you?"

"Bound to me," Jason corrected. His eyes flashed red and his canines lengthened.

Zatanna threw herself into the back of the couch, her eyes wide.

"Now," Jason said returning his features to normal. "You didn't come here to talk about me. You mentioned something about Tala kidnapping your mother?" He nodded at Harry.

"And you mentioned something about the darkness coming after my mother," Harry countered.

"In my long life," Jason began interlocking his fingers in his lap. "I have come across a lot of dangerous and forbidden magic. Your mother came to me about sixteen years ago now, and asked me if I knew of a way to resurrect the dead. I turned her away telling her doing so would damn one's own soul." he shook his head looking Harry up and down, "but it appears she found the magic she was looking for anyway."

Harry's stomach dropped. A cold chill ran through his veins, setting him on edge. He knew his mother had performed some dark magic to resurrect him, but he never imagined she would sell her own soul to get the job done.

"Are you saying Tala kidnapped my mother to collect her soul!" Harry demanded.

"I suspect Tala collected your mother for another reason, but your mother does have a stain on her soul. The magic I mentioned is the only way for a soul to cross the barrier between here and the afterlife."

Resting one hand on Harry's knee, Zatanna leaned forward, a strand of dark hair falling over one eye. "If Tala didn't take Lily Potter to collect on the debt she owes, do you have any idea what she took her for?"

Jason slowly shook his head, his broad shoulders relaxing into his chair. "Tala has had many schemes over the centuries. I couldn't say for sure which one she's trying to accomplish with Lily, or Pamela as I hear she likes to be called now."

Harry rose to his feet. "Thank you for the information Mr. Blood, but I think it's time we get…" Harry trailed off swaying on his feet.

"Harry?" Zatanna questioned rising to her feet just as he crumpled to the floor.

Dropping to her knees beside him, Zatanna gently patted his cheek with her slender hand, "Harry, Harry, can you hear me. Come on Harry wake up."

Standing gracefully, Jason took a step forward dropping to one knee at Harry's head.

Placing two fingers on his forehead he closed his eyes. A red energy outlined Harry's body. As quick as it came, it disappeared.

"It appears that trick your friend pulled outside put more strain on his body than he thought."

"Will he be all right?" Zatanna asked, keeping her shimmering purple eyes on Harry.

"After a nights rest he'll be fine."

Zatanna released a breath, but her lips twisted. "How am I supposed to get him to a hotel? I mean I can't just appear there, and Harry's the one with the deep pockets."

"You can stay here for the night," Jason said, running a hand down his face.

Zatanna's eyes snapped to the immortal, "Really?"

"Yes, I may have a demon in me, or more precisely be bound to one, but I can't very well let two teenagers, one of them being injured, walk the streets at this time of night." With a wave of his hand, Harry's body levitated off the floor. "Come on, I will show you to your rooms."

"If it's all the same to you, I would prefer to stay with Harry."

Jason arched a dark red eyebrow, but nodded. "I can't imagine your father would be too happy with that arrangement, but then again I'm not him, and I very much doubt you're going to do anything with harry unconscious."

Zatanna flushed as sensual images flashed through her mind, but shook her head.

Zatanna followed Jason up the stairs, holding Harry's head in her hands. "I have to ask Mr. Blood," she nodded at the red carpet covering the dark hardwood. "What's with all the red?"

"Red was Arthur's favorite color in Camelot," Jason replied without turning around. "I decorate my home with it to remind me of old times."

Zatanna's eyes widened and she nearly dropped Harry's head in shock, catching it on a raised knee before she gave him whiplash. "You mean Camelot and King Arthur were real!"

The lips on the half of Jason's face that she could see twitched, "Yes, very real."

Before she could ask any more questions, they reached the top of the landing. Her eyes instantly flicked to either side of her. Doors with the same burnished bronze handles line the landing. A table set at the far end of the hallway, the lamp on it the only thing beating back the shadows.

"Do you have many guests?" Zatanna asked tearing her eyes away from the double doors at the far end of the left side of the hallway.

"A few every now and then when they want to discuss history."

Jason blood, Zatanna, and the unconscious Harry past three doors on his right, his Brown loafers glided across the dark wood with a warriors' grace.

Opening the door, he stepped aside while simultaneously flipping a switch.

Lamps fashioned to look like oil lamps burst to life at the four corners of the room.

Following the unconscious Harry, Zatanna gazed around the room.

Harry settled onto the crimson sheets of a large king-size four poster bed. A matching canopy stretched over the four post half hid him in shadow.

Two nightstands sat on either side of the bed, the shades of the lamps depicting medieval scenes.

Slowly, she turned back to Jason. "Thank you for letting us stay here, Mr. Blood."

Jason waved her away. "It's not a problem, but I need you gone by morning, it's too dangerous for anyone to stay for too long. It could attract unwanted attention."

Zatanna nodded and Jason pulled the door shut with a click.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Zatanna unzipped her boots. Kicking them off, she set them side-by-side and wiggled her toes against the cool wooden floor.

Rising to her feet she walked the three steps to the closet and pulled its folding doors open. Finding it empty except for clothes hangers, she shrugged out of her jacket and hung it up.

Walking backwards, she fell onto the bed. With a muttered word, both her and Harry sunk beneath the sheets. Snuggling into Harry's side, she closed her eyes. Another muttered word, and the lights clicked off, plunging the room into semidarkness.

Opening her eyes, she stared out the room's only window listening to Harry's steady heartbeat. For a while, she watched the clouds drift in front of the half-moon until Harry's heartbeat lolled her to sleep.

– **XX –**

Harry awoke to the feeling of warm sunlight on his face and a weight on his chest. His eyes fluttered open, only for his vision to be filled with a familiar nest of black hair. The scent of jasmine and something he couldn't quite place filled his nose.

His heart rate increased, the muscle hammered against his chest hard enough that he thought his ribs would break. His mind raced, he tried to remember what happened last night. He remembered talking to Jason blood, he remembered standing up, and then nothing.

Shifting under the blankets covering his body, he felt his clothes drag against the sheets. Relaxing slightly, he let the tension drain from his shoulders.

Glancing at Zatanna's face, he felt her breasts press against his chest then withdraw with each breath. Air brushed past her soft pink lips to caress his face.

With supreme effort, Harry unwound his arm from Zatanna's waist and slowly slid out of bed. A chill went through his body as his bare feet touched the wooden floor. Rising up, he stood before the window his arms spread wide, letting the morning sun bathe his body.

Warmth and energy filled him in a gentle trickle, nothing like the searing heat from the previous night when he absorbed the light of the streetlamp.

Glancing around the room he found his and Zatanna shoes leaning against the foot of the bed. Padding across the floor, he headed towards the door at the far end of the room. He stopped before it, glancing at the oval mirror set into a dresser off to his left.

His hair was a rat's nest of dark threads. Faded dark circles stood out beneath his eyes. His gaze flicked down to his light blue T-shirt, taking in the burn marks and holes. "You look like shit old boy."

Stepping back from the dresser, Harry grabbed the curved handle of the door and pushed it open. He found a moderately large bathroom with light gray tiles covering the floor and smaller white tiles blanketing the walls.

Stepping on the tiles he groaned and wiggled his toes against the warmth radiating from them.

A white porcelain toilet was directly off to his left. Beside it was a sink, its polished silver fixtures reflecting light from the glass flower shaped covers on the wall. Moving over to it, Harry found washcloths, soap, and even shaving equipment sitting in neat rows on the shelves inside.

Off to his right, was a large shower. Three pulsating jets that formed a triangle stood out against the dark blue tiles that made up the shower walls. A Square recess set into the wall holding a familiar bottle of Axe bath soap. Sitting beside the soap was a brand of shampoo in a white bottle that Harry didn't recognize.

Stripping off his clothes, he walked towards the shower, wondering how Blood got his brand of soap.

With a flick of his hand, the door slowly swung shut, clicking into its frame.

– **XX –**

Zatanna awoke to the sound of running water. Without opening her eyes, she groped blindly with one hand, only to fill a rapidly fading warm spot in the bed. Sitting up with a groan, she wiped her dark hair out of her face, tucking the strands behind her ears.

Sliding off the bed, she padded her way over to the closet. Opening it, her eyes widened at what she saw. Inside was not only her jacket from the previous night, but also a variety of clothes for both men and women.

With a muttered word, the filth vanished from her body, unfortunately burning her clothes off in the process, leaving her in a black lace bra and matching panties.

Throwing her now silky dark hair behind her, she began holding up different tops to her chest. She had just settled on a lavender blouse with a pair of skinny jeans when the bathroom door opened. She spun around, only to freeze.

Harry stood there a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, water glistening off his broad tan chest and dripping from his tussled hair.

Zatanna's eyes trailed down his stomach, settling on the knot of the towel sitting just below his bellybutton. Heat began to pool in her belly.

Likewise, Harry's emerald eyes scanned her body, memorizing the fantastic feminine curves and tone muscle, but paying particular attention to the curves highlighted by the black lace clinging to her body. His tongue slowly licked his lips, and a certain part of his anatomy began to rise.

Realizing what they were doing. Both turned away, their cheeks burning a bright red. "Sorry about that," they said at the same time.

Cheeks still a bright pink, Zatanna cleared her throat. "Somehow," she gestured to the closet, "we have fresh clothes."

Nodding, Harry turned away Zatanna watched his behind sway as he made his way over to the dresser. Pulling the drawers open one by one, he glanced over his shoulder, making sure to keep his gaze locked on her eyes. "There are socks and unmentionables in here."

Slipping on the lavender top, Zatanna shook her head, a contemplative look in her eye. "There were no clothes in here last night."

Grabbing a pair of light blue boxers, Harry made his way to the bathroom. "Well this is a magic house." The bathroom door clicked shut behind him and Zatanna shoulders relaxed.

Her cheeks burned and her hand shook a little from what just happened, but at the same time she enjoyed the way Harry's eyes raked over her body.

Blowing a strand of dark hair out of her face, she grabbed a pair of leather pants before making her way over to the dresser and grabbing a pair of socks. She eyed the bra and panties lining one of the drawers in neat rows. She really hoped it was magic that provided these things, or that would say some really uncomfortable things about Jason Blood.

Turning, she froze, a chests sat at the foot of the bed. She was sure that hadn't been there a few minutes ago. On top of it sat two bowls of fruit. Padding forward, she plucked an apple and banana from the bowl. After a muttered word to make sure it was safe, she took a bite of the apple, sending sweet tangy juice running down her chin.

There was something not normal about this house, but it sure was useful.

– **XX –**

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Zatanna strode down the slightly curved staircase their bellies full of fruit.

Zatanna was dressed in a red T-shirt covered by the leather jacket Harry had made her and a pair of matching pants that showed off her curves with each sway of her hips. Her black hair was draped over her shoulders, hiding her crescent moon earrings from view.

Harry moved slightly in front of her, a light brown leather bomber jacket covering a dark green T-shirt outlined his broad frame. Jeans covered his legs, and his light brown work boots echoed off the stairs.

Jason blood emerged from the living room, a china saucer with a matching cup balance on it pinched between his thumb and pointer finger. He was dressed in the same clothes as the night before, which made both teens wonder if he had multiple copies of that outfit.

His green eyes roamed over them before he nodded. "Good, it got the sizes right."

"It?" The two teens chorused with raised eyebrows.

Jason waved them away, "This house is inhabited by a servant spirit that takes care of the inhabitants, but sometimes it's a little off on the clothes."

Wrapping his pointer finger around the handle of his cup, he raised it to his lips. "Do you two know where you're going?"

"Our next lead is Mirror Master. He's the one who took my mother on Tala's orders."

Jason inclined his head, snapping the fingers of his free hand.

A circular portal made of bright red energy opened in the air beside him. On the other side was a long rectangular shaped building covered in weathered gray wooden siding. Grime covered the two Windows on either side of the front door, and smoke billowed out of the grey stone chimney that was missing a few bricks.

"This is Smokies bar, a known hang out for villains," Jason said drawing the teen's attention back to him. "you'll find Mirror Master here."

Stopping before the portal, Harry glanced at Blood. "How do you know he's here?"

A smirk slid onto Jason's face, and his green eyes twinkled, "Magic."

Zatanna moved beside Harry, causing him to glance at her. "You ready?"

Zatanna nodded and Harry turned back to Jason offering him his hand. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Blood."

"You're welcome. Now go save your mother. I know how it feels to be damned. I would not wish that on anyone."

Slipping his hand into Zatanna's, Harry nodded. Together, they stepped into the portal vanishing in a flash of red light.

– **XX –**

Gravel crunched under their feet as they landed. A cool breeze bent the smoke rising up from the chimney and sent the duo's jackets fluttering against their bodies.

Cars of various styles lined the small parking lot in front of the bar with the occasional motorcycle in between them. Most of the cars were in states of disrepair, rust decorated their multicolored frames. More than one had at least one door that was not the same color as the rest of the car, and a lot of them had paint missing off the roof or hoods.

Harry started forward, his shoulders set, and his lips twisted into a scowl.

Zatanna jogged beside him, facing straight forward. "So how do you want to do this?"

Gesturing with one hand, gravel floated up forming into a large ball with spikes protruding from it.

Zatanna inclined her head. "Shock and awe then."

With a flex of his fingers, the makeshift mace flew forward slamming into the bar's weathered door, reducing it to a pile of kindling.

The duo picked up the pace, their footsteps reverberating through the wooden porch built onto the front of the building.

Within moments they were inside, their vision obscured by a haze of smoke lingering in the air.

A bar lined the right side of the room, a heavyset man stood behind it, rubbing a pale white cloth on its weathered surface.

Flicking one hand outward, Harry tossed a role of cash onto the bar.

The barman's large hand slammed down on the role of money. Picking it up between a sausage like thumb and forefinger, he raised a white eyebrow at Harry. "What's this for?"

"For any damage I do while I'm here."

The barman nodded, slipping the money into the breast pocket of the black shirt stretched taut across his large belly. "At least you're paying for the things you're breaking," he muttered casting narrowed brown eyes throughout the room. "That's more than most of these jokers do."

Ignoring the barman, Harry surveyed the room.

Circular tables took up most of the floor space in the center of the room. At least three chairs sat around each table. Stuffing poked out of their cushions, and more than one had a railing missing out of its back.

Pool tables sat just past the tables, single naked light bulbs hung over the tables, swinging back and forth in the breeze of the ceiling fans circulating hot air throughout the room, casting a long shadow over the tables weathered green felt.

The clack, clack, of pool balls slamming together tapered off as the people around the tables raise their sticks as makeshift weapons.

His enhanced hearing picked up rapid heartbeats. Atlantean trained eyes watched fingers flex. While others shifted nervously. These weren't the type of people that liked being caught off guard. They were going to act soon.

As if to prove his point, patrons turned at the newcomers, most begin rising from their seats, their hands sliding to various weapons.

With a gesture, Harry sent wooden branches rising from the seats to pull their previous occupants back down.

With a muttered word in a wave towards the rest of the occupants, Zatanna forced their limbs together, causing them to fall to the floor as stiff as boards with a purple glow outlining their bodies.

Harry started forward, his feet making a sucking sound as he pulled them off the wooden floor. His nose wrinkled at the scent of alcohol, smoke, vomit, and piss. This place was a serious health hazard. It would be a public service just to burn it down.

His head swiveled around the room, emerald eyes glowing brightly in the gloom. "I'm going to ask this just once, where is Mirror Master?"

"You can't just come in here and demand answers of us!" A man in red spandex shouted fighting to rise.

Harry turned eying the man. Slowly, he made his way forward, mentally withdrawing the vines holding the man in place.

A belt made of square boxes hung around his waist. Two holsters settled on either hip, both containing large guns with an extended rectangular magazine inserted horizontally just under the barrel.

He stopped before him searching his memory for who this man was. After a moment, he snapped his fingers. "You are Dead Shot, supposed to be the greatest assassin in the world."

The silver helmet adorning the man's head showing one white eye, and one red eye with a crosshair design in the center shifted as the man dipped his head. "That's right."

Raising his arm, Dead Shot aimed a square box attached to his wrist at Harry's head.

Lashing out, Harry wrapped his fingers around the device and crushed it.

Sparks shot from the device and bullets rain down to the floor. He watched them fall for a moment his head cocked to one side. "Strange gun you got there, but I guess assassins do get the best toys."

Red gloved hands twitched slowly moving towards the guns on each hip, the metal disk over each knuckle flashing in the daylight coming through the broken door.

Stretching forth his hand, Harry reached out with his mind freezing Dead Shot in place. Slowly, he made his way forward. "You know, for an assassin you're not very smart."

Placing two fingers on the man's forehead, Harry stared into the masks eyeholes.

Dead Shot's back arched, his head snapped back, his legs kicked, and his hands flexed.

Images flowed into Harry's mind at an accelerated rate too fast for a normal human to make sense of.

After a good two minutes Harry pulled his hand back and dead shot collapsed to the ground.

Placing one hand on the grimy floor, Dead Shot rose to his feet, his other hand going to his gun.

With a gesture, Harry willed wooden tentacles to rise up from the floor, and wrap around his body, pinning him to the floor.

Without saying a word, Harry turned stalking towards the back of the bar, his eyes locked on the occupant in a booth half hidden in shadow.

The man shifted, his tan overcoat falling open to reveal his orange and green spandex suit.

Never breaking his stride, Harry thrust his hand forward, alcohol in glasses or bottles on nearby tables rose up forming into ice spikes that shot forward.

Mirror Master cried out as they slammed into his arms nailing him to the wall.

Sliding into the booth, Harry locked eyes with mirror master. A cold smile twisted his face, one that promised pain. "Hello Evan, you and I need to talk."

"How do you know my name?" Mirror Master grunted.

Harry leaned forward, exhaling frost that dropped the buildings temperature enough for the occupant's breaths to steam on the air.

Frost climbed up the windows and the ceiling fans whined to a stop, smoke billowing out of the small motors and sending the scent of burned wires wafting throughout the room.

"I know a lot of things," Harry rotated one finger, causing the spikes in Mirror Master's arms to mimic his actions.

Mirror Master screamed, causing the other occupants to flinch. Some tried to rise, but a muttered word from Zatanna froze them in place, even as Harry's actions twisted her insides.

Rivulets of blood flowed from Mirror Master's wounds painting the arms of his trenchcoat red. "What do you want?" He gasped out beads of sweat running down his face, sticking his brown hair to his head.

"You kidnapped my mother on the orders of a demon, called Tala. I want to know where you took her."

Evan's brown eyes grew wide. "Your Poison Ivy's kid?"

Harry opened and closed his hand, causing the ice spikes buried in Mirror Master's arms to grow tiny barbs. He cried out flailing as the little thin ice needles punch through the flesh and nerves to explode out the end of his fingertips.

"Among other things," Harry answered ignoring the shouts of pain coming from the man across from him.

Parts of the arms of the suit flaked off revealing the blackened frostbitten paths the needles had taken through the villain's arms.

"Now, where is my mother?"

"I dropped her off at Arkham Asylum," Mirror Master panted, beads of sweat running down his face. "that bitch has got something planned there."

Keeping his eyes locked on Mirror Master, Harry raised his hand. Splinters from the wooden door rose into the air and slowly weaved their way towards him through the air. "I just have one final question."

"What are you going to do kill me, heroes don't kill!"

A dark smile twisted Harry's face. "Whoever said I was a hero? Now why did you kidnap my mother?"

Watching the wooden needles draw closer, Mirror Master's head dropped onto his chest. "That demon Tala was supposed to help me with my cocaine addiction." he shook his head. "instead she made it worse," he turned his head to meet Harry's gaze.

For the first time, Harry noticed the partially glazed look in the man's eyes in the way his hands shook even as they were pinned to a wall.

His tongue darted out across his lips, his eyes flicked to the knocked over bottle of booze on the table. For a moment, he just watched the amber liquid drip off the edge of the table. Slowly, he raised his head and Harry could see just how broken he was inside. "So at this point killing me would be a mercy."

Harry stared at the man's downcast eyes. He was right, killing him would be a mercy, but at this point he didn't care, this man had stolen his mother, he would serve as an example for anyone else who tried something against his family. "Good to know," he moved his hand, but the splinters wouldn't move.

Zatanna moved over beside him and shook her head. "That's enough, we've got what we needed now heal him and let's go."

Harry sprang to his feet. "This piece of filth kidnapped my mother and gave her to a demon he's got to pay."

"So don't heal his arms. Leave him the way he is so he can't ever pick up is mirror gun again, but leave him with his life. Don't stain your soul."

They stared at each other for a long moment, but eventually Harry dropped his arm, letting the wooden needles rain to the floor.

Nodding, Zatanna led the way out of the bar. Everyone watched them go. As they passed, the wooden tentacles holding people in place withdrew and the spell keeping them from struggling vanished, but after the scene they had witnessed no one dared challenge them.

Just before they reached the door, a feminine figure slid off a barstool, her pale blonde pigtails brushing the shoulders off her tight T-shirt. Her red lips pulled back in a smile, showing off perfect white teeth. Her slender hand with glossy pointed fingernails dropped to the gold-plated gun on her hip.

Zatanna raised her hands, but Harry stepped past her, his eyes sweeping up the long pale legs poking out of the very small blue shorts, before resting on the startling eyes decorated with light blue eyeliner.

"Aunt Harley?"

Harley Quinn smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. "Hey sugar long time no see."

Quick as a flash, she drew a golden plated gun with Joker etched into the side. A shot rang out through the club. Spinning around, Harry saw Mirror Master slumped in his booth, a bullet hole in his forehead. Blood, brain matter, and bits of bone decorated the wall behind the former villain.

He turned back to his surrogate aunt just as she holstered her gun. "Now that that's over with, let's go save your mama."

Harley led the way out of the bar, her behind dancing in her short blue shorts.

"Your aunt just killed that guy," Zatanna whispered.

"Harley is very protective over her family," Harry shrugged, "besides I had already tortured him."

"Yeah, that something we're going to need to be discussing in the future."

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, Harry nodded knowing that was not a conversation he was going to enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**

 **Chapter 13**

The trio strode out of the bar with Harley leading the way.

Sunlight warmed her pale blonde hair as she danced on the toes of her red boots, the yellow laces swaying with her movements as she twisted her hips.

Gravel slid under her feet, rolling down a slight curve with small clatters.

"Is she always like this?" Zatanna murmured, watching as Harley did a slow circle.

"She wouldn't be Harley Quinn if she wasn't."

She stopped in mid spin facing them, crossing her arms over her small firm breasts. "So," she arched one eyebrow, "how did someone as tough as your mother get kidnapped?"

"Well," over the next few minutes Harry explained about how Jason Woodruw placed a bomb in the house injuring his mother. Ending with how she was kidnapped out of her hospital room by Mirror Master.

After he finished, Harley's brows knitted together a contemplative look on her face. "Your mom's been captured by demons, and we have to rescue her before they do something she can't come back from."

"Pretty much."

A wide smile spread across the blondes face, one full of teeth and insanity. "Sounds like fun," she turned eying the row of cars before Smokies, "now we just need to find a ride."

"Definitely not all there in the head," Zatanna said shaking her head.

Harley glanced over her shoulder grinning, causing Zatanna to blush. "That's what makes life more fun."

Zatanna looked away. Wind gathered up her long dark hair and sent it flowing out behind her like a dark ocean, "Sorry."

Harley waived a feminine hand, her polished nails catching the sun. "Don't be, I like honest people," she glanced at Harry strolling along the cars before turning back to Zatanna with a grin, "it's just the kind of woman my nephew needs."

Zatanna opened her mouth, but Harley raised a hand. "Don't bother denying it, I've saw the way you to act around each other. You may not have made it official yet, but you two are definitely a couple." She spun her golden gun in her hand, her light blue eyes hardening, "but if you hurt him you'll get a lot more than a bullet to the head."

Spinning on her heel, the pale skinned blonde swayed over to Harry.

Zatanna watched her go, trying to decide who was scarier, Poison Ivy, or Harley Quinn.

Harry stopped before a white 1970s Chevy nova. Sunlight gleamed off the pristine paint and chrome fixtures.

"Choice ride huh?" Harley said stopping beside him.

"Yeah, it's almost a shame to destroy it, but then again mirror master shouldn't have kidnapped my mother." Glancing at her, Harry noticed the red and blue dye on the tips of her hair.

His eyes flicked down to the golden gun at her hip, "I thought you were through with the Joker?"

With practiced ease, Harley removed the gun, holding it in front of her like she was getting ready to march off into a dual. "I am, but just because the jokers a crazy ass hole who tried to kill me, doesn't mean I'm going to get rid of such a nice gun."

Harry held out his hand, "Let me see it."

Harley slapped the gun in his hand, and Harry's fingers curled around its pearl handle.

Holding it long-ways in front of him, he focused on his connection to the earth, while pulling a bit of magic into his finger. Running his finger down the Joker carved into the side, the letters changed as he passed over each one.

As his finger slipped off the R in Joker, Harry held the gun out to Harley, instead of Joker carved into the side, it now read family. "I think this is a much better sentiment."

Leaning forward, Harley pressed her lips against his forehead. Drawing back, she slipped the gun from his hands, staring down at the new word carved into it. "I agree," she shook her head, "now enough of this mushy crap," she nodded to the Chevy, "is that the car we're taking to Gotham?"

Harry grinned, "That's the car, but were not driving it anywhere." He turned to face the car. Raising his hands into the air, he focused on his connection to the earth.

The car slowly lifted into the air, its frame creaking slightly and bits of dirt fell from the undercarriage.

Closing his eyes, he let the energy his body had absorbed from the sun flow out of him and into the car. The scent of heated metal filled the air. Without opening his eyes, he could feel the heat to blaze off the car and hear the hiss as molten metal dripped to the ground.

His shoulders relaxed. So he was right, his body does have a natural shutoff valve when it comes to the amount of sunlight his body can handle. He may not be able to conjure fire, but when you can channel the heat of the sun fire seems kind of useless.

Pulling back the energy, he opened his eyes. The car shone a bright yellow. Its frame was now distorted from the heat, and its rims were naked, the tires having been burned away.

Reaching out with his connection to the earth, he grabbed the metal. Slowly, he pulled his arms apart, causing the heated metal to stretch like taffy.

Harley watched as three beach ball size globs of metal formed in the air before Harry, each one glowing a bright yellow. "Well it certainly seems you have learned some new tricks while I was away."

"This is nothing," Zatanna said moving over to join them, a proud smirk on her face, "he can do a whole lot more than this."

"Oh can he now?" Harley said her voice teasing and maybe just a bit suggestive.

Ignoring the chatter behind him, Harry thrust his fist forward. The globs of metal before him deformed at the motion, becoming something that resembled the bottom part of those plastic Easter eggs you get around the holidays.

Sucking in through his nose, he exhaled, a cloud of white frost billowing from his mouth. Columns of steam exploded around them obscuring the restaurant and everything else within six feet as the metal cooled.

"Zatanna."

Nodding the dark haired beauty muttered a few words. Wind swept through the parking lot, gathering the steam up in a white tornado and carrying it away.

Throwing her pigtails out of her face, Harley glanced at Zatanna as she ran a hand through her dark hair. "So, you can do magic too?"

Zatanna nodded, eyeing the strange rounded pieces of metal Harry had created. "What are we going to do with those, and why can't we just travel through the water like we did before?"

Turning, Harry shoved his hands into his pockets. His face was a little red, and sweat glistened on his brow. "I could teleport us into the prison, but I wouldn't know what I was getting us into."

"So why can't we drive?" Harley asked.

"Because that would take too long."

The blonde raised a pale eyebrow, and kicked the metal, causing a soft ting to reverberate through the parking lot, "And these will get us there faster?"

With a wave of his hand, Harry sent Pebbles floating into the air. They swarmed over to the metal, joining together to form a frame in the center of each. With a bit of magic, the rocks melded together, becoming gleaming steel that was directly attached to the bottom of the rounded cylinders.

Small green vines weaved throughout the new frames, transforming them into comfortable seats. Turning back to his aunt, a smirk twisted his features, "they will now."

Strolling over, he sat down in the closest one, relaxing into the soft light green cushions. With a thought, it lifted into the air, repelling the ground beneath it.

Directing it with his mind, he willed it to spin and face the two shocked women, smiling at the way their mouths hung open.

"Are you ready to go?"

Five minutes later, the trio shot into the air, the wind whipping their hair around them.

"Weee!"

Zatanna turned away from Harley as she punched her fist into the air. "Is anyone in your family normal?"

"We live in a world of aliens, magic, meta-humans, and masked vigilantes. Nothing in the world is normal."

"Good point."

– **XX –**

The sun was beginning to set as the trio neared Arkham, filling the sky with purple and orange streaks of color.

There strange rides touched down on a small hill a mile away from Arkham Asylum.

Zatanna rose from her chair, her hands pressed against the soft material lining her pockets. Whatever Harry had created was definitely fast enough to get them to Arkham, but offered very little in the way of comfort. The wind whipped around them on the way here, almost freezing her to the bone if it wouldn't have been for a minor warming spell.

Harry stepped away from his ride, his eyes trailing the stone wall around Arkham Asylum.

Reaching out with his mind, he formed oval shaped disks of water in the air around Arkham. Stretching out his hand, his palm facing the ground, he formed a platter size disc in front of him. Inside the disc was a full aerial view of Arkham.

Arkham Asylum was surrounded by an eight foot stone wall with barbed wire curling around its top. The building itself was a three-story Victorian building.

It's most prominent feature were the Oak double doors at its front and the large tower going in a straight line just above them. In the center of the tower was an impressive clock, its iron hands moving slowly in front of its dark numbers to show five thirty.

Manicured gardens complete with a fountain in their center took up a large portion of the property behind the Asylum. Benches were spread periodically through the garden, off to the side of the brick walkway winding through it.

Harley sauntered over. A whistle blowing passed her puckered red lips. "If you can do that," she said leaning forward to stare into the platter sized disk of water, "remind me to take you along next time I go to steal something."

"I think Selena would get jealous if you took me on my first heist."

Harley leaned forward, her lips forming into a pout. "Well," she fluttered her eyelashes, her next words taking on a breathy tone that brushed his skin, "there are still plenty of other firsts."

Harry flushed pink and Zatanna stalked forward, the tips of her boots rustling the grass. "Alright, alright, that's enough of that," she said glaring at Harley.

Harley drew back, bobbing her head up and down. "Finally staking your claim on your man, it's about time, the goo-goo eyes you two were making at each other during the trip was making me both frustrated and horny."

Both teens mouths dropped open, their faces bright red.

Smirking, Harley spun on her heel stomping away.

The two teens stood there for just a moment, finally Harry spoke.

"So, am I your man?"

Zatanna turned. Grabbing him by his bomber jacket, she pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths from moment, before Zatanna pushed back, "Are you sure you want to be, once something is mine I don't let it go very easy."

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist, "Good, then we have something in common." He dipped his head and kissed her again, this time slow.

When the need for oxygen became too great, they broke apart, Harry stared down at his new girlfriend's face as it was bathed in the light of the setting sun. "You sure you want to come with me? We have no idea what we're going to face in there."

Zatanna drew back, her eyes like chips of stone. "Just because we're dating now, doesn't mean you can treat me like I'm made of glass. Relationships are partnerships. That means we do this together."

Raising his hands in a placating gesture, Harry nodded. "Alright then," he sat down cross-legged on the grass, willing the transports they had taken here to float towards him. Hovering three feet in front of him, he channeled the heat of the setting sun into the metal causing them to glow a bright yellow.

Zatanna sat down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "What are you making?"

Harry kept his eyes on the twisting metal as it formed to the images he had in his mind. "If we're going to fight demons, were going to need more than just magic."

– **XX –**

Zatanna twisted at the waste, eyeing the lightly glowing letter shaped runes carved into the arms and the back of the legs of the armor she now wore. More runes curved around the armor connecting with the first set of runes to create a full circle. Other circles decorated the armor, each one connecting to a different rune, creating a kaleidoscope affect across the armors surface.

Turning her face upward, she stared at the full moon wondering if it was the last one she would ever see. Clenching her hands into fists, she ignored the slight screeching her clawed fingers made against her armored palms.

It didn't matter, she would not allow Harry to go into battle alone, she glanced over at Harley, who was twirling a silver gun Harry made her, or with his crazy aunt.

Harry walked around her poking the chainmail covering her stomach and the joints of the armor. He pulled his finger away when blue electricity arced off the metal. "Even with the shielding runes carved into the chainmail," Harry started, eyeing the microscopic scratches, "I'm not sure this is enough protection."

"Anything heavier," Zatanna said bending down to touch her toes, "and I wouldn't be able to move freely."

"Fair enough," Harry conceded, staring into the shield shaped hole in her helmet, "does the diamond glass restrict your breathing?"

With a thought, a clear covering appeared over Zatanna's face, the runes carved into its edges glowing a light green. "It's fine."

Harry flipped over her hands, showing her the concentric rings growing smaller towards the center. He ran a finger down the curved symbols. They were different from the blocky runes that lined the rest of the armor.

"What do these do?" Zatanna asked closing her hand around Harry's.

"Unlike the rest of the runes in the armor, which are designed to amplify your physical abilities, and use magic to create energy constructs. These are designed to amplify your magic. In theory it should increase the potency of your magic by ten."

"In theory?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, a sheepish smile spreading on his face. "Well, I've never actually use these runes before?"

Zatanna pulled her hand free, and eyed him an incredulous look on her face. "Is this thing even safe?"

Harry scowled, hurt shining in his eyes. "Do you actually think I would put you in anything that wasn't safe, because if you do…"

"No," Zatanna cut him off taking a few quick steps forward she placed a kiss on his lips. Drawing back she rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit nervous about the upcoming battle."

Ignoring the way the metal pressed into his skin through his clothes, Harry wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Not that this moment isn't making me all warm inside," Harley said drawing closer, "but do you mind telling me how this gun actually works?"

She held the revolver out to Harry. Its burnished black handle reflected the moonlight.

Taking the gun from the pale blonde, Harry ran his fingers along the circular runes carved into the cylinder before popping it open, showing her the intricately carved tree inside. "Since we're going up against demons, I thought you would need something more potent than bullets," he eyed the twisting vines etched into the guns metal, "so this gun shoots energy from the green."

Harley carefully took the gun back, "The same energy that connects you and your mother to the plant life of earth."

"The universe, actually, but yes."

Spinning the gun, Harley fired two quick shots into the chest of Zatanna's armor. The runes carved into the armor flared a bright blue, reflecting the energy off, but it had enough force behind it to make her stumble backwards.

Regaining her balance, Zatanna stared at Harley with wide eyes, "You shot me!"

Holstering her gun, Harley walked towards the winding driveway of Arkham Asylum, "Yeah, but now you shouldn't be worried about the demons hurting you through the armor."

Zatanna turned to Harry, while keeping one eye on his aunt, "I don't think I want to hang out with your aunt anymore."

Harry dipped his head, "A lot of people feel that way."

With a nod to each other, the new couple blurred forward.

Harley squealed as Harry scooped her up in his arms as he moved by, causing Zatanna to smirk.

Closing the distance between the iron gate blocking off the Asylum grounds, Harry thrust his hand forward. The sound of screeching metal filled the air, blocking out the noise of Zatanna's metal boots hitting the asphalt.

Running through the jagged hole in the wall, rock dust obscured their vision for just a moment before they punch through the other side.

Manicured hedges lined the winding walkway on either side of them, moonlight casting a dark shadow on the fertile grass.

"Zatanna," Harry called, keeping his eyes locked on the double doors at the top of a large staircase, "remember the armor draws on your own magic to power it."

Bending her head down, Zatanna shot forward in a streak of silver. Jumping into the air, she curled her body into a ball. She slammed into the double doors with a boom and a shower of splinters.

Harley glanced up at Harry, her blue eyes bright. "Your girlfriend is bad ass."

Harry's lips curled, "I know."

Catching site of the iron gate twisting and curling in the air above them, Harley nodded to it. "What's that for?"

The gate broke apart, forming straight slightly rectangular iron rods with a sharp point. Heat flared along the rods, carving words of Latin into the metal.

Harry glanced at the two rows of windows lining the face of the building, surprised to find no movement in them, especially with all the racket they were making. He eyed the iron floating around his body, its sharpened tips reflecting the moonlight. "Iron is supposed to be a ward against demons, combined with the exorcism etched into it, I guess we'll find out if the legends are true."

They reached the top of the stairs just a Zatanna rose from a crouching position in the center of a pile of broken wood and splinters that covered the linoleum floor. Both doors now hung by one hinge, the other having been pulled from the wall.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked sitting Harley down.

Zatanna turned to face them, a wide grin on her face. "I'm fine, the armor works a lot better than I expected."

"Good, but I thought we were going to try to sneak in?"

"From what I read about demons, it is very hard to surprise them since they enhance whatever vessel they're inhabiting to superhuman levels."

One of the doors lost its fight against gravity, falling to the floor with a bang.

"I suppose it would be even worse for demons like Tala who have their own body."

"Much, I felt a ward trip on the door when I busted through it. She knows we're here."

"Well, it's definitely going to be a moot point now," Harley said spinning the cylinder of her Joker revolver,. "oh well I never liked sneaking around anyway."

Harry moved around the room, stretching his senses for any other traps. Plaster covered the walls, decorated with cheap landscape paintings.

A U-shaped desk set off to his left, sitting before that was a circular table with four chairs around them, the pink cushions illuminated by the tube shaped lighting hanging from the ceiling in square fixtures.

Moving past the desk, he caught sight of a door on its right side. Peering through the rectangular window, he found another hallway. He could just make out mahogany doors with brass plaques on them lining the hall.

Moving back to the group, he eyed a pair of swinging doors directly in front of them. "Where do those go, Aunt Harley?"

"At first they lead past some offices, but there's a set of stairs and an elevator at the end that will take you to where they keep the inmates."

"Is there any place down there large enough to perform a ritual?"

"The cafeteria, why?"

Harry started forward, "Because I doubt she brought my mother here to check on her mental health." With a flick of his wrist, one of the metal bars floating around him flew forward like a missile punching the doors open and dragging whatever magic was around it away.

The impact of metal through plaster echoed back to them.

Moving through the doors, the trio found themselves in a hallway full of metal doors. Golden numbers decorated each door.

An elevator stood at the end of the hallway, Harry's metal spear punched into the wall three inches from its door. A door off to its right proclaimed stairs in bright red letters.

"Which way?"

"Down one floor"

Stopping before the elevator door, Harry turned to Zatanna. "Do you sense any magic around this?"

"No, but you don't exactly need magic to sabotage an elevator."

Harry punched the button. The doors slid open with a ding, revealing three glass walls with a rectangular railing wrapping around them.

"You're going to ride in that thing knowing it could be a trap?"

Harry shrugged, "It's the fastest way down. Plus, I can control metal."

"Good enough to stop a freefalling elevator?"

"I guess we'll find out." He stepped inside. Harley followed behind him with an excited smile on her face.

Frowning, Zatanna shook her head moving into the elevator, "I am dating a crazy person."

Harry's lips twitched, "Since you're in here with me what does that say about you?"

"Shut up."

The doors slowly slid closed and the elevator jerked slightly as it started its dissent. Cee Lo Green singing forget you, echoed off the mirrored walls

Harry leaned against the wall, Zatanna tapped her foot, and Harley bounced on her feet excitedly, both guns clutched in her hands at the ready.

"You know," Harry said his eyes closed as he drew in as much power from the earth as he could, "I would've thought they would've used something a little more soothing for a mental hospital."

"They tried opera," Harley said keeping her eyes locked on the doors, "but it made my ex worse."

The elevator slowed, and Harry turned to Zatanna, "Do you sense anything?"

"Dark magic, a lot of it."

Harry raised his head, his nostrils flaring. "If you sniff the air, you can just detect the sulfur." With a gesture, the metal bars that wrapped around his body to fit into the elevator straightened again. They formed a ring around his body, slowly rotating to give him a full three hundred and sixty degrees of protection.

The doors slid smoothly open, revealing six humanoid creatures in the hallway beyond, their Redskin bathed in the harsh florescent lights above them.

Horns curved out of their temples, long clawed fingers flexed, and their webbed toes splayed outward as they leaned forward, their dark toenails gouging small dents in the floor.

They roared their black pointed tongues bobbing against their needlelike teeth.

"Move!" Harry shouted surging forward.

With a flick of his wrist, two of his iron spears shot forward. Four of the six scattered, but two weren't fast enough.

The sharpened metal punch through their bodies, black blood sprayed onto the floor and the Latin carved into the metal flared to life with a bluish white glow.

Howls of pain echoed off the walls of the open cells on either side of them as blue flames erupted over the bodies. A strange humming reverberated on the air, drowning out the demons howls.

The flames intensified, becoming so bright that Harry was forced to close his eyes. When it faded, he found two orderlies lying on the ground, melted iron blanketing their chests cauterizing the wounds.

Harley fired her gun, exploding holes in two more demons that shimmered into men wearing white scrubs. They fell to the ground. Large pools of blood flowing from the holes big enough to drive trucks through opened in their bodies.

Zatanna hoisted two demons by the throat muttering words of power even as they scrabbled against her metal covered arms.

With a screech that made the blood in their bodies stall, black smoke rose off the demons flowing into cracks in the floor, leaving Zatanna holding two husks, their white orderly scrubs barely hanging on their emaciated body's.

"No," Zatanna said bowing her head and allowing the bodies to fall to the ground.

"Hey magic girl," Harley called, "we can mourn the dead later, right now we have to get Ivy and get out of here alive"

Nodding, Zatanna turned, and the trio sprinted towards the swinging silver doors at the end of the hallway.

Harry's heart hammered in his chest as he hit the doors, but it stalled and his blood froze at what he found beyond.

The first thing to hit him was the stench of death and sulfur.

He was standing in the entrance to a large wide open room. Plastic tables had been pushed under a balcony and stacked atop each other to create a wide open space.

Red skinned demons line the balcony, different styled horns, tales, or wings decorated their bodies. Red or yellow eyes looked at them with hate. Long black tongues licked thin lips as they gazed at his female companions.

In the center of the room, lay the rest of Arkham's staff, their bloated waxy colored bodies forming a circle. Severed body parts made up the more intricate lines of a pentagram. Sigils painted in dried blood squirmed on the walls.

Zatanna leaned over to Harley her voice cracking with fear. "I thought you said this was the cafeteria." Her eyes swept over the humanoid demons filling the balcony around them. Her hands clenched into fists, purple electricity dancing across the metal of her armor.

Harley shrugged. Her pistol aimed at the auburn haired woman standing in the center of the pentagram with Pamela clutched to her body. "Sue me I haven't been here in a while."

The woman turned, the leather suit clinging to her body rippling like water. "Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive." She said letting her pointed fingernails glide through Pamela's long red hair.

Harry stepped forward. His shoes squelched on the decayed blood and other bodily fluids covering the floor in a good two inches of filth.

The woman watched his progress, her red eyes shining.

He stopped a foot away from the pentagram, trying not to look at the horrified bloated faces laid out on the floor before him. "Let my mother go, Tala."

Tala's beautiful face lit up with a smile. She cupped Pamela's face with a slender hand and rubbed under her eye with her thumb. She leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Drawing back, she turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry my dear, but your mother is the only one who can help me. You see, sixteen years ago she enacted a ritual to protect her son," Tala shook her head, "it failed, but my son died in the process. Since your mother was inadvertently the cause of his death, I must sacrifice her to resurrect my son."

"Then take me instead, I am the son of Pamela Isley a.k.a. Lily Potter. The very child your son tried to kill."

"No," Zatanna screamed, causing the demons around them to release a laugh that sounded like a pit of snakes.

Tala's eyes twinkled malevolently. "Tempting," she said tapping her chin with the pointer finger of her free hand, "but you see that is also why I needed your mother. She has tainted her soul with dark magic, which can help me with the second part of this ritual."

Harry stepped forward. he didn't care if he was outnumbered. He didn't care if she knew more magic than he did. He was going to save his mother.

He froze before he could finish the step. A blue light outlining his body.

The air opposite Tala shimmered. A man appeared, his blue eyes locked on Harry, the florescent lights highlighting the gray at his temples.

"Well done Tannarak," Tala said to the man, "having her son here to watch her be cast into the pit makes it all the more sweet."

The man brushed the shoulders of his expensive suit, his eyes like chips of ice. "Thank you for the compliment, now let's get our son back."

Laying Pamela's body down, Tala twisted her body, teleporting herself out of the pentagram to stand directly across from Tannarak.

Harry watched helplessly as the dark magic duo spread their arms. He locked his eyes on his mother, silently begging her to wake up and fight back, but from what he was sensing with his telepathy. Even though her mind was almost to the surface, she wouldn't awaken in time to defend herself.

Tears streamed down his face as he realized his mother wouldn't regain consciousness until she was already in hell.

"A life was taken before it's time," Tala began, causing the demons around them to instantly go quiet.

"So we give you the taker to open the way," Tannarak continued.

Black lightning began to dance over the corpses and severed body parts that made up the pentagram, turning them into soot shadows of their former selves.

A weight settled in the room pressing down on all those in it. The scent of sulfur increased and tendrils of fire danced through the air making intricate patterns that melded with the symbols on the walls, causing them to burn with Ruby colored light.

"So our son can see the light of day," the duo finished together.

A portal opened below Pamela, bathing her body in a hellish red light. Red beams shot from the symbols on the walls, pushing Pamela into the hole.

Harry watched in horror as his mother fell into the light. He screamed in his mind and strained against the magic holding him, but all he could do was watch his mother disappear.

Fire burst up from the hole, burning the exposed beams crisscrossing overhead. A humanoid shadow squirmed within.

A pale hand punched through the tower of flames. The shadow moved and a man in a three-piece dark suit stepped out, his polished dress shoes clicked on the concrete floor. His dark eyes surveyed the room, the tips of his curly dark hair brushing the edges of his ears.

A smile spread across his face, one that revealed slightly longer than normal canines.

Tala glided into the center of the pentagram. Wrapping her arms around the man, she gazed up at him, "Welcome back to the land of the living my son, Tom Tannarak Riddle."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

Harry screamed inside his mind, a scream of pain, loss, and desire for revenge. His eye sockets glowed a bright green. Tendrils of green and white energy wafted off his body, shattering the spell and letting his scream echo off the walls.

The demons laughed until the building began to rumble. Large cracks split up the walls, sending dust and bits of concrete flying. Branches shot out wrapping around demons.

Howls of agony filled the air the moment the wood touch the demons. Black smoke flowed out of red skinned bodies, sinking into the wood and causing white flowers to emerge, decorating the tree's green leaves.

Harley leaned over to Zatanna as the sulfur stench in the air lessened, "What kind of tree is that?"

"Dogwood," Zatanna replied, her shoulders relaxing as the heaviness in the air lifted.

"How can Dogwood do this to demons?" Harley asked as more demons were sucked inside the wood, causing more white blossoms to bloom.

"The Dogwood tree was supposedly cursed by God after the crucifixion of Christ. Apparently, the story is true, and the demons don't like the power of the creator."

An animalistic scream of rage drew their attention.

They turned just in time to see Harry run forward, the silver Trident in his hand crackling with green energy. Pipes burst overhead, raining water down. With a sweep of his Trident, Harry lashed out with the water, causing it to whip through the air with the force of a freight train.

It flew towards Tala and Tannarak. Tala dodged, but Tannarak was too slow.

The web caught him in the stomach sending him flying backwards. He slammed into the far wall. Concrete cracked under the impact and blood burst past Tannarak's lips as the water hardened into an ice sheet that froze him fast to the concrete.

"You killed my mother," Harry snarled at Riddle his muscles straining against the fabric of his clothes as he pulled and more energy from the earth.

"Impressive bit of magic and technically," Tom Riddle said jumping back to avoid a stab to the stomach, "your mother's not dead, she's just trapped in the underworld, or hell whatever you prefer to call it."

With a howl Harry spun, bringing up his right leg in a kick.

Tom Riddle wrapped his arms around the leg, picking Harry up and throwing him across the room. "Stand down boy. I don't want to kill you."

Tendrils of kudzu sprouted from the filthy ground to catch Harry. They gently lowered him to the ground. "Now you don't want to kill me, what about sixteen years ago when you killed Harry Potter?" He thrust his hand forward, water floated up from the blood on the floor, coalescing into needles that flew towards Riddle's face.

"That was nothing personal. I just needed the Potter Family magic." Tom answered with a wave of his hand, causing the needles to evaporate.

Harry lashed out with his magic, grabbing a hold of the lights and pulling their energy towards him. "Why?" He hissed stretching forth his hand.

"Your mother wasn't the only one trying to resurrect her family."

Bright yellow energy exploded from Harry's hand, flying forward, and blackening the filth on the ground beneath it.

Tom Riddle crossed his arms, an oval-shaped red barrier flickering in the air before him.

The energy slammed into Tom Riddle's barrier. The sound of cracking glass echoed across the room as he was pushed backwards.

Slamming the butt of his Trident into the ground, Harry summoned black briars that wrapped around Tom Riddle digging into his flesh and causing crimson droplets to splatter on the floor.

The blood hissed burning holes into the concrete as Harry made his way forward.

"This won't hold me for long," Tom commented as Harry stopped before him.

"It doesn't have to," reaching his hand forward Harry placed his hand on Riddle's head and lashed out with his telepathic power.

At the last moment, Riddle pushed his own memories forward, causing both to freeze as their minds connected.

– **XX –**

Harry found himself standing in a small town. Rough log buildings with thatched roofs stood all around him. People lined the muddy Street off to his right, staring at a shaft of wood with kindling piled at its base.

According to the information flowing through his brain, he was in a small town in Wales in the mid-1600s.

Two men in black trousers walked down the street, their coats swaying in the breeze, the short hair tasseled by the wind. Each man held the child by an arm, there buckled shoes sinking an inch into the mud as a misty rain coated their wrinkled skin.

Whispers broke out amongst the crowd as they parted. Their shoes dug small divots in the muddy ground. The hems of women's dresses became caked in mud, but they didn't seem to notice. Their eyes were locked on the small boy walking between them. "Which," they whispered over and over.

The boy ignored them, keeping his eyes locked on the pole of wood in front of him as his bare feet left imprints in the mud.

The smell of wet earth filled the child's nose. A rotten tomato splattered against the side of his face, causing him to stumble sideways, but he kept his head held high.

He may not show it, but the boy was so terrified that Harry's hands trembled through their connection. It took everything he had not to pee himself.

The boy stepped up onto the wood, causing it to shift under his weight almost making him fall. The boy placed his hand on the pillar at its center and leaned his back against it, keeping his face stony even as his heart hammered in his ribs.

A man stepped forward his curly white wig swaying slightly in the wind.

"Thomas you have been accused of being a witch. Speak the truth and maybe God will have mercy on your soul."

Tom said nothing. The man spun on his heel and spread his arms wide, his coat flaring out around him. "The accused speaks nothing in his defense. What say you good people?"

"Burn the witch," started out as a small whisper through the crowd until it became a scream.

Tom stared at the people begging for his blood rage burning through his veins. 'How dare they bay for his blood, just because of what he was reading?'

With a flourish, the man spun around, throwing a torch onto the pile of wood. Flames burst to life around him, but Tom smiled even as the heat seared his skin. His dark eyes burned red, causing people to scream and take a step back.

"You are fools," he chanted in a guttural language that made Harry cringe. The fire winked out, but the people around him screamed as their bodies began to burn. Tom stepped off the wood, walking through the town as its people writhed on the ground.

He glided his fingers across their foreheads, causing their eyes to glaze over as he pulled knowledge from the brains and finally allowing them the peace of dying in a comatose state.

As the last of the villagers collapsed to the ground, Tom stomped towards the man who threw the torch, red energy rising off his body like steam. The man backed away, his brown eyes wide with fear. He held up an ornate silver cross, "Get back from me demon."

Tom wrapped his fingers around the cross, and with the force of will caused it to melt over the man's hands. His screams tore through the air, but Tom ignored them and leaned forward. "I'm not a demon. I'm what you people made me."

In a blur of motion, Tom slammed his fist into the man's sternum, a loud crack echoed through the air and the screams cut off abruptly. The man's body flew backwards, going through the wall of a building.

With the last of his attacker's dead, the curly dark haired youth collapsed to the ground and screamed before vomiting. Red flames consumed every building, reducing them and the bodies in the streets to ash within moments.

Oily black smoke caused Harry's mouth to water unpleasantly, the smell of burning flesh reminding him way too much of pork.

Time sped forward. Two hundred years passed with in the blink of an eye. During that time, Tom had found himself some incredible teachers Mordru and Morgan Le Fay just to name a few.

Tom, who had now taken up the surname Riddle because of the riddles in his past, strode down a dirt road as he headed towards London.

A feminine scream rent the air, causing him to blur into motion.

He came upon a woman, struggling with some heavily armored men.

"Come on pretty lady," said one, a long dark beard dangling off his chin, "give us a kiss."

"A lady of the house of Lestrange does not kiss pigs," the curvy wavy dark-haired woman replied.

"Wench," the man spat, raising an armored hand. The woman's purple eyes widened in fear.

Tom Riddle thrust his hand forward causing the men to freeze, a red energy of power outlining their bodies. "I think it's time you leave," with a wave of his hand, their forms melted into pigs that squealed in fear and ran off into the forest.

Sticking his hands into the pockets of his dark green wool jacket, he started forward.

A cool wind tugging at his white shirt, bringing with it the scent of rain and wild grass. He stopped a foot away from the woman, his buckled shoes together. "Are you alright my dear?"

The woman stared at him, ignoring the fact the neck of her red dress was torn, revealing an undignified amount of skin. Her purple eyes grazed up and down his form, the porcelain skin of her face pulled back in surprise.

"You're a sorcerer," the words brushed passed pale pink lips.

Tom Riddle grimaced as he noticed the bottom one was split. "That I am," he took a step forward, causing the woman to take a step back. "It's alright. I just want to heal you."

Reluctantly, the woman allowed him to cup her face. The skin of her lip in the would-be bruises faded within moments, even the dress she wore pieced itself back together.

Once he finished, he took a step back, allowing his hand to drop to his side where his fingertips brush the fabric of his brown trousers.

The woman eyed him for a solid minute, before inclining her head. "Thank you for my rescue."

"it's not a problem. I couldn't very well allow those men to do what they were planning to you."

"So, what are you doing here sorcerer? We don't see many sorcerers around here, and my family is the only one with any real power in the art."

Tom cocked his head to the side, "If you have power, why didn't you use it on those men?"

The woman's lips turned down, "We are surrounded by enemies, and any magic we do must be done in secret, or we will burn."

Tom inclined his head, the image of his own near burning flashing through his mind. "I have come here to make a life for myself, and maybe find out a little about my past."

"Well since you saved my virtue, I am obliged to help you," she took a step forward offering her hand for him to kiss. "I am Bellatrix Lestrange of the house of Lestrange."

Gripping her hand lightly, Tom dipped his head allowing his lips to brush her slender fingers, "I am Thomas Riddle," of the house of unknown, he replied his lips curling upward.

Bellatrix giggled and the world shimmered again.

The birth of their daughter, Delphini blurred passed Harry as well as the laughter and love of her childhood.

Time slowed down, and Harry found himself outside a two-story log cabin. Rain rolled off its tiled roof, but a steady stream of smoke belched from the stone chimney built into its left side.

The sound of hooves drew his attention. He turned to find a man on a large black stallion galloping towards the cabin, the rain never hitting his dark armor thanks to an invisible bubble around his body. Long blonde hair poked from beneath a horned helmet, flowing over his shoulders.

He may not have liked what Riddle did to his mother or him in the past, but at this moment he felt dread settle in his stomach.

The man's light blue eyes stayed locked on the cabin as he pulled his horse to a stop.

He jumped down from the horse, his metal boots impacting the ground with a thud. "Come out Bellatrix," he boomed, "you can't run from your destiny any longer."

The door to the cabin opened, Tom stepped out, water running down his shirtless lanky frame, turning the rim of his Brown trousers dark. "My wife has already told you she has no interest in marrying her cousin, Rodolphus," Tom began closing the door behind him, "now leave."

Rodolphus drew his sword from the scabbard on his back and stepped forward, the golden etchings in his armor glowing. "I will no longer allow you to dirty Bellatrix with your presence," his lips twisted, "it's shameful enough she's already bore your spawn."

Tom flexed his fingers, a curved blade of pure red energy formed in his hand. "Bellatrix has made her choice. I will not allow you to take her freedom from her." He ran forward, his bare feet slapping the ground.

They met five feet away from the house.

Rodolphus's blade clashing with Tom's only to be cleaved into. As the two halves fell to the ground, Tom stepped into Rodolphus's guard slicing his blade across Rodolphus's stomach, sending blood and intestines splattering the ground.

Rodolphus fell to his knees, his gloved hands trying desperately to keep his organs in his body.

Tom leaned down, his eyes burning crimson, "You should have never tried to break up my family."

Rodolphus coughed, blood spraying past his lips and staining his teeth red. "If I can't have her," he rasped, "No one will."

A scream exploded from inside the house, Tom spun on his heel sprinting inside.

The world shimmered, but not before Harry heard a bloodcurdling broken scream.

– **XX –**

Harry stepped back from Riddle, his eyes locked on to the man's face, "You wiped out entire magical families, absorbing the souls of every member in an effort to try to find some way to bring back your wife and child."

Tom raised his shoulders, "I would do anything to have my family back." He thrust his hand forward. A twister of air caught Harry in the chest flinging him backwards.

Flipping in midair, Harry through his trident like a spear. Only to watch it pause in midair and melt into a puddle of molten silver.

Landing on the ground, Harry ran forward, tree bark covering his body with each step. He thrust his fist forward spikes sprouting from his knuckles.

Tom smacked his arm upward with the back of his hand, causing the spikes to dig into the ceiling. Gray dust fell between them.

Jumping back Harry opened his mouth. Six black thorns flew through the air.

Leaning his head to the side, Tom stepped in close. Wrapping his arm around Harry's neck, he hoisted him off the ground.

"I really must thank you and your mother for sending me to the underworld. If you hadn't, I never would've found my mother and I would've never gained the knowledge I need to resurrect my wife and daughter."

Harry raised his free arm, but Tom Riddle slammed his free hand into his shoulder, making it pop out of its socket. Harry's scream echoed off the walls.

"Let him go", Zatanna screamed flying forward, her eyes glowing a whitish purple. She flung her arm out. A purple energy chain with a mace attached to the end of it whipped towards Riddle.

Riddle twisted using Harry's body as a shield.

The mace slammed into Harry's back. The sound of cracking bone rent the air and blood splattered the ground.

Harry released an agonizing scream. His eyes slipped out of focus, and his head lolled forward, casting a shadow on the upper half of his face.

"No," Zatanna whispered her eyes wide, her energy mace fading out of existence.

Tom tossed Harry's body aside.

Blinking forward, he slammed his fist into Zatanna's armor, causing it to shatter like glass. His fist went on to punch through her stomach and out her back. Blood burst past her lips and her eyes became glassy.

Flinging her body beside Harry's, he turned to his parents, who were surprisingly being held off by the pale blonde. "We accomplished what we needed to here. It's time to go."

Nodding, Tannarak and Tala shimmered out of existence.

Tom thrust his hand into the air, making a fist. Arkham Asylum rumbled and began to crumble into sand.

With a wink towards Harley, he disappeared.

Harley raced over to Harry and Zatanna.

Their glassy eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling. Their blood pooled together on the ground. Green and purple energy danced over the two.

Harley knelt beside Harry's head as leafy cocoons began to envelop their bodies, pulling their mixed blood back into them.

Sand rained down on Harley, causing her to scream. "Harry, you need to get us out of here."

In a purple and green flash, the trio disappeared just as Arkham became a giant pile of gray sand.

– **XX –**

Tom, Tala, and Tannarak appeared on a building in Metropolis directly across from Lex Corp towers.

Lex Corp.'s large glowing yellow letters blocked out the stars in the night sky while its tall stature shielded them from the wind that twisted around most of the buildings.

"Why here?" Tom asked rubbing his fingers together to conjure a piece of chalk.

Tala and Tannarak glanced at each other as Tom moved to the four corners of the building, drawing runic symbols on the concrete. "We thought it would be safer to be as far away from Arkham as possible."

Tom nodded, moving back to the center of the roof.

Drawing a Triquetra on the ground, he drew a small Phoenix in each one of the symbols open spaces. Stepping back, he reached into his pocket removing a red jewel. Tossing it on the ground, it shattered, releasing a dark red smoke that smelled of herbs and oil.

When the smoke cleared, two skeletons in 16th-century finery lay in the center of the Triquetra.

Stepping between the two skeletons, Tom knelt down, running his hand over their skulls tenderly. "Soon my loves, we will be together again. Our family will be whole."

Straightening up, he stepped back. With a wave of his hand a woman and her young daughter shimmered into existence on the rooftop. The woman's glazed brown eyes focused on the three of them before flicking down to the skeleton, with a scream she jumped back, pulling her blonde haired daughter with her. "Where are we, who are you people?"

As the daughter's gray eyes snapped into focus, Tom offered them a sad smile. "I'm sorry ladies, but I have waited centuries for my family to return, and sacrifices must be made."

With a gesture gashes appeared in their throats, sending blood flowing down their pale T-shirts and tight black yoga pants. Their hands flew to their throats even as they crumpled to the ground, desperately trying to stem the flow of the life-giving liquid.

Tom closed his eyes and spread his arms wide. Red energy flowed from his fingertips, sinking into the runes at the four corners of the roof, turning them black. Purple beams shot into the sky pulling dark clouds over the building. Thunder boomed, lightning flashing from cloud to cloud like frogs jumping from Lily pad to Lily pad.

"By blood spilled you were taken from me, by blood forcibly taken you return to me."

The mother lurched forward, her ash blonde hair flying out in front of her soon followed by her daughter's. Their blood flew forward as if pulled by a magnet. The moment it touched the Triquetra, the symbol burned white.

Energy crawled over the skeletons like electricity growing nerves in its wake.

Glancing at the mother and daughter, Tom grimaced as their forms became emaciated, their tight yoga clothes hanging off them like circus tents.

Tom turned back, just as blood vessels finished growing and flesh started at their fingertips. Within moments, skin had finished, his wife's wavy dark hair burst out of her skull, flowing out around her like a crown. Soon, his daughter followed suit, her hair a mass of elegant curls.

He leaned forward anticipation burning through him.

Both sat bolt upright, breath exploding out of their lungs for the first time in centuries. Behind them, the captured mother and daughter fell into ash, leaving behind a pair of dusty yoga clothes.

Bellatrix Riddle rose to her feet with dignity and grace as the symbols painted on the roof vanished in a puff of sulfurous black smoke.

Her light blue dress flowed around her as she twisted taking in her surroundings. She took a step forward, her bare feet gliding along the concrete, her purple eyes locked with her husband's. "Thomas, where are we? The last thing I remember…"

Tom stepped forward. Grabbing her by the back of the head, he slammed his lips into hers in a deep kiss while running his fingers through her wavy black hair.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, Tom keeping one arm wrapped around her waist. "Don't worry about the past my love, it's over now. We are together again, that's all that matters."

Delphini glanced around her, the fierce wind whipping across the rooftop nearly blowing her bonnet off her head, "Daddy," she said her voice small and scared from the city noise echoing around her, "Where are we?"

Kneeling before his daughter, he placed his hands on the shoulders of her gray dress, his eyes shining with warmth and love. "We are in the future my darling."

"The future," his daughter gasped her dark eyes so much like his own wide.

A smile tugged at her father's lips. "Yes my darling, the future."

"As sweet as this is," Tala said stepping forward, her auburn hair flowing to the side like a flag in the wind, "we have other things to do."

The male Riddle rose to his feet, "You're right, mother. We have accomplished our goal, we need to leave."

"Yeah, about that," Tala stepped forward driving a silver knife into her son's stomach.

Tom gasped his legs nearly giving out on him as warm blood flowed down his waist. "Why?" He rasped.

"Oh my foolish boy," Tala said running her hand down his cheek, her red eyes glittering, "do you really think we would just help you gain all that power over the past two hundred years just to resurrect your family?"

She shook her head, "Foolish, everything from your birth to your resurrection has been planned for centuries."

"Then why," Tom asked, his dark eyes shimmering, "Why do all this?"

Smoothing out her curve hugging red dress with one hand, Tala patted his cheek with the other, "Because it takes a coven of three to merge hell with earth."

"I will never help you."

A twisted smile spread across Tala's face, "You don't have to, and we are bound by blood that means we can tap into your power."

With a snarl, Tom Riddle thrust a bloody hand forward. Red lightning slammed into his mother, throwing her backwards in a cloud of smoking fabric. Flicking his hand towards his father, dark red almost black spikes flew through the air, nailing him to a wall.

Spinning on his heel, Tom stared at his wife, memorizing every one of her delicate features, but grimacing at the fear he saw in her purple eyes.

"Tom, what's happening?"

"No time," Tom snapped cutting her off, "you need to get help." He thrust his hand forward, his wife and daughter. The two people he had spent centuries trying to resurrect began to shimmer and fade away, "tell the justice league of my mother's plan."

"No," Bellatrix screamed, purple lightning dancing around her fading fingers, don't you dare send me away dammit, I can fight."

Tom offered her a pained smile. "I know you can my dear," his eyes flicked to their daughter, "but right now you have something more important to protect, I love you both."

With those words, the Riddle females faded away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**

 **Chapter 15**

John Zatara paced back and forth in the conference room at the Hall of justice, the scraping of his shoes on the thin carpet echoed off the metal walls. Most of the recessed lighting in the ceiling was turned off, casting the room in shadow, ironically matching the man's pensive mood.

Aquaman rose from his chair at the metal table in the center of the room, placing a green gloved hand on John's shoulder as he began another circuit. "Easy John, I'm sure they're fine."

"You don't know that!" John snapped his blue eyes glowing in the dim light of the room, "the last place we have a visual of them going is Arkham Asylum with Harley Quinn, a known psychopath."

John through his arms in the air, causing Aqua man's hand to slide from his blazer covered shoulder. "Then ten minutes later, the entire building turns into a pile of sand."

He turned, his mustache covered lip twisting in a snarl, "So you tell me. How can you be so sure they're okay?"

Aquaman ran a hand through his blonde hair, the movement causing light to shimmer off his orange fish scale armor. Dropping his hand from his head, he straightened his green spandex clad legs staring at Zatara with determination. "I have to have faith in them, or else we could never let them do the job of a hero."

Zatara's shoulders slumped and his hands slid into the pockets of his black dress pants, "I'm sorry," he shook his head, fear shining in his eyes, "I've already lost Zatanna's mother, I can't lose her too."

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the building shook, and a pulse of magical energy swept through the room. Both men spun, staring at the wall of monitors that took up the far end of the room.

Within moments, their eyes locked on to the infirmary. Through the camera they could see Harley Quinn kneeling between what look like to leafy pods. Without glancing at each other, Aquaman and Zatara sprinted from the room.

– **XX –**

Harley Quinn knelt between her two leaf covered companions sweat glistening on her pale skin. Her chest heaved, drawing attention to her small breast as they strained against her filthy T-shirt, the pungent smell of antiseptic filling her nose. She leaned down, causing her pale blonde pigtails to dangle on either side of her face.

With a pale slender pointer finger, she lifted one of the small leaves of the cocooned eyeing the milky crystal beneath.

Moving over to the other cocoon, she found the same milky crystal hidden beneath its leaves. "What happened to the two of you?"

"That's what we would like to know."

Head snapping around, Harley rose to her feet both guns aimed at the door as Aquaman strode through it Zatara following behind him, the Homo Magi's hands glowing with purple energy.

Harley cocked an eyebrow, throwing her pigtails behind her. "What are you goody two shoes doing here?"

Despite the situation, Aqua man's lips twitched, he gestured around him causing the Trident on his back to catch the light, "This is the Hall of Justice, so I think a better question is what are you doing here?"

Harley glanced around her. She was in a large room, Hospital beds lined the walls, their metal plastic covered railings raised in the starched sheets pulled tight over the mattresses. A variety of equipment set between each of the beds lining both walls plastic still covering the things that were disposable.

She let her eyes move over a metal cabinet beside the door the two heroes had come through, before sliding them back to the heroes.

Just before Harley's eyes locked onto them again, Zatara stepped forward, throwing his hands out in front of him.

Harley screamed as she was hoisted into the air. Her guns slipped from her fingers, clattering to the floor. Luminescent purple chains wrapped around her body, leaving a loose strand hanging off her ankles.

Harley wiggled, causing the chains to tighten. "I didn't know you heroes were into bondage," she grunted.

Zatara ignored her, stepping forward. "What happened to my daughter?"

"I don't know."

Thin purple spikes emerged from the chains grazing Harley's pale skin. Blood trickled down her limbs in crimson rivers.

"Zatara!" Aquaman exclaimed, but the angry father ignored him.

"I won't ask…"

Zatara was cut off when a pulse of purple and green magic exploded from the cocoons, wiping away his chains in tendrils of purple mist.

Landing in a crouch, Harley ignored the guns on either side of her knowing they would be no use against these two. "I really don't know what happened to them," she nodded to the cocoons, "we went to Arkham Asylum to get Harry's mother back, but we were too late."

Retrieving her guns, she slid them into the holsters on either hip. Moving in between the cocoons again, she placed a protective hand over them, never breaking eye contact with Zatara.

"Tom Riddle, the man who killed Harry when he was a child rose from the pit. A battle ensued in which both Zatanna and Harry were critically injured. The next thing I know they were both covered in these cocoons."

Zatara stepped forward both hands raised, purple energy crackling around his fingers. "Then we need to get them out."

John Jones a.k.a. Martian man Hunter rose from the floor like a ghost, becoming solid and showing the world his bald green skinned form. His red eyes focused on the cocoons, shining with a dim orange light.

Turning to face Zatara, he placed a hand on his chest. "I wouldn't do that, their minds are in a very fragile state right now, and we have no idea what's going on inside those cocoons."

Zatara glared at the Martian, his blue eyes glowing. "I want my daughter out of there."

Martian crossed his arms over the red X covering his chest, "Even if it means killing her?"

Zatara's head dropped, the purple energy dancing around his fingers fading away. "What do you suggest we do?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"The Hall of justice has some of the most advanced technology anywhere, excluding the watchtower. We should be able to at least find out what's going on inside the cocoons and if it's safe to remove them."

"Alright then do it."

Raising a green hand, the cocoons floated into the air. Twisting his body, Martian gently lowered them onto two of the closest beds. Moving over to the beds, he pressed the small red button set into the headboard.

A small white disc shot out from a hidden slot in the wall. The disc scanned over both bodies with a soft blue light before sinking back into its hiding spot.

A screen revolved out from the smooth white wall between the beds.

Folding his arms behind his back, Martian read over the information. "According to what I'm seeing here, their bodies are going through some kind of metamorphosis."

"What kind of metamorphosis?"

"That we will have to wait until they wake up to see, but I can tell you they will not be the same."

– **XX –**

Zatanna's purple eyes snapped open, her hands instantly flew to her stomach searching for the hole she knew had to be there. A frowned slid on her face when she felt smooth cloth and the unbroken skin beneath.

Rising to her feet the scent of fruit trees filled her nose along with the smell of rich earth. Letting her hair flowed behind her in the wind, she looked down at herself. She was wearing a white gown that pooled in waves hiding her feet. A silver curved bracelet adorned each wrist glimmering in the light of the sun hanging in a cloudless baby blue sky.

An eyebrow arched as she held her tanned arms out in front of her. They now had definite defined muscle. More weight than usual in her chest let her know that her breasts had definitely increased in size. Opening her gown at the waste, she gaped at the six–pack that now made up her stomach.

A screeching call drew her attention upwards. A pterodactyl glided through the sky, wind catching the membrane of its light brown wings. It sharp pointed beak cut through the air like a sword, its yellow eyes never leaving the space in front of it.

"Where the heck am I?"

"We are in the land of Eden, a place created by the embodiment of the green Gaia, and the embodiment of the clear, Pontus."

Harry moved up beside her, his white toga showing off his well-muscled arms and broad well-developed chest. He moved beside Zatanna, his arms swinging at his side, giving her a glimpse of the leather wristbands adorning each wrist.

Zatanna noticed Harry's eyes had changed, instead of his usual emerald. They were a tornado of purple and green. "What happened to your eyes?"

Harry glanced at her, "I'm guessing the same thing that happened to yours," he turned to face her fully, letting his eyes sweep up and down her improved figure, "and the rest of your body."

"Mine," Zatanna pulled off one of her curved silver wristbands and gazed at her reflection in the thin strip of metal. Her eyes did indeed match Harry's. "What happened to us?"

"I don't know," Harry swiveled his head from side to side, paying particular attention to the bear the size of a baby elephant padding through the dense foliage surrounding them.

He spun slowly, his leather sandals digging into the earth. "Strange," he began "there seems to be more animals around here than last time."

"So what do we do now?"

Harry gestured ahead of them, towards the winding dirt path cutting its way through the fruit trees. "We meet up with Pontus and Gaia and find out why we're here and what these changes mean."

Slipping her hand into Harry's, Zatanna stepped forward leading the way into the unknown.

– **XX –**

John Zatara stood between the two beds holding the cocooned Harry and Zatanna, his eyes locked on the screen mounted into the wall between the beds. "Have there been any changes in the readings?" He asked Martian man Hunter.

"According to the new readings," Martian began his eyes never leaving the screen, "their bodies are breaking down and reconstituting at the cellular level," he turned his red eyes meeting Zatara's blue, "this is why I told you not to break the cocoon. If you would've done so we would have a gelatinous mess on the floor."

A shiver ran down Zatara spine as he realized how close he came to killing the two teens. "They are okay in there aren't they?"

Martian inclined his head, "Yes, even though their bodies have broken down their vitals are stable. From what I can gather the cocoons are designed similar to those a caterpillar would go in when they're transforming into a butterfly."

Tearing his gaze away from the two teens, Zatara turned as a pulse of magic shot through the room. In the center of the medical Bay, a fuzzy outline of a woman and a young teen shimmered into focus. Within moments they became solid, dropping to the floor.

Zatara stepped forward, blue energy swirling around him.

The woman raised her head, and swept her dark hair out of her face, revealing purple eyes. Eyeing the magic swirling around Zatara, she moved in front of her daughter. "We mean you no harm. We bring a message from my husband."

Zatara stopped taking in the woman's velvet dress, "Who is your husband?"

"My husband's name is, Thomas riddle."

Electricity exploded around Zatara, chewing a circle in the tile floor and sending bits of tile shrapnel flying. "You," Zatara snarled starting forward.

Wiggling her fingers, the older woman conjured an oval-shaped barrier made of green energy in front of her and her daughter.

"Stop," Martian shouted rising up from the floor to stand in between the two.

"This woman is related to the monster that put my daughter and Harry in those cocoons," Zatara shouted gesturing towards the bed.

"She had nothing to do with that. From what I'm picking up in her mind she's only been back among the land of the living for a few hours."

Martian turned back to the two women offering them what he hoped was a kind smile, even after so many years on earth he still had trouble getting the facial expressions exactly right, "Sorry about my friend, he's just worried about his daughter. Now, what do you have to tell us?"

"What are…?" The woman began, but then shook her head, "Never mind, my name is Bellatrix Riddle, and this, she wrapped an arm around her daughter, is my daughter Delphini."

Pulling her daughter to her feet, Bellatrix Rose with dignified grace, "It is as you say, we have only been back amongst the land of the living for a few hours, but shortly after our resurrection my husband was attacked by a woman…"

– **XX–**

Zatanna and Harry strode down the dirt path cut through the forest, eyeing the squirrels as they scampered from tree to tree, the tips of the curved horns jetting from their heads catching the light.

Zatanna through the remains of her pomegranate to one, watching it lock on to the remains of the fruit with its red eyes. "This place is so strange."

"I would've agreed with you, had I not seen goblins on my trip to England."

Zatanna glanced at him, a slender dark eyebrow arched, "Goblins?"

Over the next few minutes, Harry told Zatanna about the communities of Homo Magi hidden all over the earth and how he and his mother took a trip to England to visit a bank run by goblins.

The forest began to thin into a clearing as Harry finished his story.

Zatanna shook her head. "If we get out of this mess alive, I would like to go visit some of these communities."

"We could, they have gotten lazy over the centuries. They are now forced to use wands to use their magic. It was only thanks to my mother's connection to the green that she doesn't have to anymore."

"Anyone can learn to do magic without a wand as long as they're willing to put in the effort. Plus imagine the knowledge hidden there," she shrugged, "besides, maybe we could pull them into the twenty-first century."

"Yeah, or get ourselves arrested for causing unrest."

A feminine chuckle caught their ears, "You sure have become a pessimist since the last time you were here, Harry."

Both turned, sitting in the center of a large lake in the middle of the clearing were three marble thrones that formed a triangle.

The one on the left held a beautiful woman, a long silk gown accentuating her curves. The V-neck in the center of the gown revealed the sensual slope of her large breasts. Her brown eyes glowed with warmth from a heart-shaped face.

Long brown hair flowed down either side of her shoulders, decorated with various flowers, and her ruby red lips stood out from the healthy glow of her cheeks as she offered them a gentle smile.

Harry felt Gaia's power hit him again this time filling him with a desire to tear off Zatanna's clothes and ravage her.

With a muttered, "Focus on the old man." He turned his attention to the right throne.

On it was a man whose face was weathered with age. Despite this he radiated power. His white hair was cut short since the last time Harry had seen him, but is blue eyes were the same steady calm Harry remembered. A white robe was draped over his frame and one of his large wrinkled hands curled around a white staff topped with an oval-shaped blue jewel.

"Lady Gaia, Lord Pontus," Harry greeted inclining his head to the two, "to what do I owe the pleasure of being back here again."

"You are here," the third man said in a deep resonating voice that reminded Harry of a lion's roar, "to talk about the metamorphosis happening with your body."

"Metamorphosis?"

"Who are you?"

Chuckling softly the man rose to his feet.

The first thing Harry and Zatanna noticed, were the goat horns curling out from either side of his head. He stepped between Pontus and Gaia giving them a good look at his body. His upper half was muscular his stomach forming an eight pack. Tattoos of animals ran across his large arms, using the red hair that decorated them as tall grass.

He stepped on to land the hooves of his goat legs making impressions in the grass. He glided forward with more grace than someone with those legs should've been able to possess and bowed at the waste, causing the light of the brilliant sun above them to catch the curly red hair in between his horns.

"I am the embodiment of all animal life new and old in the universe, or the red. "But for this conversation," he said his amber eyes twinkling, you can call me Pan."

Clearing his throat, Harry moved in front of Zatanna. He didn't know if this guy was a real satyr, but he didn't want to take any chances going by the legends he had heard growing up. "So, Lord Pan, what do you mean by metamorphosis."

Straightening up, Pan folded his arms behind his back. "What's the last thing you two remember before being here?"

Zatanna and Harry glanced at each other before Zatanna stepped up beside Harry.

"We were fighting in Arkham Asylum. Then we were both injured by Tom Riddle."

"That's the gist of it," Pan said inclining his head, "the clip notes version is when you were injured your blood and magic mixed together causing you to go through a metamorphosis."

"Why?" Harry asked tightening his grip on Zatanna's hand.

"Both of you represent the evolutionary history of Atlantis with Zatanna," Pan held out one hand to Zatanna, "representing its beginning, and you Harry," he held out his other hand to Harry, "representing its current state."

"How do I have a connection to Atlantis?" Zatanna questioned.

Pan shook his head. "You people know nothing about your history these days."

Zatanna bristled, but Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The Homo Magi, which is what your race is called if you didn't know, are descended from the Atlanteans that escaped the cataclysm that put the continent beneath the ocean. It's why Homo Magi always breed true," Pan explained.

"What does all this have to do with us changing?"

"You were both dying, but your will to live is strong. Unconsciously, you joined your magic together. Using Harry's connection to the green, it encased you in cocoons that pulled your mixed blood back into your bodies. The cocoons are acting as evolutionary pods, removing the weaknesses from both of you while keeping the strengths, transforming you into something new."

Harry turned to Zatanna sorrow shining in his eyes, "I'm so sorry this happened, if you wouldn't have come with me…"

Zatanna put a finger to his lips, "I made the choice to come with you, and I'll deal with the consequences."

Removing her hand, Harry leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Drawing back, a soft smile spread across his face, "No, we will deal with the consequences together."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before turning back to Pan one arm wrapped around each other's waste. "So, what happens now?"

"Now," Gaia said gliding forward, her bare feet skimming across the grass, causing flowers to grow in her wake, "you will learn. We know what's happening on earth, we know what Tala and Tannarak are planning to do. We don't much like the idea of demons running through one of our habitats, so it's time the ancient magic of Atlantis rejoined the world, and you will learn to use your new abilities."

"How is that possible?" Zatanna asked, "Atlantis has been broken, its continent scattered or beneath the ocean for years."

"And how can you teach us about our new abilities," Harry asked.

"Through your connection with us," Pontus said from his throne, "we have an inkling of what your new abilities will be."

"Can't you just tell us?"

A smile spread across Pontus's wrinkled face. "Now where would the fun in that be?"

"To answer your question Zatanna," Gaia waved her hand. A brown tentacle rose up behind them, the sharp black needle on the end glistening in the light. "Man may forget knowledge, but the earth never does."

The tentacle shot forward, the needles piercing both teens in the back of the neck, causing them to freeze and their eyes to glaze over.

– **XX –**

Zatara ran a hand down his face, air brushed past his lips as his palm past in front of his mouth. "So, you're telling me your husband is going to be the fuel in a ritual that will merge hell and earth."

Bellatrix straightened on the hospital bed she and her daughter shared, "I don't know if fuel is the right word, but I know he's going to be part of it against his will."

Zatara glanced back at the two cocoons. Straightening his shoulders, his eyes hardened with determination. Stretching out his arm, his hand disappeared into thin air. When he drew it back, he was holding a golden helm.

"Are you sure about this, John?" Aquaman asked eyeing the helmet.

"Kent Nelson gave me the helmet to find a suitable host for Nabu. I'm not sure if that's me, but I know I don't want my daughter waking up to hell on earth."

"Nabu is the ancient sorcerer that inhabits the helmet of fate, whoever wears it gains incredible magical powers, but becomes a host for the ancient sorcerer until he decides to release them. Is that right?" Bellatrix asked.

Aquaman and Zatara stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Bellatrix asked a little defensively, "the helmet of fate was a legend even when I was a little girl. Some members of my family hunted for it for years," she shook her head, "but they were never going to be worthy of it. No one who wants to use Nabu's power for their own gain will ever be worthy of the helmet. After all Nabu is the one in control of the body."

Aquaman placed his hand on John's shoulder, "You're a brave man."

"No," John said raising the helmet high, "I'm just a man trying to protect what's left of his family." He gently lowered the helmet onto his head. A golden flash filled the room.

– **XX –**

Tala gently lifted the crime scene tape surrounding what was left of Arkham Asylum. With a wave of her hand the dust swirled into the air transforming into a circular platform surrounded by stone columns topped with circular bowls of fire.

"Hold it right there," six policemen shouted running towards them.

Tannarak stepped forward. With a wave of his hand, their necks twisted. The sounds of bones snapping cracked on the air. Instantly the men's legs buckled. They fell to the ground in boneless heaps.

Tannarak turned to Tala, his eyes intense. "We won't have long. They would've called for backup when you transform the dust."

"We won't need long."

"Why did you come back here?" Tom asked weakly as he was floated into the center of the circle and shackles were bound around his wrist.

His demonic heritage may have allowed him to survive the stabbing, but the silver on the blade and the fact that he lost so much blood so quickly left him too weak to fight back.

With a wave of her hand, Tala pulled the human femur bones of the former patients and staff of Arkham out of the earth, having them form a ring around Tom with more bones forming lines out from the circle that connected to each of the stone pillars.

"Your resurrection weekend the veil between hell and earth in this spot," Tala answered watching Tom's blood pool in the circle, "it's just an added bonus that your hybrid nature allows you to act as a gateway."

"I was a fool," Tom muttered bitterly glancing off to the side and inwardly cursing himself for not seeing his mother's evil before now.

Tala knelt before her son as his blood touched the top of the femur bones. Grabbing his face with both hands, she turned him to look at her, "Oh my dear boy. You shouldn't feel so bad about yourself. I have tricked much wiser men than you, and you would just so desperate for a family you didn't see the danger in front of you."

Tom snarled and twisted his head to bite Tala's thumb.

Tala pulled her hand back and slowly rose to her feet, "Well, I guess the family moments over."

Tannarak moved behind his son stretching his arms across the circle, Tala grabbed his wrist. Together, they began chanting in a guttural language.

Tom shuddered. The blood pooling around his knees began to bubble. Red steam rose into the air and beads of sweat trailed down Tom's face. "You won't win," Tom stuttered out as his body jerked, "Someone will stop you."

Tala smiled down at him, but didn't break her chanting. Her voice echoed in his mind.

' _That's what we're hoping for. After all it would be so boring if we won without a fight. Once hell and earth are merged, I will no longer be bound to the plane. I will be free to travel the universe with an army of demons that will help me conquer a planet of my own to rule. Maybe I can show that fool Darksied what a true demon is.'_

Tom's head snapped back, red energy poured out of his eyes and mouth forming a swirling vortex that grew larger with each second.

When the vortex reached a mile in circumference, the red energy pouring out of Tom's mouth cut off abruptly and his emaciated body slumped in the center of the circle, moving the powdered blood around the circle as his body impacted the ground.

Tala gazed up at the sky, a smile spreading across her face as the first demons emerged from the portal. Their red leather like wings beat on the air as they spread out across Gotham, their shrill cries shattering the quiet of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**

 **Chapter 16**

Harley Quinn paced back and forth in the Hall of justice medical Bay, her hands twitching in the light green scrubs the Martian Man Hunter had provided for her. They may have given her some fresh clothes and allowed her to clean up, but at the price of her guns. She had never felt so naked, so what if she was a little crazy. That was no reason to take away her weapons.

Stopping her pacing, she moved in between the beds holding Zatanna and Harry's cocoons. Throwing her blonde pigtails over her shoulders, she glanced at the screen in between the beds. She couldn't make heads or tails of it. All she could do was hope that the two teens would wake up soon, at least they trusted her.

She paused at that thought, tapping her chin with a finger, its glossy nails catching the light. Did they trust her? She raised her shoulders, she guessed it didn't matter, they were good to hang out with, and they had to trust her, or else they wouldn't have let her go to Arkham with them.

A cracking sound broker out of her thoughts, her head snapped around. The cocoons began to crack open, spewing purple and green light into the room. Hopping backwards, she skimmed along the floor with a dancer's grace until she felt her back press against the wall.

– **XX –**

Harry sat up, the smell of antiseptic burning his nose. Clear liquid glistened on his tan skin. Placing both hands on the ragged edges of his cocoon, he pushed himself out of it, feeling a cool breeze wrap around his lower extremities. He glanced down a little surprised to find himself naked, but happy his new physiology didn't cause' shrinkage in certain areas.

Hopping to the floor, he pulled the sheet off his bed, causing the cocooned hit the floor with a loud bang. Ignoring the viscous fluid now pouring all over the tile floor, he used the sheet to wipe himself down before wrapping it around his shoulders.

A feminine moan caused him to turn.

Zatanna sat up in her cocoon, shivering in disgust at the feeling of wet hair slapping against her back. Grabbing the edges of her cocoon, she pushed herself up. Cold swept through her body. She glanced down at herself, ignoring her hard pink nipples over now larger rest. She focused on the defined muscle now shaping her arms and legs.

With a slender finger, she poked her now eight pack stomach. "I guess it wasn't a dream."

She glanced around her, freezing at the site of Harry standing before her open mouthed. The sheets wrapped around him slipped from his fingers, pooling around his feet.

Zatanna's eyes swept up and down his muscled body, feeling heat gathering in her lower belly. Slowly, her eyes met his, finding them to be the same tornado of purple and green as in the dream. "So," she said taking a step towards him.

Her swaying hips drew Harry's gaze. "I'm guessing it wasn't a dream that I really did meet the embodiment of the red, the green, and the clear."

Harry nodded still open mouthed. He moved forward as if in a trance.

Giggling, Zatanna raised her hand, closing Harry's mouth with a soft clap. "Be careful, you might catch flies."

Shaking his head, a deep red filled Harry's cheeks. "Sorry, you just looked so beautiful."

Cheeks flushing pink, Zatanna leaned forward. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said, her breath brushing his lips.

Harry leaned down, their lips almost touched when someone cleared their throat.

Both jumped back, their head snapping around.

"You know," Harley said, her pale hands resting on her hips. Her ruby red lips curving in a smirk, "if you want to get it on, at least let me leave first."

"Aunt Harley!" Harry exclaims starting forward with a wide smile on his face.

"Woah there Romeo," she said holding her hands out in front of her, "if you want to touch me, you better put some clothes on."

Harry's wide smile changed to a smirk. He walked forward, leaning down until he was nose to nose with his aunt. "But Aunt Harley, I thought you said if Zatanna didn't take me you would?"

Blushing, Harley stammered, causing Harry to laugh.

"Alright," Zatanna said turning him to face her, "enough games."

Nodding, they stared into each other's eyes, both filling with her green and purple glow. The metal cabinet at the far end of the room slammed open. Bedsheets floated out surrounded in a purple green light.

They floated around the teen's bodies, forming into black leather vest with matching pants and thick boots. Silver wristbands glimmered on their wrists in the florescent lights of the room.

Turning to his aunt, Harry placed his hands on his hips, the muscles in his arms bulging. "Is this better?"

Harley nodded dumbly.

Frowning, Harry waved his hand.

Harley jumped as her scrubs shrank, transforming into a red leather vest with a checkers design on the left breast that showed off her stomach and hugged the curves of her breast and short leather pants that showed off a lot of pale leg. Her hands dropped to the guns setting on either hip.

The tension drained out of her shoulders. "Well you two certainly changed from a little nap."

Turning, Harry strode towards the door with Zatanna following close behind him, her now silky black hair flowing down her back, "You don't know the half of it."

– **XX –**

Bellatrix Riddle sat beside her daughter, who was munching on a grilled cheese sandwich, her hands interlocked. "So, how are we going to get my husband back?"

Aquaman spun on his heel, turning his back on the computer that took up one whole wall, his Trident bouncing on his back. "I think we've got more important things to worry about than your husband. I mean you just told us that your husband is the key component in a ritual that would merge hell and earth together."

Bellatrix tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, her purple eyes burned with a fierce intensity. "All the more reason we should find him before the ritual is complete."

"It's too late for that."

Everyone in the room jumped, but it was Delphini's dark eyes that locked on to the shadows in one corner.

Jason blood emerged from the shadows, soot covering his khaki pants. The shoulders of his dark green blazer were torn, giving a glimpse of the black turtleneck beneath. He flashed a smile full of white teeth at Delphini. "Sharp eyes there child."

"Jason Blood," Bellatrix gasped her eyes wide

Jason's blue eyes snapped to Bellatrix, his lips forming into a frown. "So, Tom was Tala's son, that's a surprise. It's been a long time, Bellatrix. I have to say with all the dark things Tom did over the centuries, I never thought it was to bring you back to life."

"What do you mean by dark things?"

"As fascinating as it is that you two know each other," Aquaman began walking over, "what do you mean it's too late, Jason?"

Jason turned, his features turned grave, and a haunted look appeared in his eye. "Most of Gotham city has already been overrun by demons."

Aquaman turned to the giant screen, "Computer, show us Gotham."

The screen flipped on, showing an outer space view of earth. With a few quick blips of the screen, each one drawing closer to the earth, the screen filled with the Gothic style buildings of Gotham. People with black eyes ran down the street, blood dribbling from the corners of their mouths.

Red skinned creatures with glowing yellow eyes perched on top of buildings, leaping off with a giant flap of their wings protruding from the shoulder blades to pounce on to anyone lucky enough not to be possessed.

Screams and animalistic roar's boomed from the speakers.

Delphini squealed. Her eyes slam shut and her hands clamped over her ears.

"Turn it off," Bellatrix shouted, wrapping her daughter in her arms.

With a wave of his green gloved hand, Aquaman cut the screen. Turning away from the screen, he ran a hand through his blonde hair, his blue eyes clouded over. He had no idea what to do. Shaking his head, he lifted his eyes to meet Jason's. "What do we do now?"

Jason eased himself into one of the white formfitting chairs sitting in the center of the room. "There's only one thing we can do," he said tapping his finger on the round white plastic table next to the chair.

He gazed at everyone in the room, letting his eyes linger on the female Riddles for just a moment. "We use a spell to put Riddle back in hell, he's the main component, because he was born of two worlds, so by putting him back in hell, it should put everything back to normal."

Bellatrix leapt to her feet, blue energy swirling around her. "No! I will not let you send my husband to hell. Not when we just got our family back together."

Jason blood waved his hand, Delphini's eyes drooped and she slumped in her chair.

Bellatrix lashed out, an arc of blue energy flew towards Jason.

The former knight of the Roundtable crossed his arms, blocking the energy, but it still pushed him and his chair across the room with an earsplitting screech.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

Jason rose from his chair, smoke wafting off the arms of his blazer, "I put her to sleep, no child needs to hear the horrors their parent commits to bring them back to life." He walked forward his eyes burning crimson. "Your husband," he began in a deep nonhuman voice, "wiped out entire magical families, absorbing the souls of each member, so he could gain their knowledge and add their family magic to his own power all in order to bring you back."

"If that's not enough for you," he placed both hands on the table and leaned across it, causing Bellatrix to draw back. "He killed a woman and her fifteen-year-old daughter and used their life forces, along with the power he had gained to resurrect you. So tell me again, is a man that did all that just in order to have his wife and daughter back really worth the rest of humanity?"

Bellatrix glanced over at her daughter, her purple eyes shining with surprise at what her husband had done in order to hold them in his arms again. What would she have done, if the situations were reversed? Would she have walked down the same path, or would she have tried to find new love?

She shook her head, in the end it didn't matter, it didn't matter what Tom did to bring them back, they were a family again, and that's all that mattered. She looked at Jason, her purple eyes shining with a fierce determination. "I don't care. I will not let you banish my husband back to that pit."

Jason picked his hands up off the table, revealing scorched handprints and stepped back. "You know, for you to know my name, your grandfather would've had to have told you stories about me. At one time, the Lestrange name held honor, I guess that's not the case anymore."

"Well now that the drama is over, what are we going to do to fix Gotham?" Harry asked striding into the room with Zatanna by his side.

"Harry, Zatanna," Aquaman said a wide smile on his face, "it's good to see you both up and around." He placed a hand on both their shoulders, letting his blue eyes scan their bodies. "I see those cocoons did you some good."

Harry's lips curved upward at his uncle's words, "We can talk about that later, Arthur," he glanced around him, taking in the two women. "Right now, I think introductions are in order, and a full explanation of what's going on in Gotham, but first, where's Zatara?"

Aquaman stepped back, letting his hands slide from the teen's shoulders. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled. "When you two appeared here, Zatara was naturally worried. Add to that the fact that Tom Riddle was used in a ritual to merge hell and earth, he made a decision."

Fear clenched Zatanna's insides. Her head snapped from side to side and her eyes darted around the room. "What decision, where is my father?"

"Your father is nomore."

Doctor Fate strode into the room, the dark blue frame hugging material showing off Zatara's lean muscles. A golden Cape trailed the floor behind him. A talisman at the base of his neck that held the cape closed glimmered in the light.

White eyes burned from inside the helmet as he crossed arms ending in golden gloves over his chest. "Now, there is only Doctor Fate."

"No," Zatanna screamed running forward. She beat on his chest, tears streaming from her eyes, "Give him back. Give me my father back."

Doctor Fate looked down at the weeping girl with cold glowing white eyes, "I'm sorry child, but your father made his choice, and the world needs Doctor Fate."

"I won't accept that!" Zatanna screamed purple and blue energy swirling around her body.

In a blur of motion, Harry was before Zatanna, both hands placed on her shoulders. "Zatanna, stop," he murmured.

Zatanna stared into Harry's green and purple eyes with rage, only to be met with sorrow.

"Doctor Fate's one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world," Harry continued softly, "even if you were able to hurt him, you would only be hurting your father."

They stared at each other for a long moment, before Zatanna collapsed against Harry's chest and wept.

Wrapping his arms around her slender frame, Harry rested his chin atop her head. Trying to comfort her with his presence, but having no idea what to say. What do you say when someone's father has been possessed by a god level sorcerer?

Ignoring Doctor Fate, Harry glanced between Aquaman and Jason. "So, what do we do about Gotham?"

Jason rose to his feet, brushing futilely at the soot covering his khaki pants. "Battling the demons would be a pointless effort, with hell merged into this world. We need to get Tom Riddle back." he glanced at the Riddle women. "Whatever we decide to do, he is the key."

"Alright then, when do we go?"

"Right now," Doctor Fate said stepping forward.

If Harry listened closely, he could hear a hint of Zatara in the voices possessing spirit.

The golden helmed hero turned to Aquaman, "This is a battle to be fought by magic. Get the rest of the justice league on standby in case we fall."

Aquaman opened his mouth to protest, but Jason cut in. "This isn't a full-scale war. We're going in fast, getting Tom Riddle, and getting out. We can't have all our eggs in one basket just in case we fail."

Harry gently pushed Zatanna off his chest. "Are you up for this?"

Zatanna nodded with fire in her eyes. "I need to hurt something."

Glancing at Jason blood worriedly, Harry nodded.

Doctor fate spread his arms wide, and with a few muttered words of Egyptian they vanished in a golden light.

– **XX –**

They appeared in Gotham in a flash of golden light. Broken asphalt shifting under their feet, sulfur burned their lungs, and screeching cries almost made their ears bleed. A thin red mist swirled along the streets, letting them only see the hulking shadows as what had to be demons flitted from place to place.

Jason glanced up, a swirling red vortex that had replaced the night sky, its center spewing out large black hulking creatures with bat wings or tendrils of black smoke that hit one of the few humans not tainted by evil. "It's worse than I thought."

"I agree," Doctor Fate said grabbing the arm of an ebony skinned demon as it swiped at its face. Flicking his hand, he bisected it into three pieces. Its large yellow eyes were wide as it fell to the ground.

Finished with his opponent, the golden helmed hero turned to Jason, "We need to get to the outer limits of the city and use our powers to stop this vortex from growing any larger."

Snapping his fingers a white globe enveloped Jason's clothes. When it faded he was wearing silver knight's armor, the golden etchings along the surface like a beacon of hope in the hellish city. He turned to Zatanna and Harry, "Are you two going to be okay?"

Zatanna sprinted forward, her form nothing more than a blur. She slammed the fingers of both hands into a demon each. Tendrils of white mist crawled up the forms in a moment.

They screeched even as their bodies froze, becoming grotesque ice sculptures. Their eyes were wide, and their mouths stretched wide open in a soundless scream.

Spinning on her heel, Zatanna shattered both with a powerful kick of her right leg.

"I think will be fine."

Nodding, Jason and Doctor Fate disappeared in another flash of light.

Harry started forward, his right hand elongating into a smooth curved bone white blade with a hook at the end.

Three red skinned demons dive-bombed him from the sky, their bat-like wings bent behind their bodies, their black eyes full of hunger, and their teeth bared in a feral grin. They bent their heads forward, ready two run him through with the curved horns protruding out of either side of their heads.

Turning his body to the side, Harry waited until they were just about on top of him. Spinning on his heel, he sliced the three abominations in half, sending black blood spewing into the air.

They screeched just long enough for their six pieces to hit the ground.

Thrusting his hand forward, he morphed the blood into needles that flew forward, stabbing into a dark skinned demon trying to close the distance. Its large hands were already outstretched, the white claws tipping each finger clinching ready to rend flesh.

Its yellow eyes widened. Its mouth open wide showing off elongated canines.

Then its eyes burst into sulfurous yellow smoke. It fell to the ground, its flesh melting away to reveal its skeleton.

– **XX –**

Zatanna jumped back from an enraged demon's clawed fingers, her high-heeled boots skidding along the asphalt. Raising her fist, her skin rippled, transforming into shining metal.

With a snarl, she leapt forward spikes growing out of her right fist as she threw it forward.

The demons spun out of the way, but missed the kick heading towards his ribs. Zatanna's left foot transformed into a curved blade that punched in between the demons ribs, piercing his heart and coming clean out the other side.

The demon shuddered, a thick wave of black blood running down its side. It stared at Zatanna, its yellow eyes conveying unbelief that this had happened to it. Its hands reached out, the bone claws tipping each finger drawing ever closer, until the last of its life faded away.

As it slumped onto her outstretched leg, Zatanna thrust her left hand forward. A clear liquid mist shot out of her glimmering palm.

The moment it came in contact with the demons flesh, the black skin began to melt, sending trails of steam rising into the sky.

Her mouth watered unpleasantly as the smell of rotten meat filled her nose. Spinning on her right leg, she threw the demons corpse off her left. She brought her foot back down, willing it to change back into its boot covered form.

– **XX –**

Harry moved through the red mist around him. When he breathed in, a copper taste filled his mouth, causing his eyes to widen. "Blood! How could blood turn into a fog like this?"

Holding out his hand, he pulled on one of his new elements. A spiraling ball of wind formed in his hand, pulling the nightmarish missed into a tornado around him.

Throwing the ball into the air, he watched it pull the missed with it. "That takes care of that, but it doesn't get the taste out of my mouth."

A hiss drew his attention.

People converged all around him, their clothes covered in blood. Their eyes were soulless black voids. They bared their teeth, saliva dripping from their lips.

"I wonder if it's too late to put the mist back."

Making a fist with his left hand, light brown fire hose size branches sprouted up from the asphalt, turning minor cracks into jagged holes. They wrapped around the people. Screams filled the air as black smoke was forcibly yanked from their pours into the trees.

Each time a demon was pulled from a host and absorbed into a tree, green leaves would sprout from the branches, followed by bright white flowers with a small circular light green center.

Within moments, at least fifty people were slumped in the gentle embrace of the branches, using the leaves around them as pillows.

Weaving through the new forest, Harry made his way over to Zatanna just as she punched the head off another demon. Blood coated her leathers and dripped off her metal coated skin, making her look like a Valkyrie fresh out of battle. "Zatanna!"

Zatanna spun around, her eyes shining with a purple green light.

'This is taking too long. We need to do something bigger.'

' _What do you have in mind?'_ Zatanna asked telepathically.

' _We need something holy, so why don't we…'_

Once Harry finished explaining, Zatanna inclined her head, "That could work, but if we pull too hard we could kill people."

"I agree that it's risky, but we really don't have another choice." Closing the distance between them, Harry offered Zatanna his arms.

Willing her metal skin away, Zatanna clapped her hands around Harry's forearms as he gripped hers tightly. Closing their eyes, they focused on their connection to the wind. People saying prayers in a multitude of languages all over Gotham filled their ears.

Gently one by one, they began pulling those prayers to them. All across the city people praying suddenly became short of breath for just a moment.

A white glow blossomed around the two teens as they swept the faith filled wind through the streets of Gotham. It wrapped around street poles and tugged at their clothes as it passed.

The moment it touched a demon, they burned to ash consumed by blue flames. When it swept past people possessed, black smoke exploded from their mouths. A white light burst from within the clouds, shining like a small sun, and transforming them into ember filled clouds of soot.

Horrendous pain filled screams filled the streets, increasing in volume until windows of shop fronts shattered, sending glass flying through the air.

Keeping their eyes closed and their minds focused on the task at hand, the two teens reached out with their telekinesis, guiding the glass around them.

As the oppressive atmosphere lifted a little, and the sulfurous blood filled stench cleared into something sweeter. Zatanna and Harry opened their eyes, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on their brows.

All around them people in soot covered clothing lay beside piles of ash and bone.

Leaning forward, Harry placed a kiss on Zatanna's forehead, "Thank you for your help."

Zatanna cupped his cheek, "Anytime, but it was your connection to the green and the clear that the cocoons used to give us a deeper connection to the earth, allowing all this to be possible."

"Five if you count lightning."

"Lightning is just a combination of air and fire."

"Really? I thought it had something to do with energized molecules."

"That's the scientific version, to magically create lightning, you can either change your magic into the element, or an easier way with the connections we have now, combine the elements of fire and wind into lightning."

Harry stepped back. "All very interesting, but we need to get Tom, and fix my mistake."

"Your mistake?"

Harry turned and began walking down the street, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his leather pants. "If I would've left my mother better guarded in the hospital none of this would've happened." He gestured around him at the piles of ash and unconscious people, "None of these people would have been hurt and demons wouldn't have been able to enter our plane."

"You couldn't have known this would've happened, there's no way you could've known that Tala was after your mother, but just out of curiosity why didn't you call one of your mother's friends?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair as the street slanted upwards, "I wasn't sure how stable the spell the goblins created was. I was afraid that if she was seen with a criminal, the spell would break, and the second chance she worked so hard for along with all the good things we made in our new lives would disappear."

They walked in silence for the next few minutes, and orange glow in the distance drawing ever closer. They stopped at the winding road that used to lead to Arkham, "Are you sure you're up for this? I can go alone."

Zatanna slipped her hand into his, her eyes hard, "I have come with you this far, I'm not going to abandon you now."

"How sweet," Tala purred emerging from the shadows, her Amber hair swaying behind her as she moved, "but this is as far as you go."

The two teen's eyes glowed with power.

Harry let go of Zatanna's hand, and walked forward, each step sent a minor tremor through the earth. "You can't take both of us on alone, Tala."

"She's not alone," Tannarak emerged from the other side of the street, the silver hair on his temples standing out in the blood red world around them. His dark eyes locked on to Harry.

"Which one do you want?" Harry called over his shoulder.

Zatanna moved up beside him, "Do you have a problem hitting women?"

"Normally outside of sparring yes, but this time I can make an exception," Harry replied his eyes staying locked on Tala.

"Alright then, I'll take Tannarak."

– **XX –**

Emerald eyes snapped open, and a slender hand felt the gray grainy earth beneath it. For the first time in over a month, Pamela Isley rose to her feet, her toes digging into the gray earth beneath her, her paper-thin hospital gown flapping around her in a hot breeze.

Tucking a strand of crimson hair behind her ear, she surveyed her surroundings. Gray earth stretched as far as the eye could see. Rivers of lava snaked through it here and there, like veins of some giant monster.

Dark clouds churned in a blood colored sky, skeletal birds glided on a humid breeze, and agonizing screams echoed in her ears from everywhere and nowhere at once.

Before her eyes ghosts shimmered into existence around her. Small dark green skin creatures about three feet tall gnawed on their limbs with jagged teeth. Some tried to run, only to be held in place by spectral chains.

Others would make it a couple of feet before the creature's thin arms would stretch out like a rubber band, and long fingers tipped in dirty gray nails would wrap around the spirit dragging it back. The creatures would cackle as the spirits fought not to go back, their milky white eyes dancing with amusement.

Fear churned in Pamela's gut. Cold beads of sweat ran down her spine and her breath came out in fast pants as the desire to run grew ever stronger, "Where am I?"

"You are in hell."

Lily spun around.

A man strode towards her, the creatures parting out of his way, his dark suit out of place in this malevolent environment. His polished dress shoes leaving footprints in the sand along with a divot made by the end of his silver skull topped cane.

He stopped before her, his slick back gray hair shining against the backdrop of the red sky. His pure black eyes dancing with malevolence, "And I am Beelzebub, your new caretaker."


	17. Chapter 17

**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**

 **Chapter 17**

Harry stared at the woman who had caused him such pain over the past two months. Rage boiled in his gut, and tendrils of fire danced around his fingers, soon joined by tendrils of wind. Crackling blue electricity coalesced in his palm.

Taking a deep breath, he moved one foot forward. "Why?" He asked fighting to keep his voice under control.

Tala cocked her head to the side, throwing her auburn hair over her shoulder, her Ruby colored eyes shining with curiosity, "Why what?"

"Why do all this?" Harry shouted gesturing around him, "Why merge hell with earth?"

Tala's hands slid to her hips, the tips of her fingers digging into the fabric of her red gown. "Have you ever been to hell? It's a horrible place."

She glided forward, her high heels clicking on the street, "Now, with hell and earth merged, I can recharge my energy from anywhere, since the pit is now in this plane of existence. That will allow me to travel the universe. I'm finally free of my chains."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He could feel the holy wind he and Zatanna conjured fading away. He would have to hurry this along, but he didn't think Tala would be as easy as his previous opponents. "You did this for a vacation spot?"

"I did this because I was tired of serving when I have a right to rule! Now that I'm free of the pit I will find a planet of my own to conquer!"

"Don't start shopping just yet," Harry thrust his hand forward. A large arc of blue lightning exploded from his palm with a crack of thunder.

Tala dived out of the way, cartwheeling and writing herself at an angle from Harry. Wiggling her fingers, skeletal arms burst up from the ground, wrapping around Harry's ankles.

With a small push, Harry launched himself into the air dragging the skeletal remains from the earth, the ratty remains of their orange jumpsuits flapping in the breeze. Hovering in the air, he spun with the speed of a tornado, slinging them away. They slammed into the ground below with such force they shattered into tiny bone fragments.

Tala floated up into the air. "I have to say, that was an impressive maneuver." Red beams shot from her eyes.

Harry moved to the side, but in that moment Tala dispersed into mist.

Harry's eyes slid through the blood colored sky, taking note of the position of every dark cloud. He knew the world was at stake, he knew he had to end this fight quickly, but part of him wanted to draw it out. Not only to test his new strength, but also to make Tala suffer.

Closing his eyes, he reached out with his mind through his connection to the air. He could feel the air currents in Gotham slowly changing, thanks to the reality merger. Luckily, because earth existed first, he still had a connection, though that may change if he didn't hurry.

Moving his right arm in front of him, he blocked a punch from Tala as she coalesced in front of him, the knuckles of her right arm pressing against his forearm. Raising his free hand, his fingers rippled, his nails transforming into those of a tiger.

With supernatural speed, he lashed out increasing his speed even further by manipulating the air to give him less resistance.

– **XX –**

A feminine scream rent the air, but neither Zatanna nor Tannarak broke eye contact.

"It looks like your girlfriend's in trouble."

Tannarak's impassive tanned face never twitched.

"So," Zatanna began her skin rippling, becoming covered in black metal. She stepped forward with unnatural grace for someone that was now covered in iron, "I have to ask why is a man like you working for Tala, let alone having a child with her?"

Tannarak began circling Zatanna, his red cape flowing about him in the humid air, his blue eyes never leaving Zatanna's metal covered form, "Would you believe me if I told you? You find love in the strangest places."

"I might," Zatanna replied willing knives sized blades to grow out of her knuckles, "if my father hadn't fought you before. According to notes in his journal…"

She stopped for a moment, her heart aching when she realized that now she would only be able to talk to her father as Doctor Fate. The only advice she could get from just her father and not the ancient entity was from his journals.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she continued, "According to my father's journals, you have always been obsessed with immortality. Merging hell with earth doesn't really seem like your cup of tea."

Tannarak shook his head, the light of the hellish world around them highlighting the silver at his temples. "How little you know about mortality girl."

"By merging hell with earth, earth becomes a spiritual plane and all aging on it stops, so in essence I'm making everyone on earth immortal. You should be thanking me. After all, don't all women want to be young forever?"

"Yes," Zatanna said sarcastically, "thank you for making humanity have to put up with demons."

Tannarak raise the shoulders of his dark suit, "Everything to extend one's life has a price?"

"Would you be willing to pay that price if it was Tala, or your son?"

A smile curved Tannarak's lips. "Don't try to pull at my heartstrings girl, Tala and Tom are just a means to an end and Tala knows it."

Zatanna felt a small bit of sympathy creep into her heart for Tom, a man who had done horrible things to resurrect his wife and child, and neither of his parents loved him.

"Enough talk," Tannarak flicked his hand forward. A jet of fire shot toward Zatanna, only for her form to shimmer as it passed straight through her.

The world around Tannarak wavered like water. When it stabilized, he found himself standing in a circle of runes that pulsed with bright bluish purple light. A completely human Zatanna stood in front of him, one hand raised. The other resting on her leather clad hip. A satisfied smirk slid onto her face.

"How?" Tannarak asked straining to move forward, but finding himself bound inside the circle.

Gray energy danced around Zatanna's raised hand like a flame. "From the moment you appeared, I have been using my new telepathy to trap you in an illusion. You have a surprisingly weak mind for such a powerful sorcerer."

"You who walked this earth for so long," Zatanna intoned, "shall now spend eternity bound in stone."

Gray energy slipped from Zatanna's hand slamming into Tannarak's chest.

Tannarak fell to his knees, sweat running down his forehead. Shudders ran through his body. Pain wracked his hands, he cried out watching with wide eyes as stone began to crawl up the tips of his fingers.

"What have you done to me?" Tannarak panted feeling his legs become stone as the stone in his arms rolled to his chest. The two waves met and began moving up his neck.

"You wanted to be immortal. Stone is one of the longest existing things on this planet."

"No," Tannarak cried as the spell consumed his body, leaving him just a statue wearing a very expensive black suit.

As Tannarak's final cries faded away, Zatanna turned tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear and watching how Harry dealt with Tala.

– **XX –**

Harry weaved from side to side, dodging Tala's mad swipes. Blood dripped off her chin from the slash marks running diagonally down her face.

Sweat pooled beneath Harry's leather clothes, burning in the few cuts Tala had managed to give him and making him wish he would have conjured something that could breathe.

Lashing out with a telepathic wave, he smacked Tala towards the earth. She flew through the air end over end, her crimson gown flapping around her.

She slammed into the earth, cutting a deep path through gnarled and blackening trees.

Walking down the deep trench, Harry raised his left hand letting the blood coating his fingers drip onto the ground. "By your blood I bind thee." He intoned as the blood dropped from his fingers sending a wave of power through the earth, "by your blood I turn you into a tree, and only by your blood will you be set free."

Tala struggled to her feet, the shoulders of her red gown hanging limp off her frame. She glanced around her, the trees she had knocked over on her path through the earth floated in the air with a red aura around them, before collapsing into black particles.

Snarling, she sped forward. Only to freeze as the black particles swarmed into every opening of her body. She coughed staggering forwards as black bark began to crawl up her body. She howled, showing off the wooden inside of her mouth as her legs snapped together enlarging into a thick trunk. Her arms flew out splitting and growing into rough black tree branches.

Her howling increase to inhuman levels as her skull elongated. Her hair grew out transforming into bright red leaves that weaved in between the branches. "You won't stop me," Tala rasped barely able to breathe with the weight of the new bark on her chest, "I will be free."

"I seriously doubt that," Harry said staring into the face in the center of the tree, "by reversing the spell, you will be pulled back into hell. I seriously doubt your son will journey to the underworld to free you after everything you've done to him."

"No…" Tala's words were cut off as the transformation finished, freezing her face in a soundless scream as her red eyes dimmed to empty black pits.

Harry lifted into the air, soaring in the direction of Zatanna. His lips twisting into a smile as she telepathically recounted her fight with Tannarak. _'It looks like Tala won't be the only one spending the rest of her days in hell.'_

– **XX –**

Harry drifted down from the sky, his eyes locked on Zatanna. Sweat glistened on her slightly tanned skin and her long dark hair flowed out behind her. In her black leathers, she looked like a Valkyrie victorious in battle.

Feeling a slight shift in the air, Zatanna turned, watching Harry descend from the sky. Sweat glistened on his body, traveling down his well-muscled arms.

Zatanna unconsciously licked her lips.

His leather vest was littered with small cuts. Dried blood caked on the flesh beneath. His boots touched down on the asphalt with a soft click. "Well, it looks like you had an easier time than I did."

With her lips curving upward, Zatanna moved forward, more sway in her hips then was strictly necessary. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gently let his hands trail down her sides, before they rested on her ass. She moaned into his mouth as he massaged the soft flesh.

Breaking away, a thin trail of saliva connected their lips, their breath coming out in shallow pants.

"That was one hell of a kiss," Zatanna complemented, with a glazed look in her eye, and pink on her cheeks.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Harry said resting his forehead on hers.

"As you said, I had an easier time than you," she patted his cheek, "but don't worry with some training we'll get you up to scratch."

Harry smacked her behind lightly, causing her to yelp. "If you're going to train me," he asked in a lust filled voice, his eyes heavy with desire, "does that mean I get to train you?"

Zatanna's breath became heavy, and a fire filled her belly. Unconsciously, she rubbed her legs together, feeling wetness trailed down her inner thighs.

Beating wings and animal snarls broke them away from the moment. Zatanna pushed Harry away glaring at him. "You jerk, how could you use pheromones on me at a time like this?"

Harry smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You started it. Don't blame me if you can't handle the game. Besides, don't think I didn't feel the pheromones in that kiss."

Huffing, Zatanna turned towards the sounds. Ebony skinned demons charged up the Hill towards them, but their winged brethren would reach them first.

With her enhanced vision, Zatanna could make out the red skinned demons folding their wings in, and angling their heads downward, so that the curved horns protruding out of either side of their heads could gore them as they swooped down.

Harry moved up beside her, the playfulness gone from his face, his lips pressed into a thin line. "So, how do you want to play this?"

Kneeling down, Zatanna placed her hands on the earth, digging into the red clay with her fingers. With a push of her magic, the ground under the ebony skinned demons became mud.

With each step, they sank deeper into the muck until there was nothing left of them but dark red bubbles floating on the surface.

Inclining his head, Harry thrust his hand forward. The diving demons stalled in midair clutching their throats, their yellow eyes wide with surprise. Yanking his arm backwards, the demon's chest caved in as the air was forcibly pulled from their bodies.

They fell to the ground like dead flies, the impact of their bodies sending small red puffs into the air.

Turning, Harry began walking up the curved road that used to lead to Arkham, "We need to go. I don't fancy having to battle possessed humans."

– **XX –**

Harry and Zatanna walked the curving road that once led to Arkham Asylum. Their eyes flicked to the forest of dark trees on either side of the road.

Hulking shadows moved between the gnarled dark trees accompanied by the sounds of whatever was within stepping on the rotten leaves around the base of the trees.

Occasionally a pair of red or yellow eyes would watch them for a moment before blinking out of existence. A faint scent of musk drifted through the air, barely strong enough for their enhanced senses to register.

"What's in the trees?" Zatanna murmured barely moving her lips.

Closing his eyes, Harry felt the earth with his connection. Each step of the creatures sent vibrations through the earth, painting everything gray. On the creature's next step, Harry got a good look at them.

Both were about the size of a bear, but one had a distinctly canine shape. The pointed ears on the top of its head twitched at the slightest sound. It tilted its head, pointing its long muzzle into the air.

Even with the grey picture Harry was seeing, he could tell its nostrils flared out taking in their sent.

The next creature was just as big as the dog, but had a body that reminded Harry of the pictures he'd seen of Panthers. Its nose twitched as it moved through the trees, causing the whiskers poking out of either side to wiggle. A low rumble bubbled up from the chest, but it didn't move out of the shadows.

Breaking the connection with the earth, Harry opened his eyes. "By the vibrations their feet are sending through the earth, it's some type of hell hound, and some type of large underworld cat."

Zatanna's shoulders relaxed. "So, why aren't they attacking?"

"Their either waiting for a more opportune moment, which I doubt since we're alone, or there checking out the new alphas."

"Alphas?"

Harry flipped his hands upward, "We did defeat Tala and Tannarak, the ones who brought them to this place, so what do you expect?"

After that, both teens faced forward, making sure to keep their ears open and one eye watching the forest.

As the road sloped upwards, they could just make out the circular stone platform at the top of the hill. Pillars surrounded the platform. Large stone bowls sat atop each pillar, bright orange flames crackling within.

"It's hard to believe all this started because one man wanted to bring back his family," Harry commented keeping his eyes locked forward.

Zatanna tore her eyes away from the forest. "people do crazy things for love," she gestured around her, "I mean look at where we are."

"Before we get into any more trouble, I have to know. Do you blame me for your father becoming Doctor Fate?"

Zatanna snapped around, her eyes wide with surprise, "No!"

Harry turned to face her, keeping his expression blank. Nerves roiled in his gut. Fear of the truth sent tingles down his spine. It terrified him how much he came to care about Zatanna so quickly, he didn't know if he could handle her blaming him, but if it would make her feel better he would try with all his might.

"Are you sure?"

Zatanna moved forward, her eyes never leaving Harry's. Without looking away, she grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly. "Dad made his decision out of love and a desire to protect me." She shook her head a small scowl twisting her lips, "I think it was a fool's desire, but that was his choice."

Harry pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her and resting his chin atop her head. "But if you would've never met me, your father wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well someone has a heightened sense of self," Zatanna commented from his chest, her voice slightly muffled.

Harry gently pushed her away, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I'm serious."

"So am I," Zatanna said cupping his face. "After my mother's death, my father held onto me like I was made of glass. If it wasn't this situation, it would've been another world ending event that led him to put on the helmet of fate."

She turned away and continued up the path, "Now let's go fix this mess so we can finish what we started at the bottom of the hill."

Grinning, Harry moved beside her.

Zatanna's hands clenched into fists, _'Even though it was his choice, that doesn't mean I'm not going to find a way to free him.'_

Harry slipped his hand over her fist, "We'll find one together."

Zatanna glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, but Harry just smiled and tapped his temple. "You are thinking so loud I couldn't help but pick it up."

Relaxing her fingers, Zatanna squeezed his hand. "Together then."

Reaching the top of the hill, the scent of death and voided bowels filled their noses.

Gotham city policeman in their light blue shirts and dark slacks lay strewn on the ground, their caps lying away from their bodies, and their necks at an odd angle.

The department shields pinned to their chest glimmered in the light of the fires that surrounded the circular stone platform a few feet away.

Harry stepped forward, stopping between two sticks. Yellow crime scene tape fluttered in the wind.

"Why break the policeman's necks? They could've just as easily put them to sleep."

Zatanna moved passed Harry, "They have been alive for so long that they now hold normal mortal life in disdain."

Harry's eyes hardened into chips of stone, "Seems like we let them off too easy."

They stepped up onto the square stones that made up the circular platform. Walking to the center, they stared down at the emaciated form of Tom Riddle curled in a fetal position in a circle etched into the stones. Dried blood coded the inside of the groove.

A hot breeze picked up his curly white hair.

"Do you think he's dead?"

The question caused Riddle to jerk. He raised his head, his face was heavily lined with wrinkles, and his dark suit hung off his frame like address. He looked at them with broken dark eyes. "Have you come to kill me for my foolishness?" He looked away, "it's no more than I deserve for all that I've done."

"You know it's kind of sad we had our asses kicked by this guy."

Zatanna's slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow."

Kneeling down in front of Riddle, Zatanna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We're not here to kill you," she said suppressing the desire to put her fist through his head. It wasn't his fault her father chose to put on the helmet. This man was driven by grief to do anything to resurrect his family, only to be used by the people that were supposed to love him the most.

"We're actually here to see if you can help us fix the world. According to Jason Blood, if you return to hell, the world will return to normal."

Riddle rose to his feet, his emaciated legs shaking with the effort, and the iron chains around his wrist clanking against the stone.

"If it was that simple," he began staring into her eyes with and unbreakable resolve, "I would do so," he shook his head, "but a coven linked by blood was used to do this, so a coven linked by blood must journey to the underworld to fix it."

"What do you mean linked by blood? Is that something we could do?"

Riddle shook his head, "The coven must be related by blood."

"What about your wife and daughter? They have magic. Could they form a new coven?"

Riddle's head snapped around to stare at Zatanna, his back straightened, and his eyes hardened with fierce determination. "Even if that could work, I will not allow it. There is no way I'm going to let my wife and daughter go to the underworld."

"You don't have a choice."

The trio turned.

Bellatrix and Delphini shimmered into existence.

Bellatrix glided forward, her wavy dark hair bouncing with each step. Her dark purple eyes locked on her husband's emaciated form. She stopped before them, her pale pink lips set into a frown. "I understand why you did everything you did in your life Thomas, but it's time we fix this as a family."

Bellatrix turned, the white blouse covering the top of her body wrinkling with the movement, "Can you fix my husband?"

Harry glanced at the two Riddle women.

Bellatrix wore a white blouse that showed off her large assets. Her calf's poked out of the tight blue jeans hugging the curves of her legs.

After watching Bellatrix wiggle her toes against the stone, he switched his gaze to Delphini. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail that made her high cheekbones stand out. Her dark eyes never left her father's emaciated form. Her teeth chewed on the bottom of her pale almost white lips.

A black T-shirt draped over her frame, hiding her body behind long sleeves, and an even longer hem.

Long blue jeans hid her legs, their frayed edges brushing against a pair of black sandals.

"Can you fix my husband?" Bellatrix repeated, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

Pushing away the question of why they changed clothes and where they got them from, Harry inclined his head, causing Zatanna to look at him, "We can?"

"Just follow my lead," Harry took a step forward placing a hand on Tom's shoulder. He grimaced at the feeling of the bones beneath the man's suit.

Closing his eyes, he reached out to Tala. Now that she was a tree, or at least trapped in one, she was connected to the earth, which would allow him to draw on her energy. Beside him, he felt Zatanna's magic flow out of her and link with the statue she transformed Tannarak into.

Together they pulled the twos energy into their bodies and let it flow out their hands.

A white energy burned through their closed eyelids, and Harry felt the hand on Tom's shoulder be pushed up slightly as muscle filled in his frame.

When the light faded, the Atlantean found Tom staring at him, his black eyes full of gratitude and amazement. The chains of the male Riddle rattled as he raised a hand to brush his curly black hair out of his face.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't kill your parents."

"Thank…"

He was cut off as Harry's hand flashed from his shoulder to wrap around his wrist. Tendrils of air wrapped around their joined limbs, cutting into their flesh and allowing blood to flow.

Bellatrix cried out as the crimson liquid dripped onto the stones, she made to move forward, but Zatanna moved in front of her, blue and purple energy rising off her frame.

Hard multicolored eyes locked with Riddle's, "Before I let you out of the chains, I need a promise from you."

Riddle stiffened, but stared back at Harry with equally hard eyes. For a moment he pulled on his magic, only to feel the runes etched into the iron chains around his limbs heat up and for it to be pushed away like a sand castle in an ocean wave.

Shoulders slumping, he inclined his head, "What do you want?"

Harry tightened his grip on Riddle's arm, causing more blood to drip. "I want you to give me a blood oath that you will do whatever it takes to close the portal and return the world to normal. I also want an oath that you will abstain from any dark magic that doesn't involve closing the portal for the rest of your days, and that's dark magic by the traditional sense not personal opinion."

Grimacing, Riddle nodded, feeling the cuts in his forearm burn, "I agree."

"I also want you to abstain from violence unless it's to protect your family."

"Done," again the cuts burned, this time with a red energy.

"By our joined blood I bind you to the oath's you have taken. Should you break it, your power will scatter into the void, and your soul will be buried in the deepest part of hell."

Riddle gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as the red energy flared around the cuts again, this time becoming so bright that both participants were forced to close their eyes. When the light faded, they found scars spiraling up their joined hands.

Releasing Tom's wrist, Harry stepped back flexing his newly scarred hand. Raising his other, the chains fell away, pooling on the ground like coiled snakes. "So, how do we do this?"

Tom glanced at his family, shoulders slumping at the determined looks in their eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Gliding forward, Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, placing a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. "I lost you once by not fighting by your side. I will not make the same mistake again."

Tom turned back to the two teens, and jerked his chin upwards. "We need to go through that."

Both teens glanced upward, the sky just above the giant circular sacrificial altar swirled like a crimson tornado, its dark center staring at them like some monsters dark eye.

Glancing at each other, Zatanna and Harry nodded.

Turning back to Tom, a smirk curled Harry's lips. "Can you fly?"

The group of five ascended into the air, with Harry and Zatanna leading the way. Tom brought up the rear, an arm wrapped protectively around his family.

As the group drew closer to the black void in the sky, an oppressive feeling settled on top of them. Beads of sweat trailed down their faces, and nerves squirmed around their insides like they'd swallowed a belly full of worms.

They could just pick up the sounds of faint screaming at the edges of their hearing.

Humid air smelling of rotten meat blasted from the vortex, causing them to gag.

Tom tightened his grip around his family while Zatanna drifted closer to Harry, slipping her hand into his.

Glancing at her with a grim smile on his face, Harry tightened his grip on her hand.

Within moments, they disappeared into the eye of the storm, red energy crackling around its edges at their entrance.


	18. Chapter 18

**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**

 **Chapter 18**

The first thing Harry saw was a swirl of black clouds. Screams like people tortured to the edge of insanity and beyond pounded in his ears hard enough that he thought they were going to bleed.

However, worst of all was the smell, a rancid combination of spilt bowels, blood and rotten meat permeated his nose with such force that he could feel his innards rise in revulsion.

Breaking through the clouds, a blood red sky stretched as far as the eye could see. Skeletal birds swirled through the sky, their empty eye sockets glowing a disgusting yellow.

Suddenly Zatanna jerked as if she was being electrocuted.

Harry pulled her close, feeling sweat pop out all along her body, drenching her leathers.

"Zatanna, Zatanna! Can you hear me?"

Zatanna continued to spasm in his arms, Harry pulled her close, doing his best to keep her head steady.

When she finally stopped, her eyes fluttered open. Her long dark hair clung to her forehead. She gently pushed her way out of his arms, giving him a reassuring smile. "Do you feel that?"

Frowning, Harry concentrated as they touched down on broken gray stone. An electric shock went through his body. His knees shook, and his teeth ground together but he did not fall, he would not fall, not in a place like this, not until his mother was safe.

When it was over, he wiped a shaky hand across his brow, coating it in sweat. "Yeah, we've been cut off from the elements of nature. It looks like we're going to be getting the job done with just what's in our reserves."

Zatanna inclined her head, "Bad time to do that. We have no idea how big our reserves are. When we were on earth, the elements of nature kept them at full."

"We don't have a choice."

Having nothing to add after that, Zatanna glanced around her. The group of five was on one of two pieces of the circular broken platform like the one they had left on earth. A crack ran down the middle of what used to be a large circular platform made up of rectangular gray bricks, slicing it into four pieces.

Broken columns surrounded the platform, the other half's either laying on the platform, or a few feet away. The bowls that used to sit atop each column littered the platform and ground in the form of sharp broken shards.

Beyond the platform lay a large expanse of uneven gray earth decorated with rivers of lava running through the ground like the veins of some giant monster. Heat waves rose off the lava to shimmer in the air.

With her enhanced vision, Zatanna thought she saw shadows move beneath its molten surface, but they were gone before she could be sure.

The longer Zatanna stared out into the distance, the more she began to see. Pockets of air all around them shimmered, revealing waling ghosts in chains. Their arms were stretched pleadingly up to the sky and their insane hollowed eyes begged for release.

Thin greens skinned creatures with long bony arms and even longer fingers wrapped their hands around the ghosts, their sharp nails digging into spectral flesh, causing the ghosts to wail louder.

The creature's eyes burned a bright red as their victim screamed, they bared their needle pointed teeth laughing and mocking.

One particularly vicious creature raised a spirit's hand and slammed it down on the small horn protruding from its forehead. Pale sea green glowing liquid oozed out around the horn now protruding from the center of the spirits hand.

The spirit screamed, its mouth stretching inhumanly wide, it flailed around, the ragged remains of the clothes it wore flapping with each movement.

Zatanna started forward, blue energy swirling around her hands, her eyes locked on the demons emaciated chest.

"Stop," Harry said applying pressure to her hand.

Zatanna whirled on him, her purple and green eyes glowing with power. "We can't just do nothing." She gestured at the spirit and demon. The spirit was now pushing against the demons bony chest in an effort to get away, but to no avail. "We have to do something, we have to help them."

"We have to," Harry said his face impassive. "We are in hell. Everyone here deserves to be here because of something they've done."

"Even your mother?" Zatanna snapped back, instantly regretting the words the moment they left her mouth.

Dropping Zatanna's hand, Harry took a step back. He let his eyes scanned the demons, besides being bony, with horns, red eyes, and claws that would make a wolverine jealous. They all seem to be wearing a brown cloth around the waist. It made him wonder if demons had gender.

He didn't notice any type of difference between the types he had fought before, but then again he wasn't exactly in a position to observe before either.

Taking a deep breath, he looked back to Zatanna. He wouldn't deny her words hurt, he wanted to be angry, but her words also rang with a bit of truth no matter how much he didn't want to admit it.

His mother had done some horrible things in her life, mostly in an effort to bring him back to life. However, she was still alive, she still had a chance to fix her mistakes, or at least find some type of redemption.

Turning away from Zatanna's shimmering eyes, He faced the Riddles, folding his arms behind his back. "Well, we are here. What do you need to begin the spell, and can you get it done?"

Kneeling down, Tom placed his hand on the section of stone that he and his family stood on. A surge of crimson energy flowed between the cracks, pulling the sections back into one solid piece.

Bellatrix moved behind her husband, moving her hands in intricate patterns. Green energy trailed from her fingers, and the broken columns along with the bowls that sat atop them reformed.

Delphini stepped forward, her sandals slapping on the stone. A green aura blossomed around her before seeping into her eyes and mouth, causing her to look like some otherworldly specter.

She floated into the air, glaring all about her, "Leave!"

The word boomed out of her mouth, sending a shockwave throughout the area. Spirits vanished into ectoplasmic mist. Green skinned demons stood rigid, their eyes shining a bright light green. Nodding stiffly, they formed a single file line and marched away.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what was that?"

"Faye magic," Zatanna whispered, her gaze sweeping over to the Riddles, "but how?"

Bellatrix sighed, moving closer to her daughter. "Oberon finally got tired of Titania's cheating, so he had an affair of his own with my mother. Tom's demonic heritage strengthened our daughter's Faye blood."

"All very interesting, but it doesn't answer my question. Do you have what you need to get the job done? Can you separate Earth and Hell?"

Tom and his family moved onto the platform positioning themselves so that they made a Triquetra in its center.

Green auras blossomed around the two women, while a bright red blossomed around Tom. The auras mixed together forming a deep almost black purple.

"It will take us about an hour to get the job done," Tom said without turning around as the two women began to chant in a language Harry didn't know. The world seemed to shudder, sending a small quake through the earth.

Harry inclined his head, "Okay then, I'm going to rescue my mother."

"I won't wait for you," Tom warned, "once the jobs done I'm getting my family out of here."

"I'll be back."

"We'll be back," Zatanna corrected grabbing his hand.

Harry opened his mouth, but Zatanna cut him off. "Look I'm sorry for what I said about your mother, it was out of line. I'm just not used to seeing people in pain and having to let it go, but regardless of that I'm not letting you rescue your mother on your own."

Harry stared into Zatanna's hard eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind, and despite the blood oath he forced on Riddle, he didn't exactly trust the man not to hurt her.

Pulling Zatanna close, both teens shot off in a blur of motion.

A slow smile turned Tom's lips upward. He may not like the boy forcing the blood oath on him, but he could understand it, and he had to admit those two would make an interesting team in the future.

– **XX –**

Harry and Zatanna sprinted across the gray earth, their feet kicking up thin clouds of dust. Buildings shimmered into existence all around them, their windows blown out, the scorched remains of the doors standing wide open like a gaping mouth.

Zatanna glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye, her long dark hair flowing out behind her like a war banner. "Are we good?" She asked as they neared a lava river.

With narrowed eyes, Harry watched the new building fade away. _'Tom's spell seems to be fighting his parents, but it looks like it hasn't picked up its momentum yet.'_

"What you said hurt, but it also made me want to get my mother out of here faster, so that she can make up for the things she's done and doesn't end up here."

"I'm sorry."

"Forget about it." Bending his knees, Harry launched himself over the lava river. Heat hit him from below, instantly drying the sweat from his body and pushing him higher into the air.

Suddenly, a large red hand exploded from the lava. Tree limb size fingers wrapped around Harry's leg.

He found himself flying towards the ground. He slammed into the ground hard enough to create a body -sized indention.

"Harry!" Zatanna screamed.

Rolling onto his back, Harry thrust his hands forward, lightning exploded out of his palms, crackling on the air like snapping whips. It slammed into a muscled chest rising out of the lava, causing the hand to release Harry's leg and for the creature to fall back into the lava.

Molten fire launched into the air like a tidal wave.

"Move," Harry screamed crab walking backwards as liquid fire splashed onto the shore.

Zatanna cartwheeled twice, keeping her eyes locked on the river. "What is it?"

Flexing his hands, whips of lightning shot out of Harry's palms crackling on the ground. "I don't know, but it's definitely not friendly."

With a cautious leap, Zatanna soared over the lava, landing in a crouch before Harry. She rose to her feet, her leathers creaking. Her bright red lips now pale and chapped. "The heat here is unreal."

"Well we are in hell."

Zatanna shot him a look, but before she could say anything a form rose out of the magma, sending it trailing down its body.

Bright red skin was the first thing they noticed. Tendrils of steam rose off it as the liquid fire drained back down into the river.

Red eyes with a tiny black pupil locked onto them. Blocky white teeth bared in a snarl that curved its lips upward, giving them a view of pale pink gums.

A skyscraper sized leg rose out of the lava, thin rivulets of lava running off the thigh. The creature slammed a foot the size of a small car on to the riverbank, sending a tremor through the ground.

The smell of rotten sausages wafted off the appendage, causing the two teens to jump back.

Harry waved a hand in front of his nose, "Dude, I think you need to see a podiatrist."

Bright red pointed ears on the side of the creatures head twitched, and a roar echoed through the sky, sending the skeletal birds scattering.

"I think he heard you," Zatanna said as black metal specked with white replaced her skin.

"How was I supposed to know he could understand English, and what are you doing?"

"Covering my skin in iron laced with salt, according to myth it's supposed to help against demons."

"You're going to fight that," Harry gestured at the giant, "with weapons based on a myth?"

"You got any better ideas?"

Harry raised his lightning whips, "I think I'll stick with these."

"How do you know those things are going to do more than piss it off?"

"One way to find out," Harry blurred forward, using his control over the wind to push the humid air away from him. Forcing his magic into his muscles, he bounded forward, covering three feet with each step.

As he ran he pictured earth rising up on either side of him and forming into sharp iron spears in his mind. He watched out of the corner of his eye as gray dust rose up forming into the shape you wanted.

Frowning he felt a pull as the earth tried to sink back down to the ground.

Apparently, while he could wield the elements here, they didn't necessarily have to follow him without question.

Purple lightning danced from the end of the shafts to the blades, transforming it into gleaming black iron. With a tip of his head, his new weapons flew forward, slamming into the giant's knee.

Grunting, the giant swatted at the spears, his large tree trunk like fingers knocking them out of his flesh like they were briars.

Black blood ran down his knee from the minuscule holes, but already the wounds were slowly beginning to knit themselves back together, leaving small almost insignificant scars.

Harry frowned as he felt his magical levels drop slightly. He didn't realize how much the earth supplemented his own power.

Pushing air out of the soles of his feet while pushing off the ground, he soared into the air rising high over the creatures head. Swinging both arms back, he lashed out with his lightning whips. Crackling thunder snapped through the air along with the giant hiss.

The giant troll like creature roared slamming a large hand over its face while swatting at the air with the other.

Harry's eyes widened as the hand flew towards them, he pushed more magic out of his body, A Vortex of Air swirled around him, but again the elements fought him, he could feel the air trying to pull out of his grasp.

The hand slammed into his body with the force of a runaway train, dispersing the wind bubble like it was made of paper. He felt his left arm break, his ribs cave in, and the femur of his left leg snap. He tumbled through the air, slamming into the ground with enough force that his head bounced off the ground like a basketball.

He lay on his back, staring up at the sky, blood pooling beneath his broken limbs. A scream tore through his throat as he felt his bones shift back into their proper places. He gritted his teeth as the holes his bones had made as they pierced his flesh sealed shut.

Letting his lightning whips fade, he rose to his feet, ignoring the dull ache in his newly healed bones.

"Harry!" Zatanna called jogging over, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but my magic levels dropped significantly with that attack, and I'm going to need to save some to save my mother. I doubt whoever has her is just going to hand her over."

The giant stomped forward, clenching and unclenching its large hands, a new scar on either side of its giant bulbous nose.

Tearing off the remains of his vest, Harry moved in front of Zatanna, sweat and dried blood coating his broad chest. "Wait, why don't we work together?"

"We don't have anything that can take out that thing, except…" Harry trailed off.

Zatanna nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Afterwards we would know each other intimately."

"We already know each other pretty well," Zatanna said placing a hand on his cheek, "but I don't have a problem getting to know you more, do you?"

Harry's lips twitched, "No of course not, but will need to make some adjustments to account for the dark energy running through the elements here, or we could always run."

"Somehow I think big and scary would chase us, drawing more attention from friends."

Harry inclined his head, "You're probably right."

"I'm always right, now let's do this."

Turning his arms palms up, Zatanna grabbed his forearms. Closing the rise, both began to chant in a language that sent whispers through the air. A white aura blossomed around them and they began to spin.

As they spun, streamers of gray earth and fire were pulled into the energy spinning around them like contents in a blender.

Each saw the other's lives. Harry saw Zatanna running as a little girl running through a field of flowers with her mother, her laughter soothed his heart.

He watched her grow older. Becoming the beautiful woman he wasn't ashamed to say that he fell in love with. He felt her pain like a vice around his heart as her mother died, along with her hope as they met and got to know each other.

Zatanna watched Harry's lonely childhood, learning magic and science.

She felt his joy every time Selena Kyle would take him out to spar. His horror at learning who he used to be and the lengths his mother went to bring him back to life. She felt his desire when he first saw her as well as the nervousness as they grew closer.

With a roar, the demonic giant drew his arm back. He swung it forward, his fingers spread wide.

White energy exploded from the spinning duo, sending a geyser of energy into the air and knocking the troll off his feet.

When it faded, Zatanna stood in a circle of glowing white blocky runes. Her hair billowed around her in the energy the runes gave off, and her eyes burned with a white light.

Chains of white energy stretched from her palms to the back of Harry floating above her.

Gray rock completely covered Harry's body. Rivers of lava ran in each major joint, and pointed ears protruded out of the side of his head.

A hiss brushed passed black lips, revealing long fangs and a forked tongue.

"By the bonding ritual of Gaia, you are now part of the nature in this realm," Zatanna intoned, "as your anchor to humanity I order you to attack that giant."

The ritual of Gaia was an ancient Atlantean ritual that allowed one to merge with the elements to become a godlike being for a short time.

However, being in the underworld there was so much dark energy seeped into the elements, that doing this ran the risk of the ritual transforming the participant into a demonic god, so to minimize this risk. Zatanna and Harry merged a portion of their souls, that way Harry would be anchored to his humanity.

Harry floated forward, his solid black eyes scanning the two people in front of him. Long gray fingers tipped in sharp claws curled and uncurled. Drifting to the ground, his long finger like toes splayed out to support the weight of his new body.

Swinging his muscular arms, he strode forward, the movement of his arms casting a shadow over his muscular chest and stomach.

Despite the situation, Zatanna found her eyes drifting to Harry's naked stone covered posterior.

Throwing his head back, Harry spewed a cone of fire into the air.

Taking this as a challenge, the giant charged forward swinging its massive arm in a wide arc.

Stretching forth his right hand, Harry splayed out his fingers, the claws tipping each finger glinting.

The giant's arm slammed into Harry's outstretched hand, sending a sonic boom through the earth, and clouds of gray dust in all directions.

Clenching her teeth together, Zatanna stared into the dust, her slender fingers wrapping around the chains as they whipped about in her hands.

The power Harry wielded right now was incredible, but the feeling of hatred emanating off his body sent unpleasant shivers through her.

With a muttered word, wind swirled around her, dispersing the dust.

The giant stared down at Harry, confusion etched on its face as Harry held back its arm. Bringing up its free hand, it brought its clenched fist down like a hammer, ready to smash Harry into the earth.

Lifting his left hand, Harry caught the fist, the ground beneath his feet exploding under the impact, driving him into the center of a large crater.

Lava began to flow into the crater from the nearby river, but neither combatant seemed to notice even a small fire started, burning the giant's clothes and sending black smoke into the sky.

With a hiss, a wicked smile spread across Harry's face. Tightening his grip on the giant's arms, he pulled.

The sound of tearing flesh reverberated in Zatanna's ears, the site of the Giants skin stretching until it couldn't take it anymore and tore free of his body forever etched in her mind.

With a strangled scream, the giant fell to his knees, blood squirting from the sockets where his arms used to be.

Putting his fingers together like a blade, Harry swiped his hand through the air, his sharp claws glinting in the light of the lava river.

A fountain of blood squirted into the air, filling it with more of its copper fragrance. The giant's head soared skywards, his face forever frozen in a scream.

Zatanna watched in horror as the transformed Harry showered in the giant's blood, hissing like laughter echoing from his mouth.

Squeezing the chains in her hands even tighter, Zatanna's face twisted into a thin line of determination. The battle was over. It was time to get the man she loved back.

Pulling on the chains, Harry hunched forward, trying to get away from her hold.

Zatanna's arms shook as she felt the evil radiating down the chains from Harry's body. A wave of bloodlust filled her body along with a hunger for murder that would never be fulfilled, but most disturbing of all was the destruction.

Images of Harry running through desiccated cities, exploding out storefronts and striking down anyone that got in his path filled her mind.

This creature could not be allowed to exist. It must never find its way to the earthly plane.

Grinding her feet into the earth, Zatanna pulled hard, forcing how she felt about Harry into the chains. Images of their date to the carnival flash through her mind before flowing away like water, there first kiss, the passion they shared at the bottom of the hill, and the times they had leaned on each other flashed in and out of her mind within a moment.

The chains burned with the light of the sun, and Harry fell to his knees howling as he felt Zatanna's love for him course through his mutated body.

Sweat poured down Zatanna's brow, and her arms shook with the effort, but after what seemed like an eternity cracks appeared in Harry's back with the sounds of splitting stone, spewing white light.

A human Harry exploded out of the creatures back, sending bits of stone shrapnel flying.

He skidded along the ground, stopping at Zatanna's feet. Sweat glistened on his tan broad naked chest. Chest heaving, he gave Zatanna a weary smile, and wiggled his bare feet. "I think I left my shoes in that thing."

Snorting a laugh, Zatanna helped Harry to his feet, and together they watched the stone creature crumble to dust.

"I am never doing that again," Harry said as a scorching breeze blew the dust away, "in that form all I wanted to do was destroy," he turned to Zatanna, "if you hadn't pulled me back when you did. I would have become that monster," he leaned his forehead against hers, "Thank you."

Zatanna wrapped her slender arms around Harry's waste, leaning her head against his chest, "Anytime."

After a moment, Harry pushed away his head cocked to one side a confused look on his face. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Buzzing."

Zatanna scanned the sky her shoulders tense.

A loud buzzing like an electric generator filled their ears, and they suddenly found themselves surrounded by a vortex of flies.

Both cried out, swinging their arms and trying to use their elements to blow them away, but the flies had some kind of dampening effect, making them unable to use their powers.

Slowly they felt themselves rising into the air, and before they knew it they were being carried away.

– **XX –**

The duo touched down on a hilltop, the swarm of flies dispersing in a moment. Below them stretched hell, a desolate gray landscape decorated with rivers of lava that sent a permanent heat haze into the air.

Skeletal birds flew through the sky, disappearing into the gaping mouths of the red skinned demons. Crowds of the black skinned demons ran across the plains crushing their green skinned counterparts underfoot.

In the middle of the chaos, they could just make out the body of the giant, kneeling on the ground, its arms on either side of its body, its head a few feet behind it. As they watched, it fell forward, sending a small wave of lava crashing over the edge of the crater.

With their enhanced vision, they could just make out the riddle family in the distance, their bodies pulsing like a heartbeat with purplish black energy.

"Where are we?" Zatanna asked slipping her hand into Harry's.

"I don't know," Harry said tightening his grip on Zatanna's hand. Slowly they both turned around, their eyes went wide, and their mouths dropped open.

In the center of the hilltop was Pamela Isley a.k.a. Lily Potter hanging on a cross made of curved black thorns. Her head lay limp on her chest, her long crimson hair casting shadows around her face. Blood dripped from her wrists onto the ground and ran steadily from her feet down the center of the cross.

"Mom?"

At Harry's whisper, Pamela raised her head, revealing glazed over emerald eyes. "Run," she rasped.

A man shimmered into existence to the left side of her prison, his silver hair standing out starkly against the hellish background, his wrinkled hands clenching the silver skull top of his cane.

"Now Pamela," the man chastened, a smile spreading across his wrinkled face, "it would be rude to send our guests away." He turned to face them, his pitch black eyes shining with malevolence, "At least not before I've had my fun."

A/N Is this story as a whole showing or telling?


	19. Chapter 19

**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**

 **Chapter 19**

Harry moved in front of Zatanna, his bare feet leaving wide trails in the sand. Digging his toes into the gray earth, he drew in the power of the land. Grimacing as a feeling like live worms crawling underneath his skin filled his body.

Inhaling deeply, he allowed the heated air to fill his lungs. The smell of decaying blood filled his nose. The taste of rotten eggs and soured meat filled his mouth, causing his stomach to clinch bringing bile up in his throat, but he forced it down.

Concentrating on the humid air inside his lungs, he tapped his new fire element and slowly removed the heat from the air.

As the power of the two combined elements restored some of his energy, he opened his mouth and exhaled. White fog brushed past his lips, condensing into droplets of water that evaporated before they hit the ground.

Reaching out through his new connection with the land, Harry wrapped power around the statue of Tannarak and the tree imprisoned Tala. Thrusting his hand forward, the world seemed to fold in on itself. When it bowed out again, Tannarak and Tala in their prisons stood between Beelzebub and Harry.

"Here are two of your wayward charges," Harry said, his voice strong, "now give me my mother."

Beelzebub allowed his wrinkled hand to fall from Pamela's face, he glanced at the two new arrivals, before he began running his hand through Pamela's crimson hair. "I have no interest in these two, just like I have no interest in merging hell with earth."

"Oh really," Harry said while reaching out to Zatanna with his mind. _'Get ready to go after my mother.'_

"And why is that?"

Sighing, Beelzebub turned to face the two, the heels of his dark dress shoes leaving indentions in the earth. He rested his wrinkled hands on the top of his cane and stared at them with an expression that said he thought they were simpletons. "Most people in this world will come to me if I just wait long enough," he walked forward, "So why in the world would I want to merge hell and earth? That would make the host of heaven come down and pull people out."

Harry moved forward, "If that's the case then why not let my mother go?"

Beelzebub glanced behind him a smile curving his lips upward and a twinkle appearing in his dark eyes. "Oh I'm afraid I can't do that. It's not often I get alive being down here, especially one so unique."

"Unique?"

"Oh yes, Pamela here performed unspeakable acts to resurrect you," he gestured to Harry, "but while performing those acts, she never killed an innocent. She always put herself in a position to murder those who had already stained their souls with dark acts, so that leaves her soul in a gray area."

"If I were to let her go, I might not get her back."

Harry inclined his head, "I didn't think it would be that easy." Swinging his arm upward, he sent a crescent-shaped blast of air speeding towards Beelzebub.

Beelzebub raised his cane, slashing through the air with a wide smile on his face, "Now this is fun."

Harry appeared on his left side, floating a few inches above the ground. His fist flew forward, a ball of air wrapped around it.

Beelzebub raised his arm.

Harry's fist slammed into Beelzebub's arm, shredding his expensive suit as the air dispersed, but doing no further damage. Fist still pressed into Beelzebub's arm, Harry twisted his body, aiming a kick at Beelzebub spine.

Bending his knees, Beelzebub launched himself into the air, freezing in midair ten feet above the ground with his legs and arms splayed out.

With hard eyes, Harry launched himself into the air iron decorated with specs of salt growing over his right arm.

– **XX –**

Zatanna sprinted towards Pamela a smirk dancing on the corners of her lips. "Don't want to fight someone using a myth, huh."

Raising her hand Zatanna's fingers transformed into long black blades. With a quick swipe, the thorns curling around Pamela's wrist fell to the ground, causing her to fall forward.

Wrapping her free arm around Pamela's waist, she let the older woman lean against her body while she cut her ankles free.

As she pulled free of the cross, Zatanna grimaced at the dried blood coating the twisted mass of black wood.

Laying her on the ground, she scanned the older woman's injuries.

She was deathly pale. The spearmint green hospital gown she wore was almost torn to shreds, leaving very little in the way of modesty. She stared up at Zatanna with glazed over emerald eyes. "Where's Harry?" She rasped through chapped lips.

"Harry's fine," Zatanna replied having to force herself not to turn around and check, "right now we need to get you taken care of."

Placing her hand above Pamela's body, Zatanna thought back to all the times she saw Pamela on TV when she was healthy and strong. Once she had the image firmly in her mind, she overlaid it on the current Pamela and forced her magic into her body.

Pamela's body shone a bright green, the torn remains of her hospital gown stretched transforming into something else. When the light became too bright, Zatanna closed her eyes.

She could feel her magical levels dropping. Reaching out with her mind, she pulled the humid air around her into her body, filling her mouth with the taste of sweat and sulfur. She spit on the ground, but the taste returned.

The ritual of Gaia allowed both her and Harry to get closer to the elements of this plane. The elements would restore their strength, and heal them but at a slower rate. Even though the elements here help them, they felt so wrong. It reminded her of eating rotten food. It would make the hunger go away, but there would most likely be some side effects later.

An image of the creature Harry transformed into flash through her mind, causing her to stop drawing on the elements. She definitely did not want to transform into that right now.

Pamela gasped, sitting up. She stretched her arms out in front of her, marveling at the tan unbroken skin of her wrist. Lifting up the leg of her gray jumpsuit, she found her ankles unblemished as well.

Rising to her feet, she stared down at Zatanna, "A gray jumpsuit, really?"

Dusting off the knees of her black leathers, Zatanna rose to her feet one corner of her lips curving upwards. "Well, I didn't really have time for a proper healing spell. My only other option was to think of a time when you were healthy and return your body to that state, by overlaying that mental image on top of your body."

She shrugged, "It's not my fault the only time I saw you up and awake was a mug shot. You're just lucky it was a full body mug shot, or you would only be half healed."

Pamela inclined her head, "Okay, that's fair," she started forward, "now let's help my son."

Zatanna grabbed Pamela's arm, causing the older woman to look at her. Pushing down her own desire to help Harry, she shook her head. "There's something else we need to do."

Pamela peeked at her son.

Harry slammed an iron covered fist into Beelzebub's face, the demon lord howled as his skin sizzled.

He swiped his cane through the air, the shaft transforming into a blade as he drew closer to his victim.

Harry jumped back, blood dribbling from a thin cut on his chest.

Turning back to Zatanna, Pamela stared at the younger woman with hard eyes. "What could possibly be more important than helping my son," she snarled.

Looking at Harry Zatanna's hands clenched into fists. She swallowed before forcing herself to meet Pamela's gaze with equally hard eyes. "The people we have returning the earth to normal have said they would leave us when the job was done. You and I need to get there and keep the portal open, so we can make sure we're not trapped here."

Glancing at her son one more time, she wanted to help him with all her being. The last thing she wanted was to leave him to fight the guy who had tortured her, but if what Zatanna said was true then she had to make sure they had a way home. It would be even worse if they were stuck here forever.

As much as she didn't want to, she had to have faith that her son could hold his own against the demon, at least long enough for them to keep the portal open.

Pamela turned away. Forcing her will into the earth, large black roots rose up at her command, lifting her into the air. "Let's go."

Inclining her head, Zatanna lifted into the air.

Together they shot off towards the pulsing purplish black light in the distance.

– **XX –**

Leaning from left to right, Harry dodged the sword cane, the wind of it whipping through the air ruffled his hair.

Knocking away Beelzebub's next strike, Harry lashed out with his left arm, wrapping it around Beelzebub sword arm and pulling it close to his body. He grimaced as the blade cut into his ribs, but ignored the pain and thrust his right arm forward.

The iron and salt coating peeled off of his arm flying the short distance between them in the form of round iron balls.

Beelzebub gasped as they punch through his chest. He staggered backwards steam rising from new holes in his stomach.

Relaxing his fingers, Beelzebub dropped his cane to the ground. Reaching up with his right hand, he dug the claws tipping each finger into his face. He pulled the skin away, to reveal ebony colored flesh with red tribal tattoos curving underneath his eyes back towards his ears. More tattoos led from the edges of his lips to around his chin.

Straightening up, his scalp fell off, revealing a head full of knobby horns. He bared needle pointed teeth. "Enough of this," he hissed. Flexing his fingers, the skin sloughed off his hands, revealing more dark skin and red tattoos.

Before Harry could react, he blurred forward, his claws arcing towards Harry's face.

With a scream, Harry staggered backwards, flesh hanging off the right side of his face.

Pressing his advantage, Beelzebub buried his fist in Harry's stomach with enough force to lift him off the ground.

Removing his fist, he let Harry fall to the ground.

"You put up a good fight, boy," he raised his foot, claws exploded out of his shoe, sending shredded leather in all directions, "maybe after I break you I'll transform you into a new soldier."

He brought his foot down.

Rolling backwards, Harry sprang to his feet and thrust his hands forward. Lightning danced down his fingers. Once it reached his palms, it shot out in large lightning bolts that slammed into Beelzebub's chest throwing him backwards, in a cloud of acrid black smoke.

– **XX –**

Pamela stood atop a serpent like dragon made of black briars, its eyes burned a deep crimson as it's body slithered along, tearing a trench through the gray earth.

Zatanna glanced at her, her long black hair flowing behind her, sweat glistening on her forehead. "So, how are you doing that? I thought you could only control living plants?"

"That's the strange thing about these trees, they are alive. The thorn I was attached to was drinking my blood." Her slender pale hands shook, "but we better hurry. It does take a lot more energy to control these plants."

"It shouldn't be too much longer," Zatanna reassured gazing into the distance. With her enhanced vision, she could see a tube of purple black energy rising into the air. She could just make out three figures inside slowly ascending upwards.

"Dammit, those bastards are really leaving us!"

Pamela's eyes hardened into emeralds. "No," she said her mouth set in a firm line, "they're not." Throwing her arm out, she sent her will flying forward.

The ground in front of her outstretched arm rumbled, pieces of it buckled upward as large thorns the size of city drainage pipes burst out of the ground, their barbs the length of a grown man's arm.

– **XX –**

Bellatrix glanced at her husband, uncertainty shining in her purple eyes. Her wavy dark hair drifted around her as they floated upwards. "I really think we ought to wait for Harry and Zatanna. It doesn't feel right to leave them."

Riddle hovered before his wife, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his dark eyes staring forward, and his mouth set in a firm line. "I told the boy I would put the world back right, I did that, I'm not endangering my family any further by waiting here for him."

Bellatrix glanced at her daughter. Her shoulders were slumped forward, sweat glistened on her brow, and her eyes were barely open. As much as she didn't want to leave Harry and Zatanna, her daughter didn't have the energy to keep the portal open much longer.

Turning back to Tom, Bellatrix inclined her head.

Suddenly, a giant vine burst out of the ground, the tips of its arm length thorns glimmering in the light of the red sky. Like an octopus's tentacle, it wrapped around Tom's waist.

He cried out as the thorns dug into his flesh, he could feel blood draining down his waist, soaking into the legs of his trousers.

"Tom!" Bellatrix cried.

"Go," Tom yelled thrusting his hand upward. His eyes burned crimson as he drew on the power of the netherworld and pushed more magic into the spell, causing his family to ascend faster.

A satisfied smile curved his lips as they disappeared in a flash of purple light.

He slammed into the ground, the breath exploding out of his lungs. His head bounced off the stone, he felt his nose break, the crunch of cartilage sounding overly loud in his ears. Rolling over, he waved his arm, slicing through the vines with blades of crimson energy.

Climbing to his feet, he dusted his clothes off, his demonic blood already healing the wounds.

"Hello Tom, or do you still prefer Voldemort?"

Riddle glanced up, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, "Lily Potter."

"I go by Pamela Isley now," Pamela said stepping onto the circular platform, "now you're going to help us open a new portal, and were all going to wait for my son to finish his fight with Beelzebub."

Riddle's eyes narrowed and his lips formed into a scowl. "Even if I wanted to help you, which I don't by the way, it takes a blood relation to open the portal."

"You attacked my family," Pamela said gliding forward, her fingers transforming into long branches of sleek black wood the tips shone like large needles.

Green liquid dripped from the tips to steam on the ground in small holes. "I lost my husband, but you still got what you deserved. It's only by a twist of fate that you're alive again, if I didn't need you I would kill you and leave your twisted soul here for the demons to eat, but unfortunately I do, so you're going to help me get out of here."

Her lips twisted in a mocking smile. "As far as needing three to open the portal, that's where you're wrong," she gestured at the vine behind Riddle, "all we need is your blood, and thanks to my pet here we've got plenty of that."

"Zatanna," Pamela called, keeping her eyes on Riddle, "would you mind draining the blood from my pet into a bowl, please?"

Cautiously, Zatanna moved forward. Kneeling down, she shifted her pointer finger into a long blade. Waving her free hand in a circular motion, gray dust swirled above her palm, transforming into a gray bowl, its wide rim stretching out over the edges of her palm.

Setting it on the ground, she gently poked her bladed finger into the vine, watching as the crimson liquid inside flowed into the bowl. Once it was full, she rose to her feet with the bowl in her hands, letting the vine release its contents onto the ground.

Walking over, she presented the bowl to Pamela, curious to see the magic the older woman was about to perform.

"Watch him please," Pamela said taking the bowl and conjuring a mass of twigs with a bunch of puffy leaves on the end.

"No problem there, this bastard stabbed me in the stomach."

Pamela glanced at her, letting her eyes travel up and down her body. "After we get out of this, I want to know what you and my son have been up to, and why the magic inside you screams of the elemental forces."

Pamela moved around the circle, dipping her makeshift brush in the blood and drawing curved runes around its edges. "The hybrid blood will act as a catalyst and an anchor to the earth realm."

Tom followed her with his eyes as she completed the circle, "That's still not going to work. We would need to be closely related by blood, and cycle each other's power through that connection to open the door."

"That's why we're going to ask for some divine help." Dropping the bowl and brush outside the circle, Pamela moved back to the center. Using her foot, she drew a crude head with two faces facing in the opposite direction, long beards stretched from the chin of both.

"What is that supposed to be?" Tom asked being careful not to touch the lines with his foot. He may not like being stuck here, but the last thing you want to do is mess with delicate magic, and he could tell Pamela was about to perform some.

Grabbing Zatanna's hand, Pamela hesitantly grabbed Tom's then nodded at him to grab Zatanna's free one. "That is the god Janus, the Greek god of doorways, motion, and boundaries."

Grinding her feet into the stone, Zatanna's lips twitched, "Well I can't think of a bigger boundary than the gap between hell and earth."

"Exactly."

"Yes, yes, very impressive," Tom said a pinched expression on his face, "now what do we do?"

Pamela glanced around, the heated wind gathering up her hair and making it dance like fire. "Here's the hard part, we all need to chant the spell of crossing at the same time in rhythm with one another."

"Oh that's not going to be hard," Tom snapped. "I'm done with this." He made to pull away, but Zatanna clamped down on his hands.

"Don't worry, I got this." Reaching out with her mind, she connected the three of them telepathically, making sure to stay away from Tom's memories. Focusing on the spell Pamela wanted to use, Zatanna gently implanted the knowledge in each person's mind.

When she was finished, Pamela looked at her. "Yes we are definitely going to need to talk."

"Two worlds separated by ancient power," they intoned, blue electricity began to dance across the runes around the edges of the circle, before one by one they began to shine like a star. "Will now be linked for the coming hour."

As the last verse was spoken, the faces of Janus lit up and a beam the circumference of the platform shot into the air, punching a hole in the red sky and giving them a view of earth.

The full moon shone brightly above them, and the stars around it twinkled like diamonds.

"What happens if Harry doesn't make it in the hour?" Zatanna asked.

"He'll make it," Pamela said the termination filling her voice.

Tom snorted, "He better because I'm not staying around her a moment longer."

Suddenly, a white humanoid shape flew through the whole from the mortal plane and shot off into the distance.

Pamela followed it with her eyes, a familiar warmth spreading through her body, "James?"

– **XX –**

A black foot slammed into Harry's crossed arms, long toenails bending to rip into the flesh of his forearms.

Harry threw himself backwards. Rolling on the ground, he came up in a crouch, blood dripping from three long gashes stretching across both arms.

Sweat drenched his body, and three new pink scars continued to fade on the side of his face.

He had deduced long ago that Beelzebub's claws secreted a poison that slowed down his healing factor. He would eventually heal from his wounds, but not while he was fighting, he was burning up too much magic for that to be possible.

"Face it boy," Beelzebub taunted conjuring a fireball with red intersecting rings in its center that slowly moved around one another, "you can't beat me. I'll admit, you put up a good fight, but your body can't process the elements of hell fast enough for you to keep up," he spread his arms wide, "but I am a creature of this plane my energy is limitless here."

With a flick of his hand, the fireball shot forward.

Harry lashed out a lightning whip unfurling from his hand. It soared through the air with a crack of thunder. Its tip curled around the fireball, and with a twist of his body he sent it flying back.

Beelzebub spun, causing the fireball to miss his chest and strike him in the arm, throwing him off balance.

Harry charged, his feet gliding across the sand with supernatural grace. His fist rocketed forward, but Beelzebub knocked it away with a palm strike. Spinning, he launched a roundhouse kick at the demon lord's head, but again the demon lord countered.

He grabbed Harry's leg, bringing his elbow down on his knee.

A loud crack split the air.

Harry screamed, falling onto his back, his leg at an unnatural angle.

Beelzebub sauntered forward, a victorious smirk on his face. He raised his hand, sharp spikes of earth rose from the ground positioning themselves over Harry's wrist and ankles. "Don't worry, after a few years of torture, you'll be a loyal servant."

Harry shifted his weight, watching as the spikes drew closer. He knew he wouldn't be able to move fast enough to get out of the way. Letting his head drop back down to the earth, he twisted staring at the light blue beam piercing the sky in the distance. _'Well, at least mom and Zatanna got out okay.'_

Beelzebub dipped his fingers, letting the spikes fall.

Harry kept his gaze locked on Beelzebub's face, gritting his teeth in preparation for the pain to come.

Suddenly, a white streak flew in between them and exploded, blinding the demon lord.

– **XX –**

Harry found himself in a white void, his wounds disappearing from his body before his very eyes. "What the heck is going on?" He asked tracing the side of his face with his fingers as the scars in his flesh disappeared.

"I believe I can explain that."

Before Harry stood a man he was sure hadn't been there a minute ago.

He was tall, almost six feet but not quite, his dark hair stuck out in all directions like a birds nest. Hazel eyes twinkled behind round glasses, and a mischievous smile stretched across his pale face. He moved forward, crimson robes with a lion on the right breast hiding the rest of his frame. "Hello, Harry."

Harry tensed, his hands bawling into fist. "Who are you?"

The mischievous smile fell from James's face, replaced by a sad one. "I didn't think you would recognize me, but I had hoped," he stuffed one hand in the pocket of his robes, while running the other one through his hair, causing it to stick up even worse. "A long time ago, I was your father."

Harry's eyes widened. "James?" He breathed.

James's wide smile returned and he nodded slowly. "That's right."

"How, why?"

"When Tala and Tannarak opened a portal to hell, they weakened the barrier between the other spiritual dimensions allowing me to come through." He moved forward placing his hand on Harry shoulder, "As for why I've been watching over you and your mother since I died, I even held you in my arms until you were reborn. Just because you're not my blood anymore doesn't mean I stopped caring. I still love you, Harry."

Harry swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat. He stared at James, struggling to find something to say, "So, what now?" He winced at the question, his former father had just told him about watching over him since he was reborn, along with coming down to earth to help him, and that's what he asked.

Still smiling, James moved his hand. "It's alright. I gave you a lot to process. I wasn't expecting you to tell me you love me or anything. As for what we do now we kick Beelzebub's arse."

"I'm all for that, but how do we exactly do that? We are on his home turf."

James Potter turned into pure white energy, he stepped forward, allowing his spiritual form to shroud Harry in white flames, "That's easy we do it together."

– **XX –**

Beelzebub blinked the spots from his vision. His mouth dropped open.

Before him stood Harry Isley, shrouded in a white aura that danced like fire. His wounds sealed shut, and his new scars vanished under the auras power.

"So," he began, his lips splitting in a wide smile. "You do have some fight left. I was right. You will make a powerful demon."

He lunged forward, his claws position to rip into flesh.

Harry raised his hand, the white aura surrounding his body floated down into his palm and settled there as white flames. Taking a deep breath he blew, transforming the handful of fire into an Inferno of flames that shot forward.

Feeling the holy energy radiating off the flames, Beelzebub staggered backwards, but it was too late. The flames washed over his body burning his demonic form down to the bone. He fell to the ground an animal-like screeching echoing from his throat.

He rolled around in a futile attempt to put out the flames, only to cause them to dig in and burn brighter.

A small wisp of flame broke off from the Inferno, and formed into James Potter. "We better go that won't hold him for long."

Not needing to be told twice, Harry launched himself into the air rocketing towards the light blue beam in the distance.

– **XX –**

"Where is he?" Zatanna exclaimed as she began to lift into the air.

"There," Pamela pointed, her red hair flowing around her face.

Zatanna's head snapped around, relief flooding her as she saw Harry flying towards her, his leather pants torn, his skin coated in gray dust, but alive. Her eyes narrowed, "Who's that with him?"

Pamela's hands flew to her mouth, her emerald eyes glimmering. "It can't be."

Harry and the mystery man flew into the energy, instantly being righted by its gravitational pull.

"James?" Pamela asked her voice quavering.

With a soft smile, James moved towards her, "Hello, Lily."

"Oh, James," Pamela flung herself into her husband's arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and slamming her lips against his.

Grimacing, Harry looked away, causing Zatanna to elbow him.

"Oh grow up, it's sweet."

"It may be sweet but it's still my mom making out with someone."

The former married couple broke apart, and Pamela leaned her head on James's chest. "How is this possible?"

"Like I told our boy," James began tightening his grip on Pamela, "when Tannarak and Tala merged hell and earth, it weakened the barriers enough to allow me to come through and help. Unfortunately, with the spell you have cast, that should fix the barriers, so I'll return to my proper place once we cross into the earth realm."

"No," Pamela choked, "I can't lose you again." Tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh baby," James whispered, cupping her face with his hands, "you're not going to lose me," he wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "I will always be in your heart, but my time is over," he hesitated, "and is much as it pains me to admit it you still have a life to live and new love to find."

"I don't know if I can do that, I don't know if I'm strong enough."

Snorting, James leaned forward pressing his lips to her forehead, "I'm talking to the woman that resurrected our son. You can do anything you want," a smile turned the corners of his lips upward, "but you should probably try to make up for some of your past mistakes. After all you wouldn't want to end up in hell permanently."

"I'll try," Lily said, her eyes watering, her ruby red lips forming into a gentle smile.

"You'll do fine."

Everyone tensed as a tingle like the kind you get when your legs asleep passed through their bodies.

James's body turned into pure white energy, his features began to flake off like snowflakes in a breeze.

"I love you both," he said before his body burst into white flakes that disappeared on a breeze.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Child of the Forest and the Ocean**_

 _ **Chapter 20**_

Two days after his escape from hell, Harry strode down the streets of Godric's hollow rain bouncing off his dark blazer. He could've used his power to pull the rain away from him, but for today he wouldn't do that. Today was a day of remembrance and closure.

Purple and green eyes stayed locked ahead, but well-kept middle-class houses in the style of the early 1950s lined either side of the streets in the periphery of his vision, water feeding their freshly cut lawns.

Stopping before a set of iron gates, Harry placed his hand on the metal. Even after close to seventeen years, he could still feel the lay line magic burned into the metal from that fateful night.

The hinges squeaked as he pushed the gate open.

He wandered down the cracked cement walkway, tall grass on either side almost hiding it from view.

Reaching the end of the walkway, he stared up at the silver statue of a young woman, cradling her child, the man's arms wrapped around her waist.

Water ran down the shining metal, but it did nothing to take away from the shining smiles on the statues faces.

 _This statue is to commemorate the Potters, who gave their lives to fight the darkness, and to show us all wherever evil treads, there will always be good to stand against it._

"Man that is awful."

Harry turned, his mother moved gracefully down the path, an umbrella clutched in one hand.

As she walked, grass bound itself together on either side of her, becoming dogwood trees, white blossoms blooming amongst the green leaves.

By the time she reached Harry, the grass was perfect, the new trees on either side of the newly restored walkway offering some protection against the rain.

She stopped before him, the edges of the formfitting black dress she wore gliding across the ground. Pulling the jacket draped across her shoulders closed, she stared up at the statue. "It's funny, the wizarding world never liked me when they thought I was alive, but they paint me as a hero once I died."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Harry leaned back on his heels, "So, how did you know I was here?"

"Well after what James did for us in the underworld, I figured you would want to come and pay your respects. Since he didn't have a body to bury, I thought you would come here where it all began."

Harry inclined his head, "Smart."

A smirk played across Pamela's bright red lips, "Of course, I'm your mother."

They stood in silence for a moment.

Finally, Harry turned to face his mother, "Did you ever think about coming back? You know starting a new family."

"No," Pamela replied keeping her eyes locked on the statue, "I didn't. The wizarding world is full of more corruption then the mundane world. Old money still holds a lot of power, add to that less laws to protect the citizens, and what they did to your uncle I couldn't bear to be a part of it anymore."

"Uncle?"

"His name was Sirius Black. He was your father's best friend. Two days after our house blew up. He hunted down the one who betrayed us, Peter Pettigrew. Peter blew up the street, framing your uncle for the murder of twelve innocents and escaped in the blast. Two days later they tossed your uncle through the veil of death without a trial."

Harry winced, he had heard of the veil of death, anyone who was tossed through it never returned, although he had a suspicion that it was a portal to another world. He never actually wanted to sneak into the ministry of magic to test it.

"It's thanks to your uncle," Pamela continued bringing Harry out of his thoughts, "that I was able to resurrect you. After his death, he left James and I everything he owned, it was thanks to a book in his family library I was able to piece together a spell to bring you back."

"So, what happened to Peter Pettigrew?"

"He died painfully, with roses growing out of every pore, and tears of blood running down his face."

Harry winced at the image, but nodded. He would have probably done something similar, but it wouldn't have involved flowers.

Pamela shook her head, wet crimson hair slapping either side of her face. "You know it's funny, I killed Peter Pettigrew for giving our location to Tom Riddle, but Tom Riddle gets off scot-free."

In a burst of purple light, Zatanna appeared before the statue, leather pants clinging to her legs, and a leather jacket billowing in the wind of her arrival, revealing the white T-shirt beneath.

Harry glanced at her as she swept her long dark hair out of her face, her polished clear fingernails shining even in the rain, "Is it done?"

"Yes."

Pamela raised a manicured crimson eyebrow, "Is what done?"

A smirk twisted Harry's lips, "Zatanna and I didn't like how Riddle got off scot-free either, so Zatanna used a hair she picked off his body to bind his magic to a nearby lay line. As long as that lay line exists, Riddle will never be able to use magic again."

Zatanna looped her arm with Harry's, "That last bit was Harry's idea, I suggested just binding it with our blood, but Harry said all Riddle would have to do was kill us, and his power would be unbound, so we decided to bind it to the land, and use a lay line to power it."

Pamela threw back her head and laughed, a deep belly laugh that had tears running down her face. When she finally got her breath under control, she wiped her eyes with a finger. "Oh that is priceless. I wish I could see his face."

Both Harry and Zatanna bowed at the waste, matching mischievous grins on their faces.

Together, the trio turned and began walking down the path.

"I've decided I need to do a bit of traveling," Pamela said as they neared the iron gate. "I need to find myself again. I need to become someone who doesn't have the baggage of Lily Potter, or the darkness of Pamela Isley."

Harry opened his mouth, but Pamela raised her hand, "You need to stay here, Harry," she turned to him, a soft smile on her face, "you have built a life here. It would not be right of me to take you away from that."

Stepping forward, Harry placed both hands on his mother's shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Pamela smiled, patting his cheek with her hand, a mischievous smile spread across her face, "just don't make me a grandma too soon."

The two teen's mouths dropped open, their faces flushing a bright red.

Cackling madly, Pamela disappeared in a swirl of green energy.

Pamela's laughter still ringing in the air, Zatanna sauntered forward looping her arm through Harry's again, "So, what now?"

Leading the way out of the gate, Harry looked up at the sky as the sun began to peek out through the rain clouds. "You know, I've always wanted to learn more about magic, so what do you say we tour the world?"

Turning Harry to face her, Zatanna pulled him into a gentle kiss, when they broke apart she leaned her forehead on his. "Sounds perfect."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Harry stared into her eyes. His past may have been full of death and darkness, but his future sure looked bright. "Yes, yes it does."

 **Epilogue**

Elevator doors hissed open, revealing the large sub-basement of Sunset Industries, a large square room with thick shining metal walls.

Harry strode out from the elevator, the footsteps of his polished dress shoes echoing on the concrete floor. His arms swung back and forth, the golden ring on his ring finger catching the light. His shaggy dark hair flattened in the industrial-strength air-conditioning.

He stopped a foot away from an ankh, a large cross with a hoop at the top painted on the floor in the center of the room. Intricate runes that always seem to be slithering along encircled the ankh in a six foot wide circle.

Zatanna slipped her hand into his, her large diamond wedding ring clanking against his. She stared at the circle, flipping her long dark ponytail over her shoulder.

She glanced up at Harry, her eyes lingering on the thin mustache that framed the side of his lips, forming a small beard on his chin. "Are you sure this will work?"

"We spent the past ten years learning new magic and developing a spell to free your father from Nabu, if this doesn't work, nothing will."

"That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence."

Harry tightened his grip on her hand, "Relax, everything will be fine."

Tucking a loose strand of long dark hair behind her ear, Zatanna glanced at him. "So, are you excited about seeing your mother? It's been five years since her last visit."

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous about what she'll think about what I have done with the company though."

"Your mother's going to be ecstatic. You've tripled the company's earnings, and reduced the world's carbon footprint by fifteen percent."

Leaning forward, Harry pressed a kiss to her temple, letting his free hand trailed down her torso to settle on her stomach. "Thank you, but how are you doing? Are you nervous about our upcoming addition?"

Zatanna ley her slender hand across his much larger one, "No, I'm sad that my father missed our wedding, but I'm more determined than ever that he meet his grandchild when he or she is born."

"Well then, we better get this show on the road."

Pamela emerged from the floor, her dress of dark green leaves hugging her curves, her bright red hair framing her face and cascading down her back. She glided forward, the hymn of her dress dragging along the ground like a cape.

"You both look wonderful," she said wrapping an arm around each, her dark green fingernails digging into their clothes as she pulled them tight against her body.

Pulling back, she gave them both a knowing smile, her bright green eyes twinkling, "What's this I hear about a little one on the way?"

Zatanna rubbed her stomach through the red blouse she wore, a soft smile on her face. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh dear, that's wonderful," Pamela exclaimed pulling Zatanna into a hug again.

Together the trio walked over to the circle. Standing on the runes, they formed a ring. Chanting long extinct words of power, pressure settled in the air. Green, blue, and purple electricity danced across their skin before converging in the center of the circle, causing the ankh to glow a brilliant white.

With a sensation like their stomachs dropping out from under them, their spirits shot up and out their of their bodies.

– **XX –**

The trio found themselves standing in the darkness with a single shaft of light a short distance away illuminating the floating helm of Nabu.

"Who dares enter the home of Nabu," a voice boomed shaking the darkness.

Zatanna stepped forward, her purple green eyes full of determination. "I do, Zatanna Zatara. Now give me my father back."

"Your father chose to put on the helmet of Nabu of his own free will, now leave!"

"There have been no major magical threats for ten years. The world no longer needs Nabu, or Doctor Fate."

"Foolish girl, the world will always need Doctor Fate to stand sentinel against those who would attack it when he is not watching."

"So be it," Zatanna moved back to the others. Being in spiritual form, they could much more easily channel the lay line magic of the world, but there was a greater risk of them being lost in its flow.

Reaching out with their minds, they pulled as much of their world's magic into their bodies as they good handle. With their eyes glowing with power, they began to chant ancient Elven words of power.

The unnatural word's flowed haltingly from their mouths at first, before becoming a smooth chorus.

A weight settled on their shoulders, almost forcing them to their knees, but with hard eyes, they locked their legs into place, auras of energy blossoming around their bodies.

The energy around them tugged at their bodies, threatening to sweep them away. With mouths set in a firm line, they tightened their grip on each other's hands.

The darkness began to shake, bolts of pure white electricity arcing everywhere.

A golden dome appeared around the helmet, "You fools. I am a Lord of order you think old magic can hurt the one who taught it to your world."

"You would be right," Harry panted beads of sweat running down his face, "if this was earth magic. Now, let's see how you do with magic from the fair land."

One by one beams of rainbow colored energy shot from the trio's eyes.

They struck the golden dome in a triangle formation, easily shattering it, continuing on into the four head of the helmet.

The helmet flickered, and for the first time they could make out Zatara's form in the light. Stepping forward as one, the trio applied more power to the beams, causing them to grow larger.

A foot away from the beam, Zatanna released Pamela's hands.

Reaching into the light, Zatanna grabbed her father's wrist and pulled.

The moment her father's arm moved out of the light, the world exploded in brilliant energy.

– **XX –**

For the first time in ten years, Giovanni Zatara's light blue eyes fluttered open. Placing a hand on the warm Ankh beneath him he slowly rose to his feet, smoothing out the wrinkles of his suit.

"Dad?"

Zatara turned, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as a much older version of his daughter than he remembered stepped hesitantly forward, her eyes glimmering with tears.

"Zatanna?"

"Daddy," Zatanna sprinted forward throwing herself into her father's arms.

– **XX –**

That night, as Zatanna and Harry lay cuddled in bed, a glowing gold Ankh shone on Zatanna's stomach.

 **End**


End file.
